The Pureblood and his mudblood Pauper
by Hellish
Summary: What happens when Hermione becomes Malfoy's personal maid under Voldemort's orders? Pure chaos that is. TEMPORARILY ON AN INDEFINITE HIATUS, I've written this when I was 13, I'm 19 now. MAJOR EDITING needs to be done
1. The verdict of a monster

The Pureblood and his mudblood Pauper

By: Hellish

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few minor characters. Harry Potter belongs to the self eminent J.K. Rowling. If she would auction it off (which she probably would never do) I'd be the first to bid. Anyway, here goes another story to fill up the array of days filled with boredom and too much free time…

Author's Notes: Alright! It's the first edit since I was thirteen, now I'm going to do a lot of alterations in the story but nevertheless, it won't affect the storyline. I did this mainly because I felt rather compelled to do so and it was mandatory as most of my first chapter reviewers were berating me for giving them an incompetent first chapter and when this happens, most of you readers wouldn't be proceeding on with the story, so as I have said before, it had to be done and mainly because, this fanfiction grew on me a lot, I mean even if the muse is gone I'm still going write this though it would be a lot harder, it's just that this story has the most reviews and of course, it brings back good memories and well…bad but the point is I will be editing the other chapters as well (if it is highly recommended) if Father Time grants me his blessing. Happy Holidays to you all and welcome to the first edition of my edited version of The Pureblood and his mudblood Pauper. Do review on your way out, it isn't easy to review my fourteen year old work you know, lol. Thanks all ;p

Summary: In the light of unlikely and twisted events, Hermione becomes the personal slave of Draco Malfoy with the looming fact that her fiancé would die in the clutches of the dark Lord if she fails to do Malfoy's petty and useless orders. As the days stretch by, the two discovered more about each other, Hermione found it rather impossible for Draco to understand how love works, while Draco himself found it increasingly surprising on why he was playing the willing participant in the so called art of understanding love, thought by no other than his mudblood. Hermione Granger. Would love perhaps blossom? Or will Hermione's staunch allegiance to her fiancé prove to be an impediment?

Chapter 1: The verdict of a monster

Hermione's POV

In the blind flash of a light, I woke up to find myself in the midst of darkness, something was looming over me yet I couldn't quite figure out what it was. I understood that I was kidnapped…

How?

I couldn't answer that, my hands were tied behind me and I was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair, perhaps surrounded by my assailants.

Why had I been brought here?

Again I couldn't answer that, I wanted to scream but in my attempt, I inhaled the acrid scent of the cloth covering my mouth, it tasted old and musty.

I never knew that being kidnapped had to be like this, I thought you were given some sort of special treatment.

Panic and bile rose to my throat as I moved about, yet none of my endeavors seemed to be of any use.

I needed to get out of here and fast, I wriggled about in my seat, trying to somehow loosen the ropes on my wrist which felt sticky and warm and that suspiciously felt something like blood, my blood.

I shook the hideous thought of how callous my assailants were as to really cut my wrists. I wriggled more, but weirdly enough, it didn't loosen the rope, instead it tightened it.

Tightened so much that I felt fresh warm blood surge to my wrists dripping onto my fingers, I was horrified at the mere idea of losing more blood, yet the more I struggled the tighter the rope became.

What the?

It became so tight that I swore there was no more circulation there, I felt instantaneously weak from that struggle and perhaps because my hands felt so numb that I could barely feel my fingers likewise, move them.

I stopped my futile struggle and heaved a heavy sigh, I got one answer though. I was kidnapped by wizards for the ropes and cloths they tied on me was enchanted. I slung my head and breathed and out heavily, I tried to wriggle my fingers but I was only successful in making then twitch.

Where in blazes am I?

As I asked that question on my head, it was as if someone heard me for a person placed his hand my shoulder and tightened his or her hold there…

Seriously, were these people trying to squeeze me to death?

Suddenly a voice spoke, a low pitched male voice that shook the place as he boomed about…

"Tired, aren't we mudblood?"

I ignored him, I didn't want to play silly games, not when I'm the victim and most especially not when I'm the one being toyed around.

Besides with the heavy and dirty cloth on my mouth, who could utter even just a single word?

I felt his hand touch my cheek, tracing it with his long fingernails, I winced as I felt him abrade my flesh with scratches…

"Ah! Such a beauty you are, it's such a shame to have you die before us soon, maybe we could toy around with you, play with you, tumble you down and see what's behind those conservative skirts. Maybe we could do some experimental curses on you before we actually let the dark lord initiate your demise"

As he said the last word, I struggled more with my hands so that I could strangle him with my bare hands. But as I did, my already numb hands felt like as if they were about to be cut off and separated from my arm.

I heard evil cackles and laughter from the room and my chair shook with it.

I instantly stopped and panicked, shaking my hands feeling them still attached to my arms. When I felt them there, I sighed in relief but the agonizing pain didn't disappear.

Damn these bastards to hell! Soon enough I'll deal with them, as soon as I work out these ropes.

"Silly girl!" the man hissed "You don't want your hands cut off do you? How can a girl like you forget a simple charm? As what I have heard, no one compares to your marvelous wisdom regarding magic, but I can prove them wrong seeing how you foolishly tried to free yourself, and here I thought you were the know-it-all who used to beat Lucius's son in every class"

More laughter

I ignored them

The nerve of him, he even had the guts to utter Draco Malfoy in front of me. Thinking about that albino brought back bad memories.

I must be kidnapped by deatheaters and for what reason? I couldn't really tell, maybe it had do with the fact that I was a mudblood or maybe it had to do something with Harry

Harry!

Wait! Where is he? Isn't he supposed to be here? Maybe he's in exactly the same room as I am, maybe he got caught too or maybe he was on his way here, on his way to save me!

A glimmer of hope sprung on my head as I thought about that, I inwardly smiled if Harry was coming, nothing could go wrong.

_That is if he was coming_…

I thought hard about it, I had to find out for myself, I needed to see if Harry was indeed there in the room with me. At least the idea would comfort me, and at least I'd feel safe if he wasn't there for I am a hundred percent sure he was on his way

But there was a problem, I couldn't see anything, so I had to wriggle my way out of my blindness again.

I turned my head to the left and then to the right, trying to loosen the cloth on my head and again, the feeling seems so familiar, the cloth began to tighten with every struggle I made with it.

And again, more gleeful laughter

Holy hell! They weren't doing this again!

But I knew they were, I felt it tighten with every struggle I make that my eyes seemed pushed way extremely to its sockets, if I keep this up, black will be the only color I'll be seeing and of course, I'll die before the so called dark lord could initiate my so called demise.

I gave that thought a scoff, I don't know why but I wasn't afraid, I didn't fear Voldemort one bit. If Harry was on his way, nothing could go wrong

But then again, there goes the word if…

I shook my head as I thought about it and felt the cloth on my head tighten more.

"Dammit!" I cursed, it sounded muffled through the acrid cloth

I doubt whether they heard me curse or not but I was too dizzy to even think about that as I felt my head whirr about.

Damn! Was this their idea of a torture?

What happened to the Unforgivable curses, anyway? They are probably too stupid to think about that and decided this little experiment.

If I could just free myself from this chair, I'd get my hands on you! I thought angrily

I realized that they were still laughing which left me a lot of time to think about what to do

"Hah! This is much better than the old days, we don't need to use wands anymore and it's twice more the fun to watch, the cruciatus curse didn't do this much damage, although you're victim may writhe in pain, this torment gives them the looming threat of having the parts covered to be permanently cut off" A high pitched female deatheater said

"Too true! Those curses were getting old and boring anyway, it's rather interesting to watch something new and _purely experimental_"

Those last words sent shivers down on my spine, if this was purely experimental…then, anything can happen!

"Voltaire, how about giving her a poke and make her move and see what her reaction is!"

These idiots seriously needed some entertainment!

This was the lowest kind of torture they could ever think of, but they were probably used to it.

Imagine me, Hermione Jane Granger, smart witch graduate of Hogwarts powerless over a group of idiots trying to torture and make fun of me.

The thought alone disturbed me.

They were whispering in hushed voices, probably conspiring on what to curse me with again next or probably make me do some weird movements and see if the cloth and ropes will decapitate my head, cut off my hands and slice my mouth. I didn't really care, I didn't want to hear them conspire of diabolical things regarding what to do with me and how to torture me.

Honestly, if I stay long enough I could write a book regarding torture and I'd entitled it

"**1000 and 1 ways to stupidly torment and torture your victims, WATCH THEM WRITHE IN PAIN OR LAUGH ENDLESSLY UNTIL THEIR BREATH HAS LEFT THEM (personally thought by undergraduate deatheaters)"**

Well, the undergraduate part was just an overstatement or rather an understatement, but I didn't care, I was frustrated at them, at myself and at Harry!

What the hell is taking him so damn long?

Maybe he encountered a carriage traffic, I suggested lamely just for the mere thought of it

I slung my head back as I realized that Harry wouldn't have to take this long, he is captured along with me, probably in the same room. I could never tell.

It's all going to end then, well at least we would die together

Hopefully….

So I just slung my head down, careful not to make too much movement as to increase the tightness of the cloth and thought that all hope was gone. There was a buzz in the room which probably meant that another member arrived, I ignored them.

I closed my eyes, hoping that the dirty cloth covering my eyes wouldn't infect my eyes

It could have been seconds, or probably minutes before a cold voice commanded, " Release the cloth on here eyes, NOW!"

The voice was too familiar not to pick out, it's aristocratic way of commanding and the way his words dripped with demand and coldness, it could be no other than Lucius Malfoy.

I felt a hand on the cloth on my eyes and suddenly, the cloth was harshly pulled away and I was left with the dizzying effect of its momentary loss and the uneasy feeling of having my head right again. The white glare of the torches surrounding us blinded me that I immediately closed my eyes, they laughed again.

Hahaha! It's not really that funny you know

You'll have your days too, you idiots! You just watch, damn you all!

I kept my eyes shut long enough to make it adjust to the blinding light of the room. I clearly heard their voices as the cloth was removed, I heard them whispering and muttering about and I noticed the smell, for the first time, it only occurred to me just now that the place actually smelled dirty. Or maybe it was the dirty cloth they used on me.

I couldn't really care less about the putrid smell of this brightly lit room. No, I wasn't worried about that, I didn't care if I was dirty and gagged, I didn't care about the metallic taste that was starting to creep in my mouth.

Blood on my lips, bruised and num hands, temporarily blinded, I only worried about Harry.

Was he facing the same predicament as I was?

Moreover, was he still alive? I wonder if he was, anything can happen with these merciless gits around.

I don't even want to think the torture he is facing right now

Was he tortured as badly as these deatheaters were torturing me?

I sighed

Questions

So many damned questions…

_And ironically, I, the smart Hermione Granger couldn't even answer one…_

The only thing I could do at the moment was to hope, and hope real hard that somehow someway, he was still alive

Besides, it might be weird but I felt something that was connecting me to him, I felt him alive and breathing…

I don't know what made me think that way but that was a better alternative than the one him being dead.

Still feelings aren't that accurate.

Stay alive Harry, for the both of us, please be alive…

Bring me out of this nightmare

I heard disgruntled voices and muffled whispers, I wish they placed that smelly cloth on my eyes again then I wouldn't have to endure their noises, they're disturbing my serious contemplations and my minutes of reminiscing. Honestly, the worst things a deatheater could do to you are the ones that don't really matter.

At least in my own perspective

Suddenly a whiny and squeaky voice interrupted the deatheaters

"The dark lord is late..."

A very familiar voice, so familiar…

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting them as I made them look into the bright lights of the room. It was a very blurry sight at first and I couldn't make out the images of the persons talking but then all was okay in a matter of minutes.

Wormtail was talking with an agitated look on his face, it was as if he was uncomfortable

"He is not late, Wormtail. He never is, there is no time when it is the dark lord, he comes on the time he desires and as he wills it too, don't make unnecessary accuses, Wormtail or you might find yourself in worse circumstances that this one"

That was clearly Lucius...

"But I think—"

"No buts!" Lucius snapped "And you don't think!"

The deatheaters laughed, each their masked faces probably contorted in laughter.

Wormtail faltered a bit, and I noticed that he was being extremely cautions and very afraid of what Lucius had.

"o-okay..." he stammered

Lucius paced in front of him and I saw what scared Wormtail so much, it was his wand pointed directly at his belly, and if Lucius intended to do what he wanted to do, well…it would be a disaster.

We would probably see what Wormtail had for breakfast

Cheese perhaps?

I wonder what made him so afraid of the wand when I know for a fact that he has his own wand, or maybe the manic gleam on Lucius silvery eyes made him warier of what Lucius might do besides, that look alone could penetrate and kill.

I was even scared myself.

Cold and domineering, that was Lucius stance with a glare that could kill a rat, which happens to be Wormtail.

He was very much like his son, his aristocratic features and dominating stance made him so, but there was the immense exception of Draco Malfoy's tendency to be infuriatingly immature.

"You've done more than enough mayhem tonight, Wormtail and if it weren't for Bellatrix's quick thinking, we would have probably failed. Now, if you want this little thing back then, sit back, stay put and be a good mouse!"

"I'm not a mouse, I'm a rat for your information!"

"Then rat it is..."Lucius said broadening his smirk with a look of malice in his eyes.

Wormtail noticed it then said in complete panic...

"Lucius...wait you're not going---"

In the blinding flash of red light, he was transfigured into a rat, I winced as I noticed the rat's screaming

Lucius chortled, "Ah, struck by his own wand"

As he dropped the newly transfigured Wormtail to the ground, I heard splashes

_Splashes?_

Where the hell am I anyway? Surely I can't be anywhere near on the seaside, can't I?

Then I noticed the ground moving, moving?

That couldn't happen unless of course that smelly cloth did more damage to my eye sight than I thought!

Lucius curled his lips as he picked Wormtail up from the ground and the I figured it out, the smell, the dirty cloth, the moving floor.

I was in a sewer, no wonder! And I thought Lucius hated this kind of places.

I looked down, yes I was in a sewer, only I hadn't felt it sooner because I was in a sort of pedestal that the water couldn't reach. I looked around and noticed that I was in a circular room with a lot of torches.

I watched Lucius tightly grasp Wormtail between his hand, Wormtail gave a little squeak of protest as Lucius tightened his grasp.

"You better behave yourself, Wormtail. You did enough damage already, besides, we the deatheaters believe it is very entertaining to watch you write in pain and squeak in agony before us, you fat little mouse! "

I felt kind of sorry for the poor little Wormtail, even he doesn't deserve this for whatever he did

"We'll return this back to you once you've learned to behave yourself..." Lucius said waving what looked like Wormtail's wand on the rats face..

"So be a good mouse..."

Again laughter, they were making Wormtail the laughing stock of the room like what they were doing to me the previous hour

"The mudblood is awake, Lucius" a woman hissed

Awake? I scoffed

I wasn't asleep to begin with!

"Ah! Of course"

Lucius turned to look at me and he smirked, the very same smirk that his son used to plaster on his face every morning. One day, I'll show them, I'll wipe that smirk away from their faces

One day, I swear I will

"I see that you're quite entertained by our show, Mudblood"

As if! They had nothing better to watch, it was practically the only thing I could set my eyes on. What did they think of me anyway? Some barbaric idiot like them? Hell no!

I gave him a meaningful glare that obviously said I wasn't entertained by his so called torture show, he again smirked complacently taking in the depth of my glare, challenging me to glare as hard and cold as I could.

His eyes were stony and unfeeling, they didn't hold any watery substance or any glimmer at all

It was as if he was jaded, just like his bastard of a son

I looked away and stared down, I didn't want to be challenged by eyes who didn't have a hint of emotion in them. I already felt cold as it is but as I stared down, I noticed what I didn't notice before, my feet were absolutely free, they were left untied as the rest of my body was.

Now it was my turn to smirk, I didn't even like the feeling but I felt a slight twinge of hope as I saw both of my legs free.

It's payback time!

I looked away or else they might notice me staring at my feet and tie them and I couldn't use my planned revenge on them.

I had a special plan intended for my legs, but it is way too risky to use them now, I'll strike when the timing is seemingly perfect. It's such a waste to use them anyway.

Lucius broke the trail of my thoughts by disrupting the silence again and he heard me groan because of it

"Do pardon our lack of taste for the venue, mudblood. Frankly, I don't like it much myself but as for the likes of you, with no better regards, you, like the rest of the muggleborns and squibs deserve no better venue than this, so mudblood be thankful it's this instead. Cheap magic citizens deserve only the cheapest of venues, do they not? "he said insolently

I stared at him, was this guy for real? I couldn't believe there are such persons who would hate muggleborns so much! I mean, he set me up on a cheap place, he gave me a cheap show of torture and now he's telling me that I'm cheap?

I inwardly scoffed

I looked away as my thoughts drifted back to my still free legs, I couldn't wait to use them on those bastards but as I took a glance at them I noticed a darned collar on my pink blouse, it was torn all the way to the second button and it revealed the line that separates my two breasts.

WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO ME?

Did they abuse and rape me before bringing me in this damned place!

**I WANTED TO KILL EVERY SINGLE DEATHEATER IN THE ROOM! **

Mudblood or not, I should not be treated this way! Besides, I thought that the insolent and sadistic unfeeling bastard Lucius wanted no contamination from what he termed as the likes of me?

I just couldn't picture out just even one of them abusing me, maligning every but of my body and sexuality.

I couldn't picture out a deatheater's hand raking my hair and running over my befouled flesh

I felt so dirty I wanted to throw up right there and then!

I glared at Lucius, harder this time and I made sure he got my point!

He looked at me and evilly smiled, "What's wrong now, mudblood?"

What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong everything is!

I stared at my collar and looked from it to Lucius indignantly. This gesture made him and the rest of the deatheaters guffaw in delight, "Oh, so the little bitch thought we touched her! Ha! Don't flatter yourself, Granger. No one in this room in their right mind would touch your body alive or not, it's not just right for us purebloods to be…ah! Affected by your touch, we don't want ourselves befouled by your unworthy flesh but Blaise has his own ethics, now if you might redirect that glare of yours to the person you should be rightfully accusing"

He gave Blaise a slight look of disgust and turned away from me.

I looked at Blaise and I swore I was mentally ripping out his hair and his skin with my bare hands. I wanted to lunge at him and kill him with anything I could possibly lay my hands on, I seethed, of course…

Blaise was as much of a man whore as Malfoy was, the problem is Malfoy has taste, he has none and that makes a difference because Malfoy can bed anyone while Blaise has to stele for Malfoy's so called rejects and leftovers.

I swear I'll kill you, Blaise and with that I showed him every fury in my eyes

"But of course mudblood, Blaise isn't foolish enough to even do that"

I looked at Lucius again, he made no sense at all

Then he spoke "You did it to yourself, Granger. You were a pathetic idiot to have done it to yourself"

What in blazes was Lucius talking about! Why would I want this favorite pink blouse of mine ruined? But in the first place, I only wear this for special occasions. Now that I've thought of it, I couldn't remember anything at all, what happened before I landed in this smelly place?

Where was I? And how did I land in this sewer in the first place?

"Ahh, you couldn't remember anything possibly, can you not?" he asked coldly

I shook my head no then he ordered "Zabbini take off that cloth on her mouth—"

Yes! I'm going to curse them after all!

"And put this charmed rope around her legs afterwards, so mudblood if you can recall, one wrong move and this rope will tighten and possibly amputate your legs"

Damn! He noticed, now I can't make my great escape like Drew Barrymore did in her movie the first Charlie's Angels, I longed to do that move and Lucius ruined it! Maybe it's because he noticed that this was the third time I glanced at my feet?

I had to hand it to him, he definitely noticed me eyeing my feet every now and then. I guess I was very obvious then

As I noticed Blaise edging toward me, an idea sparked on my head after all, I could still use my legs while they're still free, right?

Then to hell with you Blaise, I'll be giving you a piece of my mind

He walked toward me and touched my cheek with a rather rough hand, I glared at him and he gave my cheek a hard pinch saying "You know, mudbloods were never a part of my taste as mudbloods and muggleborns weren't a part of Malfoy's nightly doing activities but then, maybe I'll make my first exception on you. As I said before, it'll be a waste to see such beauty wasted, so I'll take my time with you while you're still alive"

My eyes flashed in alarm

What the hell was he doing? And what was he talking about! I glanced at Lucius and the others but they didn't mind and they were busy whispering about something

My heartbeat grew faster, "Stop it!" I said

He heard it, even though my mouth was still gagged with the cloth" Stop what? I haven't started anything yet" he whispered on my ear

He was making me so anxious that I no longer remembered what I was planning to do with my legs, I glanced at the deatheaters hoping they would glance at me back. I swear Blaise would never get away with it if they saw it, I mean Lucius said it himself, it was like befouling their flesh if they touch a mudblood like me.

But Blaise is a different story as he is a PERVERT!

"I decided to toy around with you while I can, I mean when they are not watching. You know, you've caught my eye when we were still in school when you turned rather mature" He whispered leaning toward me

Blaise's blue green eyes filled with malice as he traced his hand on my cheek

Help me! Harry where are you? Get this pervert away from me!

"Don't make so much noise, okay?" he said "I know you'll love it like I do, a woman can never resist my touches you know, and you don't count as an exception"

He looked at me lewdly setting his fingers on my forehead and making it trail to my nose, down to my cheeks, to my neck and then to my exposed cleavage, he was stroking the line and I moved about in protest.

He flicked his tongue at me, I glared at him and moved harder

"Shhh and stop moving, don't be such a virginal prude, Granger"

He was about to part the blouse, when…

"Blaise, Stop that!" A voice said

I turned around and saw Lucius wearing a scowl and telling Blaise off, I picked up things such as "Keep your hands to yourself, you horndog" That came from Bellatrix and things such as "The dark Lord won't be pleased"

I breathed a sigh of relief, I felt rather thankful to Lucius, that was really close. I really don't like a pervert's hand on my breasts, most especially Blaise's

When Blaise got back he gave me a wink, I rolled my eyes in disgust and finally when he untied the cloth on my hand…

"What the hell are you trying to do! God! Zabbini, no wonder you were left with rejects all the time it's because you don't know how to handle women!"

He just smirked in reply, he didn't even take it in that I gave him a rather harsh insult regarding his masculinity. Just like Malfoy no straight and serious answers, just smirks.

What's with smirking anyway? What's weirder is that most girls find Malfoy's smirk extremely attractive and heart stopping whilst I find it utterly annoying and a shameless way of answering a question you know you couldn't.

Which means, Malfoy was stupid and so was Blaise, they should both get hitched.

Then after a while I found myself smirking too, I finally had an idea to do with my legs.

"You'll pay for what you did, Blaise! I swear to God you will!"

He said nothing then got the rope and proceeded with his job, I kept smirking trying to distract him and it did...

"What are you so happy about, Mudblood?"

"Why should you care? But anyway if it concerns you that much I am going to be out of here soon and you shall be sorry for what you did with kneeling knees..."

He raised an eyebrow and said "What an audacious thought but we shall see soon. Don't get your hopes up too high Granger or you might end up just like them..."

He pointed on a near corner, I followed his finger and saw a pile of...skulls

I gave a hollow and very audible gasp, "You monsters!" I whispered horrorstruck

He smirked in reply, "Like our new decorations mudblood? They've been brought up most especially for you"

I gulped, my breath seems to have left me, such barbaric persons they were!

Am I going to be left like that too? Just another set of bones for the collection of skulls and bones in this room?

Another foul putrid smell to hover on this room?

Another rotting flesh in place of their so called victory?

Another nameless grave left in the sewers soon to be forgotten?

I shuddered at the thought, my eyes drifted to the pile again

My eyes rounded then I stared at him, I didn't notice that pile before,

Maybe that's the real reason why the place smelled so bad, maybe that's why the water was so murky and dark. I stared at the pile and noticed some still had some flesh on them. I winced as I watched it and I looked away.

The place smelled so damn bad because those things were left to rot in here with no proper graves, with no family to visit them each year.

It's too disturbing

How could this people be so ultimately barbaric?

"You don't want to end up like them, do you?" he asked with grimace

I stared at him and ignored his question

"Did you do those things to them?"

"Oh yes we did, and maybe it will happen to you if you won't behave yourself, the you can add to the awful smell of this room and your clothes will do well for the gags we use on our prisoners. Notice the cloth you had on your eyes and mouth a while ago? They came from that old chap there" he added mockingly as he pointed on a old skull with decaying flesh and worms sticking out of its eye sockets.

I felt like puking at the moment but I was too angry to think about the cloth that was used on me.

I was so angry at him that I made a move to reach him but I couldn't, He smirked then approached closer the said "Be careful, Mudblood---"

He was busy talking, and I noticed his legs slightly parted, this was my perfect chance to use my legs. It might not exactly be Charlie's Angles or that sort but it'll do for me! I distracted Blaise by talking to him animatedly, as if I was interested in the boring things that is going to happen while the dark Lord arrives…blah…blah…blah

I didn't really care! All I cared about was giving him what he really deserved

Yes! It's payback time at last!

I kept talking to him and as I did, I raised one of my legs slowly; he didn't notice it…

This was so easy! Really, I didn't even need to work hard on it!

"So, when the dark lord arrives you shall know your fate---Ooof!"

I did it I kicked him straight on my target... his balls, his eyes and his mouth were formed like O's as he clutched his manhood, I laughed at him scornfully that he reddened and jumped in agony...

This caught the deatheaters' attention

"Blaise, stop this foolishness this instant or you'll be gladly paying for it...!" Lucius said "And tie the Mudblood up, now!"

I laughed at him, he was practically as red as a tomato, I must have hit him that hard that he kept clutching it as he approached me, he raised his right hand and attempted to slap me, but I said "Try that again and I thing you'll get more than a lecture this time!"

He looked at Lucius and placed down his arm then said "You think you're so smart but you wouldn't be when the Dark Lord arrives, you best be afraid mudblood, as what they have always said, his verdict is one that doesn't favor the likes of mudbloods and squibs…similarly someone like you!"

He spat more curses and more insults at me, he was practically so angry when I threw him that blow, I just smiled. NO matter what may happen, victory seems like on my side.

He glared at me and levitated the ropes toward him, he positioned himself in front of me and then he stopped. He grinned and placed the enchanted ropes around my legs making them tighter than the usual tight.

He gave a roguish wink and went to the other huddled deatheaters

It didn't matter if I had super tight ropes on my legs, I kicked Blaise's balls

It was more than anything I could have asked for, it was sweeter than the sweetest revenge

Okay, maybe that was a bit too much but it was definitely worth it!

I wish I could see him clutching his balls again, it was a picture perfect moment. It was too damn good to forget and I could still replay it on and on in my head, I silently laughed

_**Blaise the amazing balls clutching clown, kick him hard and see him spring around the room in a skin as red as a tomato's **_

I chortled when Lucius's voice again caused the disturbance of my silent entertainment

"Remember anything, mudblood?"

I looked at him then shook my head no

"It might take a few more minutes, you'll soon recall what the earlier events were as soon as the charm wears off"

So they used a charm on me, they messed with my head

Maybe that was why it hurt so much

"Then that's why my head is hurting" I muttered

Lucius heard it

"A simple temporal memory charm won't addle your brains too much mudblood as to cause momentary dizziness, I thought you knew this yourself" he added with the sneer "It was this stupid bloated rat's fault, he panicked when we were about to make our capture and had hit your head with a vase leaving you with a mark on your forehead. But seeing as it is, it won't matter much wouldn't it? I mean you could even consider it as a gift knowing that your boyfriend also has one"

I ignored the slight insult and asked "But why did you use a memory charm on me?"

"It was too risky to have you remember anything before the Dark Lord arrives"

I nodded that one off, it was pretty obvious they were probably afraid of me or whatever.

But then one question remained unanswered

I looked at him straight in the eye and asked, "Where is Harry?"

For a moment I thought he would acquiesce to my query but instead he said, "That would be enough, no more silly questions till the dark lord arrives"

I slung my head back down when there was a cloud of black smoke encircling the place, the deatheaters noticed it too but they did nothing except that most of them were fumbling about and then I heard a cold voice, a cold whispering voice

The coldest voice I have ever heard in my entire life

A voice so deathly it made all my neck hairs stand on it's end

So raspy and so old, yet so full of command

It didn't sound anything near weak alone

It made one thing clear

Lord Voldemort was gracing my presence

"Good evening, my lord..."

"Why have you awaken me from my sleep?" he said

"Because we achieved our plan, we have captured Potter and his precious girlfriend"

"Have you? Then why invite me to such awful place?"

"We are very sorry for the venue, my lord, but there is no safer place than this sewer, we are afraid that the Ministry might be apprised of what we just did, so we chose this place instead but you can be rest assured that they know nothing of this yet..."

There was a meaningful pause at the word yet, but I am sure none of them noticed it. It was probably only me…

Voldemort's back was facing me so I could see nothing except the darned black robes he was wearing

"Very well, who captured Potter and our guest?"

"It was I, Lucius Malfoy"

"Very well, Lucius, you shall be rewarded"

Lucius bowed down low to his master then went to the queue of deatheaters.

"Now, I shall entertain our valued guest"

A few snickers followed soon after that

He approached me, his face hidden beneath the cloak, the only thing I saw inside it was the fierce red eyes staring back at me, seducing me to my death, I shivered, there was a faint call of my name. I wont allow myself to be lured at it!

_Hermione _

Stop! I urged myself, I tried to pull away from his deathly gaze but I was lulled into dizziness, this was how death felt

It didn't feel all that bad

Yes, in fact it was as if I was just tired

Really

It was death to me

But then, it wasn't

Flashback (Hermione's POV)

"Oh no! How could I run in late! Harry is already waiting for me! I have to hurry up!" I shrieked as I pulled boxes, quills and books from my drawer looking for my cologne

Seriously, where is it when I needed it?

"Hermione!" Mom called "Harry called, he said he's leaving to meet you at the place already"

My eyes bobbed, "WHAT!"

"Yes, he called about ten minutes ago!"

"I'm running really late! Harry's arriving soon! Where is that damn cologne, OW dammit!" I left my thumb on the drawer when I closed it, I pulled it and it was now throbbing mad

Forget that damned cologne I am leaving!

"Mum! Kindly sift through my drawers if you could find that cologne, Ron gave that to me as a Christmas present"

I said as I stormed out of my room and went down, my mum was down there sipping coffee and I noticed that dad didn't arrive yet.

"Mum, I'm going, I think I'll be home late so don't wait for me, Okay?"

"Fine dear, got everything ready?" She asked looking at me

She was usually right, I left important things at home most of the time.

"Car keys? Check, Purse? Check!...I have everything ready, mum!" I said brightly making my way to the door.

"How about your wand, dear?" she asked

I looked at her and checked my pocket again...shoot!

I made a mad dash for the stairs and sifted through my drawers, my end table and finally my dresser.

No such luck!

Dammit! I'm really going to be late for Harry

Ever since Harry proclaimed his love for me written on the sky, we started dating and we hung out with each other a lot. I thought it wouldn't last long at first, I thought I was another passé but I was rather wrong, very wrong in fact for Harry loved me all the same but he didn't seem to fill in that empty spot in my life yet, but he will be…sooner perhaps.

It's been two years since we started dating, it all started when I was in seventh year. I hadn't seen Harry for actually two years now and now I'm going to be really late.

"Mom!" I shouted "I can't find it, anywhere..."

I made my way down the stairs and she was there holding it with her in front of her face.

I stared at her then I said angrily "So you had it all this time! Why didn't you just give it to me?"

"Because you misplace your things much too often and I decided to give you a lesson"

A lesson?

Seriously?

I grabbed my wand from her hand, then went

"Don't forget to clean up your room and sort out your drawers when you arrive"

I quickly replied "Mum, I'm 19"

"That's my point dear, now go don't keep your date waiting"

I went past her and made my way to the car they handed me down as a graduation gift. It was their old car, but I couldn't care less as long as it works it's fine with me. Besides it's not that old and shabby either, I learned to loved it all the same.

I drove for about half an hour before I finally reached the place, glancing at the map that came along with the invitation, I double checked in case I was wrong as the place was so complicated to work out.

I stared out and realized I had found the right place. It was a dimly lit restaurant amidst a garden of flowers and trees with a single pathway to it's entrance.

It had a carved writing on it's front door, I noticed and it clearly spelled out, "Chef's Heaven'"

I haven't heard of it before but this was the place Harry told me about in the invitation, it was a newly opened restaurant and much to my surprise, it wasn't a real success as it didn't have too much customers as what I have noticed in the lot surrounding the restaurant.

My thoughts were exactly right, when I entered the restaurant it was deserted except for a single person whose back was facing me, Harry.

I longed to see him that night and I knew he felt the same way too.

I approached the table that was set up for two, he smiled warm and nodded toward the seat that was beside me.

I sighed in relief, at least he wasn't angry for my tardiness

"Hi Harry, I'm so sorry I'm late"

"Doesn't matter much, Hermione, I was almost late too. Dudley took off with my car, it took me at least half an hour to locate him, Uncle Vernon had a fit thinking the car was enchanted and all that stuff but it turns out Dudley busted the car himself so I had to take a cab"

I laughed, Harry had his car totaled by his brute of a cousin but he acted as if he didn't care.

That's one of the things I loved about him, it seems like he doesn't care about anything just as long as I'm in his presence.

Harry lived with his Aunt and Uncle up to now as he didn't find any work at all yet. He wagered that if he found someone to marry he'd relocate he also threatened to turn them into fruit bats if they didn't allow him to.

Of course this was highly illegal, but that part they didn't know as Harry is already a graduate of Hogwarts now.

"It took me a great deal of time before I arrived here, this place has a lot of twists and turns, the cab driver got us lost twice, but anyway thanks for inviting me over "

I stared at him, I had not invited him, he invited me.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked

"Harry, are you completely sure I invited you to this place?" I asked

"Yes, you sent me a letter along with the map of its place yesterday, why are you asking?"

"But I received the same letter from you yesterday"

Something was very fish here

He stared at me then said "I don't know Hermione, somebody probably decided to give us a treat, you know? And made it sound as if we invited each other. Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing"

I didn't seem so assured by that

"But Harry isn't it weird that were the only once here?"

"Well, it's a newly opened restaurant, isn't it? People have not discovered it yet but besides it's an opportunity for us to be alone without anyone to bother us right?" he said taking my hand that was resting on the table and slightly rubbing it with his fingers

I smiled at him and forgot about the mysterious letter and the mysterious restaurant, I didn't care anymore

He was here and that's all that matters

"So shall we order?" he asked

"Sure"

Harry called the waiter and the waiter took our orders, but as the waiter took off, I noticed a very familiar glint in his eyes, but I ignored it I was probably just imagining things.

"Hermione, How have you been lately?"

"I'm okay, how about you?"

"Just as fine as you"

I smiled at him, I really loved Harry he has this way of making you feel important and really loved and I didn't want to lose him ever.

I noticed him fidgeting, as if there was something he wanted to say but he couldn't

"Harry?"

He smiled and without preamble he said

"You know Hermione, I have been thinking when the right moment is to give you this and now that we are all alone in this restaurant, I decided to give this to you"

And he handed me what looked like a black velvet box

My breath caught on my throat

It was happening

I have been hoping for it

But I wasn't expecting it to happen today

I looked at him expectantly and he urged me on

I breathed in and prepared for my surprise

I opened it and gasped, there it was sitting on it's black velvet tiny pillow like a throne

A golden ring with a flat diamond ring sitting atop it

"Harry, it's beautiful, thank you" I said sounding breathless

**IT'S REALLY HAPPENING! **

**IT WAS ALL TOO SURREAL**

"Try rubbing it" he suggested

I did as he said and I gasped in surprise as the diamond sort of projected Harry's face into the thin air and it said clearly, "I'll always love you, Hermione always and forever, without your love I'll die"

It was an enchanted ring

"Where did you learn all this?" I asked amazed by Harry's talent in charming things

He gave a laugh, "You never changed, Hermione you always love to learn"

I smiled in spite of myself

"Thank you, Harry. It's really beautiful I love it and you know I'll always love you too and I'd die without your love"

He grinned

"I charmed it myself, it's for you cause that was how it was made and what I'm really trying to say is now that I've gathered my courage I'm going to ask you this…"

THIS IS IT!

I looked at him intently waiting for him to speak

He took the ring from my hand and placed it on my index finger and kissed my fingers lightly and lovingly, I just looked at him, waiting for him to say it.

"What I'm trying to say is...Will you marry me?"

He finally asked! But now that he did, I was already doubting it, I mean…I'm only 19

I looked at him, his green eyes were expecting and answer, that's what I like about him best, that's an asset I find most intoxicating about him, and I was really enthralled by it.

I don't care if I'm too young, it was Harry I can't refuse him, I really loved him as if my life depended on loving him so I said with a smile "Harry you know I love you, and I will marry you"

His eyes lit up, I made him happy and I was happy in return. He touched my cheek and I touched his cheek too, he leaned in for a kiss but as his face neared mine, the lights went out, even the ones outside.

"Must be some blackout" Harry muttered

Yes, and what a timing it is!

I felt a slight whirr of the wind and suddenly all lights were back on again but we were no longer in the restaurant we were in some place where only sand existed, no plants, not vegetation, no anything…just plain yellow sand.

"Harry where are we?" I asked in a voice of panic

He stood up and motioned me to come near him, I did and he hugged me so close trying to seep in some gestures of comfort and safety into my trembling body.

I was really scared

"Get Potter!" a harsh voice commanded

Suddenly someone pulled me apart from Harry and I saw hooded figures pouring in out of nowhere.

"Harry!"

"Hermione!"

I went after him but the hooded figures were too fast, I pulled my wand from my pocket then started to say a curse but a thing was knocked against my face.

It wasn't enough to knock me unconscious and I saw Wormtail, he was holding a half broken flower vase, so that's what knocked against my face. Where did that vase come from! But I didn't want to find out ,they already stunned Harry.

I made a quick dash for Harry and got pulled by someone by the collar, it opened several buttons and tore my collar and then I was hit by a charm that knocked me unconscious.

I woke up from that flashback and the dark lord was facing me, eyes ruby red and with slits as nose.

"Where is Harry!" That was the first query that came into my mind

"So you want to see, Potter. Very well you can bid him farewell, Lucius bring her to Potter's lair..."

_Farewell?_

Lucius stood up and untied my feet and led me to Harry's lair. Everything was untied except my hands, he led me to the hole of the room, we crossed a sort of alley that had several holes in them and it what looked like was supposed to be the last hole was a door. Lucius opened it and I entered the room and saw Harry tied up blindfolded and with seven deatheaters by his side.

"Harry?" I croaked

"Hermione? Is that you?"

He suddenly started scanning the room in blinded eyes, finding the source of my voice. His sudden movement tightened the cloth around his eyes and I heard him wince because of it.

It pained me to see him that way, I held back my tears and walked in.

"Oh Harry! What have they done to you?" I said approaching him.

"Don't worry about me, what about you? What did they do to you?"

"I'm fine, I promise Harry I'll--"

"How sweet! But I'm sorry, Granger time's up, let's go and you shall know your fate after this" Lucius said grabbing my hand hard and leading me out.

I wanted to stay with Harry longer but I had no choice. So we went back to the main room.

"My lord, she has seen Potter now what will we do in order to avoid any suspicions, We must have someone to take Potter's place and be him for quite a time until we can eliminate him..."

_Eliminate him?_ They were planning to kill Harry! Oh no! This is not right—

"Zabbini, you take Potter's place until we've got a plan , we will give you a supply of Potter's hair for your disguise, I'm sure you know how to make a polyjuice potion" Voldemort said

"And try not to do anything stupid or it will alert the ministry" Lucius added

Blaise nodded and I smirked, Blaise wouldn't be having so much fun there.

He went out of the room and disappeared into the darkness.

"What about the girl?" Lucius asked

"I will not kill Potter yet, I will have fun with him, he has powers I do not know of and I wish to experiment with it and somehow make it as my own. So you said that Potter loves this girl so much just as this girl does, that's what lured them here in the first place, your illusionary date, but why did you have to bring along this girl if you didn't know what to do with her?" Lord Voldemort asked

Lucius then replied "She knows too much..."

"_Then kill her..."_

Oh no! I'm going to die just like what they did to those other persons, those pile of skulls; I'm going to end up just like them.

Lucius didn't hesitate he grabbed his wand and was about to murder me but then Lord Voldemort interrupted "No, don't kill her, I have a better idea"

I literally had flashes of my life when I saw that wand over my face.

"That previous maid of yours will be fired sooner or later" Voldemort said "So here's a mudblood to take her place as maid in your manor"

Oh no! Death was better than being a maid in the Malfoy manor! And being with that albino!

No I'd rather die, just let me die

"I'd rather die instead than be with his complacent son" I said pointing at Lucius

"Ah... isn't that sweet but I won't let you choose your fate, Mudblood, your fate depends on how I want it to be and since your insolence irritates me I will make you _Draco Malfoy's personal servant instead!" _

_NO! Anything but that—_

"And you must attend to his _every _order mudblood or else, I will have Potter here eliminated or tortured beyond your wildest nightmares. So choose mudblood, either you become Draco Malfoy's personal servant and let your precious fiancé live or have yourself free and have your fiancé die. Choose wisely, mudblood. Your time is limited and your new master will be waiting"

Have you ever heard of two options and not one you could choose? Voldemort was relentless and barbaric, choose the first one and end up having humiliation and be separated from Harry, choose the second one you live in the guilty conscience of more or less being the reason for Harry's demise. I can't…

I have to choose

"I'd rather be the personal servant of Draco Malfoy" I said bravely yet it sounded so wrong to me

I didn't want to be his maid

That will be worse than the torture they did to me tonight

Yet Harry lives and in a spark of chance anything can happen, I might be able to save him

I breathed again

Little did I know how wrong my decision was.

That's the first edit everyone, I certainly hope it was better than the previous one and one thing is for sure, it certainly is longer, I couldn't believe it reached 9000 something, it's amazing what editing can do, I mean it started out as a 4000 word chapter lol! Anyway tell me what you think in your reviews, I hope this was better off than the previous and tell me if the other chapters need editing too cause I'll gladly find time to do so

Hellish


	2. Meeting my enemy or my boss?

Chapter 2: Meeting my enemy or my boss?  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks so much for the 13 reviews, I just opened my review page and found out that I already had 13, thanx so much!!! I didn't expect to be having that much on my first chapter anyway...  
  
Still Hermione's POV  
  
The words continued to whirl in my head  
  
"You must comply with everything he says or Potter will die or be tortured."  
  
This was practically worse than death and I just agreed with it, but the Dark Lord didn't give me a fair choice either. He was going to kill Harry if I wanted to be free, that wasn't fair at all. I just said yes to the dark lord, I agreed to a nightmare, this is so not happening but I knew it was..how I wish this was a dream then I won't have to put up with any of it..  
  
I stared at the defiled skull pile, wishing I was one of them rather than going into a house of torture or rather a madhouse. The smell didn't bother me anymore, besides what's in store for me is way worse.  
  
I stared at the dark lord, he gave me two choices, none is quite agreeable. First, Harry dies and I'll be free to live..this choice is rather confusing, I mean he is the dark lord how could he set me free and let Harry die, It would be more acceptable if we both die ,besides he said it himself..I know too much. But maybe he'll set me free and use a memory charm on me..to make me forget everything, including my parents, myself, my friends and above all..Harry.  
  
I didn't want that, I didn't want Harry to die..I didn't want to forget him either so I guess I had no choice. I have to serve Malfoy to his hearts content..for eternity.  
  
I didn't think it would end this way, I mean Harry and I we're engaged we're getting married in a few months and start a family...All dreams and hopes shattered by a relentless person..Lord Voldemort.  
  
The dark lord was the dark lord and I could do nothing about it. So I stared at them hoping I might get to see Harry, one last time.  
  
"Zabbini, go to Potter's Lair and get yourself a stack full of hair."Lucius ordered  
  
Maybe the next time I'll see Harry he'll be totally hairless..  
  
Blaise did as he was told and went to Harry's lair..I wish I could follow him and see Harry but I can't they tied my legs again and if I move..well you all know what's gonna happen.  
  
"My lord, May I ask why you think my son's personal maid, Annie, just got fired? I clearly remembered that when I left she was still there.."  
  
I stared at the both of them, apparently Voldemort has the ability of foreseeing things, Jesus! Didn't Lucius know about that, I mean he was a deatheater after all.  
  
"Have you forgotten that I am the dark lord, I can foresee things Lucius.. Or perhaps you are beginning to doubt my powers..." Voldemort said coldly  
  
"Certainly not, my lord."  
  
"But if you want to know that much, your son is going to fire her in just a few hours because of some certainties.."  
  
Lucius and I stared at him then Lucius spoke "So if you knew that that was going to happen then did you foresee all of this?"  
  
"I can't foresee such things especially those things which are inevitable.... I can see things when they become rather imminent, after all, I can't choose what I can foresee.even if I'm very powerful and well feared, my powers have it's certain limitations Lucius.."  
  
So this was inevitable? Was I really going to be kidnapped in the first place? I couldn't answer that for now.  
  
Blaise went out of Harry's lair and thankfully he got only a few strands of hair.  
  
"Are you sure that's going to last for a month?" Lucius asked blatantly  
  
"Well, I was hoping that I could really scalp the idiot but he went on a fair fight with me so I got only this.."Blaise said holding up a few strands and I saw that his face was indeed a bit scarred and I stifled a laugh..Harry did well.  
  
"So how are you going to manage?" Lucius asked  
  
"The other deatheaters told me that they'll give me a daily supply-"  
  
A daily supply?! Oh my gawd! Harry's gonna be more than bald!  
  
"Of Potter's hair then I guess I'll be off just fine."he said with a smirk  
  
"Very well then, you may go.." Lucius instructed  
  
Blaise passed by me and gave me a wink..EEWWW! Then went out and disappeared into the exit.  
  
"My lord." Lucius spoke again "May I ask how we're going to deal with the mudblood's parents?"  
  
He was right, if I was to become Malfoy's maid what will happen to my parents? For sure they will report something to the police and to the ministry. Something like this won't go on quiet, especially when it concerns me, their only daughter.  
  
I stared at the dark lord hoping for an answer, an answer that wouldn't worry me..An answer I could agree to..  
  
"The mudblood's parents will be well taken care of.."  
  
My gawd! What the hell did he mean?! What was he planning to do with my parents?! I couldn't take it anymore, I had to know ,they were my parents...I have to know for I am their daughter and they were my parents so I said angrily.  
  
"What were you trying to insinuate?!"  
  
"The dark lord will not be spoken to, that way!" Lucius barked  
  
I don't care if he was the dark lord, he has done so much damage already and I'm not going to comply with any of it.  
  
"My plan with your parents doesn't concern you, mudblood."  
  
"It does!!! If I am to be the personal maid of Malfoy then at least let me know what you're planning to do with them and have me not to worry!"  
  
"I've made my decision, mudblood and you are not to know about it!"  
  
Fine! But I was really worried about what he was gonna do with my folks. What if he's going to kill them? Nah.it would be too risky if he would, he doesn't want the ministry alerted doesn't he? Maybe I'll be apprised about them when I arrive at the Malfoy's manor.  
  
I stared at my feet then Lucius said "Well, we best should be going by now or you'll keep your new master waiting."  
  
"That's certainly right, Lucius.I will be taking care of Wormtail so you best not worry about this mouse and I shall be giving him a little something to remember."  
  
Lucius nodded.  
  
My eyes rounded, we were going and I can't bid Harry goodbye..I have to, it's the last time I'm going to see him or at least I thought so.but please just let me see him.. one last time, it would be doing me one great favor..I don't care what it takes, I have to see him..  
  
"May I at least take a last look at the person whom I love the most?" I said dramatically hoping it would soften their hearts.  
  
"No, mudblood.you are keeping your master waiting."Voldemort answered  
  
Why did I even bother? Nothing would soften that creature's heart, he was a depraved monster and nothing can soften his cold heart. Nothing--!  
  
"Perhaps, she should see Potter one last time, my lord..considering it's the last time she could see him." Lucius said  
  
I stared at Lucius, did he actually agree with me? He wanted me to see Harry again, sometimes a deatheater's mind is temporal, I thought this guy was thoroughly evil but then maybe there's something in him that's good, I can't really tell, Lucius is a human being and Voldemort was well..once a human.  
  
I guess that makes the biggest difference, and maybe Lucius does feel kind of sorry for me-  
  
"And why is that Lucius?" Voldemort asked  
  
"Because..I want her to be happy when she works for my son or her service will not be of quality."  
  
So that's why! He didn't feel sorry for me but he wanted his son to have a happy maid to give him good service, but all in all it was okay and I can't help but feel quite grateful to Lucius, even though I still despise him. I mean who wouldn't especially when this certain guy gives you the best offer in your darkest hour.. It didn't matter if he was my foe..at that time when he considered me seeing Harry, I considered him neither friend of foe..  
  
I looked at Voldemort, hoping he would somehow consider it for my sake or for Malfoy's sake, it doesn't matter..I want to see Harry again and if I can't I'd rather die..  
  
"Very well Lucius, if that's how you take it."  
  
Great! I'm going to see Harry again..but it was for Malfoy's sake not mine but it didn't matter. I stared at Lucius and then thought that the man may be a deatheater and a relentless git but the man still had a heart or at least for his son.  
  
Sometimes it made no sense at all, deatheaters kill people without thinking twice yet for small things like these they make the biggest exceptions and I couldn't help myself but to smile..I was going to see Harry again.  
  
I looked at him and then he untied my legs and motioned me to go into the room.  
  
When I entered Harry's lair, Lucius made the other deatheaters go and he said  
  
"Take your time but don't take so long mudblood and if you try anything smart or stupid we'll be making sure your life is as good as hell.."  
  
And with that he went leaving the place desolate except for me and Harry. I made my way towards him and he was still blindfolded.  
  
"Harry?" I whispered I thought he wouldn't hear it but incredibly he did.  
  
"Hermione? Is that you?"  
  
"It's me, Harry were all alone in the room." I said touching his right cheek and his cheek felt my hands. I smiled at him..  
  
I never saw Harry saw helpless before and believe me.it wasn't a good sight.  
  
"What did they do to you, Hermione?" he asked..he was so sweet worrying more about me than himself.  
  
"I'm fine Harry...except that I have to serve your biggest enemy of all time as his personal maid." I said sadly  
  
"Lord Voldemort?" he asked  
  
I smiled then thought about who's much worse Malfoy or Voldemort, I picked my choice then said.  
  
"Much worse than that." I whispered  
  
Harry didn't answer for a moment and I guess that he was trying to think about a person worse than Voldemort himself. It was true Malfoy was indeed much worse than that git outside because I have to serve him..for eternity.without seeing anyone I love or like but seeing the people I despise all my life..  
  
I smiled then he asked "Who is much worse than Voldemort?"  
  
I provided him the answer."Malfoy."  
  
I could feel his pupils dilate even though I can't see them, Harry is always like that if ever you ask something surprising or say something surprising his pupils dilate and I know that for sure because I've been his girlfriend for how many years.  
  
"You're going to be Malfoy's personal maid?!" he asked in panic stricken voice  
  
"Yes, I'm doing this for you because if I won't you would die."  
  
"That's sweet, Hermione but I'd rather be dead in this awful, barren place than have you serving my enemy-"  
  
"I know, Harry, he's my enemy too but I love you and I don't want you dead, we're engaged and soon enough we're gonna be married but if none of this happened, I will be with you, happy beyond happiness but this is my fate..our fate, but don't worry Harry, when I arrive at the manor.."  
  
I looked from left to right making sure there was no deatheater in sight, then since it was confirmed that Harry and I were left alone, I said in a hushed whisper..  
  
"I'm going to find a way to rescue you.away from this place."  
  
Harry said nothing then I looked at him..clearly he was thinking of something which I knew nothing of.then he said...  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Take the cloth away from my eyes, so that I may see you again for the last time..and take the rope that's tying both of my hands, so that I may feel you once more before you leave me.."  
  
I thought about his request twice, Lucius said that if I do anything stupid he'll make sure my life is as good as hell.I don't care!!! It's Harry and this is the last time I'll see him that's if I can't brew up a plan in the Malfoy manor..so I did what he requested me to do..  
  
After I untied all of it.I stared at his eyes, I'm going to miss those green eyes.I can feel his sense of longing for me, I was leaving him forever and who knows he might be dead before I can rescue him.I couldn't take it anymore! It was unfair on the night of his proposal this upheaval happened...and there was nothing I could do about it...  
  
He smiled at me, I knew he was hoping that his warm smile would make me feel better, but it did not..I'm going to miss him.I bended my head down and knelt down to the murky and smelly water, I didn't care if my skirt was going to soaked by it..everything seemed so unfair, tears streaming from my eyes as I said..  
  
"It's not fair! They're taking you away from me, Harry! I thought everything was going to be fine, I felt so happy when you proposed to me and I'll give anything I have including my life just to have that moment back again..Our date was their setup, that letter was a setup and the place was a setup! I don't even know what's real on that date or not.even your proposal..I'm starting to think twice about it..Was it real?-"  
  
Harry's hand went to my chin and made me face him; he was smiling when I thought he was angry at what I just said...His right thumb wiped my last tear.  
  
Then he said."Don't give up hope, I'm always here.I'll find a way to escape and save you and if I can't, I'm sure you can find a way.."  
  
He said all of this with an assuring smile; I looked at him then felt my body move itself to bring myself into a tight hug with him...he stood up and hugged me too.  
  
I wish he wouldn't break apart; I want to stay like this forever.in his arms and only in his arms...  
  
"I love you, Hermione."he whispered on my ear.  
  
"I love you too, Harry." I replied  
  
"And that's for eternity.."  
  
"I want to stay like this forever.."I said  
  
"I do too."  
  
I felt myself crying again, I was leaving everything behind.not only Harry but also my parents, my friends and my dreams..  
  
We pulled apart and I looked at his eyes, so deep with longing..his hands snaked on my waist pulling me closer to him.  
  
"We'll find a way..I can assure you that this is real, I'm here standing only a few or even a millimeter away from you, hoping against hope, loving you for all eternity and I won't try and remember this because this is not a thing to be remembered but to be shared and treasured by us, nothing can stop us from loving each other, Hermione, not even fate nor destiny..nothing can stop this moment now."  
  
Then he bended down, his lips found mine.and I claimed them. This was real, his kiss stopped the world and I knew for sure this wasn't any illusion, it was Harry kissing me..and it was true.everything that happened that night was real but above all this is the most real thing I shared with him, his intimate and passionate kiss.  
  
I kissed him as I held his torn shirt tightly, gripping it..adding more rips to it but he didn't mind we were in each others arms, knowing that the next time we'll see each other will be a long time and maybe we'll never see each other again and never is an awfully long time (A/N familiar isn't it?) I kissed him as if I wasn't going to kiss him again.I thought that was for eternity but then-  
  
"If I told you that you can take your time, it doesn't mean that you can enjoy the luxury of it, you are keeping your master waiting! Now hurry up!!!" Lucius barked then went.  
  
I guess he didn't mind Harry and me at all because he didn't give any snide comments about it.. We broke our kiss but Harry's hands remained on my waist as he said.."There is still hope we will find a way."  
  
I stared at him then said "How could I do this, Harry? I'm leaving everything behind! I'm leaving my dreams, hopes and above all you! I'm leaving you behind just to be Malfoy's maid.!"  
  
"Hermione, listen to me."he said grabbing both of my hands "Everything we shared was real and my love for you is real and who knows the next best real thing might be my great escape.or you saving me.remember what I said before that nothing can stop our love not even fate nor destiny.(A/N: A bit corny I must say sorry about that but I have no other idea.()"  
  
I smiled at him, that made me feel better..a lot better-  
  
"Mudblood! You're wasting time!" Lucius called  
  
I bade Harry goodbye then went back to the main room..  
  
Lord Voldemort approached me again and he smelled..strongly of formalin.I didn't want to smell it, it reminded me of my grandmother's tragic demise..and soon enough it would be mine..  
  
Then he said "We had a deal, mudblood and I trust that you keep your word..You will be Draco Malfoy's personal maid for eternity..and I trust that you do everything he says or your beloved Potter will die.. I don't make deals that often, especially with mudblood's like you, so consider yourself the luckiest person who ever existed."  
  
Luckiest person? Is he out of his case?! He's considering me lucky when the choice he gave me wasn't at all agreeable..sometimes villains can be so shallow and this villain happens to be the shallowest of them all..I looked at him, the smell of formalin filling my nostrils, I had no choice..this all for you Harry, remember that..  
  
I merely nodded, if I wasn't to see Harry again it'll be similar to his death but I made up a plan to rescue him from the monstrosity standing before me..  
  
"Good, now get out of my sight and Lucius you will be handsomely rewarded for this brilliant plan.."he said  
  
Lucius took my hand then tied both of my legs with a rope...  
  
"How am I suppose to walk?" I asked sardonically  
  
He pointed his wand on my feet and murmured something and miraculously, I could walk, even with the rope tying itself onto my feet.  
  
"The rope is charmed, Granger, you can walk but if it can sense that you're trying to escape, it'll directly amputate both of your feet leaving you helpless..so I trust that you won't try anything such as that or you'll be serving my son without your feet, which may I suggest isn't possible in any way."  
  
I looked at him then we went out..leaving the monster behind.  
  
When we were out, I realized that I was in the place where the bedlam happened. It was the place where sand only existed.I stared at Lucius.then asked .."How are we supposed to get out of here?"  
  
"Servants are not supposed to ask questions but since you're so curious.this place is called the "eternal grievance" only deatheaters know of this place when a person who wanders off to this place, he'll die instantly..especially when he is not a deatheater or when he or she is not accompanied by us, a death beyond death, everyone who knew and loved him or her will forget the person the instant he or she sets foot on this place when this particular person is uninvited.it's like you never existed..and gladly we invited you that's why you didn't die..that's why nothing exists in this place but sand.only sand..and only a deatheater knows how to get in and out of this place and that is neither apparition or by using a portkey.Potter and you got here by some spell Bellatrix used because we knew neither of you knew of a way here..."  
  
His explanation was soporific, damn it! I just wanted to know how to get out of this place not bore me with this endless explanation.  
  
He stared at me, looking for something I didn't know, then he held my shirt roughly then touched his dark mark..I smirked at him..clearly Lucius didn't want to touch a mudblood..  
  
Suddenly everything was a blur..then I arrived in.Knockturn Alley?  
  
Draco's POV (A/N: This is the first time, I'm going inside his head so tell me where I went wrong.)  
  
I stared at the window twirling a dark artifact on my palm, I didn't exactly know what it did but I kept twirling it anyway..  
  
The window didn't show anything at all.. only the grey sky..but it was the only window that opened itself to the outside world, to our world..  
  
Every window in this house is covered by curtains, my window was supposed to be like that but it made me feel colder than I usually am..so I opened it and if mother or Palace knew that they'll kill me.  
  
This manor has nothing for me but bitter coldness, that's how all of my family feels.including my mother, The elves told me that once my mother was as exuberant as a clown that sometimes she drives the elves nuts, but when she married my father, she became as passive and cold as everyone else..  
  
I don't know why we all ended up like this maybe it's because we were all so attached to the dark lord, even if I didn't want to..  
  
I didn't mind being a deatheater, but it wasn't my decision either.but it's all I have to let my parents notice me..Nobody notices me in this manor, no one but my personal servant, Annie Palace..that nut!  
  
She may notice me but that's because she's paid to do so, she'll never notice me if she wasn't paid..Sometimes, I wish my parents never knew the dark lord.  
  
They are so attached to him, it was as if their lives mattered and depended on how they were serving him. I know it's crazy but sometimes I wish that the dark lord never existed.he's taking away the attention of my parents from me.  
  
He's depriving me of them.  
  
My parents seldom talk to me and if they did, it will be all about how to serve this person right and how to become a potential deatheater, they apparently didn't know I'm already one, and all this for their dumb attention.  
  
But if serving him is all it takes to make them notice me, then hell I'll do it.  
  
Sometimes the richest persons crave for the smallest things and mine happens to be.attention.  
  
Sure, maybe Pansy is there but what good is she? She likes me because I'm rich and I'm well, handsome.Don't blame me if I'm a narcissist, most guys are especially when they're that handsome.  
  
I want someone to notice me as me! And not just for my richness and well.looks.  
  
That's why I ended up being a nasty pain in the ass at school.  
  
I teased Potter and threw nasty remarks about him, it's because he once had parents who cared for him and true friends who'll always stand by his side and not to mention the endless attention our school and our headmaster is giving him.  
  
And Weasley? Well he has enough brothers to fit in a huge manor, he always had attention and I never had that and I was always envious about that.  
  
The mudblood? Well, I don't know about her but she had a lot of attention from Potter and Krum.and I don't even have any.  
  
That's why I made their lives impossible..I was really jealous. Maybe that's why I was glad to be out of my school but then another problem came up, my parents wanted me to be perfect for their master.Lord Voldemort.  
  
My parents never take time to talk and notice me, that's why I ended up this way.no one in this house is fit to give me attention..not even the elves or my personal servant..sometimes I can't help but think that my parents have forgotten my name..perhaps they did but they could never do that..I was to be a deatheater, the thing they wanted me to be the most..  
  
I believe those people who said Lord Voldemort is a monster; he is because he got my parents' attention.  
  
I know this sounds mundane and puerile; I'm 19 I'm not supposed to care! But how can you not, if those 19 years of your life everyone has ignored you.  
  
Sometimes life can be so unfair-  
  
A knock came from my door, and I knew who it was instantly.Annie Palace.  
  
My personal servant or rather my mentor, this woman lives up to the rules made by my mother.my pedantic personal servant or should I say mentor..  
  
"Master Malfoy," her squeaky voice said "May I come in and check the room if it's in order?"  
  
I quickly closed the curtains, then she went in..a woman 25 years of age, no man would dare marry her. It's not because she's ugly, she's okay basically, short black hair and blue eyes but damn her breath smells like garlic, Vampires would never go near her...  
  
I stared at her, she was wearing the uniform that was given to her, all black with white lacy details and a headband to match the outfit, she looked rather funny when she wore that headband, no person would dare wear that uniform but Palace did because she was paid to do so, her actions are all supported by money.  
  
She craned into my desks and checked everything including the fireplace..  
  
"Everything is in order-"  
  
"Then leave so that I may be at peace!" I said coldly  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"Didn't you hear me?! I asked you to leave didn't I?"  
  
She didn't budge and my temper was rising, I didn't want her in my sight, she'll drive me nuts and she'll probably tell my mother about what I just did.  
  
"Dammit! Palace, I want you out of my sight now!" I said  
  
She didn't budge but she said "I noticed that your curtain was slightly open."  
  
So the little bird noticed, I gritted my teeth then said "Leave the goddamn curtain alone and get out before I loose my temper."  
  
She didn't do anything but stood there and said "It's against your mother's orders to have a curtain open-"  
  
Okay she was really driving me insane;  
  
"I said leave, bitch!"(A bit OOC here.)  
  
I couldn't help myself that I pounded my fist on the table with the dark artifact in it..  
  
Suddenly a black smoke surrounded her, then as the black smoke vanished. Annie Palace looked from bad to worse!  
  
Her black hair was now thick in rainbow color, her eyes had huge eye bags underneath then and her eye brows had gone from thicker to thickest and if I wasn't wrong, she'd grown 25 years more because she has wrinkles all over.  
  
I never saw anything so ugly in my life, and I didn't want her to work for me anymore, so I cleared my throat and tried to keep myself from laughing at her horrid and disfigured face...  
  
"Palace, I don't know how to tell you this, but since you've gotten uglier, I don't want you as my personal servant anymore.you're fired! Now go before I add more damage to your face."I said coldly..  
  
She went out and she seemed unperturbed by what I just said , I thought she was gone for good but my mother hired her as her personal stylist and she told me off several times for firing Palace, she couldn't do anything I didn't want Palace back.  
  
And now nobody is left to give me attention, sometimes I do very stupid things, things that I regret but it was better than having to put up with Annie Palace's horrid breath.  
  
Hermione's POV I ended up carrying a pile of numerous books for Lucius.  
  
What a gentleman!  
  
Damn! This is what I have to put up to make Harry stay alive. Someday these gits will pay for what they have done!  
  
I followed him, carrying the pile of books.I could barely see, since the stack of books were covering my vision.  
  
"We will drop the books off at the carriage and then we'll be off for more.."he said plainly  
  
We'll be off for more?! This was torture! I can't heave these things on my own, these is more than what two persons could carry! Okay maybe I was exaggerating but this wasn't the first time he asked me to carry this stack of books, actually it was the third back and forth to the carriage..I know I'm used to things like these at school but I had a lot of help from Ron or Harry.  
  
Finally after about 8 more rounds, he was done and I couldn't help myself but sardonically say "Is that enough or is there more?"  
  
"Actually there are 2 more, mudblood.get them for me and we best be off, for you're keeping Draco waiting."  
  
Wrong thing to say!!! Sometimes I can't keep my mouth shut. I gritted my teeth as I followed him, then finally we were in the carriage.  
  
I was to sit so very far away from him because he didn't want to have any physical contact with me.  
  
I rolled my eyes and complied with his request and got in.  
  
When we were about to leave I asked "What about my clothes? What am I gonna wear?"  
  
"We will see when we arrive."  
  
After an hour of the ride, we finally arrived at the manor and I was glad we did because I couldn't stand sitting anymore; it made my ass sore..  
  
The manor was immense, so immense that it made the houses in the Royal Estate look like huts; I never saw a house as big as the Malfoy's manor. My eyes rounded as I observed the manor, it had colossal trees and flowers that made difficult and complicated potions.  
  
Damn! And to think I am just a servant here..  
  
I followed Lucius inside hauling the things to his house.  
  
"Can't you use magic?" I asked  
  
"I could but what use would it be when we have you around.right?"  
  
I scowled at him then continued bringing the things to the house..  
  
Harry this all for you, remember that...  
  
After I hauled everything inside. Lucius patted me in the head as if I was a puppy saying "Good girl"  
  
I grabbed his arm and twisted it. I am not a puppy.  
  
"Do that again and I swear I'll have Potter's neck cut.."  
  
I released his arm then he quickly grabbed a piece of cloth then he ordered an elf named Scarlette to bring him lukewarm water.  
  
After Scarlette gave him the water he washed his arms like something just infected him.. I felt quite insulted, so I said.  
  
"You know, you're dirtier than I am since you knelt before the dark lord in that sewer besides your attitude can't be swallowed by anyone."  
  
I wish I just kept my mouth shut!  
  
"We will not be spoken to that way; we still have Potter as your threat and do remember that, if ever it slips your mind then we'll give you a reminder."  
  
I stared at him the he called for Scarlette.  
  
"Untie the rope that's on her legs and call Draco, so that he may meet his new servant.."  
  
The elf did as she was told, I felt pity for her so I said "You go ahead, Scarlette, I can do this myself."  
  
"On no, master will hurts Scarlette if she not doing her jobs."  
  
I looked at her with pity then I made her do her job, she then went up to call for Malfoy..  
  
I waited there then finally he arrived..a burly man 19 years of age was standing before me, nothing has changed in him that smirk, that slick platinum hair and those cold grey eyes.  
  
I'm going to suffer in this place..especially with this albino around!  
  
Damn! I was going to serve him forever; I don't even think I could last a day...  
  
I'll make sure that when I leave this place, Malfoy will be on the road to his perdition! Draco's POV  
  
Here was my new servant standing before me, Potter's girlfriend..a mudblood unlike Annie a pureblood and this happens to be the girl who beats me in every class.  
  
I smirked as I looked at her, bushy haired and all messed up..nothing has changed in her, her bushy hair was as bushy as ever, her eyes were auburn and were filled with so much hatred.for me.  
  
I can't believe that this mudblood is going to be serving me; clearly my parents are out of their heads, we never had a mudblood set foot in the manor before and this was the first..  
  
I didn't actually like the idea of her being around me, but if she was going to be my personal servant for eternity, I'll pay the price. then I won't have to be beaten by her again...  
  
"Pauper."I said with a smirk  
  
"Pureblood." she replied with a glare  
  
I'm gonna enjoy dominating her...(Blanche gave me this idea for a quote, thanks Blanche, I owe you one!!!!)  
  
That's all!!! I'm sorry if this is a bit short than the other one .I don't know what else to put.. Whew! I'm beat! I'll update as soon as I get at least 25 reviews or maybe by the next two weeks Next chapter: Pureblood Ethics  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Blanche Dubois: Thanks for the review; you actually gave me an idea for this story..thanx! (  
  
Arissta Kequet: Thanks for the review (  
  
~* Lula *~: Thanks for the review (  
  
Tiffie101: Thanks for the review (  
  
Dark star: Thanks for the review (  
  
mermaidQt: Thanks for the review, there will be more evil soon! (  
  
Liz: I didn't know that, anyway thanx for noticing and the pairing will become apparent in the latter chapters.thanks!! (  
  
Niftylicious: No, actually I was in a hurry in writing this; my mom was forcing me to let go of the PC already.thanks (  
  
Kaitlyn: I will! Thanks for the review (  
  
Padfootsknightingale: Thanks, I will post more soon.(  
  
Riley: Thanks, I will! (  
  
Xan-thip-pe: Thanks, I will.(  
  
Water-Phoenix: IM SO SORRY IF I FORGOT to put YOUR NAME(continually slaps head) I mean you were my very first reviewer(slaps head again) God! I promise this will never happen again and if it does gulp I guess I'll have to hang myself..thank you very much phoenix I owe you a lot!!!!!!! 


	3. Pureblood Ethics

Chapter 3: Pureblood Ethics  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming ~wink wink~ and I know that I promised that there will be no original characters, I'm sorry if I broke that promise with my characters Scarlette (the elf) and Annie (the maid).... So basically, J.K owns all of this except Annie, Scarlette and the plot...thanks  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
It took Malfoy quite a time to get his ass downstairs and I just wonder why! The Malfoys' house was probably prolific with so much stairs that it'll take you about a hundred years to reach the highest level of the manor.  
  
There I was, standing right before my enemy or rather my boss. The guy I hated almost all of my life, the guy whom I always hated with so much passion, hatred beyond it's point, a hatred no one could ever have imagined, Those 7 years of my study in Hogwarts were ruined all by one person...Draco Malfoy.  
  
This guy was morally depraved, just as debauched as the dark lord is...I have this strong and deep loathing for him, deeper than my love for Harry because this was hate, and he caused this all. After those seven long years at Hogwarts, this was our first meeting; he was the only reason why I had to leave Harry.  
  
I stared at him, I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth...how I hate him! He just called me pauper a while ago, some guy! I looked around the room and observed how profligate this people were...the walls were engraved with some golden material and a chandelier, which had several diamonds that illuminated the room, I could tell if the diamonds were real or not and it was real....  
  
I took another look at the complacent albino, he was still the same, nothing much changed in him, he still had that slick platinum hair, his cold grey eyes filled with so much malice and insolence and that smirk, his supercilious smirk, the smirk that showed off his debonair, the smirk that took several breaths away including Parvati's and Lavender's, the asset that girls find most enthralling and intoxicating, the asset I abhorred most about that git! I noticed his muscles, which was located in his right arm and damn, Malfoy was no longer than insolent boy I knew from school, instead he was now the sardonic manly Malfoy I never had imagined all my life to look as great as this, but no matter how manly and masculine he looks, there's still one guy who is far better than him, Harry.  
  
I can clearly remember how bad Draco turned out when we started our last year in Hogwarts, he was worse than ever! He almost flunked his subjects and he was the headboy!  
  
Jesus! Sometimes even the wisest people make the biggest mistakes; take our headmaster for example, Albus Dumbledore. He made Malfoy the headboy, clearly not knowing the consequences of doing so.... and as for me...well I always did a lot of complaining but to no avail.  
  
I toiled for the lethargic Malfoy night and day, tirelessly working up my energy till dawn. Sometimes I was too languid to attend my classes but I had to, after all I am Hermione Granger, the brainiest girl of Gryffindor.  
  
I thought about talking some sense into that paper white albino, but hell who would dare? I once tried but instead of having him convinced by my lengthy explanation, he was more convinced on doing no work at all, his reason? Why should he work when he already has a brainy girl for a slave, think about how a forward looker Malfoy is, he probably predicted that I'm going to be his personal servant someday, but it wouldn't matter anymore because I am his personal servant as of now, not knowing when the right time is for my great escapade.  
  
Professor Dumbledore almost resorted to something I couldn't imagine myself doing which was of course tutoring Malfoy. I had to object; I mean who would dare tutor a guy who wouldn't even bother to learn? Well I know someone who would, girls who are over him, yet don't have any brains at all.  
  
I was glad Professor Dumbledore agreed with me, his reason? Simple... I already had too much. So his most profound solution was to make Professor McGonagall, the pedantic teacher of Hogwarts cram some sense into Malfoy and give him serious tutoring. After all, he was Hogwarts' headboy.  
  
Damn! How I missed that moment and now it seems like I'm going to be the personal maid of this git for like.... Eons...  
  
I hate my life! Why does this have to happen to me and not to someone else?  
  
I stared at Malfoy who was now smirking broadly.  
  
He's going to enjoy every minute and second of his despotic domination and ridicule over me. Someday my vengeance will soon cloud his dreams and turn them into serious nightmares!  
  
"Mudblood, may I suggest that you already know what to do once we've settled here, in my mansion?" Lucius asked  
  
I turned to look at him; he was smirking like his son.  
  
What the hell was this bastard talking about? He didn't give me any instructions on what to do once I arrive at the manor!  
  
I stared at him and he laughed scornfully, Scarlette clutched his leg tighter but he didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
"Tell me, what I am supposed to do?" I asked  
  
"Figure it out yourself Mudblood, I have some serious appointments to make rather that waste my time educating a lowlife like you!" he said sardonically then beckoned Scarlette to go with him.  
  
He'sdoingitagain! Clearly Lucius wanted to make me a fool in front of his son!  
  
"Come Scarlette, we must leave your master with his new personal servant and you elf, have a lot to do, so make sure I'll be pleased with what you'll do this time or I must resort to clothes!"  
  
Scarlette nodded her head vigorously saying "Of course master!"  
  
She looked so pitiful, the sight of her wearing those ragged clothes brings sadness to my heart. I don't know exactly but I think that I have a certain connection for these kind of creatures. No one deserves to be treated this way...  
  
When I escape I'll make sure I'll bring this elf along with me, granting it freedom and total elation because even the smallest creatures deserve to be really happy.  
  
Lucius disappeared into the doorway through the left with Scarlette tailing him. So I was left alone, with Malfoy....  
  
Now what?!  
  
Draco's POV  
  
The mudblood was still the same, worthless and brainy but one thing had made her better...she was my personal maid.  
  
I'm going to enjoy everything I could do to make her life entirely miserable. I smirked at her state. She was all dirty filling up the room with her horrid smell, Oh God! Is this my personal maid?! I guess Palace was way better!  
  
Her hair was still bushy and her eyes were still auburn, burnt with pure loathing all for me, although it was apparent that she already had those killer curves, I wouldn't bother taking a second look on this filthy girl, purebloods are not meant to fancy anyone below their interests and it is also against their ethics if I must say.  
  
" I want to make it clear mudblood, that you are here, luckily alive because of the dark lord who, luckily felt relent towards you, so I want to make it clear that you are my personal servant and if ever I am not satisfied with your services then the dark lord shall be apprised about it.... and if he should be, I assure you that Potter will be severely tortured beyond your imagination..." I said coldly  
  
Her pupils actually dilated when I said this, my oh my! This is going to be fun...  
  
She bit her lower lip then whispered " I will never be considered yours Malfoy!"  
  
I smirked and looked at her pitiful state and said "That's where you are wrong, mudblood because you are already mine now whether you like it or not and you're not going to enjoy this because I am your master, did I make myself clear?"  
  
She glared at me; I could very well see the difficulty she was having in looking for words, God! I'm going to enjoy this, this is the only revenge I could think of after we left school, and after she sent McGonagall on my back, she almost had my position as good as gone! I'm feeling a bit grateful to the dark lord who gave me the opportunity to torture and make the mudblood's life miserable.  
  
Thank Heavens that my father captured Potter or else the mudblood wouldn't be here standing before me feeling very uncomfortable and sorry for herself.  
  
Then finally she cleared her throat and said "Someday I'm going to get you for this!"  
  
I gave her my insolent smile then said, "You wish!"  
  
And to my surprise she gave me a smirk, a smirk I never have seen before...it's quite peculiar and odd if you ask me, I never saw the mudblood smirk, not until today.  
  
"We shall soon see..." she replied with that copied smirk from me, honestly she's only been here about a few minutes yet my influence is rubbing on her.  
  
"Enough of this senseless talk, I'll take a closer look at you and see if you are presentable enough to be my personal maid—"  
  
"I am presentable enough, Malfoy, So don't give this examining shit—"  
  
"If I say you need to have an examination, gladly comply or I'll have Potter's head for sure, understand?"  
  
She looked at me; her eyes filled with so much loathing then she gave me a mere nod then lowered her head.  
  
"Good--!"  
  
Suddenly, I felt something on my shoe, when I looked down at it; it was covered with spit, the mudblood's spit. Damn it! Where's the ethics of this girl?!  
  
I grabbed her chin with my hand pulled it closer to my face (though I was a bit afraid if she might spit onto my face) and said "Do you have any idea about what you just did?!"  
  
She smirked, our faces dangerously close right now, Damn! I was never this close to a mudblood before and to tell honestly, it didn't feel good.  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have any idea, wouldn't I?"  
  
"Do you know the consequences of doing so?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, you'll taunt me about killing Harry or taunt me about Voldemort planning to torture him, am I right?"  
  
I smiled "You definitely are! And since you were so insolent and bold to do that indecorous thing right before me, I assume that you already know what will happen to Potter..."  
  
I said menacingly hoping she caught every word I uttered out of the corner of my mouth.  
  
She gulped and said "Tell me what exactly you're going to do with him, NOW!"  
  
"I wont be accepting demands from a mere servant like you and now I must proceed into deciding whether you're presentable enough or not....and to begin your....career as my servant, I suggest you take the spit off my brand new shoes using your bare hand (EEW)...."  
  
She stared at me, nonplussed at what I just said then finally I said "Fine! Since I'm so merciful today tear a piece from that ragged thing you call clothing and use it to get that horrid spit of yours from my shoes, now!"  
  
She easily complied, I was impressed, I thought the mudblood wouldn't easily comply, especially if I'm the one ordering her around but I proved myself wrong because she loved Potter so much....that's why she's doing this.  
  
I'm glad I never learned to love, I'm glad I considered Pansy just a pastime because if I did learn to love, I'll be on the same path the mudblood is on and I really don't want anyone ordering me around, that's what love gave this mudblood, eternal damnation, slavery and ridicule and as for me, well it has the best advantages.....eternal service and vengeance...service from my enemy's most loved one....the only thing Potter has now since his godfather died...  
  
And I just deprived him of it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I tore a small piece of cloth from my clothing, it didn't matter anymore, it's already ruined, ruined by the prat's merciless father, I tore it just to wipe his leather shoes and all this for Harry.  
  
Maybe my actions proved to be less sane, but believe me, they are always worth it. I bended down, but I didn't kneel because if I did, the prat's swollen face would be ready to burst, so I sat on the marble floor and felt really cold.  
  
I started to wipe the git's shoes, hoping he was satisfied at my every stroke. Finally when I thought I had enough, I stood up and faced him.  
  
"I'm done! What now?" I asked upon seeing his complacent visage.  
  
"Hmm, before you rudely interrupted me, I was saying how much improvising you really need or rather how you seriously need a makeover"  
  
"Is that so? Why am I not good enough for you, Malfoy?"  
  
"You will never be good enough for me mudblood, especially now that you are under my despotic control as my pauper and before I start to scrutinize you again maybe we can start off with some manners, honestly mudblood, don't your parents teach you this?" he said insolently every word marked by his mock.  
  
"For your information, Malfoy, my parents taught me enough manners—"  
  
"To fit in an eggcup, right?" he said with a smirk  
  
My face flushed, I could feel it, I was so angry with the albino that I burst out yelling "My parents taught me more manners than they taught you!"  
  
He was unperturbed by that but said "Before you interrupt, let me say something first, as I was saying...you don't have enough manners, so let's start off by you calling me...Master Malfoy" he said with a hint of malice.  
  
Gawd! I had to stifle a laugh, Master MALFOY? Honestly, was that a joke? There's no way I'm complying with that not unless I could help it.  
  
"Got that, mudblood?"  
  
I smirked for the third time that day, damn! The prat's influence is rubbing on me.  
  
"Sure, no problem as long as you address me correctly too..."  
  
Dream on Hermione like in a million years he would!  
  
"I have no reason to call you by what you want..."  
  
Good point, well fine since were done with this ethics thing why don't we just get started then?!  
  
Then again he approached me, rounding me for the second time then he came into an abrupt halt when he was about to face me...  
  
"Anything wrong, Master Malfoy?" I asked with obvious sarcasm no one would dare miss  
  
He frowned and said, "You smell like a thousand dead rats..."  
  
My eyes rounded "If I do smell that way, then why did you notice it just at this moment?"  
  
"Because I wanted to rub it on you at this exact moment"  
  
I didn't get what he said, so I said "Fine is that all because I'm really sick of your stupid examination!"  
  
There was no reply, I looked at him and saw that he was clearly looking at something... so intently.  
  
I stared at him, what the hell was he looking at?!  
  
Then it came to me as I followed his gaze, Malfoy was looking at my exposed cleavage.  
  
I quickly covered it with my hands "What the hell were you thinking of?" I asked apparently devastated. He turned away and was now looking at the ceiling.  
  
"That you wear indecent clothes"  
  
"Oh really Malfoy, you were looking straight at my exposed cleavage!"  
  
" Don't over flatter yourself mudblood but then since you noticed.... so what if I was?"  
  
Was he really confessing that he was indeed looking at me? Well if he is, this guy wouldn't be Malfoy.  
  
"I'm a man, Granger and you're a girl exposing your indecorous assets to me, well how would a normal man react, of course he would look at them and besides it was your fault for not trying to fix those rags you call clothing but even though I took a look at your..."thing" it wouldn't change the fact that you are still a mudblood and with that fact lurking around my brain, believe me I will never try and lay a finger on you not that you're the type of girl I would do most often, well if you must know, you are what we most slytherin guys regard as....pastime"  
  
It was as if he placed a hard slap on my face that was deeply insulting. I blushed and clutched my collar even more, I was just not embarrassed, I was insulted too, and how could he say such things like that! Even though girls regard him as the Slytherin Prince he should have never said that.  
  
Then again I couldn't help myself but to bring my hand close to his face for a hard slap.  
  
He caught my hand just in time, quick reflexes.  
  
"I'm going to forgive you this once but if ever that happens again, I swear Potter's neck will be cut"  
  
Who said I wanted his forgiveness anyway?  
  
"Now get out of my sight and have yourself fixed and do try to take a bath with some soap and water with it, Scarlette will teach you the way and when you're done, go to my room for further instructions"  
  
He didn't wait for my nod or approval; he directly called Scarlette and made the elf show me the way.  
  
I followed her leaving Malfoy behind.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Good thing she was out of my sight! She was driving me out of my mind!  
  
I was also deeply frustrated at myself for taking or rather looking at the mudblood's exposed skin, how could I be so shallow?  
  
It was a good thing I managed to get out of it with some well chosen honest reasons.  
  
I went back to my room and directly laid myself on the bed, leaving me staring at the ceiling.  
  
So Potter was caught, huh? Big change all right! But it wont make my life any easier, instead it'll make it much worse, you can just imagine my parents they'll be in Voldemort's company for weeks making sure that Potter will never leave his prison cell, you might ask why? The dark lord can manage.  
  
Right! He could but he needs cronies to assist him do the dirty work and of course, the dark lord can never be too evil, he's making more evil than anyone can think of, so that's why in order to make more evil he must have some others to do evil.  
  
The mudblood is now my current maid, which lifted the things about only a little. She is not helping after all; she'll make my life even more horrible. The only advantage I have over her is to keep on taunting her about killing Potter her loved one.  
  
It made me feel quite jealous, Potter had someone who would do anything to save his neck to the extent of giving one's life away as for me, well both of my parents are busy enough to care.  
  
All they left me with is the mudblood—  
  
A sudden flash filled my mind, the mudblood?  
  
Well she's staying here forever right? Maybe she'll be the one who'll notice me...  
  
Oh god! I'm not that desperate for attention besides I loath the mudblood more than she loathes me and she loves Potter. What am I thinking of ?!  
  
God! This attention crave is driving me insane.  
  
So I concluded that a mudblood isn't enough to give a pureblood some attention and that mudbloods are always worth nothing.  
  
That cleared everything and that made me feel a lot better.  
  
My eyes lingered to a certain bunny suit Palace used to wear for the Halloween occasion and an evil smirk formed on my face.  
  
The mudblood's life is sure bound to be worse than ever.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I followed the elf thinking vaguely of what Malfoy just said  
  
"You are what most Slytherin guys consider pastime"  
  
I shut my eyes at the thought, his voice clearly echoing inside of my head. How could he say that, even if he is a pureblood and I a mudblood, he doesn't have any right to say that!  
  
I clearly knew what he meant, he considered me a decent fuck for indolent guys who were bored. The thought almost made me cry but I didn't, not for a silly thing like that, I must be used to things like this clearly Malfoy had more insults for me than for anyone in this world.  
  
The thought was so insulting, the way Malfoy said it made me feel quite lower than my present state and the way he said I smelled bad.  
  
Oh Gawd! I thought I wouldn't last in this house for a day, I was apparently wrong! I couldn't even last in it for a single hour.  
  
I knew Malfoy and I would fall onto dispute on our first meeting, which was Malfoy's way of greeting somebody, maybe it doesn't pertain to all but it pertains to all of his enemies.  
  
I recalled my drastic attempt to slap him, how I wish he didn't stop me, how I wish it landed straight on his face and how I wish he regretted what he said about me!  
  
I continued to follow Scarlette and noticed how enormous the Malfoy's manor was, I couldn't remember how many staircases we passed already just to get to where we were going.  
  
I had no idea where we are or where we are heading, I just kept on following the elf hoping we'll get to where were going already. There'll soon be a day wherein I will be lost in this manor; it's just so big.  
  
Finally on a Y intersection, we halted and we passed on the right side to enter a very ornately designed parlor with one creature standing.  
  
A horrid creature at that, I didn't understand if this was her fad or was she cursed by Malfoy whose spell had gone horribly wrong? Honestly, she'd be more fit to be a clown than a—  
  
Wait what the hell is she here for?  
  
The elf approached the clown-faced woman or man then whispered something into her ear.  
  
I frowned, was this Malfoy's idea again?  
  
Then finally the clown-faced woman or man spoke up "Hello Ms. Granger, I am Annie Palace, I will be in charge of your needs of beauty makeover..."  
  
From her squeaky voice and name, I quickly recognized that this creature is a woman, although I couldn't tell if she was human or not but I guess she accounts for a human, why? 2 legs 2 arms and she is after all standing uprightly, so this is indeed a female human.  
  
"So, Annie, what are you going to do for me?" I asked casually  
  
Was it me or did her face actually gone from bad to worse with a hint of sourness in it.  
  
"I am not doing anything for you, I'm doing this for Mr. Malfoy..."she said coldly  
  
Boy oh boy! Malfoy's coldness must run through everyone in the family.  
  
"As I was saying before, I am in charge of your beauty improvising and makeover"  
  
I stared at her. Beauty makeover? Honestly this woman needs more improvising than I do besides how could I trust her knowing that she works for Malfoy.  
  
"Umm, I guess my beauty is just fine so don't bother." I said uncertainly  
  
Scarlette nudged Annie on the leg with her small elbows, then Annie bended down to the elf's level. The elf was whispering something to Annie; a sort of suggestion and on every word the elf says Annie raises her thick eyebrows in approval.  
  
I hate it when somebody knows something that I don't and that is what's happening right now!  
  
Annie then regained her composure with a broad smile on her face, then she said with an airy tone "Also, I would like to add that if ever you won't comply to what I say, Mr. Malfoy has given me the authority to taunt you about something that concerns Mr. Potter and whatever I say shall be upheld by him, everything clear?"  
  
Damn! This is going to be a long day, so I said in complete frustration.  
  
"Crystal"  
  
She actually grinned at my reply and that made her face more horrid than ever.  
  
"Good, I knew you would come clean, so now, before we start your makeover, give yourself a bath like Mr. Malfoy said and use water and soap for God's sake!" She said covering her nose with a piece of a creamy white handkerchief.  
  
She had no right to look down on me because she was just a servant here too! And now I seem to be admitting the fact that I am indeed the maid of Malfoy and there's nothing I can do about it.  
  
She led me into the right room on a nearby corner and handed me a bluish towel with the Malfoy's crest embroidered in gold on it. I stared at it, Gawd! I never knew that the Malfoys were this profligate. I took it from her hand and the towel felt cottony and silky at the same time, Cool...  
  
As I was about to enter the bathroom, Annie suddenly stopped me by holding my left shoulder.  
  
"What?" I asked bluntly  
  
"I'm sorry but I handed you the wrong towel, you should use this," she said handing me a creamy flesh towel that looked like it had been used for like years.  
  
I rolled my eyes and said "Do you expect me to be spotlessly clean if you make me use that towel?"  
  
She waved her wand and in an instant it was as good as new.  
  
"Only the affluent and profligate people use those kinds of towel, take the Malfoys for example and you happen to be a pauper"  
  
It didn't make that much difference; a towel is still a towel. Sometimes the Malfoys' make the biggest of deals on the smallest of things.  
  
I grabbed it from her hand then went in but right before I did, I asked with complete sarcasm "Well, may I not use those shampoos too?"  
  
"No actually, they were prepared for you but you can use it only this once because Mr. Malfoy wouldn't want you to use any other shampoos in this manor, So that means that those 2 bottles and bars of soap will be your eternal supply for the rest of your life"  
  
And to think these Malfoys were rich!  
  
I got in then locked the door shut, as I spun around I gasped in amazement. The bathroom was humungous and it held two colossal tubs, tubs that looked like pools and it had a single shower. The Malfoys' had bigger tubs than Hogwarts has...  
  
I walked towards the head-to-foot mirror and watched myself intently.  
  
"Why the despondent demeanor, dear?" my reflection asked  
  
Even the Malfoys' mirror had the accent of the queen of England.  
  
I started to unbutton my shirt, and then a knock came from the door.  
  
I rolled my eyes for the second time that day; can't people here give me some peace and quiet?!  
  
I finished unbuttoning my shirt then got my brown skirt off, so all that was left on me was my underwear.  
  
I grabbed the white bathrobe just at the side of me, wore it and went for the door with an exasperated look on my face, as the persistence of Annie's knock got louder.  
  
I tied the golden ribbon of the robe then opened the door with complete frustration as I said...  
  
"Annie what is it this time--!"  
  
To my surprise, it wasn't Annie.  
  
I came face to face with my God forsaken master, Malfoy. If I hadn't back up a bit surely our noses will be touching each other. He smirked and stared at me and I felt myself blush, I hadn't realized that I was still in my bathrobe, I quickly tightened the ribbon knowing Malfoy's peeking instincts while he was there leaning on the right side of the door opening looking smug as if my presence bothered him. Instead of the casual wizard wear he was now wearing a grey long- sleeved shirt with brown loose pants.  
  
"What do you want, Master Malfoy?" I said with sarcasm but he didn't get the sarcastic note.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, Mudblood. I can very well see that your taking the luxury time, well there will be a few changes about that..."  
  
"I was not taking the luxury of time! My time was wasted by Annie who spent hours on educating me about what towel or what shampoo and what what to use!" I said angrily  
  
I clearly saw Annie wince at the mention of her own name.  
  
"And I'm glad she did, Annie take her clothes and bring them to my room, I don't want to touch anything that belongs to a mudblood like her"  
  
What the hell does Malfoy want with my clothes?! Annie then went it and fumbled with my clothes taking them but before she could get out of the room, I blocked her way with my left leg which led her to sprawl on the floor, Malfoy didn't seem to mind in fact it seemed like he enjoyed watching it. Annie was cursing when she got onto her feet looking at me with complete abhorrence.  
  
"What do you want with my clothes, if you hadn't notice, that was the only shirt and skirt I have and if you take it..."  
  
"If I take it then what?"  
  
I hesitated for a moment then said, "If you take it then I'll have to serve you a naked!"  
  
He smirked and chuckled at this as he saw the deep fury in my eyes.  
  
"That'll make the biggest improvement" he said then laughed  
  
I blushed, did that mean that Malfoy wants me to serve him naked?!  
  
He was about to turn his heel again when I grabbed his right arm.  
  
He looked at my hand in complete disgust but I managed to say, "Malfoy, please those were my favorite clothes and if I don't get them what the hell will I wear?"  
  
And just like his father, he roughly withdrew his hand away from my tight grasp then said, "Never touch me again, and I won't be accepting pleas from a servant like you..."  
  
I looked at him desperately he can't take my clothes! But I knew he would, Malfoy always gets his way the way he wanted it.  
  
He went then I entered the bathroom as Annie followed Malfoy carrying my clothes.  
  
I went inside and locked the door, I got undressed and climbed into the tub then turned the diamond faucet on and filled the tub with lukewarm water.  
  
I stared at the ceiling which had several drawings in it, none of which I knew of. After a while I smelled the vanilla scent that was spreading throughout the bathroom. Somehow, I got the impression that once you take a bath this scent will spread around giving you a relaxing ambiance. I relaxed and enjoyed the sweet smelling scent and forgot about my frustration with Malfoy at the moment.  
  
After an hour or so, I felt totally clean then I got the bathrobe and wore it. Then it came in a flash. What the hell will I wear in going to Malfoy's room?! Surely I won't wear this bathrobe cause apparently I am naked beneath it with absolutely nothing on me!  
  
I went out leaving my underwear but unconsciously doing so.  
  
"Annie?" I asked  
  
"Yes?" came a sour reply  
  
"Aren't you supposed to hand me something to wear?"  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy didn't say anything about that, now sit so that we may start with your makeover" she barked  
  
I stared at her, was she serious? Is she really going to give me a makeover? I don't know if I can trust her, what if I turn to her right after the process?  
  
"Umm—"  
  
"I said sit, now sit will you?!"  
  
I guess my previous actions turned her a bit strict, so I sat and looked around but unfortunately; there was no mirror in sight.  
  
"First, we will start by plucking your eyebrows" she said plainly  
  
What?! Is she for real? I never had my eyebrows plucked and I didn't want to start now!  
  
"With magic or without magic?" I asked  
  
She smirked then said "Without magic..."  
  
Oh gawd! This was going to hurt, I know it will, Lavender and Parvati tried it without magic and I could just imagine Lavender screaming at the top of her lungs at the first pluck. I closed my eyes at the thought, Gawd! These were the things I have to do for Harry!  
  
Annie leaned over with a clipper on her right hand then began to pluck my eyebrows and seriously, she needs more plucking than I do.  
  
At her first pluck, I screamed like I never screamed before... *************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
After Annie's so called makeover, she suggested that I look at myself at the mirror but before I could, she blindfolded me, hoping I would be surprised. Damn! I hope I won't be too surprised.  
  
She led me into the bathroom and got the blindfold off.  
  
I gasped as I saw the reflection, was that really me? If it was I looked extremely unlike myself, I guess I owe Annie an apology, she did do well and I was even impressed by her.  
  
Honestly, if I'd be this good looking, it'll look like I'm Malfoy's whore rather than his maid but nevertheless, I liked it.  
  
I stood before the mirror and admired myself thoroughly, my eyebrows were nicely plucked, my usual bushy hair was now, a bit wavy that had curls in the tips and because Annie had a serious attempt to make it really straight, it ended up this way which was longer than usual, just below my shoulder and of course my lashes which was usually flat was now...well nicely done.  
  
And with all these I was indeed very grateful, I never felt so beautiful before that I held Annie's hand saying "Thank you, Oh thank you so much!"  
  
She waved a hand for me to stop and said "It's Mr. Malfoy's orders and I have to comply..."  
  
Then so suddenly she blushed after that, I was puzzled at first then I got the impression that Annie must be...infatuated with Malfoy.  
  
I can't help myself but ask "You have this certain infatuation for Malfoy, don't you?"  
  
I touched a nerve because she said "Enough of this talk you better get up to his room or you will be sorry if you keep him waiting, Scarlette will lead the way..."  
  
I stared at her and didn't move.  
  
"Well?" she asked  
  
"I can't go up looking like this" I said utterly bewildered  
  
She touched her chin then said "Good point, but Mr. Malfoy didn't leave any clothing for you"  
  
" I can't believe that prat!" I said aloud "Is he expecting me to see him dressed like this? He has to be kidding!"  
  
"Yeah sometimes I can't believe that guy too," Annie said  
  
I looked at her disbelievingly, she fancies Malfoy and now she's siding along with me against him. As I looked at her, she held her mouth as if she just said a swearword.  
  
"Forget what I said," she said plainly  
  
"It's okay, you can tell me, I won't tell the git anyway"  
  
She hesitated for a moment then beckoned me to come closer to her "I used to be his servant before and boy! Was he a nightmare! On this particular day he was having a bad mood and I noticed that he has a curtain open and his mother has this particular rule about curtains that are open, so I warned him about it but instead he got furious and threw a dark artifact to me that turned me into a monster, like this..." she said indicating herself  
  
"Well, what do you look like before?" I asked carefully  
  
"Well, I'm a 25 year old girl, apparently never married and never had a serious relationship and Draco was the one who told me why..."  
  
"And why is that?" I asked  
  
"Because he told me I had a horrid breath that smelled like garlic"  
  
"Well that's impossible your breath smells just fine right now, in fact it smells good like blueberries"  
  
"That's because when he threw the dark artifact, it turned everything in me completely opposite like my hair, black isn't a color so it turned my once straight hair to a complete clown hair, you know bulging hair with different streaks, my breath used to be garlicky but now it smells the exact opposite, I used to have eyebrows like yours and now my eyebrows are horribly thick and it added my age, you know the opposite of young is old, so it turned me into a 50 year old woman, though it doesn't show because of my wild features but that doesn't take the fact off that I am a wizened lady, already"  
  
"Well, is there no counter curse?"  
  
"Apparently there is none and I suggest that you best go or Mr. Malfoy will ruin my greatest creation..." she said with a smile She then called Scarlette to accompany me to Malfoy's room I followed the elf...  
  
Then I went, so that's what Malfoy did to her, no wonder she looked so... well horrid! I can't believe that prat! I just hope he wont turn me into a monster while I'm here...  
  
Although I didn't notice I was still in my bathrobe, I continued on following the elf.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N : Okay that was not supposed to end there but I had to end it or it'll be extremely long besides I'm feeling quite tired already....  
  
Thanks to....  
  
Raven101319: Thank you very much for adding me, I'm sorry for the lousy update, I've been feeling a bit lethargic lately, Thank you!  
  
Trick_master: Hey Devina, I'll get you someday for this! Anyway thanks for dropping by!  
  
Blackberry_gurl: Thanks, I'm glad I was able to help out  
  
Xan-thip-pe: Thanks again for reviewing my work  
  
Mermaidqt: Thanks for the review, I read your story and I liked it, please continue to update it, I'll be patiently waiting  
  
Shelly: Thank you for reviewing my story  
  
Melissa5: Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope you'll read some more  
  
Blanche Dubois: Thank you ever for reading and reviewing my fic, please continue giving me reviews....hehe! I will use your idea particularly on the next chapter, that's what I think...thanks!  
  
Riley26: Thanks for the review, as soon as I have time I promise to update this fic once a week!  
  
Dark star: Thank you for reviewing!!!! Continue to review, reviews simply make my day! Thanks!  
  
Vivian: thank you very much, continue to review my story  
  
Padfootsknightingale: Thank you please continue to review my fic, Thanks!  
  
That's all thank you very much 


	4. Presenting the maid

Chapter 4: Presenting the maid  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmm... I hope I get good reviews for this especially when I thought as I rechecked it; it sucked......a lot! Well anyway I'm pretty anxious to post the next chapter, please continue giving me good reviews they make my day!  
  
Draco's POV  
  
What is taking her so long? Sheesh! I didn't know girls take this long to take a bath! Why can't they be like us men and just throw a couple of this and that and then we are done! Why do girls have to take so long? What do they do in there anyway? Maybe someday I'll find out! I stared at my closed curtain and scrutinized the elaborated design of the Malfoy crest it had and of course my wonderfully in scripted name, Draco Malfoy.  
  
I wonder how the weather is outside, I'm never allowed to open that curtain especially when Palace is around, but wait she isn't my servant anymore, the mudblood is, maybe I can bend a few rules, and she doesn't know them anyway.  
  
Maybe I'll take a look, once the mudblood arrives; I might get to see the beautiful sun again. What is the big deal with these idiotic rules anyway? They are just for show besides my pretty face needs a bit of sunlight, I'll have paler skin if I don't but nonetheless, pale skin is an asset, I should say that! I was about to lay myself on my comfortable, soft and exclusively for me king sized bed when a knock came from my bedroom doors.  
  
Damn it! I thought I could have some peace and quiet sometimes the people in here can never get enough me and that includes Palace, a lot! She visits me more than twice each day since she became my personal servant, So it's like pursuing the fact that I like her but yet I don't because if I say I don't, I'll get a lot of visits from her.  
  
"What do you want?" I said harshly  
  
"Master, it is I, Scarlette" said the squeaky voice of our elf "I am here with the mudblood, who is bound to serve you for eternity, please let me in so that you may see her new state"  
  
Finally! Granger has arrived; my personal maid is at my bedroom doorstep. Waiting and patience is not my virtue, so because this insolent maid of mine made my wait for about 10 minutes, I shall make her wait for ten full hours.  
  
"Tell her to patiently wait for me there and I shall come out when I am ready for her" I said coldly  
  
"Yes Master---"  
  
"What does he mean when he is ready for me?! What is that prat playing at! If he wants to see me then let me in his room. now!" said the mudblood freaking the little Scarlette out of her mind, and to think this mudblood stood for her inane elf rights, what utter rubbish!  
  
Maybe if I'll keep her this angry for the next few days, she might reconsider her career as an elf serving woman and instead be a Malfoy forever serving woman that sounds quite right! I heard that mudblood yell more insults and swearwords I never thought a girl like her would utter, yet I didn't know her that much.  
  
I smirked as I stared at the door; maybe making her wait a little longer isn't such a bad idea after all.  
  
What could the mudblood look like now, I never knew Annie's field of expertise but knowing Annie, she never wanted to be replaced, especially to someone who happens to be a mudblood, but it's hard to admit that Annie was quite weirder than this mudblood is.  
  
Maybe Annie turned her into a monster like what I did to her, maybe she did her revenge on little innocent Granger, well if she did, it would give me quite a laugh for quite a time!  
  
"Malfoy! Let me in and tell me what I should do!" the mudblood said starting to pound the doors.  
  
I laughed and said "A little while, mudblood when I'm ready for you!" Ha! I could even make her stay there till tomorrow, that's an idea  
  
"Bullshit! Let me in your fucking room and let's get this over with!"  
  
"I didn't know I had to deal with a bastard in my stay in this pigsty!"   
  
Though I didn't think a girl like her would say those things, I was used to insults so I didn't care about what she said, I've heard worse, well, what can you do if you are a major hottie in school?; people are bound to be jealous.  
  
I can be very domineering and arrogant but the more insults I have the more arrogant I became, it just shows that people are truly that jealous of you. I never thought the mudblood could be this angry, well I'm doing a great job of making her and apparently, I, myself am enjoying it so I decided to make her stay at that doorstep a little while longer.  
  
"Pound harder mudblood!" I shouted as I laughed  
  
The pounding became persistent and strong.  
  
"That's not hard enough!"  
  
So suddenly an idea flashed into my mind, I drew nearer to the doors, hearing her loud strident and bossy voice echoing through the hall. I was so near to the doors right now, that there was no doubt she was only a few inches away from me.  
  
"Louder, mudblood" The doors continued to push toward me, as if attempting to fall over me.  
  
"Stronger!"  
  
"Malfoy, what is the point?!" she asked loudly continuing to pound the door  
  
"You forgot the word "master," I said with a sneer.  
  
The pounding stopped and was then replaced by an exasperated blatant voice "Master Malfoy, please let me in"  
  
I laughed then said "No"  
  
She swore again, compelled and more expressed this time, she's having a hard time trying to convince me.  
  
"Fine, if you don't want me in then I'll go instead and leave you!" I smirked; I was never taunted by another mudblood before, this was the only mudblood who tried to  
  
"Leaving so soon aren't we, Granger?" I asked as I heard her footsteps clearly heading for the stairs  
  
"Yeah, there's no point in knocking off my hands just for you to open those stupid doors"  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'd love to hear about what happened to your beloved parents, right? Well if you're leaving, you will be leaving your chance too, Oh well, I guess it's up to you to decide" I said clearly hoping she caught all the words I uttered and just as I hoped for, the her footsteps grew louder which meant she was approaching the doors, I smirked as I heard her polite knock and voice  
  
"Master Malfoy," she said in an almost imploring voice, I didn't believe that came from her  
  
"Please let me in, so that I may know what happened to my parents"  
  
"Not yet!"  
  
She sighed in exasperation and began pounding the doors again, just what I had hoped for.  
  
She pounded harder than before  
  
"Malfoy please, I want to know!!!" she said as her pounding became steadily loud and hard  
  
"Not yet, are your hands sore now? I asked scornfully fiddling with my wand I knew that would get her, she's so easy!  
  
"Malfoy you are such a bas--"  
  
As she said this I drew out my wand and pointed it at the door making it open an entrance for her. This was such a shock for the mudblood that she almost fell over me, of course I have better reflexes so she landed sprawled on the floor as I laughed, she quickly stood up and before I had any chance to stop her, she slapped me hard on the face, I was about to retort but my father's cold voice intervened with the situation.  
  
"What is this all about, Draco?" he asked looking from the mudblood to me, but he didn't see the mudblood slap me, in which I hoped he did for I would have a better reason in having her head on a silver platter.  
  
I was about to tell him about Granger's bold attempt in slapping me but decided not to, so I said, "Nothing father"  
  
He gave me a suspicious look and went down the stairs and I turned to the mudblood who was wearing the bathrobe she was in a while ago.  
  
Our eyes met for a second I smirked and she blushed, as she blushed I noticed a dry scar on the left part of her forehead, I didn't notice that before.  
  
Damn! She and Potter must be soul mates having the same scars, I laughed at the thought. That scar must disappear or else this maid will remind me of Potter every single day I spend with her. She blushed more and that made her, prettier and sexier, Wait! She's my personal maid and maids are not supposed to be pretty and sexy.  
  
She clutched the golden ribbon harder and that's when I realized she wore nothing inside but her bare milky skin, but unlike before the bathrobe covered every inch of her body, leaving only her feet to be distinctly seen but the fact lurks that she does not have anything underneath it at all.  
  
The mere thought turned me on but hell she's my maid and she's a mudblood, Oh hell! A lowlife like her, that's simply the lowest thing I could ever think of as of the moment, she could never turn me on.  
  
I smirked the signature smirk I always had in school, the evil one and walked towards her and saw her pupils dilate as I did, I took my time to scrutinize her as I approached her, the bushy hair was long gone and was now replaced by wavy long brown elaborate curls, her eyes were as brown as ever, her thick brows disappeared and was now replaced by a brown line and her lips was as red as ever and with that bathrobe as her only cover, If she didn't have that horrid scar she'd certainly look enticing to other men, not to me, never to me.  
  
My scrutiny was long disturbed when she turned to me again with her panic- stricken eyes, so I continued my pace toward her, hoping she didn't notice me eyeing her.  
  
She panicked and backed off from me, falling onto the bed "Wha- what are you doing?!" she stammered edging her way off the bed I said nothing and continued towards her slowly, damn!  
  
This is too fun finally when, she had nowhere to run, I clutched her arm clothed with the robe and pushed her to the wall and trapped her with both of my arms, one arm in level with her head the other just beside her small waist.  
  
I stared at her, she looked so uncomfortable with me cornering her, and I saw those red lips quiver, I stared at her a little while longer, her lips were so red, it's as if she just ate strawberries.  
  
I was never this close to her before and to tell quite honestly, it doesn't feel disgusting and horrid at all; in fact it feels quite right. Our faces were just about an inch apart, my nose was almost touching hers and it is as if I am breathing her steady yet nervous breaths.  
  
I can see the panic in her very eyes and she was blushing furiously, I leaned towards her, fiddled with the golden ribbon, as if trying to pull it away to reveal her naked self to me, I thought she would take my hand then slap me but surprisingly she did none, I guess she was far too panicked to do so, I fiddled more with the ribbon twirling it with my fingers, but I wouldn't dare touch her, she's a mudblood.   
  
Our bodies were so close right now and my face is barely an inch away from hers, I was taking in her breath, mudblood breath, God! My face was so near to hers that all it lacks was for me was to kiss her, like I would! Not in a thousand years so I merely whispered so seductively in her ears  
  
"You'll pay for what you did, soon"  
  
Then I released her and turned away, then finally when I thought I couldn't bear to stifle my laugh any longer, I laughed hard and loud  
  
"Did you honestly think, I would dare touch a mudblood?!" I asked looking at her  
  
She merely shook her head uncomfortably still blushing, I stared at her and noticed the height, the mudblood was not that short but her hair barely reached my forehead and I am bending my knees, maybe I'm just that tall.  
  
"I thought so!" I said  
  
"Well, I suppose you liked what I just did to you, not all the girls experience something like that, You are an exception because you are my maid and that will happen only once, so don't hope for it again"  
  
I thought she would retort, like she always does but instead she just stayed there in the corner where I blocked her exit, still clutching the golden ribbon. I laughed to myself; I am so intimidating!  
  
I took my time and scrutinized the mudblood again, hoping that this time she would not notice while she was there still in shock after what I just did, I honestly couldn't believe it was her, I mean she's more beautiful and now she was a woman, just a while ago while I was staring at her, she looked like a 15 year old girl and now she justified her age by looking her best.  
  
Honestly, she looked better than Pansy, I must say but I wont tell her that, it'll just swell her pride. Any man would have wanted her now, but they couldn't have her because she is mine, she is my servant! No matter how pretty this mudblood may be, the fact will stay on, she is a mudblood and I will never be infatuated by a mudblood.  
  
Not now, not ever but if I was not infatuated by her, why did I have that strong urge to kiss her when I saw her panic-stricken eyes just a while ago as I stared at her raspberry lips? It's just a mere infatuation, nothing more than that! I am a pureblood she is a mudblood, nothing will change and I am not going to fall for her, not now that I finally have the chance to dominate and overrule this pest that has been making my life in Hogwarts a living hell.  
  
So I'll say this once, once a mudblood always a mudblood and purebloods are never to fall for them and that they ceased to exist because they are bound to serve us purebloods. That settled it, I felt much better after that. After all, Granger is only a mudblood, isn't she?  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I stood there, apparently in shock at what Malfoy just did, I mean I thought he would never do such things to mudbloods, especially to someone like me but he proved me wrong just today by doing what he did to me.  
  
I knew Malfoy was looking at me, probably checking out my new look. I didn't say anything, I didn't want him to know that I noticed him eyeing me, although it was clear and he didn't do anything to conceal the fact that he was indeed examining me.  
  
I thought he was really going to do something to me, I'm glad he did not because if he did it would be his end, yet the time when he was fiddling with my ribbon, I didn't bother to stop him, I wonder why?  
  
Maybe I was too intimidated by him that's why I did not retort, but I definitely did not like it! I mean, I didn't even notice I only had a bathrobe on, which means... wait! I only have a bathrobe on?! I had nothing underneath and with horny little Malfoy in front of me? I have to get out of this room and grab some clothes.  
  
"I'll just go and get some clothes for me to change, Shall I, Master Malfoy?" I added with deepest sarcasm and without waiting for his reply, I dashed for the door revealing my white milky legs on the way there.  
  
Malfoy didn't say anything, so I grasped my chance and run full speed to the door, any minute now, I'll be out of this bastard's room and get myself into some decent clothes. I made my way to the door with haste and just as I was about an inch away from it, it slammed hard on my nose and I landed hard on the floor the second time that day.  
  
I heard scornful laugh, Malfoy laugh, stupid and sardonic laugh!  
  
"You are not just my maid after all," he said  
  
I sat on the prat's carpeted floor and looked up to him, I raised one of my eyebrows, threw him an exasperated look and sighed "What am I then? Your clown?  
  
"Yeah! My personal entertainer"  
  
I stood up and straightened myself then I felt something liquid drop on my lower lip, I brought my hand to it and then as I looked at it, I noticed that my nose was bleeding.  
  
Shit! I looked at Malfoy; he just smirked at me and didn't care about my nose at all.  
  
I rolled my eyes and took a handful of my robe, bended down and smeared my blood on it. I turned to look at Malfoy; he scowled at me, what the hell did I do now?  
  
"You best not do that again mudblood, you are staining one of our robes," he said  
  
"Your robes, I thought this was supposed to be the servant's robes?"  
  
"It is but we don't want ant mudblood stain on any of our belongings"  
  
"Right" I said as I rolled my eyes. So what if I stained their belongings? BIG DEAL!  
  
The bleeding didn't stop and I felt something throb on my forehead, what the? I touched it and felt a dry scar on the left side.  
  
This will remind me of Harry a lot, especially when it throbs.  
  
Malfoy laughed and said, "Did I hurt and squash your little pretty nose, Granger? I'm sorry if I did but I had to, you didn't wait for me to give you any permission at all to leave my quarters"  
  
I glared at him then he sat down on a silvery squashy sofa. "Sit" he said  
  
"Where?" I asked bluntly  
  
"There" he said pointing to the free green sofa opposite to the squashy sofa he was sitting on.  
  
I sat and made sure that every part of my body was well covered; I didn't like Malfoy's peeking instincts.  
  
I looked at him and felt another drop of blood fall from my nose, I wiped it again with the sleeve of the white robe, I didn't care if Malfoy had this ethics about not smearing blood on the robe, but surprisingly he did and said nothing.  
  
Then he spoke "Before we start anything at all"  
  
My eyes widened, what did he mean, start anything at all?  
  
He noticed my reaction because he smirked and said " I didn't mean anything like that, Granger, I have told you before and I will tell you again, I am not interested in Mudbloods especially the likes of you, I will never do such thing to you, Never, did I make myself clear?"  
  
I nodded then said "Crystal"  
  
"Good I am here to give you a brief orientation of what you should do as my personal maid, and to begin with matters, let's first take that horrid blood away from your nose and that horrible scar on your forehead"  
  
"Why do you want to take the scar on my forehead?" I asked  
  
"Because it horridly reminds me of your audacious boyfriend"  
  
So my scar reminds him of Harry, which made me feel that I'm missing Harry too, I didn't want him to heal the scar, after all, it would annoy him more when I leave it that way, it reminds him of his enemy anyway.  
  
"No, I don't think so, I'd rather keep the scar" I said boldly  
  
"And have that thing wreck Annie's masterpiece, God! Mudblood, I thought you were smart!""  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! Even though you are the smartest girl in school before some things are not within your capabilities but oh what the hell! I'll explain, it's because Annie is a pureblood and you are a mudblood"  
  
"Which means?" I asked raising my eyebrows, I didn't get his point and I could clearly see him making no hesitation in making me think hard for his mundane riddle.  
  
"This means you are a mudblood and Annie is a pureblood" I let out an exasperated sigh and said  
  
"Honestly, Malfoy! What does a scar have to do with a mudblood and pureblood, this is such nonsense, first my blood and now this crap!"  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't read the book," he said in a serious tone "Unless it's a book about the Dark Arts, I believe I have read all the books"  
  
"Yes and that's why you are such a nerd! But I'll explain it to you anyway, Annie is a pureblood and you just offered an oath to her by letting her fix you up and if ever she notices that that scar isn't gone by tomorrow she'll have a fit of angry yells and she can hurt you in any way because you have an oath and you'll be paying her if she'd hurt you and since I was notorious enough to disfigure her face, you'll look more presentable than her"  
  
"Which means?"  
  
"That even though you are a mudblood, you have an advantage over her when we are out of this house "Why?"  
  
"Because you look far better than her but you still hold an oath and if ever you try to annoy her, she can disfigure you face like what I did to hers"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Man! This is going nowhere. Listen it works this way in this house, my mother made the stupid charm, Every time a pureblood does a favor for another being lower than his or her position an oath is formed and since Annie is my personal maid before she'll do anything to have your job back even if it means disfiguring your face, she can easily do that because she placed a charm on you"  
  
"So that's why she agreed to fix me up it's because in doing so I'll hold an oath"  
  
"That's right so mudblood my advice is, if you want to keep that pretty face, you best not annoy Annie I cleared my throat, Annie and I were fine, we both hate Malfoy though Annie tries her best to conceal it, then it instantly blurted out of my mouth  
  
"Why did Annie become your maid anyway?"  
  
"Her father was in debt to the Malfoy family" he answered casually  
  
"Really, why? "  
  
"Those questions are not meant to be disclosed to servants like you besides Annie is happy here"  
  
"And why is that?" I asked  
  
"The point is, Annie could have volunteered for the job because of me. Her mother told my father that we at least make sure that Annie is happy and well fed while she is here, my father had second thoughts about it, especially when he is dealing with someone who is indebted to him but then Annie was a pureblood, so she has several privileges that mudbloods like you don't, that's why her happiness is always assured"  
  
I merely nodded the stared at the floor, covered in the brown bear rug Malfoy had, rubbing my bare feet against it; it feels so soft, damn!  
  
Sometimes I think it pays to be rich like the Malfoys. I looked at the cracking fire filling the room with its warmth then I looked at the vase full of violets next to me, it smelled so good.  
  
I felt another drop of blood drop to my lips, I saw that Malfoy was busy with something in his hand, I didn't get to see it though, all I knew is that it was a blue box, so taking my chances, I grabbed a handful of robes and wiped my lips.  
  
Now blood was all over my robes, it looked like as if Malfoy and I had a heavy row with the blood smeared all over my robes and the continuous gush of blood from my nose, when Malfoy looked up, he didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
Then he spoke "Now, let me perform a simple healing charm for that cut and only that cut, the nose shall stay in that way"  
  
So he'll let me bleed to death just as long as I don't serve as a replica of Harry, how damn childish! And he got his wand out and with its swish; I felt the searing pain vanish from my forehead. I touched it and then I couldn't feel the dry scar anymore.  
  
I saw Malfoy levitate the box and drop it to my lap, it was heavy that my leg felt like it couldn't stand anymore but it was probably because of my fall.  
  
"What's this?" I said picking it up, it was indeed heavy but not heavy enough to break one's leg, I wonder what's inside though.  
  
"Present that to me"  
  
What? Malfoy is somewhat acting weird, he gives me a damn heavy box then asks me to give it back to him, is he some nutter?  
  
"Why?" I said uncertainly, what if the box was hoodwinked and it would do something pernicious to me?  
  
"Oh God! Mudblood that is the simplest request I've made all day and yet you fail to comply!" he said in an exasperated tone  
  
"What if you jinxed it?! "  
  
"I didn't besides if I did; I wouldn't hesitate doing it now, right? Seeing you defenseless, without a wand, without Potter and barely clothed, this will be a very easy match, is it not?"  
  
He had a point, so I stood up and with gritted teeth I approached him with the heavy box on my hands when I reached him, I handed it to him.  
  
He smirked then said "Good, now kneel and give it to me"  
  
He can't be serious!  
  
"What do you mean kneel?"  
  
"Crucio" I felt pain then I easily knelt, I saw Malfoy holding his wand, and he just did the cruciatus curse on me, though I knew he wouldn't hesitate doing it, I still didn't believe it. I wasn't good at resisting this kind of curse, Harry was and the thought of Harry made the pain worse.  
  
"Good! Of course mudblood, when I say 'kneel' you must kneel, now give me that blue box," he said relentlessly, I felt my hand extend on it's own to him, after that I felt that the curse had been lifted and I landed sprawled on the floor, I just couldn't believe Malfoy did that to me.  
  
"Don't worry that won't happen again, if you just comply with everything I say!" he said with a smirk  
  
"You see you just presented your bell to me"  
  
"My what?!"  
  
"Your bell, when I ring this thing," he said pulling out a silver bell with a diamond edge from the box "You must come to me and answer to my call and most of all, my entire request"  
  
Wow! All that cruciatus curse for a bell, how wonderful! I felt frustrated. Malfoy didn't only disrespect me he also had the chance to toy with me. Oh Harry! Hurry up and plan that escape, I wouldn't last a day in this house.  
  
As my thoughts drifted to Harry, my eyes fell onto the ring he gave me, my engagement ring.  
  
To my surprise, instead of a diamond encrusted to it, it was now a ruby gem, then that's when I realized that it was a mood ring and because of my anger towards Malfoy, it must have changed its color.  
  
Harry is so brilliant for thinking of this; I looked fondly at the ring.  
  
"What are you looking at?" came Malfoy's drawling voice  
  
"Nothing" I said quickly hiding the ring away from sight, I didn't want Malfoy to take it, which I reckon he might, it's the only memento I have of Harry.  
  
"So as I've said mudblood when you hear this bell ringing, you must come to my aid and comply with everything I say"  
  
To his aid? I snorted at the thought but however, I don't want to have another row with Malfoy, once was enough for a day, so I nodded.  
  
"I guess that's all" I heard and felt my stomach grumble, I just remembered that I didn't eat for how many hours already, damn! I'm a nineteen year old woman and I didn't even realize I was hungry, I saw Malfoy smirk then he asked sardonically  
  
"Hungry, aren't we?"  
  
I screwed my face up to make it look convincing; I don't want to give Malfoy the satisfaction that I was indeed hungry  
  
"No, I am not hungry, thank you very much"  
  
"Very well, mudblood. I was starting to feel relent towards you but since you insisted on not eating then have it your way, after all I know that you didn't have anything to eat since yesterday evening, on Potter's proposal and it's now the afternoon, you must be famished but however you are not hungry then suit yourself"  
  
I felt my stomach give another grumble and felt my nose bleed again, I grabbed a handful of robes and wiped it clean again, this made Malfoy smirk even more. I looked at him, it was true I was hungry but I didn't want him to know that, I guess he understood the look I gave him because he said,  
  
"I may be a ruthless and relentless person mudblood, but I don't starve my servants or their service may not be of quality" I stared at him then he asked "So are you hungry? Because we can proceed to the next part of your orientation after you have your meal"  
  
This seemed like a hard question but anyway I must give in to my stomach's request, so I nodded in reply and he smiled. The first time he ever smiled that day, the first time I ever saw him smile, I actually found it comforting and at the same time warm, in one way his smile reminded me of Harry.  
  
I guess those girls who had major crushes on Malfoy had a point, he was indeed cute when he smiles, even I found him cute but I never fell for him not ever not even now but I can say Malfoy in school was always the subject of lust and want, he could have any girl he wanted because of his popularity and looks and of course his mounting affluence.  
  
I mean a blonde god with silver eyes and good abs, with his tantalizing smirk, a smirk that stops several breaths. I mean sure, Harry also had the same attention, many girls wanted to date Harry but Malfoy still had the major attention because of his looks.  
  
I often heard that Malfoy handles his girls well, whether they are his toys or not, but I never bought any of those stories; this git will never know how to handle women. I once heard Lavender and Parvati talk about how Malfoy would be in bed and they offered me to join their conversation, as if I cared, I don't give a damn about how this guy is when he is in bed! But for the first time, I was one of those girls whose breath was taken away by him but not because of his smirk but his smile. However, Harry is way better and no once could ever take that fact away from him, Malfoy and Harry?  
  
It's no competition Draco Malfoy was every girls dream in school, but certainly not mine. He thought he stole all the girls' hearts in school, he even has Annie's but he thought wrong because he missed a heart, he forgot one heart he didn't manage to capture and enthrall and that heart was mine and as long as I keep things straight and never fall for the git, his over swollen pride won't burst.  
  
"I thought you were hungry" Malfoy asked waking me up from my stupor and bringing me back to his desolate room  
  
" You can stare all day you know, but only stare no touching" he said with a smirk I gave him my own smirk and rolled my eyes  
  
"Right, as if I want to!"  
  
"You wouldn't be saying that if I were you!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because soon you'll be falling for me." I snorted,  
  
"RIGHT! I'll fall for you as soon as I've noticed how beautiful you are!"  
  
Malfoy said nothing, was he serious? Does he really think I'll fall for him, well if he did he'd better think again because I'm never an easy catch, even for the school's major hottie! He smirked and said,  
  
"Well if you want something to eat, then we better get going"  
  
I followed him to his two-door entrance, and then as soon as we are about to get out he stopped by the doorway and said, "You wait here while I'll go and get something inside"  
  
Whatever Malfoy was trying to get, I hell didn't know because as soon as I was out of the room, Annie came with a frying pan tightly grasped in her hands above her head and started toward Malfoy, hitting him continuously with it. Malfoy shielded his face with his hands from Annie's continuous hits saying, "What the hell are you trying to do?"  
  
"I may have liked you and respected you" Annie shouted as she continued hitting Malfoy "but hurting an innocent girl is never right, you must dearly pay for such act!"  
  
I tried hard to stifle my laugh; the commotion was so humorous that I thought I'd die on the spot from trying hard to suppress my laugh.  
  
"I'm telling- y-you, it was n-not me who di-did that!" Malfoy retorted trying to grab his wand, which was sticking out from his pocket"  
  
"A downright lie! And if you are trying to assault me Master, I must remind you that even though my father is indebted to you, you sealed a pact and if ever you hurt me in any way...!" Her voice trailed off but I wish she said more, I wanted to know what would happen to Malfoy if he assaulted Annie.  
  
"You may have infatuated me but I must say Ms. Granger has earned my respect and she does not deserve something like this!" She said continuing to hit Malfoy with the frying pan  
  
"Why don't you try and let the mudblood explain"  
  
Although Annie may have seemed to get used to Malfoy calling me mudblood, maybe our recent friendship changed her mind because saying mudblood was a very wrong thing to say, because Annie continued hitting him harder than ever that several wounds and bruises appeared on his hand and a bit on his face.  
  
"You deserve these scars, Master. I can't imagine you assaulting an innocent girl like her, Look at her pitiful state! You are a total relentless, belligerent and vain prat! For the likes of you, this is what you deserve"  
  
I thought about watching the fiasco a bit longer but I heard another low grumble coming from my stomach and if Malfoy does not get himself out of that mess right away, I'll have my meal two years from now.  
  
Finally I couldn't restrain myself, I laughed out loud, tears dropping from my eyes and blood dripping from my nose.  
  
I wiped it with the sleeve and said "No Annie, I did this to myself, it was an accident that occurred half an hour ago, and so you can stop hitting Malfoy with that pan" I laughed again but stopped as I saw Annie's agitated face staring at me, almost instantly she dropped the pan onto the floor with a stentorian clang and kneeled down before Malfoy, her nose almost touching the floor.  
  
"Master Malfoy, I am so sorry, I didn't know, the wretched girl didn't tell me!" she said tears streaming out of her eyes.  
  
Wretched girl? I'm a wretched girl now? Now if only I knew where that pan came from...  
  
"I am so sorry master, I know that I indeed deserve to be punished for such act, but please if you have intentions of hurting me then do those punishments unto this wretched girl too. For if she told me earlier, I will have not done that assault on you"  
  
She is calling me wretched girl after she willingly defended me. Maybe Annie Palace has a sporadic personality, she can be nice then rude but it thoroughly amused me how quick her reaction was.  
  
"Get up" Malfoy snarled at her and I continued to stare at them Annie stood up and faced Malfoy who was mending his hand.  
  
"Master Malfoy you are hurt! I must get something for you to heal those nasty wounds"  
  
"Of course I'm hurt you big ninny! You did this to me, anyway go back to your room and that is an order, right now!" Malfoy barked Annie gave a last low bow, picked up her frying pan and went away to her room.  
  
Malfoy's eyes and mine met for a second then he hissed, "Don't say and ask anything!" He must have noticed my face so contorted with confusion and laughter but however I remained silent, almost punching myself for trying to laugh.  
  
"Idiot maid!" he muttered fiddling with his hands  
  
"Look at what she's done to my beautiful face" He said indicating the tiniest of his scars which was located on his left cheek  
  
"It's so small and measly, nobody will even notice it!" I retorted  
  
"It may be small to you but it's big enough for me!" Then with a swish of his wand, all his scars were gone, so was the scar on his right cheek, looking as smug as ever.  
  
Gawd! Malfoy is totally in love with himself! It thoroughly amused me how he found a girlfriend in Hogwarts despite his issues of being a narcissist. I mean the low-life prat practically considers the rest of us students as unshaped and mutilated beings.  
  
I looked at him and he looked at me too and he let out a heaved sigh and said, "I guess you need one too"  
  
And with the swish of his wand, my nose stopped bleeding and my robes looked as if they just came out of the wash, so white!  
  
"Now we might as well get going or you'll never have your meal" he said.  
  
I smiled at my new state and then he proceeded down the stairs, motioning me to follow him. I followed him and he went after me, so I was leading the way.  
  
I looked at my new clean robes and how white they are, I was so busy with my robes that I didn't noticed another step coming my way, I tripped and sent my robes flying and there was no doubt that Malfoy indeed saw my ass, I revealed it to him as I waited for my fall...  
  
~I posted this chapter a few days ago but the formatting seemed odd and it didn't make any sense at all so I posted it back and made a few changes, thanks all...HAPPY EASTER!!!~  
  
~And so again, my failed attempt in giving you all a good chapter, I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit or even...REALLY CONFUSING, it's just that my computer is mac and every time I try to post THIS particular chapter, the formatting seems odd and well the spellings if possible are even much odder...I read this chapter in FF net and completely got confused, I mean the words are jumbled...So, in this last(I hope) attempt to submit a good chapter...I hope this will turn out good in the page~  
  
I reckon that I should have entitled this chapter "Three falls for all" but nah...  
  
And to all those who were kind enough to review....  
  
Princess Faye: Thank you for reviewing my fic  
  
Ashley: Thanks, I will email you everytime I upload a new chapter  
  
Jousting Queen: Thanks for the review  
  
Lula-the-only-one: Thank you for reviewing  
  
Tinkspixie89: Thank you for the review  
  
Bbychick: Thanks, I'll see what I can do. Maybe I will make them do it, I'm not so sure about it though...  
  
Trick_master: Continue on with the story, dudette! Don't keep your fans waiting, okay? Ei, Devina...I'm going to give you another review if you give me another testimonial in friensdter and make it twice as long as the previous one! (  
  
Riley26: Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Lina: Thanx!  
  
Dark Star: Thanks for the review  
  
Cho Chang-Emotional Dark Hole: Hey, thanks for dropping in. I read your fic and I thought it was pretty cool, you should update more often and oh before I forget...Thanks for the review!  
  
Lynette:I will, Thanks for the review  
  
Blanche Dubois: Hehehehe, I guess my idea of a sadidtic Malfoy is too much but oh well...Thanks Blanche!  
  
JeanB: Thanks for the review... 


	5. Supper at the Malfoys'

Chapter 5: Supper at the Malfoys'  
  
Disclaimer: Thank you very much for the reviews, anyway, I know Annie is an original character but she'll be appearing more often than usual, pardon me for that but I seem to be liking her a lot and I want her to appear on every chapter. If you have read both of my stories you will have noticed that both of it have original characters (like Paige Sherlate in the other one) It's just that it comes to show that the story is really yours when you insert an original character there. So sorry...  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Oh!"  
  
I heard myself voice out a mangled scream, not a pleasing tone at all.  
  
Oh no! I'm going to fall on Malfoy's very elongated stairs, think about the nosebleed that will give me and to think Malfoy just cleaned me up...WHY OH WHY do I have to be so clumsy that I fell over?! No, having a nosebleed is better than exposing my ass to Malfoy. Has he already seen it? Gawd! What will the nasty ferret say? Thinking of that made me feel worse. If only there was something down there to break my fall or better yet, if only Harry was down there arms stretched out and ready to catch me. Such hopeless thoughts, I'm going to fall and I'm going to break something and I knew it.  
  
I was actually thinking so much that I didn't realize that my fall was actually slowing down, what?  
  
Why am I slowing down? It doesn't matter when I'm slowing down or not, I'm still falling and hell that will be for the third time this day, this is most certainly not my lucky day. Maybe Malfoy turned out to be my jinx, every time I get too near him, something bad happens.  
  
I closed my eyes hoping that if I'd fall at least Malfoy didn't see my ass, but I guess that was too much to hope for. As I waited for my fall with my eyes closed, I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist, as if the person was trying to break my fall, then the person cradled me in his arms. Gladly, the person was strong enough to support me, or both of us would have landed sprawled on the floor. It happened slowly, yet to me, it was all too fast.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw Malfoy's smug face staring at me then he said "Careful Granger"  
  
I felt his hot and intense breaths on my face, it smelled like mint to me. His eyes were actually boring holes into mine.  
  
I would have given anything I own just to embellish Malfoy's face with Harry's, I was very close to him on that day and...Gawd! I didn't notice before but he actually smelled good, not too strong, not too light, just right, the way I wanted it. After I came back to my senses, (Malfoy's perfume was hypnotizing) I realized that he just saved me from that fall.  
  
So he did that! He slowed me down so that he could catch me. It's kind of hard to admit but Malfoy actually saved me from that limb and bone breaking fall, I didn't want to believe it at first, I mean this guy doesn't care about anyone at all even if they are at the verge of dying, he is that sadistic but maybe he has quick reflexes. I felt his hand on my ass, gladly the robes covered it or else Malfoy would have gotten a slap right now, even if he did save me.  
  
I looked at his grey eyes, clearly amazed at why he just did that, the type of position Malfoy and I had was supposed to be romantic if it was Harry and me, however since it was not Harry...it felt utterly revolting. I looked away from him; I hope I was not indebted to him, especially after he saved me from that fall.  
  
"You caught me" I said when I was still cradled in his muscular arms  
  
His face twisted as if he was in total confusion then he dropped me like I'm just some bag to be tossed around, my ass immediately wailed in pain as he did. I scowled at him as he laughed at me, honestly watching Malfoy laugh like that made him look 5 years younger.  
  
"I'm sorry, my mistake...I'm not supposed to touch you" he said  
  
I stood up my face glowering then said "Listen! I want to eat right now; you were the one who came up with this idea anyway"  
  
"You shouldn't be talking to me like that" he said casually, checking himself on a nearby wall mirror; he is so full of himself, it actually makes me sick!  
  
"I don't give a damn about how I should talk to you! Let's eat right now and if this word will help then hell I'll say it! PLEASE!"  
  
I was far too ravenous than to think of something to yell at him with, I don't care if I did show some courteousness to someone I really despise, at least I know that food is sure to come  
  
He gave me a look, a blank look; a look I couldn't quite describe then he said "Follow me"  
  
I followed him while giving him my death glare, a glare that could even kill or penetrate a rat, while we walked, I was actually wondering if he saw my ass or not but then I figured out that if he did, he would have said something right now or a while ago, Malfoy gave bad remarks about anything at all and trust me when he saw someone's ass, especially his enemy's girl, he wouldn't exactly keep quiet about it. So I had nothing to worry about at all, so I followed him feeling a bit happier that he just bypassed a chance that I was not willing to give.  
  
Finally we arrived at the Malfoy's profligate dining room. I actually gasped when I saw it, it had a very long glass table though not as long as the one in Hogwarts. It had several glass chairs with silver cushioned pillows on it, each chair had serpents for an armrest. I was glad that I was still standing barefooted or else I wouldn't have felt the floor which was carpeted with something that felt like water yet not quite like it, all I knew was that it was colored in something blue.  
  
Malfoy awakened me from my torpor by saying "Hope you're not too amazed, Granger"  
  
I looked at him then said "Well, you have a great dining room but it's not as great as the Hogwarts"  
  
He smirked the malevolent smirk at me then said "I know you fancy our dining table, Granger but too bad servants aren't allowed there"  
  
"So, where shall you make me sit then?" I said looking at him straight in the eye  
  
"Good Point, while we arrange that, I guess you can sit there" he said as he pointed at a vacant chair. I sat down on the glass chair and felt the elegant cushion surround my ass. Ah, the benefits of the rich and famous, this was what it felt to be really rich and to tell honestly; it did pay off a lot.  
  
Malfoy sat on the chair opposite to me, and then he pulled a golden bell from his pocket and rang it thrice. I stared at him, trying to ponder on what he was trying to do but instead of doing anything in particular, he just waited then so suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere. A very bloated man to be exact; he looked exactly like the cartoon chefs, he had an Italian moustache and small eyes, his hair was entirely covered with a chef's hat and his body was entirely clothed with a dark green apron with silver details. So my guess was right, this man was the Malfoy's personal chef and the way Malfoy calls his servants was to ring his bell thrice.  
  
Hmm...convenient!  
  
"Master Malfoy, I heard you ring, what can I do to be of service to you?" the chef said in an oily voice  
  
"Just bring me and my little servant here a little something to eat" he said without any signs of manners at all. Oh well, he was the master after all.  
  
After the corpulent chef left, the room was once again filled with eerie silence. I stared at my feet then I looked at Malfoy and saw his eyes resting on me.  
  
Gawd! Can't this guy get enough of me for one day?! Why is he staring at me like that??? I felt myself blush under his tantalizing gaze, so I looked away from him. He was actually making this harder for me. I hate to admit it but it felt kinda good when you are being stared by a guy, especially when that guy is Draco Malfoy.  
  
Suddenly it dawned on me that I was still in my robes, so I blurted out "What should I wear while I work for you?"  
  
He looked at me then rubbed his chin as if I just asked a seriously mind boggling question, then he twisted his face.  
  
I looked at him expecting a good answer; instead he just casually said "You won't need any clothing while you serve me, especially when you just showed me your ass a while ago. So I guess I have enough reason to let you wear nothing at all"  
  
I blushed, and a bright shade of crimson was stained on my face that time and I bended my head, so the little ferret saw it! Why didn't he rub it in a while ago? Why just now when I felt quite bold enough already?!  
  
I heard him give a scornful laugh.  
  
I couldn't take this anymore, if this was how I am going to be treated during the first day, what more could there be during the next few weeks. Not that I am planning to stay but it feels like planning an escape isn't that easy in this manor, especially with the little ferret around.  
  
I didn't like to be disrespected especially by someone who happens to be a Malfoy. So, even if I'm just a maid here, there are gonna be a few things I want to straighten out, for the benefits of being their servant!  
  
I mustered all my courage and rose from the chair and slammed my fist on their table. Malfoy stopped laughing and looked at me seriously "What are you doing--?"  
  
"I'm sick of the way you treat me! I'm sick of your insolent remarks! I'm sick of basically anything that concerns you! I'm sick of your countless and unnecessary commands! You don't like living with me, I hate living with you, why don't we both give ourselves a treat and you set me free, we couldn't stand each other, Malfoy, you better deal with that! I don't like the way you are treating me, I am not your slave, I am not your personal maid, I am not vermin, I am your former school classmate. So, Malfoy if this is the way you treat me for the rest of my life then I suggest you give me my freedom and if you don't I'll make trouble" I added with audacity  
  
He smirked and cocked an eyebrow at me "I want to see you try"  
  
"I will, you just watch out"  
  
"Oh I will, Granger" "You better"  
  
"Are you done yet?" he asked with the usual air of arrogance  
  
I blushed; I hadn't realized that Malfoy just faced my full wrath and rage.  
  
Serves him right for being such a dick, why the hell didn't he tell me that he saw my ass anyway, it would have made things a lot easier. Sometimes, I think I just couldn't live with Malfoy's aura around me.  
  
I fumed at him and his smirk broadened. How I hate that smirk!!!!  
  
"Sit down, Granger!" he said  
  
I stared at him then sat.  
  
After I did, he just glanced at his nails without saying anything about my outburst at all! I gaped at him then said "Aren't you even going to say anything at all?"  
  
He looked at me then said "Guess not"  
  
I scowled at him, this was far too much. Malfoy isn't like this, he usually retorts at my childish outbursts and now that he finally has the chance he is depriving himself of it! What the hell is wrong with him—?  
  
"If I have to put up with your inane tantrums, mudblood, I suggest that I shall keep my cool and not lose my temper with you or else this house will end up having raucous fights each day. Also, I would like to remind you that we are no longer school boys and girls, by far I know that we are 19 years old, I know you just turned 19 last month but that is not an excuse to act childishly around me. I don't want to put up with your rants and tantrums. So what if I saw your ass, I have one anyway, everyone has one, don't they?. Honestly, Granger, you're making a big deal out of things" he said nonchalantly  
  
I blushed; Malfoy didn't have to remind me about being childish but maybe I was overreacting.  
  
I didn't use to care if people said those things about me but when it came from him, it sounded more insulting than it ever has been. Malfoy has this thing about making other people feel lower and lower, I don't know why but he is probably used to it knowing his supremacy and affluence.  
  
I just stared at him across the table and I heard my stomach give another rumble. Malfoy didn't even look up; he was far too interested with his reflection on the table than the hunger and comfort of his "honored guest"  
  
God! He is such a narcissist!  
  
I then realized that Malfoy and I still had something to discuss, something that concerns my outfit during my stay and since he was rude enough to intervene with what I was trying to say, I shall discuss this matter with force, if I have to, I don't have to wear this outrageous robes forever, will I? Will I be wearing the same thing for the rest of my life or rather will I be half naked for the rest of my life?!  
  
I didn't like the thought at all, it was absurd. I want something to wear and I want it now! If I have to serve this ferret then he must at least give me something credible to wear.  
  
"Umm, Malfoy--?"  
  
"That is, Master Malfoy, to you, Mudblood" he said  
  
I scowled at him; such necessities need not be practiced!  
  
"Listen, if you want to be called "Master Malfoy" call me by my appropriate and given name, not some name you invented to put me down for the rest of my life"  
  
He looked up at me with the last words I said then he said "Do I honestly put you down when I address you like that? I thought you've grown to get used to it. I have been calling you mudblood for 6 years now, don't you think that's quite long enough to be used to knowing that I've been calling you that forever, do you still regard that as an insult? or are you trying to insinuate that I have some influence on you?"  
  
"You have an influence on me? No, hell not! You don not affect me in any way!" I said strongly  
  
"But then why insist on the proper usage of names when I am so much accustomed to what I call you? I can perfectly see that there is no problem"  
  
I sighed this was getting nowhere; Malfoy is just not getting it!  
  
"Malfoy, you'll never know how it feels because you've never been put down before"  
  
He looked at me sighed then muttered something I couldn't quite hear then he said, "Do you think so? Well, if that is how you take it..."  
  
I smirked; finally things were going my way. Now to discuss my outfit....  
  
"What should I wear when I stay here?"  
  
"Why, do you have a problem with that robe?"  
  
I blushed then said "No, I don't—"  
  
"Then I can see no problem" he said shortly  
  
I was beginning to lose it, I shouted "DO YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR THIS ROBE ALWAYS? DO YOU THINK I'LL BE WEARING THIS AROUND YOU?!"  
  
"Why, does the fact that I look better than you in those robes make you want something credible to wear?"  
  
I sighed, "Malfoy I—"  
  
"I was kidding, Granger"  
  
"So, are you going to give me something to wear? If not, the least you can do for me is to give me my clothes back"  
  
"There is nothing I can do for you, Granger. Shall I remind you that you are supposed to be doing something for me? And, the least I could do for you was to allow you to do certain services for me"  
  
"So what? Do you expect to wear bathrobes and only bathrobes???"  
  
Malfoy looked at me, he was about to say something when the chef arrived. The chef didn't even look up, it's as if nothing happened at all.  
  
"It's all ready, Master" he said with a bow then left  
  
That's it? Where's the food, is this some kind of trick Malfoy is playing on me???  
  
I couldn't help myself from saying so I said "Is that all? What are we gonna eat? The table?"  
  
"Patience Granger" he said casually, twirling his wand with his long slender fingers. I noticed a silver ring on his middle finger that had a snake protruding its tongue.  
  
How can he talk about patience when he doesn't even have one himself?!  
  
Before I can even say anything, Malfoy swished his wand and with a wave of it, food started to appear. There was so much of it that I just stared at it out of astonishment. Food continued to appear.  
  
Finally when all of the food appeared, I realized that I only knew two of the foods served; the roasted chicken and the boiled potatoes, the others look foreign and one looked horribly like blood.  
  
I thought Malfoy thought of a little snack, I think what he was trying to say is a little feast.  
  
Malfoy rang his bell again; what is it this time???  
  
The corpulent chef came back and Malfoy quickly said "After the servant finishes her dinner, I wish of you to dispose that chair she is sitting on as you know, no one sits on a mudblood contaminated chair"  
  
He spoke as if I wasn't there as if my feelings weren't bothered or affected by his words but then why would he care for it anyway, the guy doesn't have a heart anyway, I'm just wondering why he is like this. No person can certainly be this bad to another person, even if he is my enemy, there must be something but then I reminded myself that I don't need to fathom his ways; Malfoy doesn't have a heart and if he does there's no room for anyone in it. I'm only a mudblood in his eyes nothing more.  
  
The chef nodded in congruence to his word "As you wish"  
  
I thought well than having to argue with Malfoy and his insults.  
  
"And also the plate and utensils she uses, in fact everything she touches"  
  
This was going too far, I had to react like a normal person would.  
  
"So, what if I touch everything that goes my way, will you throw the whole house out? Because if you will I'll be glad to accept it with arms open wide, knowing that it's my "filth" with it"  
  
"There are certain artifacts and items in this house that feel they are worth more than a mudblood's touch...Curiosity is a sin to me, Granger. So, I'll warn you only this once, do not touch anything in this house if you want to live—"  
  
"Believe me I'd rather die than be with you for the rest of my life!" I said scathingly  
  
His eyes actually glinted when I said this but then he said "Suit yourself if you want die then, go ahead, I'll even do it for you"  
  
He said that but it sounded like he didn't mean it. Honestly, Would Malfoy dare kill me? I guess so...  
  
I was wrong!  
  
Draco's POV  
  
When she said nothing I said out of deep honesty, "You know my family, Granger. I admit it, our family is nothing but a bunch of dark wizards—"  
  
"But you're proud of it" she blurted but then she cupped her mouth with her hand  
  
I chose to ignore that so I continued "so this means that whatever lies in this house is nothing but pure trouble, if you don't want to die then lay your hands off it"  
  
"Why do you care so much? I thought you wanted me dead"  
  
"I don't"  
  
Her eyes glimmered with what I said  
  
"I want you alive long enough to torture you and Potter" I said harshly  
  
She just stared at me, she knew me long enough to be hurt by something like that.  
  
I started to scoop some food into my plate using the golden spoon. I saw the mudblood doing nothing.  
  
"I thought you were hungry, Granger" I said malevolently "Go ahead and help yourself"  
  
"Before I eat or anything, I just want to set some matters with you"  
  
I placed the fork on my plate. What kind of matters would this little mudblood want to discuss about? I hope it's not elf rights or anything; the idea is absolutely absurd.  
  
"What kind of matters do you want to discuss?"  
  
"First, I want to know if these robes will be my uniform for the rest of my life because if it is, I will do some minor changes" she said holding out her wand  
  
Fuck! I didn't know the little mudblood still had it, I must confiscate it having it with her is taking so much of a risk.  
  
"Accio Wand!" I said and the wand flew gracefully to me, I grabbed it and made the mudblood stand up in outburst.  
  
"Malfoy, give that back, that's my wand—"  
  
I raised my hand to stop her from shouting. Honestly, seeing the mudblood that angry gave me the satisfaction I never had in this den of nightmares. Maybe I should make her angry all the time to satisfy me necessary needs as a human being, seeing her angry like that is pure entertainment and I wont have entertainment the other way.  
  
Her usual milky white face was tainted with little bits of crimson on the cheek sides as she glowed in fury.  
  
"First of all, let me remind you that I am the boss or rather your boss, I overrule you and dominate you which by far means that I take whatever belongings you have if I wish to do so, like this wand for an instance. Second of all, you are not to retort when I take something from you willingly and lastly, you will find the answer to your problem if you have your supper first. After all you were the one who said that you're hungry not me. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some matters to go to that are to trivial for mubloods like you"  
  
I said leaving my dinner and my servant behind.  
  
I strode off and went to the elf room. The room was circular with seven beds for seven elves, each green covers had the Malfoys' crest on it; it had a single fireplace, a single hearthrug and lastly a dim candlelight chandelier. I noticed that there were no elves around, so I guess that the opportunity was too right to lose.  
  
I waved my wand and with it's swish I conjured a king sized bed, the other beds looked like matchboxes next to this bed. No, it must be smaller if a servant is going to sleep there. So I waved my wand again and conjured a bed just suitable for a person to sleep in, it had green and silver covers and of course, the Malfoys' crest. I smiled in spite of myself; the mudblood is going to sleep in the colors of her most abhorred enemy.  
  
I pointed my wand on the headboard and it said "MALFOY'S MAID"  
  
I heard someone enter but I ignored it thinking it was one of the elves.  
  
"Perhaps this would do better," said a croaky voice behind me  
  
Now the headboard said "R.I.P"  
  
I raised my eyebrows and turned "What are you doing here, Palace?" I asked coldly "I thought you were deprived of your wand since you landed in this house"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I was, Master Malfoy but now that you fired me from my original duties I was given the pleasure by your mother of having it again"  
  
"You still didn't answer my other question, what are you doing here instead of just pleasing my mother and swelling up her head?"  
  
"I thought you would like to have this," she said tossing me what looked like a pink blouse and a skirt.  
  
I caught it; it was Granger's old clothes. The pink blouse still had its torn collar and the skirt was as filthy as ever. It was dirty and I was really surprised why I didn't let go of it right away.  
  
It may be filthy and it smelled like the sewers she came from but it didn't mask the true fragrance Granger had, the sort of blueberry scent, it smelled just like her...  
  
"Umm, Master Malfoy, what are you doing?" Annie asked looking at me quizzically  
  
I just realized that I was touching Granger's clothes and molding them with my hands, it was more like caress.  
  
"Is it any of your business?" I asked harshly  
  
Palace muttered something incoherently and I just stared at her. It was honestly shameful to touch a mudblood's clothes like that; I'm not like that! The thing that I would usually do is to dock before Annie gave it to me knowing that it was a mudblood's belongings and not only that, it was filthy.  
  
I repaired her clothes with my wand and it looked as clean as ever, but the blueberry scent remained. The torn collar was no longer torn.  
  
I tossed her clothes on her bed and looked inquiringly at Palace.  
  
"I was under the impression that Potter may have given her that blouse," she said pointing at the pink blouse I just repaired.  
  
I felt a rush of hatred, Potter, the man whom I wish to hate forever. Potter, the headmaster's favorite. I hated that guy not because he vanquished the dark lord so many years ago; in fact I'm thankful for that. I hated him because of his attention in school and the attention he had from Granger, her girlfriend...  
  
I stopped the thought, why should I care about them anyway?  
  
"And why do you think so?"  
  
"Because Hermione didn't want to give it to me in the first place"  
  
I felt a slight tinge when I heard the mudblood's first name. I haven't heard that name so long already. I used to hear it in school when people need help in their assignments, they always ask for the mudblood erudite!  
  
"I see but that doesn't justify the reason on why you are here"  
  
Palace looked up to me with her huge blue eyes, her eyes were one of her assets. No, it's her only asset.  
  
"I was wondering what I would do now that you have dismissed me"  
  
She was my mother's personal maid for Christ's sake! Why is she asking me this?  
  
I looked at her, Jesus! She looked so pathetic. I chose to ignore her and stared at the ceiling instead.  
  
"Do you honestly prefer that mudblood rather than me? I have served you for many years now!" she said with a slight quiver in her voice.  
  
My eyes widened, Is she jealous? Damn! Palace must be in love with me but I thought she was in good terms with Hermione then why does she seem to be envious of her?  
  
I looked at her; her face was shining with tears. I felt a smirk form on my face, she looked so horrible, she looked like and escaped clown from a circus and she was jealous.  
  
"You have no right to question me that" I said  
  
"And you had no right to dismiss me!" she retorted  
  
"I had every right, Palace since I was your master but if you want to know the reason why I dismissed you then I will tell you, it is because you were so keen in following my mother's orders not mine! And you were my servant not my mother's, besides now that you've mentioned it, I chose Granger over you because you look horrible!"  
  
She coughed and said "But you can right this with your wand!"  
  
"You can right it with yours" I said  
  
"I can't! I tried but nothing happens, I suppose it's because it's a dark artifact and only dark wizards can right it"  
  
I suppressed my anger, I hated it when I'm being called a dark wizard because I know that they are pertaining to eternal servitude to Voldemort, the dark lord who took my parents' attention from me, a relentless monster only to feed with his servants services and his mounting supremacy.  
  
"Go and ask my mother then" I said through gritted teeth.  
  
"She can do nothing for me, besides Narcissa has done enough"  
  
"Then I can do nothing for you" I said as I started for the door but she stopped me by saying "There must be something in that girl...you like her don't you?!"  
  
I stopped and then I proceeded on saying "No, I don't she's my enemy and it is best to know that your enemy is serving you"  
  
Palace gave me one last look then left.  
  
But the effect of her words was powerful; do I really like the mudblood? No, I don't, I detest the mudblood there is no room for me to like her. She is a mudblood and that is all she'll ever be, a mudblood and a servant but so far, of all the people I've encountered, she was the best person who gave attention I never had. It may be hatred but she still notices me at least unlike others who were paid to notice me, busy enough to give their son the least of their attention or gave me attention because of my affluence.  
  
I'd rather have the mudblood's hatred than those things.  
  
Again I stopped the thought. Since when did I prefer something that's coming from a mudblood most especially, Granger?  
  
I took Granger's clothes; these clothes will be what she'll be using in cleaning my shoes, bookshelves and whatsoever things I have. I stripped the pink blouse thinking about Potter and his little girlfriend. A slight pang of pain through my body, I chose to ignore that, whatever that meant.  
  
I went back to the kitchen and saw her resting her back serenely, so she ate enough, good. Now, I can show her where she'll sleep.  
  
"Are you done yet?" I asked her  
  
"I think I am thank you, by the way what the hell is that reddish soup there, it isn't blood is it?" she asked  
  
"No, it's not. It's tomato soup"  
  
"Oh!" she said, "May I taste some of it? It looks rather delicious"  
  
I sat opposite to her and said, "Help yourself"  
  
She scooped some soup into her bowl and ate and I just stared at her. She looked apparently different than before...and it was something that I just noticed today. I glanced at the wall clock and the time is 10 pm, time flies real fast.  
  
"I'm done," she said  
  
She left a bit of stain on her upper lip; I reached out for it and wiped it with my thumb. I wiped it till my thumb reached her lips; I was touching her lips like I was touching her clothes before.  
  
I was staring at her lips and I felt two hot and intense breaths come out from it, it somehow felt....sexy. Her lips were moist from the soup she just ate but I found myself too busy to care, I continued to caress it. Her lips felt soft as soft as the skin above it. I continued to touch it as if I was massaging it. Her lips...looked so kissable. If only I could just...  
  
No way!  
  
Her eyes widened as if she was surprised.  
  
I actually surprised myself.  
  
She moved away from me and said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"It was filthy, Granger. Now, let's go so that you will know where you're sleeping" I said  
  
What the hell was I doing back there?  
  
I stood up and motioned her to follow me, the blueberry scent she had was mildly intoxicating. She followed me until we reached the elf room.  
  
"That will be your bed and these," I said dropping the blouse I torn a while ago "will be your rags to use to wipe my shoes and belongings"  
  
To my astonishment, she didn't notice her clothes at first instead she said "You honestly want to kill me already, don't you?"  
  
I stared at her then her bed still read "R.I.P.". I smirked then said, "Better off that way right?"  
  
She said nothing, I waved my wand in a bored manner and it changed the headboard back tom it's original saying "MALFOY'S MAID"  
  
She scowled at me then said "R.I.P. is way better than that"  
  
I gave her no remark at all but she wasn't complaining, she complied and went to sit at the edge of her bed.  
  
"You forgot this," I said dropping her, her rags.  
  
"God! Malfoy what have you done?"  
  
I looked at her then she said "Harry gave me this blouse and it was my favorite, the least you could have done for me was to give it to me in one piece"  
  
"I thought we've been through this before, Granger. There is no least that I can do for you because there is nothing I can do for you"  
  
I left the room after that and I saw Scarlette on the way to my room. I called the elf and asked her to make the mudblood's official uniform by daybreak tomorrow, I know it'll be done immediately knowing my taunts of clothes if she couldn't.  
  
"...I want it in my room tomorrow, first thing in the morning" I said  
  
I went into my room smirking, and then I noticed Granger's skirt clutched tightly on my hand. I guess she was far too upset with the blouse to notice that I had her skirt. It still smelled like her but not for long, it wouldn't smell that way anymore after a few days.  
  
I tossed her skirt on the silvery sofa and I laid myself on my bed. My room was clouded in darkness with no light at all; I magically opened the curtain to enlighten my room with the moon's light.  
  
I drifted into thoughts of wonder.  
  
I was uneasy when I was with her tonight, it's a good thing I'm good at masking things.  
  
I caught her a while ago and didn't bother to drop her right away.  
  
I caressed her clothes and thought about her.  
  
I felt a slight twinge when she mentioned Potter, her boyfriend or rather her fiancé  
  
I wiped her upper lip, caressing it with my thumb.  
  
I had the urge to kiss her and make the sad face go away when I saw her sad face as I gave her, her blouse.  
  
And now, I'm still thinking of her.  
  
Maybe Palace was right. Maybe I do like Granger...  
  
After all I said it myself she was the best person who gave me attention.  
  
"You can't love a mudblood especially a mudblood who is your maid and most especially a mudblood who is Potter's girlfriend" I said to myself  
  
The thought of Potter brought that familiar twinge again.  
  
I was angry with myself, I was deluded by the attention Granger was giving me and of course her newly transformed self.  
  
I decided to sleep to keep her away from my thoughts, "she's a mudblood," I kept repeating in my head.  
  
It actually made my head ache.  
  
"She's a mudblood"  
  
Besides, this is just a mere infatuation. Soon enough I'll realize that she's just a pest infesting the house that she's just a mudblood, my personal servant...nothing more.  
  
"She's a mudblood"  
  
I still kept repeating "she's a mudblood" loudly and clearly, hoping that this would make me forget her but every time I say it I think about her.  
  
"She's a mudblood"  
  
"She's a mudblood"  
  
"She's a mudblood"  
  
"She's a mudblood"  
  
"I like the mudblood—"  
  
I said that without thinking clearly and loudly. It was so sudden and it took me by surprise, I didn't expect those words to come from me.  
  
That bothered me more.  
  
A/N: I think this was a bit too fast; tell me what you think in your reviews. I'm sorry if this was a bit faster, you know with Draco starting to feel something toward Hermione but I can think of nothing else to write. Maybe I'll correct this in the next chapter and hope that it'll be better than this one. I'm also sorry if the update is a bit longer than usual...I was having a writer's block for the whole month of April. So sorry...thanks for the reviews.  
  
Tell me the errors and my mistakes, flames are accepted (this chapter sucked anyway)  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed:  
  
Ashley48506: Thank you very much, I'll email you every time I update  
  
Angela: I will use your idea; I think it suited this story...do you mind if I do use your idea? Thank you for dropping by and giving me a review.  
  
Trickmaster: Right back at ya, Devie! Sure! Give me more testimonials and I'll give you more reviews...BWAHAHAHAHAHA. By the way, what is the pen name of Diola?  
  
DarkStar: Thanks for reviewing. YAP! I hate nosebleed too, the blood tastes like shit!  
  
Riley26: Thanks for reviewing...Hehehehe, I think I'm torturing Hermione too much.  
  
Shannon: I will, thank you for suggesting and thank you for the review.  
  
Hugsalot2290: Thanks  
  
Hotpinkflamingo: I will thank you!  
  
Callie: Thanks, I will  
  
Bbychick: Yah, I guess I will make them do it....in the latter chapters when their feelings are developed.  
  
Cho-Chang-dark-emotional-hole: Keep updating girl! And thanks for the review! 


	6. Harder to Endure

Chapter 6: Harder to endure  
  
Disclaimer: I'm having a lot of difficulty continuing on with this story because I have noticed that my past chapters contain at least 5000 words and I don't know if I can keep up with that, 5000 is just a tad bit too demanding. So, I guess this chapter will be shorter than the previous ones. I'm really sorry for all the lousy updates, I'm having a lot of difficulty continuing this especially now. Thank you for all your reviews, though I must say that the previous chapter was a bit fast though.  
  
I think that I'll give Annie a POV also, but not that often just occasional ones, so tell me what you think about this.  
  
Enough with this useless blabbing and on with the story....  
  
Warning: This chapter contains R content, not that graphic (I promise you no smut or something like that, at least as of now), I think but just to warn you kiddos there, I warned you okay? So, if you don't want to read any mature content, please leave this story alone. Thanks  
  
Draco's POV  
  
The moonlight illuminated my darkened room but not my darkened thoughts.  
  
I couldn't sleep that night, I was thinking so much that it made my head ache, thinking of a person I am not most likely to think about or give a second thought or a damn.  
  
And that person happens to be, Hermione Granger, the prodigious mudblood, a member of the golden trio, an insufferable know it all but most of all my personal maid.  
  
I just thought of what I said a while ago.  
  
I like the mudblood...  
  
Do I really like her? If I do that most certainly wouldn't be me.  
  
I said it myself with a note of honesty in my voice but I can't say it's true. I can't possibly like a mudblood, it's against our ethics because it is always said that purebloods are superior over them and liking a mudblood will ruin just everything and we are not talking about any mudblood here, we are talking about Hermione Granger, the school's biggest mudblood yet the school's most brilliant witch.  
  
This is insane. I should stop thinking and clear my mind; a Malfoy couldn't possibly like a mudblood.  
  
Beads of sweat formed at the top of my forehead.  
  
Did I just admit that I like Granger? The number one know it all of Hogwarts? Not to mention that she's a mudblood.  
  
She might be a mudblood but she changed but I couldn't care less, it is still dirty blood that's flowing beneath that skin of hers. I hated the thought, it's just so absurd, and I can't feel this way about her.  
  
I smirked as I recalled the day's activities, the mudblood being as clumsy as she could be toppled over the stairs.  
  
I would have laughed at the thought, her helplessness is simply amusing, but then I remembered something that I saw...her ass.  
  
I didn't make it such a big of a deal a while ago but when put to words, her ass was actually...I don't know how to describe it but I have that distinct feeling that her ass will feel as soft as her skin. I wonder just how it feels...  
  
I raised my eyebrows, I'm not supposed to be thinking about that girl, I'm supposed to be clearing my mind from useless thoughts and getting some sleep, but I find that difficult at the moment especially when my thoughts are bothered by a certain someone I didn't want to think about.  
  
I turned my head and brought my hand to my lips. I touched it like I touched the mudblood's lips; my lips are far different from hers. Her lips were soft and full, and I long to kiss them and to probe her mouth.  
  
I sighed this is going nowhere; my thoughts are bothering me so much.  
  
I tilted my head to face the window that showed the moon, clouds started to surround it. Rain filled clouds and for sure, rain was about to come. I lied down on my bed for a while and thought about nothing at all, not until I smelled a familiar scent...the scent of Granger.  
  
I bolted right up. She can't be here?  
  
No, she's not here then why that scent? Must be the skirt but then her skirt was far from the bed and there's no way that the scent would reach my bed, unless it's that strong, but her scent is not that strong.  
  
The scent was mildly intoxicating; it made my head whirl.  
  
I looked around and I noticed that the scent was on me. On me? Maybe I underestimated her scent, maybe it's that strong that it stuck on me. I'm thinking too much, I need to unwind. So, I stood up and walked to the couch. I sat and saw Granger's skirt just beside me, just as I was about to grab it; I heard a knock from my bedroom door.  
  
I stared at it, who would be knocking at this time of the night?  
  
The knocking continued, I grabbed my wand and opened it, to reveal a monster? A monster with horrid disfigured face carrying something I don't know what. I stared at it, and then I threw my cushioned pillow at it. It did nothing.  
  
I was about to grab my wand when it said, "Master Malfoy—"  
  
It knows my name? Jesus! Our mansion must be that haunted to carry some sort of monster that knows my name.  
  
"Holy Shit!"  
  
"You know, Master Malfoy. I shit too, but unlike you I don't brag about it"  
  
I raised my eyebrows; certainly no monster would talk like this?  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
I stared at it, waiting for it to make a move. My wand lied forgotten on a nearby cushion pillow.  
  
"I believe what you call 'fuck' is your former servant, Annie Palace" said a croaky voice  
  
"Jesus Christ! Palace, what do you think you are doing here in the dead of the night?" I said suppressing my chortles.  
  
She just raised her thick eyebrows at me and that made her a thousand times more horrible.  
  
I laughed; I was almost intimidated by our own servant, but honestly since I disfigured her face so much she looked like a prowler at night. I laughed at her but she said nothing. God! Was this creature pathetic!  
  
"Honestly Palace, you seriously need to do something with your face or you'll end up scaring every person in this house during the night" I said still laughing at her.  
  
"Honestly, Master Malfoy if it is in terms of attitude, I think more people will be afraid of you then they will be with my disfigured visage"  
  
Did she just say that? I thought she was in love with me, but oh well; one person can't have them all.  
  
"But it's better off that way, isn't it Palace?"  
  
"You should do away with those cussing," she said adamantly, advertently changing the subject away from her disfigured face.  
  
I looked at her, I never heard her utter a swearword before but it didn't mean that she has to reprimand me for it. She's just a servant here and no servant reprimands a Malfoy.  
  
"I'm a 19 year old, Palace. I can cuss whenever I want to and you are not in place to tell me that" I said looking at her sternly  
  
"Honestly," I snorted  
  
"'I shit too, Master Malfoy, but unlike you, I don't brag about it'" I mimicked "Seriously Palace, you should sort out your priorities other than reprimanding me for being as mature as I can be"  
  
"Cussing can be very immature sometimes, Mr. Malfoy" she said sounding more like my mother than herself  
  
"Don't forget the word, sometimes, Palace"  
  
God! This maid is making my usual cussing a big deal! Honestly, doesn't she have anything better to do than educate me with her own biased ethics?  
  
"Your immaturity amuses me, Master Malfoy"  
  
"I cuss whenever and wherever I want to, Palace. That's the end of this pointless discussion", I said putting a firmer tone  
  
"But your mother seems to be taking my side on this" she said standing rooted on the spot  
  
I gritted my teeth, I had had enough of my mother's useless orders, so if this is the reason why Palace is here at the middle of the night then I'll just have to make her go away.  
  
After all, she's interrupting my thoughts and my serious contemplation on Granger.  
  
"So, I'll take that as the reason on why you are here" I said compelling myself to keep my voice calm. The thought of my mother sending someone to reprimand me rather than reprimand me herself is simply unnerving.  
  
And it vaguely reminded me of how much I needed real parents, not parents who rely on servants to do the disciplinary actions towards their only son.  
  
"No" she said simply  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"I thought this might be of use to you, which means more rags for the mudblood," she said throwing me the things she held on her right hand.  
  
It fell straight on the couch and I saw what it was, the mudblood's undergarments. I flinched at the sight of them but they weren't filthy.  
  
"Why didn't you give it to me a while ago?" I asked  
  
"Because I just found them when I cleaned the parlor a while ago" she said  
  
"Jesus! Palace, do you ever get some sleep?"  
  
"Sometimes, but I live to serve your family" she said taking a seat on the opposite side of where I was sitting. As she did that I got a whiff of her scent, a scent of blueberries. So, it must be her. That's why Granger smelled like her because she hung around with her in the parlor and I smell like her because of the incident in the elf room. Damn! Her scent weirdly reminds me of Granger.  
  
"You sound like a house elf"  
  
"That's what I should do, shouldn't I? To keep my family safe from your father's clutches," she said  
  
Then it struck me, Annie has been our maid for ages and she has a family too. Doesn't she miss them? I began to give her a thought; a thought of concern and I only did that now. This never happened before. I am usually heartless.  
  
"Palace, what about your family? Don't you miss them?"  
  
"I do, but what's the point of going back to them when all I can do is bring back danger to them" she said  
  
At least she has a family who will always give her a second thought, someone who will always care for her and someone who loves her, unlike me. But hell I shouldn't be thinking about that.  
  
I began to feel a bit of hatred to my father, why in hell did he have to do this to her. Then again, I didn't know why Palace was here in the first place, why her family is indebted to us, the Malfoys.  
  
"Palace, why is your father indebted to my father anyway?"  
  
She raised her head to face me then said, "I don't want to discuss those kind of matters"  
  
I stared at her; I won't pursue the subject if she doesn't want to.  
  
"Fine, as for this clothes. Take them to the mudblood, I trust that she will need them soon"  
  
She nodded and went out of the room.  
  
I went back to my bed then I found myself to where I was a while before, thinking about the mudblood again.  
  
This has to stop. I can't go on living while thinking of her every second of the day.  
  
So I concluded it, the mudblood will have to go.  
  
But before that, I needed to consult one of my parents and ask them about it.  
  
I walked out of my room and went upstairs to where my parents' room is located. After I turned left, I saw two doors with serpents as handles and a golden plaque with the inscription "Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy".  
  
I haven't been here for quite a while already. I began to knock the door using the silver knocker just below the golden plaque.  
  
No one answered. Damn, mother! Hurry up, this is important!  
  
I knocked several more times and still no one answered.  
  
That's it! I'm going in, I won't wait any longer.  
  
"Alohamora" I whispered and I heard the lock click. I opened the door and saw only my mother snoozing on the bed. I approached her and shook her awake.  
  
At first she did nothing then she said "Mmmm, Lucius, a bit faster and harder than that"  
  
I stared at my mother in horror. What the? Maybe my mother is not as passive as I thought she was.  
  
I shook her once more and she said "Mmmm, Harder!"  
  
God! What is my mother dreaming about? I shook her again this time I said her name  
  
"Narcissa, wake up!"  
  
I don't usually call my address my mother as mother especially during urgent times but I always addressed my father as father because I don't know what will happen to me if I don't.  
  
"Lucius, you sound so sexy when you call my name..." she moaned  
  
Christ! My mother is a good sleeper. Suddenly her head fell to my hand, I didn't realize it but I felt something wet and sticky. I pushed her head and saw her drool resting on my hands.  
  
God! Maybe my mother isn't that decorous during the night. I wiped the drool off with her blanket.  
  
I guessed I pushed her head a little too hard because she seemed to be fully awake.  
  
"Draco, what in heavens name are you doing here at this time of the night?" she said sternly  
  
I looked at her, her hair was ruffled and her cheeks were all scattered with drool. I tried to suppress my laughter. She certainly looked as bad as Annie.  
  
"Where is father?"  
  
"That is none of your business. Now, if you'll excuse me, you just interrupted a seriously good dream" she said straightening her pillows and getting ready to sleep.  
  
I felt rage rush through my temples. So, now I am not allowed to know where my father is?! I'm his son; I'm supposed to know.  
  
"Narcissa, can't you even give me a bit of your fucking time and just tell me where the hell my father is?" I shouted, my voice ringing all over the room.  
  
"I will not be spoken to that way, Draco and don't you ever use swearwords again. Go back to sleep or you'll wreck that wonderful Malfoy visage of yours"  
  
"Who gives a damn about my visage? Honestly, can't you give your son a bit of your time?"  
  
She looked at me straight in the eye and said, "Not if it is at the dead of the night"  
  
"But you'll have to listen to me! I want to grant the mudblood her freedom, I want her out of this house right now!" I shouted  
  
I grabbed her attention because she turned around, sat up and faced me and said, "Say that again,"  
  
"I want the mudblood out of this house"  
  
She stared at me and said "And why is that?"  
  
I looked at her, her eyes demanding an answer. I can't tell her the real reason. She'll blow up worse than she'll ever be. So I said casually lowering my tone, now that she's finally hearing me out "Because I can't stand her"  
  
"Draco, you are no longer a school boy. I can't believe I'm going to reason this out to you but you can't free the mudblood"  
  
"And why not?" I asked feeling the rage seep in to me again  
  
"Just so because I said so, besides I thought you love dominating her?"  
  
Oh DAMN! I can't believe my mother is not giving me straight answers.  
  
"I do not enjoy dominating her!" I shouted  
  
She looked at me sternly then said "I'm sorry to hear that, Draco but you can't set her free and you yourself should get some sleep"  
  
"The least you can do is to give me a real reason why I can't grant her, her freedom, Narcissa because if you wont, I will grant her, her freedom this instant!" I said  
  
My mother heaved a sigh and said "Are you always this spoiled?"  
  
I ignored her then she said, "You cant grant her, her freedom because she is the only remaining threat we have for Potter and if you do free her, problems will ensue and much more than that, she can report us. What makes you think a mudblood will not do anything to save the man she loves? Honestly, Draco, you shouldn't underestimate mudbloods like her"  
  
I looked at her then said, "That's the dark lord's fault isn't it? He should have killed her while he had the chance" '  
  
I didn't mean that, I just said that out of deep frustration.  
  
My mother's face screwed up as she said, "The dark lord isn't to blame, and in fact you should be thankful"  
  
I've had enough! I stood up and said "Well I'm not!"  
  
"Tell me why you hate him so, Draco?! He is the reason why we are an influential family right now!" my mother shouted  
  
"Influential fucking wizards, you mean. Well, believe it or not, Narcissa, I have never been more ashamed of you than I was today, your sickening service to that monster is totally unnerving and because of that 'obsession' you call service, you forgot your duties as a mother an as a parent and because of that you think your son is bound to proud to be a potential deatheater!"  
  
"Draco Anthony Xavier Malfoy (The name sucks, I know don't remind me, I can think of nothing else), I will not be spoken to that way!" she said equaling my rage  
  
I rolled my eyes; I hate it when she calls me by my full name.  
  
"Well mother, you never taught your son good manners!"  
  
My mother looked at me then said, "Why do you hate him so?"  
  
"That's a task for you too find out!"  
  
Then I walked out of her room fuming. I hated it when my way isn't followed, I hated it when I didn't win and much more than that, I hated it when my mother brings up the topic of the dark lord.  
  
I heard my mother's voice saying, "If ever she escapes, it'll be entirely your fault! Don't let that happen Draco—"  
  
I slammed the door to silence her and keep me from hearing more of her rants and shouts.  
  
I went down the stairs as I thought about what she said, "It'll be entirely your fault!"  
  
It was always my fault; everything is blamed on me!  
  
And where the hell is father?  
  
I entered my room seething. The only way I can withstand the mudblood is to have deep control and I'm putting it to the test right now. I'm going down to her room and see how she's doing.  
  
While doing that, I deeply thought about my mother. Sure, I might have preferred her better than father but tonight; she changed my whole perspective of preferring her.  
  
I hate my mother but most of all I hate this life!  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I was at the topmost floor of the Malfoys' manor. I precariously stood at the railings of their terrace staring into the deep nothingness before me. I breathed the fresh air; I was clothed in nothing but loose white garment.  
  
It danced gracefully with the wind.  
  
Just then a hand pushed me, I turned only to see Annie's face laughing at me while saying "Malfoy is mine!!! Mine! Mine! Mine! Die mudblood die!"  
  
I screamed but no sound came out.  
  
Then everything was in pitch black.  
  
I woke up and the first person I saw was....  
  
"Harry!" I shouted extending my arms for a hug  
  
He hugged me but he broke away almost instantly.  
  
I just stared at him.  
  
He was there only inches, away from me...  
  
I looked at him  
  
"Hermione..." he whispered  
  
"Harry..."  
  
I reached for him but he didn't receive my hand, he just looked at me, his eyes filled with sorrow, I stared at him then asked, "Is this real?"  
  
He didn't give an answer, instead he bended his head down.  
  
I looked at him then suddenly blurted, "How did you escape?"  
  
Again he said nothing; his silence is killing me!  
  
Suddenly I noticed that tears were dropping from his eyes.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
Harry isn't likely to cry besides what is he crying for?!  
  
"Hermione, you should forget about me!" he said  
  
I stared at him that came as a shock what the hell did he mean?! I grabbed his hand  
  
"Harry, I—"  
  
"No!" he said taking his hand harshly away from my grasp "I'll see you around"  
  
With that he ran as fast as he could to the opposite direction.  
  
I was right behind him in hot pursuit.  
  
So suddenly I could no longer see him but I kept running anyway, that's when I realized that I was in a topmost floor of a certain building.  
  
I realized I couldn't stop running but apart from that the sudden movement of the ground took me by shock.  
  
I fell yet again, only to be caught by Harry.  
  
He smiled at me; his smile was all it had to take to relieve me. I smiled back at him too, putting my left hand on his cheek.  
  
Then suddenly he smirked and his green eyes turned silvery gray and his usual jet-black hair turned into platinum and his skin turned pale.  
  
"No!" I said  
  
"Oh yes, Granger."  
  
"No!" I moaned  
  
Harry can't turn into Malfoy!!! No, he just can't!  
  
"You are my maid for life, Granger!!!" he laughed evilly  
  
"NO!!!!!!"  
  
"No!!!! Harry!!!"  
  
"Oh God! Please don't mistake me for that gay boyfriend of yours; I'm way more beautiful than that prat! And hell take your bloody hands off me"  
  
My head stirred, "What the hell?!"  
  
I opened my eyes and was immediately blinded by the harsh light of the room. As soon as it was on focus, I realized I was hugging someone. And not just that, that particular someone was skin to skin with me.  
  
I raised my eyebrows and I heard a scorn voice, "Will you take your filthy arms off me, please?"  
  
"Malfoy?!" I said leaping away from him  
  
"Nice of you to notice" he said haughtily, stroking his platinum hair that several strands fell to his face.  
  
I blushed; Malfoy was shirtless. He was even better that way; his body was somewhat moist with sweat and God! His muscles were every girl's dream. He was deeply toned and he looked ever so hot!  
  
God, I think I believe those girls who said Malfoy was hot cause he most certainly is.  
  
I snapped myself out of my stupor and asked, "What are you doing here and what do you want?!"  
  
"You"  
  
My eyes jolted and I raised my eyebrows at him. Was this guy playing with me? Cause if he is? He'll be playing in less than a minute; I'll kill him off before he can say another word.  
  
I can't believe I'm saying this but Malfoy can be such a sick fuck sometimes.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
He smirked and said, "I want you to shut up and let me do the talking"  
  
I glared at him then I said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Did you even listen to me, mudblood?"  
  
I stared at him and waited for him to talk.  
  
"Are you sure you want to continue without anything on? Honestly, a nude woman sleeping is one of the things that turn me on and believe me this is the first time that it hasn't" he said eyeing something  
  
I waited for him to say something more, clearly not getting what he meant but I noticed him eyeing something. I followed his gaze and it lead towards my...breasts.  
  
"Malfoy, you sick pervert!" I said covering myself with the covers.  
  
Malfoy smirked and said "Don't worry I've seen better ones!"  
  
I cocked an eyebrow and said "Like Annie's perhaps?"  
  
He snorted and said "Like Scarlette's..."  
  
I screwed my face in disgust and whacked him with a pillow. He landed on my feet, laughing.  
  
When I fully covered myself with the blanket, a pillow landed squarely on my face, taking me by surprise.  
  
Then I saw him smirking at me.  
  
"Gotcha! Hmm, maybe Scarlette does have better tits than you" he said looking at me logically.  
  
I realized that the blanket fell off from my body when he threw me that pillow, revealing my breasts again.  
  
"You really are a sick pervert Malfoy!" I said securely covering myself for the third time  
  
He laughed again. When he did, I realized something; Malfoy and I were getting along for the first time. Not exactly, getting along but not fighting or anything. God! I didn't even find myself giving so big of a damn when he saw my tits.  
  
When he was done he said "I was kidding, Granger!"  
  
I glared at him then said, "What were you laughing at, my tits or your 'hilarious' joke"  
  
He said nothing but sat up again and said, "I didn't know you sleep naked"  
  
I blushed again; I wish I wouldn't do that in front of Malfoy.  
  
"Well, you didn't give me any clothes to sleep in tonight!" I retorted  
  
"How about those robes? Are they a tad bit old for you?"  
  
'Fuck off, Malfoy! You know very well I couldn't sleep in those horrendous things"  
  
"Ah but of course you can't, little miss mudblood must be pampered to her hearts extent but don't you worry your uniform will be here tomorrow"  
  
My uniform? I gulped. I didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"And should I say that you were pushing those deflated balloons you call breasts to my chest with such passion, honestly mudblood, do you miss Potter that much? Or is he just not that good in handling girls?"  
  
Again I felt myself blush, "What do you mean push?"  
  
"You hugged me, mudblood. Pushing your dirty self to my beautiful clean body"  
  
Oh god! I just remembered; that dream was so awful that I hugged...Malfoy!  
  
Ick! My skin pressing against his chest or rather my breasts pressing against his muscular chest.  
  
I shut my eyes mentally scolding myself!  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"  
  
"Changing the subject, are we?" he said vindictively  
  
"Yeah!' I said forcefully "Got a problem with that?"  
  
He ignored me and then I asked "Why are you half naked anyway?"  
  
"To show you that I have a better body than Potter who happens to have a body of a surfboard!"  
  
"Harry doesn't have a body of a surfboard!"  
  
"Playing defensive, go ahead say something that is true about Potter!"  
  
I bit my lower lip, Harry didn't exactly have those muscles he had but that doesn't mean he had the body of a surfboard. Besides why are we talking about Harry? He is supposed to be insulting me!  
  
And why is he so angry?  
  
I just don't understand dark wizards.  
  
'What are you doing here?"  
  
He sighed "That unfathomable question again, haven't you got anything better to ask?"  
  
"Yes, what are you doing here?"  
  
I had that distinct impression that Malfoy is trying to change the subject after I ask this question.  
  
He rolled his eyes and said "You will find your uniform and your undergarments here in this table early morning tomorrow"  
  
It was my turn to roll my eyes and say, "In case you haven't noticed, Malfoy. It is already 'tomorrow'"  
  
He ignored me and walked out of the room leaving me all alone again.  
  
"Insufferable prat!" I muttered  
  
And just as I was about to sleep, I heard him mutter, "insufferable prat!'  
  
I laughed, sometimes that guy can be so predictable and unbearable yet again we did get along a while ago and that is something that doesn't usually happen between us, we were born not to get along.  
  
Then again when he told me about pressing myself against him, he wasn't wrong. He was right about it but then again I never knew how it felt since I was only half conscious that time.  
  
Something weird tells me I'd like to try it again.  
  
But seriously Malfoy did look hot without anything on top, especially when covered in sweat.  
  
I smiled in spite of myself, I shouldn't be thinking of bad thoughts like that. I lied down the bed and tried to sleep.  
  
Surprisingly I couldn't sleep anymore, I felt fully awake. This is all Malfoy's fault!  
  
I looked all around me and noticed the other beds were empty; there were no house elves in sight. What the? Where the hell were these elves anyway?  
  
Something gives me the idea that these elves work full time.  
  
I heard scuttling by the door, I immediately bolted right up and noticed the elf that served me the first time I landed on this house. A female one.  
  
What was its name again? Scarlaff? Crimson? Red?  
  
"Ms. Hermione Granger?" she asked  
  
"Yes?" I asked her gently  
  
"This is your uniform," she said handing me something in black and white with a bit of lacy detail then she went leaving me alone again.  
  
Finally! Some clothes  
  
I checked the uniform out and was extremely shocked.  
  
It was sort of a French maid uniform but it was skimpier, sexier and definitely...naughty. What the hell was Malfoy thinking of?  
  
I lifted the upper portion first, it has a neckline that almost reached it's lower part and it's neckline was wide enough to leave the two sleeves barely hanging which means the uniform must be off- shoulder.  
  
I grabbed the uniform and went to a nearby mirror.  
  
I tried the upper portion on and my suspicions were right, it was really skimpy plus the lacy details were giving me itches. The neckline really showed off my cleavage and the back portion was nonetheless bare. The shirt or whatever you call it halted right above my naval.  
  
I tried the skirt on next; it hugged my legs that I can barely move.  
  
God! Malfoy is crazy for thinking of this and I'm not staying anymore to find out more surprises, the uniform itself was too much of a surprise.  
  
I'm leaving and nothing is going stop me!  
  
I took off the uniform and pulled the covers to cover my naked self. I frantically searched the room for the robe that Malfoy gave me, I searched and searched but I found nothing.  
  
They must have got it a while ago to assure Malfoy that I'm going to wear this uniform!  
  
God! I'm not going to wear that uniform in escaping! I could barely move in that thing!  
  
I noticed a dirty piece of cloth lying in one of the bedside tables. I grabbed it and noticed it was an overly sized white shirt; they must be using it as rags.  
  
I don't care if it's filthy and smelly.  
  
I have to get out of here right now!  
  
I tried it on and it was just enough to cover my whole body, nonetheless the fabric was thin but I didn't care, I have to escape.  
  
I checked the door and noticed there was no one in sight, so I began to escape.   
  
Draco's POV  
  
What made me think that going to Granger's room would clear everything?  
  
God! It only made things worse and what's worse is that I saw her pair of tits. I know that I insulted them but it was the right thing to do, but hell, Granger has great breasts, better than Pansy's deflated balloons.  
  
Granger wasn't the little girl I thought she was; she is a mature woman.  
  
I smirked. First I saw her ass now her tits? What's next?  
  
This is taking me nowhere; I needed to get out to get some fresh air.  
  
Surely when I got out it was not air that greeted me but endless torrential rain, now I'm wet!  
  
A gust of wind blew.  
  
Now I'm wet and cold  
  
I went back inside seething, even the weather wasn't agreeing with me! I got the one of the covers that was covering one of the couches and covered it on me from top to bottom.  
  
It covered me completely.  
  
I went back to the kitchen; it was completely dark now. I drank some water until I heard someone scream.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
What the hell was that thing? I just saw something white, something like a creature and I just screamed but it wasn't too loud to wake the whole mansion.  
  
I was hiding behind a huge kitchen pot, hoping that whatever that thing I saw is gone.  
  
The Malfoys' manor is really deserted at night even though several elves are wandering in it. This place must be so big that I didn't even encounter one of the elves but instead I encountered a creature.  
  
The thought gave me the shivers; the Malfoys' house is really haunted it made me wish I had my wand with me but there's no time to get it, I have to escape.  
  
I glanced back at where I last saw that arcane creature and noticed it was gone. So, I took off once more in the dark kitchen. I noticed a kitchen knife lying on the table; I grabbed it, just in case that creature will come back again.  
  
I walked and walked, where the hell is the front door of this manor?  
  
I was like a thief in their manor, holding the knife precariously in my hand. Suddenly the lights went on and a cold male voice said, "Not escaping are we, mudblood?"  
  
I stood frozen in the spot, just when I had the chance to escape, Malfoy had to blow it up!  
  
I turned around and saw him, he was still shirtless but I was shocked when I saw his face, not only was he wet but he was also angry. I never saw him that angry before, he was leaning on the wall and I noticed that there was a door just about inches away from him.  
  
ESCAPE AT LAST!  
  
I noticed white cloth clutched tightly in his hand, so it wasn't a creature or a ghost, it was Malfoy.  
  
Stupid me!!!!  
  
My scream must have alerted him. He was bending his head but I could tell he was really disappointed because his eyebrows were furrowed and his hand was somewhat massaging his forehead.  
  
I glared at him and said strongly, "Well, there's nothing you can do now! I'm escaping and there's nothing you can do, I'll go back to Harry where I rightfully belong! And if you think you can stop me think again, my motivation is strong and if ever you try to do so, you'll meet your end, NOW BACK OFF!"  
  
I brandished the knife in front of me.  
  
He looked at me then waved his wand, I felt the knife instantly drop. I looked at him then gulped, now what?  
  
There was only one thing left to do, RUN!  
  
But before I could, he cornered me and pushed me harshly to the wall. I yelped in pain as he did. He held my shoulders and pressed me to the wall then he raised my hands and pressed them to the wall, my hands were leveled with my head and he held my wrists firmly, our bodies dangerously close.  
  
He leaned in toward me his face close to mine and whispered, "Do you know what I have to face once they found out you're gone?"  
  
"No! But that's not my problem it's yours!" I said struggling to let loose from his grasp but he has a tight grasp that I could feel no blood rushing to my hands. I noticed the gap between Malfoy's two legs.  
  
Hmmm, maybe that trick on Blaise may come in handy again.  
  
"I don't know about you, Malfoy...but I AM ESCAPING!" I said as I kicked him hard.  
  
He released me, the kick must be strong cause he bonked his head on the wall but landed sprawled on the floor anyway, his eyes shut and his face contorted in pain.  
  
I quickly grabbed the knife and went running to the opposite direction  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I saw many little naked Hermione Grangers dancing while turning in my head. I snapped out of it, isn't that supposed to be little stars?  
  
Stupid mudblood! First she punches me in third year now she kicks me hard on the balls.  
  
I was never kicked in that part before.  
  
The mudblood was foolish for thinking that she could escape me, not knowing that the door she just escaped from is the outer garden and there is no way of escape there because of the high fence.  
  
I smirked and went after her, she's going to pay for what she did to me, no girl is going to do that to me and be left unscathed.  
  
When I went out I already saw her there, drenched. Her overlarge shirt sticking to her body, showing me every distinct curve she had.  
  
Her breasts were clearly seen and she never looked so...good.  
  
I racked my brain and scolded myself, CONTROL! Remember that, she is a mudblood!  
  
You are here to punish her for what she has done.  
  
I approached her and noticed that she was bending her head down, which is an advantage, she didn't see me coming.  
  
When I approached her, she looked up and was startled, she started to run but she slipped and landed on the muddy floor on her back.  
  
I took my chance and trapped her.  
  
I held her wrists again and rested my knees on her legs.  
  
"Malfoy, no! Please let me escape"  
  
She was struggling and that made it harder to endure, she looked so helpless, yet the more helpless she became the more seductive she was.  
  
Even though the torrential rain kept pouring, I found myself thinking it was very hard to endure.  
  
She kept struggling as I looked at her, I finally found myself loosening the grasp as I trailed my finger on her milky white skin, which went down to the line that separates her two breasts.  
  
She stared at me without saying anything, her eyes longing for an answer and I gave it to her, I couldn't control myself anymore, it was becoming harder to endure. She's a woman and I'm a man, I couldn't care less about our differences in blood.  
  
So I bended down to claim her raspberry lips as I stroke her auburn hair.  
  
I just kissed a mudblood, not knowing the consequences but I didn't care, I kissed her like I kissed no girl before. She didn't respond at first, but then she opened her mouth to welcome mine inside. She closed her eyes and so did I, I found it very weird in admitting that I am actually considering this and moreover, she, herself considering this.  
  
I loved how her mouth tasted; it's as if she was eating butter flavored candy before going to sleep. It tasted good.  
  
The moment she responded with the kiss and probed in my mouth as well, I forgot everything about ethics, I forgot about her race, I forgot about our past ignited lives, I forgot about my predicaments of having her here in our house but most of all I forgot that I am a pureblood and that she was a mudblood.  
  
The moment became intimate that the kissed deepened with every drop of rain that fell. I was apparently sure that her back was very dirty. I kissed her neck as I rubbed her breasts that were pushing out of that thin fabric she wore. She opened her eyes and looked at me, she just looked at me not in surprise but in wonder. Her face no longer had the helpless visage but instead a naughty smile was playing on her lips.  
  
I smirked and pulled her into a kiss again, letting out only two huffy and intense hot breaths  
  
She looked so sexy with her hair wet like that.  
  
We were making out in the middle of the rain, but it didn't matter.  
  
I continued to kiss her, my hands left her wrists and her hands rubbed against my naked back.  
  
I used my hands to creep in inside her shirt but just as I was about to do so, I felt searing pain at my back.  
  
I bolted right up  
  
"What the--?!"  
  
Before I could finish what I was intending to say, the mudblood took her chance and stood up.  
  
I stood up too. I reached for my back and felt something, as I brought my hand back to me, I saw that it was blood.  
  
"Bitch" I muttered  
  
"Bastard!" she replied her eyes flickering dangerously  
  
"Were you trying to rape me? I thought I was your maid and only your maid nothing more, you should learn how to respect me, Malfoy!"  
  
"Respect you? You sliced me—"  
  
She didn't wait for me to finish my sentence; she took off with another word.  
  
I grunted incoherently as I mended my back with my own hands, first we were sharing an intimate moment and now she caused a blunder.  
  
GOD! I'm finding this harder to endure and control, especially now that I tasted the mudblood's luscious lips.  
  
Fuck the mudblood!  
  
She'll pay for giving me a slice and for giving me something quite I never experienced before, attraction from the opposite kind.  
  
She'll pay for giving me that sort of pleasure.  
  
Damn I hate this day!  
  
So, I went inside hoping that what I have to face isn't something that big.  
  
I hated it! I've got to find something to take my mind off her.  
  
But most of all I'm going to let her pay for saying no to me, no one says no to a Malfoy, most especially Draco Malfoy.  
  
She better watch out because I'm angry  
  
That's all, okay I know there is a sort of R here, and please I know I suck at making that sort of fics but please don't be too hard on me!!! I'm really sorry  
  
Thanks a lot to:  
  
Cho-Chang-dark-emotional-hole: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Continue to update your story as well! I'll be waiting  
  
Trickmaster: Ei Devz, Thanks for the tip and the opinion, it really helped and I'm glad that I got to hear you out first before the others, toodlez!  
  
SARAH: Thanks for reviewing, well I made them kiss, I hope you liked it, thanks for the review it made my day  
  
Paprica: Thanks for reviewing  
  
Draco's phoenix: Thanks! I read your story it was totally awesome, add more!  
  
Ashley48506: Thanks for dropping a review  
  
Luvingangelbaby: THANK YOU! Thanks so much for the review!  
  
Bbychick: Thanks  
  
Hotpinkflamingo: I hope this chapter answered your question about the blueberry stuff, I'm really glad you noticed or else I wouldn't find out. Thanks again!  
  
Mascara: Thanks!  
  
Ali Potter: Thank you for the review  
  
Phil: Thanks for noticing; I'll change it as soon as I can  
  
Vipera Berus: I love your name and thanks for the review.  
  
Geni5: Thanks!  
  
Jinger: Thanks a lot and about the name, my friends think so too! Glad you noticed! ( 


	7. A bliss of seventh year

Chapter 7: **Flashbacks of a blissful 7th year**

(A/N: Before I start with the real continuation of the previous chapter, I got a review stating that I should include Harry's POV. I think it's a brilliant idea, however if I include Harry's POV I would be spilling too much of my plot (This story actually has a plot. ;)) Anyway, Harry is too stereotype in this story to actually have a POV, Draco and Hermione are the main characters. Anyway, instead of giving Harry a POV, I decided to give Hermione a flashback and this chapter will only be her POV and no one else but hers instead of how she and Harry started out. This will be the last Hermione and Harry portion of the story and I'm really sorry about it and just so you want to know, this might be shorter than the other chapters. I will explain why she had this flashback in the next chapter and of course since I am a faithful Draco and Hermione shipper, I'll be adding something like that in this chapter. Just read on.

**WARNING: This chapter contains a bit of mature content. DON'T READ IF YOU HATE THOSE KINDS OF STUFF! I suggest you find another story! Plus this chapter contains the usage of nicotine so please no flames for that, but you can be rest assured that only this chapter contains it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not even Harry POTTER! Just the plot and some original characters. **

To the amazing reviewers out there I THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!

**Kristine**: Thanks for reviewing, hope you'll like this chapter too!

**BOOKICKZ**: Hello kee!!! Thanks for the review ha! Yah rule!

**Plasticspork**: Thank you so much for dropping a review and will you mind pointing out my grammatical errors for me? It will really help me with this and thank you so much!!!

**Angel2345**: Hey, thank you for giving me a review!

**Kimi-genrou**: Hey, I feel like I know you, like a batch mate or classmate. I really have this vague feeling that you know me and that I know you. Thanks for dropping a review and by the way, kindly tell me who you are the next time I post, so that I can acknowledge your goodness in giving me a review, much better. Kimberly thanks!

**Meeya**: Hey, **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR DROPPING A REVIEW ALMOST EVERY CHAPTER!!!** Honestly, you motivated me so much!!!

.........: Thank you for dropping me a review but this isn't the continuation yet, I haven't thought of one yet so it's kind of leaving the cliffhanger a bit longer.

**Morgmalfoy**: Thank you very much for your review

**Trickmaster**: Ei devie, missed you nah! I can't talk to you that much especially now that we are in school and so NOT CLASSMATES!!! I hate the teachers for putting me in a section that I so not totally belong! Anyway, thanks so much for the review, you along with the other 3 reviewers inspired me to write more!

**Kayi**: Hey Karyl, my dear batch mate! This chapter is especially for you since you requested about that Harry thing but I'm really sorry I can't include that because it would spill most of the plot. Thank you for suggesting it anyway!

**Jishu26**: Hey, sorry for the review, ;) I know it's what we all call chika ;) but anyway, thanks so much for reading a reviewing!

**Cho-Chang-Dark-Emotional-Hole**: Hey!!! How's the story going? I'm still waiting for your updates, just so you know I really like your fic.

**Jinger**: Thanks, yah! It was pretty unexpected, hehehe ;) Thank you for the review!

**Mojo the rock chick mountain**: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked it!

**Dracolegolaslvr87**: Thanks! I wasn't actually thinking that chapter would be hilarious but above all it was my favorite and I'm really glad you found it funny, thank you so much!!!!

**Amy Lampion**: Thank you for the review! I hope you'll understand her better though and do tell me if you think she is too out of character, I'll gladly change it for you. Thanks again!

**Vipera Berus**: Thanks for dropping me another review!

**Paprica**: Thanks!!! Yeah! MALFOY IS WAY HOT!!!!

**Ashley48506**: Thank you for dropping me your review and yeah Hermione still has her ring, I like the idea I made for the ring so basically she'll never lose it. Thanks again!

**Stacato**: Thanks for the review!!!

**Trickmaster**: Yey, thanks dev!!!

A/N: Sorry it took me this long to update but I'm glad you guys waited, it's just that here in our country school started and it's getting a lot harder for me to write, my home works are weighing me down especially with some pedantic teachers to say the least. I hope I can update more often than usual. So people, here's what I'll say...this chapter is SHORTER than the others.

On with the story...

Flashback (Hermione's POV)

And so I was in my last year in Hogwarts, a year that I can hardly endure. Every moment made me suffer, especially the idea of sharing a common room with the world's biggest prick, Draco Malfoy. Every night I spend having raucous rows with him in the common room and almost every night I get threatened by no other than Professor McGonagall of losing my badge. Typical. Very typical, it's as though I am not the actual girl who is saying this. Smart and Logical Granger, that's me but everything changed when Malfoy went to live with me in a common room. Everything changed all right! The Slytherin bully bullied me more than ever!

"...and so those wars became one of the most eminent wars that were ever written in the pages of history"

I sighed, Professor Binns woke me up from my inane stupor and I'm glad he did. I took down focal notes as he droned on and on. It's not actually usual of me to find this class..._tedious _but I was completely dazed by the tone of his voice and the hell of the weather wasn't helping me one bit. The warmth of the classroom made my eyes droop, his class actually had all the ingredients to put up a soporific discussion, and I could hardly keep my eyes open with this weather. But being me, head girl of Hogwarts, I must keep my studies on safe ground and that is what I'm actually doing for the past years.

I was listening hard to every word he uttered; his voice was soporific it was like a sedative. I yawned and so did the others, so hell I decided to do something before I actually give up and sleep, this class is as interesting as watching a plant grow. Lame. Really lame.

After adding a few more words to my notes, I glanced at Harry who was hopelessly immersed with his notes. Notes? Did I say notes? Since when did Harry become so assiduous? After Sirius died, Ron and I thought Harry could never get over it. Often times we tried and talked to him but he pushed us away. He was leaving his studies behind by spending every other night with a girl Ron and I didn't know about, Harry changed a lot since Sirius died and his friends couldn't even help him. We can't help him in the least, there are just a few of the times when we see him laughing or smiling and this was one of those times.

Several times I thought that Harry would lose his position as Quidditch captain and hell it's all because of his temper. We already lost 2 times in a row and it's against Slytherin, I couldn't stand Malfoy for months, he was actually rubbing the subject every night.

Harry never spent his time practicing or doing his homework, it's all spent on some girl.

I used to think this guy was a player and the idea of him sleeping with different girls each night made me feel quite jealous. I used to have this minor fling on Harry, I know it's childish and inane but it's true.

What took me out of my torpor was Ron's hideous laugh; I shot him a look for distracting other students and mainly me. Being a head girl wasn't easy. I guess he didn't notice because he clearly said, "I win Harry, you lose. I can't believe you didn't spot that!" and then he went off laughing again, not bothering to keep his voice down. I shook my head; sometimes Ron can be so unbelievable. They were only a few inches away from me so I tilted my head forward to see what the two were doing. I saw that both of them were deeply engrossed in playing a round of tic-tac-toe, how puerile! I rolled my eyes and snatched the paper away from Harry's hand when the teacher's back was turned.

"Hey!" Ron protested loudly, I simply gave him a glare.

"You two should be listening and not doing some other stuff not related to this subject! I'm confiscating this!" I whispered promptly

"You know what?!" Ron asked heatedly

"What?"

"You were better off being a prefect than a head girl!"

"That's right! That's why they made me head girl and that's why you were never head boy" I said

"Yeah...you're right! By and by you're going to end up like Professor McGonagall"

"I'll take that as a compliment" I said with a firmer tone, I think this minor thing I just did will engage a fight between Ron and I so I decided to shut up before I can say more.

Harry just stared at the both of us without saying anything. He just smiled at me then said, "Aww, Mione sometimes you're no fun"

At least someone isn't angry even though he must be the one who should be angry. I'm quite surprised at Harry then I was at Ron. Harry was a lot less moody than he was in the past few weeks and he wasn't engaging any disputes with me or Ron.

"Well Harry, I am no fun but at least I am listening and you should do the same"

He just smiled and went back talking to Ron. I wish he hadn't because when he did, I was right back to where I was before...**PURE BOREDOM**. I glanced at my notes and decided they were enough, if Professor Binns was to give a test tomorrow, I'm pretty sure I'll be getting high marks and these two, Ron and Harry will have to copy my notes tonight. I sighed, sometimes both of them can be unbelievable but oh well, they were boys.

As he droned on the weather became more unbearable than ever, I tried my best to listen aptly but the heat of the sun was falling on my face leaving tiny crystal beads of sweat on my forehead and on my upper lip. I took my ribbon and tied my hair up with much difficulty, having a bushy hair on a hot weather like this was murder.

I caught a few words uttered by Ron mainly this, "You should go for it, Harry. I mean before she's taken..."

"Yeah, I think I should, she's a good catch isn't she?"

"You bet she is"

They were talking in hush whispers but I caught their words quite distinctly.

I don't hell know what they were talking about, probably another girl Harry was hitting on but I found myself too sleepy to care.

I felt really dazed now that the room was circling over me, the heat his voice but most especially his voice...it's making me sleepy. The last thing I saw was Harry eyeing me and that was when I gave up.

I was in a manor I was never in before, a very big manor to be exact and I was in the balcony staring out at the big vast star draped sky. Cool air was brushing my hair and was sending chills down my neck. I didn't know where the hell I was but to my surprise, I didn't care. It actually felt good just being there.

I checked myself and God! Did I look like a real slut! I was wearing a deep blue dress whose neckline reached just right below my navel. I looked at myself completely in disbelief; what the freaking hell am I wearing? I touched my back and noticed the dress consisted of a long zipper. I can't believe that I'm actually wearing something as uncomfortable as this. There seems to be a lot of questions lurking in my mind and there is not one that I can answer like where the hell I am, what the hell I am doing here and lastly what I am doing in this dress.

I took a deep breath.

"I see you've chosen to come" said a deep manly voice

I turned around to see an outline of a man.

I was actually going to say "Who the hell are you?!" but instead what flowed out of my mouth was, "Yes because I want to know and I want to straighten a few things out with you, I have a lot of questions and I think I deserve a good answer from you."

I didn't even know what I am saying, I'm not the one who is speaking, I didn't even know who I was talking to! God! Where the hell am I anyway?

He stepped forward to reveal himself, he was very sexy and burly indeed, I could see the contour of his muscles through the moonlight. He was completely nude in nothing but a towel draped over his lower torso, halting just below his knees, he still had a nice and moist body but who he was? I did not know.

The face remained indistinct for it was shadowed by the roof above us, all I knew was that several strands of his hair was falling to his face. I wanted really badly to know who this person was but I found that rather difficult at the moment.

"Please step into the moonlight" was what I intended to say instead what came out was a question.

"Why? Please tell me why" I asked and I just stared at my hands in disbelief. I didn't know what I was talking about but it seems like my present condition does know.

"Do you really want to know why?" he asked

I noticed the seriousness of his tone and I also noticed the familiarity of it, the insolence, the harshness and arrogance, it all fits but its kind of odd...it just can't be.

"Do you want to know why?" he demanded

I nodded against my will. He knows who I am, this person knows me but I didn't know who he was but the voice was oddly familiar. It sounded like someone's voice, my enemy's voice, a voice that wasn't supposed to be engaging a conversation with me.

"Pain, Hermione...Pain"

I turned my back on him, glad for the first time that I did an action on my will and I faced the sky.

"That's not the real reason" I said, sighing

"It is, partially but I already told you the real reason why" he said with a tone of serenity

"But it's not true!" I said gripping the railings of the balcony harder, beads of sweat forming on my forehead despite the coldness of the wind, "You know it isn't true"

"You don't even hell know what is true or not!" he replied coldly

I looked at him with imploring eyes and said, "No please—"

He gave me a look that made me shut up. A look that is most uncommon of him, a look of lustful and lewd desire. I looked away, hoping he would leave me alone but he just stood there and looked at me. I began to sweat and suddenly a feeling of fear permeated me.

"Just don't argue with me because you know it isn't true, you would tumbling the whole world down if you claim it is"

I don't hell know what I'm talking about nor who I'm talking to and to tell honestly my actions proved me to be a real nutter, gripping the railings as if I was going to fall. God this girl isn't me.

His hands snaked around my small waist as his lips whispered to my ear, "It is true and you know it. You cannot distinguish what is truth from what I feel Hermione even if I was to disclose it to you. Believe me this is me speaking, you know that it is true, _your actions even responded to it_...it is true you just choose to deny it"

His voice was deep and husky and the way he spoke to my ear made several neck hairs of mine to stand up. His voice is so familiar but I can't just justify it. He started kissing my neck down to the bare shoulder leaving several marks behind.

But I shoved him away and said,

"No you can't! You can't possibly love me—"

Suddenly he turned me around so I would be facing him, his hands left my waist and went to my shoulders. He was pushing me to the railings as if threatening to let me fall. When he did, his face touched the moonlight and I realized who he was but I can't even say it, it isn't even true!

I'm actually facing Draco Malfoy, his grey eyes filled with ardent anger, his face illuminated by the light of the moon. My real reaction would have been to break free and run as fast as I could but I just stood there facing him, rooted hopelessly on the spot.

I didn't even bother to look at him when he said harshly, "Don't you think I tried not loving you?"

I faced him then said coldly, "Then try harder!"

I was trying to break free but he held me tighter in place.

Was this guy for real? Does he really love me? This is all too much crap to be true! Honestly, the arrogant sex god Draco Malfoy loving the brainy Hermione Granger of Hogwarts, this idea is absolutely laughable but seeing his face contorted with pain and anger like that told me it wasn't.

But he wasn't listening to me, he continued and said, "Do you think I wasted all those times just contemplating about you? Do you think I like this feeling I have now?"

He was actually shaking my shoulders and I wasn't bothering to look at him. "Do you think I like it when I feel the need of having you the moment I touch you? God Hermione, I wish I could wish these feelings I have for you away but I can't, you know I can't. Hell I can't believe I love and need and lust over my most hated enemy but I'll die with the scars I have inside if you leave me..."

"Draco I...---"

"Do you even know what pain is?" he said now taking me from the railings

In all honestly, this is the first time I couldn't answer a question. I don't know what pain is to him and to tell honestly, I don't know myself. So I shook my head then he looked at me angrily and pushed me to the hard, cold stone wall harshly.

I looked at him, frightened out of my wits; I shut my eyes out of fright.

"Then hell, Granger" he said angrily "I'll make you feel pain!"

He pushed me harder to the wall that my head banged on it and so suddenly his lips clashed into mine as I opened my eyes in amazement. Malfoy is kissing me, my normal reaction would have been to push him away and gladly I did it but he bit my lip which made my mouth open in pain and he welcomed his own tongue inside. The next thing I knew, I was already responding to him, kissing him with deep fiery passion.

I closed my eyes as we kissed; his brutality certainly left scars on my lips. I placed my arms around his neck as his hands snaked on my waist. As I began to stroke his platinum hair, his callused hands traveled from my waist to the skin that the neckline revealed. His hand moved from my navel to north, to the line that separates my two breasts. When he did, he traced it with his callused finger in congruence to the motions of his tongue, I moaned into his mouth.

I can't believe I'm doing this with the Slytherin's biggest prick! I can't believe I'm shagging Malfoy and I was actually enjoying it.

I threw my head back as his kiss deepened and fell upon my neck while his hand worked wonders and made its way into the dress I was wearing. His hands made its way in and stroked my breasts as I moaned.

He went back to kiss me and his hand traveled south, to a part no one ever touched and he reached inside. It was place that is most sacred about me and I vowed that no one should ever travel to that place except the man that I love.

His kiss deepened once again when his mouth traveled to my neck, kissing and sucking the delectable skin I was offering to him.

His other hand reached for the zipper while my hand reached for the knot that held his towel on his waist. Next thing I knew, I was wonderfully half naked in front of him. I smiled at him as he was looking at me with his clear grey eyes and I was expecting him to say something but what I was not expecting was an insult.

"You're a mudblood and you know that" he said harshly

I felt the smile slowly fade away from my face.

"But no matter what blood may run through your veins no one can deny that you are beautiful"

With those words he made me smile again, I was wonderfully naked in front of him and in front of the moonlight but none of us seemed to care.

"This is pain, Hermione" he said "Knowing that the person you love loves another guy"

"What are you trying to imply?" I asked

Seriously, the Slytherin prince couldn't love the Gryffindor princess, Can he?

He just looked into my eyes and said nothing more than these words, "You know what I am trying to imply, I...."

My eyes rounded and I couldn't believe it

"Then if you do, make me feel it" I said

He smirked and pulled me tighter for his kiss and our tongues battled once more.

I smiled at him and pulled the knot that held his towel in place.

"This is what I feel for you Granger"

I smiled

"But I feel like you can't return this feeling for me"

I woke up and felt my head stirring, I was trying to get the room in a clearer focus but everything seems like a blur. I heard dissipated voices and several murmurs and the Professor sounding as if he was about to leave.

Finally when everything was in focus, the first person I saw was Malfoy, staring at me. I immediately jumped away from my seat, quickly remembering my dream.

"Had a nice nap, Granger?" he asked haughtily looking at me as if I'm nothing more than a mere insect.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" I asked in the same tone as he asked me. I noticed that he was alone and not with the usual cronies he usually brings not even the big-mouthed Blaise Zabini, thank GOD!

For once I won't be enduring a Slytherin who seems to be eyeing me in an eerie way.

I noticed that most of the students cleared out, even Ron and Harry. Traitors, they should be waiting for me! Now, I have to talk to this idiot and no one is going to talk him out of this. I'm not good in those kinds of stuff, Ron and Harry is.

Students didn't care about the sight that was greeting them; I guess they were far too interested in getting out of this class than to look at what was going on.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to remind you of you're big meeting that you planned for tonight"

My eyes opened wide, he was right! There was a meeting tonight and I have to be there or else well...I don't know what would happen to me if I don't show up, I'll end up losing my badge, most probably but the thing that obliged me to go is that, I planned the stupid meeting.

The meeting is about the new rules I was about to implement with the consent of the other prefects and of course I hate to say it, the headboy. Which means Malfoy will most probably be rejecting every idea I say which means this meeting won't work out well, the mere thought of that idea made me infuriated.

"What's the matter little mudblood? Some things slipped your mind?" he asked sarcastically

"Will you shut the hell up and just get the hell out of my sight?" I shouted totally losing it. I hate it when Malfoy reminded me of stuff that I usually don't forget about and what's more I hate it when he rubs it on my face.

"Not in a good mood, Granger?" he said

"Definitely not!" I said "So now, if you please just clear out, I have more important matters to deal with than talk to an inane person like you"

He smirked and as I just as I was about to gather my books he so suddenly sneered, "Something is stuck on your hair by the way but that's not a surprise isn't it, Granger? Knowing that a precocious girl like you keeps an immense stack of hair to keep her brain safe in a nest"

Several students who passed snorted but they stopped when I gave them a glare.

He then passed and went out of the room smirking at a few girls along the hallway who just sighed. Gits, I thought. They wouldn't be like that if they totally knew his true colors.

Thank God he was gone at last there will be no more harsh insults about my hair.

You see, in my last year, the thing that got me so heated up with Malfoy is my hair, if he doesn't have anything else to complain about, he usually complains about my hair and blames it for absolutely anything at all. Like my hair is too big that he can't concentrate or my hair is unusually big that he is distracted by it, stuff like that. No. **CHILDISH** stuff like that.

There was once when I was still in third year, he was eating Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and he approached me on the hallway and said he needed ink, I noticed that he wasn't being entirely serious so I told him to sod off but it was the wrong thing to say cause the moment I did his gum popped and clouded my head and he was just there laughing his arse off. Harry and Ron, being guys defended me but I wish they hadn't, they got detention and what's more, they lost us 25 points each. Snape was in a vindictive mood that time and guess what? Malfoy got away with murder. I was totally bewildered by what he did, considering the amount of hair I lost on that particular day but having a bushy hair was an asset, not much hair was damaged.

We had a row about that small matter but that was in third year so it was quite understandable but now, hell he was giving me a hard time just by existing. The fact that he exists makes it unbearable for me to live, several times I find myself wishing that I wasn't head girl.

I just glared at him and thought about my hair, maybe I should straighten it, I thought for a while but then I decided against it, if Malfoy abhors it so much, why give him the comfort of seeing it gone when it fact it annoys him so much?

I gathered my stuff and walked out of the room but as I did, I noticed a small piece of paper that fell out from my hair. I bent down and picked it up and noticed it was from Harry himself, the traitor who left me to deal with the Slytherin prick. God, the thought angered me.

I unfolded it and saw Ron's handwriting with Harry's signature. It was clear that Harry was kind of forced into this because his signature looked wobbly as though in a hurry.

_Hermione, _

_I didn't want to wake you up since you looked so peaceful when you were asleep (It sounded as if I was dead a while ago) but anyway, Ron and I had Quidditch practice and when the bell rang we decided to go right away. Anyway, I'll see you in the great hall and if I don't, I'll see you in one of the balconies near the Gryffindor Dormitory. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Harry _

I crumpled the note and inserted it in my pocket as I did I realized I still had Ron and Harry's paper, the one I confiscated a while ago. I picked it up from my pocket and looked at it. Surely, Ron won; his symbols were RW while Harry's was HG...weird? Why HG? Must be some girl he slept with two or three nights ago.

I flipped the paper and saw that Harry filled it out with his initial, HJP. Cute. Very cute but a bit childish.

I went out of the room and proceeded to my dormitory and gladly, Malfoy wasn't there. I dumped my stuff and went out as quickly as I could before I could catch Malfoy entering and before I could catch another row with him.

But all my endeavors were in vain for as I went out there he was, crowded with his usual gang, the two wrestlers, the faggot and the banshee. Of course this portrait wouldn't be complete if he wasn't there, the ferret. They were a laughable crowd really, but that didn't stop him for being so arrogant and that didn't stop them from strutting around the school like they owned it. Several students actually fear them. No—let me rephrase that several students actually fear him!

Pansy kept looking at him as they were walking, like a lovesick puppy. I don't know what the hell she sees in him and I don't understand the other girls at all, why they drool so much when they see him. Honestly, if I see Malfoy strutting around, all I see is a frog having a platinum hair and nothing more.

And to think he slept with many girls. Honestly, I think he is the only guy who can beat Harry at that.

I tried my best to be left unnoticed by their crowd by crouching low hiding in between several students but Malfoy had a sharp eye for he spotted me right away.

"Ahhh Granger, Remember your stupid meeting and don't be late" he said and smirked then went away.

The smirk he just gave me was so familiar that I felt my nightmare rewinding in my mind fast. It became more vivid and more familiar. I instantly forgot about that dream when I woke up but the moment he gave me that smirk made me remember it.

Me shagging Malfoy?

No freaking way! As I thought of it beads of sweat formed on my head and I began to panic. What made me do that? Even though it's just a dream it seemed so real and I actually felt his rough touches and I made me feel dirty. I hated it. I hated the dream and after that I vowed to forget it.

Little did I know that I couldn't.

I entered the Great Hall and searched for Harry but to no one's surprise, he wasn't there.

So, I sighed and sat down and began to eat my dinner. Roasted Chicken and boiled potatoes, yum. I tried my best to be satisfied with what I ate but I couldn't and it was all because of the dream I had this afternoon. The vague dream I had about me and Malfoy making out, it was absurd, really but somehow it made me feel really weird. Now every time I get near him, I have this feeling of nausea over me. Ick! Malfoy and me making love? What could be more oblivious?

I finished the rest of my dinner and headed out to give a head start on my home work which I can never neglect and I started out with History of Magic but as I did, I noticed that it started to rain. I sighed, Harry should be done by now but there's no way I'll be meeting him, he'll have to wait, my homework has to go first.

I heard the doorknob click, which meant our dear old ferret was home. I groaned, I was so much accustomed to using the common room for home works, especially with the roaring fire on a rainy night like this but then again, what's working when there's a nuisance bothering you?

I gathered my books and quickly got up and I heard him say, God! I could even feel him smirk! "Where are you going, Granger? Didn't you miss me?—don't forget the—"

I shut my door before he could utter another word and breathed a sigh of relief. I plopped down on my bed quickly and began to study, I opened the History of Magic book first but when I did, my notes fell out along with Harry's note or rather Ron's note. I stared at it for a long time and began to ponder. I just kept looking at it without actually doing anything.

Oh hell! Of all the things that could disturb me it had to be this! Harry's going to hell for this soon! I decided that I'm too hell distracted to continue on studying, so I went out without any robes, just my uniform, only the white blouse and the skirt which became ruffled, unfurled and untucked(Word says there is no such word, don't know the appropriate one) after I plopped down at my bed. I had Harry's note on my other hand and I busted out of the door, it was a good thing Malfoy was no longer in sight, enduring him won't be necessary.

I went out of the common room in haste to find Harry, it wasn't that late yet since many students were still buzzing around, I'm surprised that many of them were not even in their rooms making their home work! I passed through a bunch of Slytherin fifth years and hurried over and then...

"Ms. Granger!"

My, oh my! I am in trouble

"Yes Professor?" I said innocently looking straight at Professor McGonagall's eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Her question puzzled me; I wasn't doing anything that is actually wrong except not doing my homework. I stared at her and gave her no reply.

"What I mean, Ms. Granger is that, why are you not in your proper uniform?" she eyed me from head to foot "and what are you doing roaming around without your head girl badge?"

My badge! She was right, it was supposed to be a major offense on a head girl if she doesn't wear her badge, especially when she's out, it is the only sign of authority we have. How could I forget? That was rule 7! Head boys and girls aren't allowed to dock points without their symbols of authority. **GOD! DAMN YOU MALFOY**!

"I'm really sorry, Professor. I was in a hurry to get my books from the Great Hall where I left them a while ago; I want to get started as soon as I can with my homework you see...." I said coming up with a _lame _excuse

She eyed me suspiciously then she smiled, "Oh well, I suppose if it is for the benefit of your learning I can excuse you but for this slight irresponsibility you showed me, I'll be taking 5 points from Gryffindor"

I just smiled at her and she went, she punished my own house for **MY** mistake or rather a head girl's mistake, aren't we supposed to be the one who should be docking points?

"That's 10 fucking points from Ravenclaw and if you don't get out of my face, I'll make it fifty" I heard a cold voice from behind

"Malfoy?"

God! The feeling of nausea was all over me again as I saw him holding the poor third year's neck close to the wall. I wanted to scram and leave but I couldn't, it was my job to teach him what's right and what he's doing now most certainly isn't.

"Oh, it's you mudblood, what are you doing here other than being dead and not existing in this already miserable life of mine?" he said placidly still holding the third year hard on his neck and if my eyes weren't deceiving me, he was starting to go blue.

"Malfoy, release him or you'll kill him!" I shrieked

He smirked, "It would do him good!"

But he released him anyway, the little boy was still gasping for breath when he ran,

"You're such a bully, that boy can take away your badge from you by telling a teacher"

"He won't"

"What makes you so sure?" I asked him testily

"He'll be getting a round two with Crabbe and Goyle if he does" he said leaning on the wall smirking at a few girls who passed who hopelessly sighed over him; I cocked my eyebrow at them.

I rolled my eyes, Malfoy is so childish!

"What are you doing here anyway? Weren't you in the dormitory?" I asked

"I fancied a walk, Granger"

"A walk? Is that so?" I snorted "Well, you shouldn't be abusing your position by docking off points—"

"He stepped on my shoe"

I stared at him; he docked ten points from Ravenclaw for no reason at all.

"Well, what are you doing here anyway?" he asked "Aren't you supposed to be up in your little room doing all your homework and _my homework_..."

I glared at him and said, "Save it! I'm doing nothing for tonight!"

And with that I left him.

Finally, I reached the Quidditch field, it was raining mad but I can still see Harry swirling around in the sky. Damn, nothing can stop that guy! I was getting soaked and he was still there up in the sky turning around as if rain didn't matter. Seventh years were actually allowed to stay late in the Quidditch pitch, if they are players and only if there is a practice but I can see no one around except Harry, not even Ron.

I strode across the field, the rain pouring down more than ever which reminded me, I was only wearing my blouse and I had a black silk bra on. When I looked down, it was beginning to show! But I guess that won't matter, Harry may be a guy but he is my friend right?

I shouted for him, again and again but I guess he didn't hear me. Who would? With the roar of thunder and the pound of rain it would be a great achievement to hear a lion roar in that field. He only stopped when he saw me, then he went down purposefully. I noticed that he was not in his Quidditch uniform but a white loose shirt and his school pants....

Since he was already drenched, I can already see his contour and God! Harry had an amazing contour. I blushed when he finally reached land and asked, "What is it, Hermione?"

I looked at him and awkwardly said, "Well, you will catch a cold you know..."

He smiled and said "Don't worry, is that why you came?"

"No—"

"Ron and I were actually searching for the snitch which we lost when he _accidentally _threw me that Quaffle, I spent over an hour looking for the snitch, it's school property we can't afford to lose it, I just found it since the weather was not agreeing with us and mostly because it's really dark..."

"Well, I'm glad you found it!" I said, I could think of nothing else to say

"Yeah, I think I'm going to return it tomorrow"

We started walking in to the castle when he said, "God, Hermione! You're as drenched as I am"

I blushed when his eyes fell onto my blouse whose bra was already showing but to my surprise, he just smiled and pulled me to a hug. I heard someone give a horrendous laugh from behind but I didn't care.

"You really shouldn't have come"

I smiled, Harry is warm despite his cold shirt and body from the rain, he is warm and that is the way I like him to be. I thought he wouldn't be this warm after Sirius died but it turns out, I'm wrong.

I smiled at him as we pulled apart and then I remembered his note.

"Harry, the real reason I came was because of the note, I couldn't study because of it, I wanted to know what you want to talk to me about, you said you wanted to see me in one of the balconies near the Gryffindor Dormitory but I was doubting that since I didn't see you in the Great Hall so I came to see you instead which reminds me, Have you and Ron had any dinner yet?"

"Yeah we did" he said awkwardly scratching his head "Anyway, I want you to teach me something in Arithmancy, I didn't quite understand something about the last chapter"

I nodded and we went to the Gryffindor common room, he took out blankets for us and then we went out to one of the balconies and studied together. I honestly miss being here, here with the other Gryffindors and students, here in the common room with Ron and Harry and everyone else. I just miss being here instead of that dormitory with _him._ I hate it, but I had no choice!

Harry conjured two chairs for us to sit down, I looked at the sky the rain had stopped and several stars started to show. I sat down and began explaining to Harry some principles facts and theories, I went as slow as I could so that he would catch everything I'd say.

But to my surprise Harry wasn't even paying attention, he was just there staring at me and my quill, when I asked him if he understood he shook his head and asked me to explain again and so I did, God! The things I do for my friends.

So again, I explained much slower this time while twirling the quill in my hand and I asked him for the fourth time if he understood again he didn't, I had enough, Harry was wasting my time, it was already half past 12 and I haven't started on any homework yet, even the sky was clear and still he wasn't getting it.

I looked at Harry and firmly, "Harry, are you trying to waste my time or are you just playing around?"

He suddenly came out of his stance and said, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't catch it please try it one more time, please?"

I looked at him and saw that he was desperate and sighed

"_Okay, one last time_"

So again, I attempted to teach him but then this time, he wasn't just paying attention, he was totally distracting me. He took the quill from my hand but he was listening...

"_Harry I_—"

"Just go on, I'm listening"

So I began, feeling a bit annoyed. I was yapping and yapping on until he traced the feather quill on my face...

What the freaking hell was Harry doing?

"_Harry I_—"

"Shh, just proceed" he said placing a finger on my trembling lips. Harry was actually turning me on and if he proceeds with this, I just might not be able to teach him anymore, I'm so overly distracted with his _quill playing!_

So I continued but the quill was really distracting it was tracing my face and sort of caressing it until it went down to my neck. I licked my lips and pretended that I didn't notice and began to explain but when his quill reached down my cleavage, I realized he'd gone too far.

I rose up my chair and said, "Harry, I—"

But before I could even finish my sentence he pushed me down to the chair and silenced me with his own lips. That startled me, that startled me a lot, I didn't realize it for a whole minute that Harry was kissing me. I kissed him back and he continued to caress my face with that feather quill of his...

I love that feather quill! I just can't believe that I'm having my first kiss with Harry POTTER!

After I broke apart I didn't know what to say but I was glad he was the one who had to say something...

"_Look at the sky_"

I did as he told me too and then I saw it, he formed it with the stars. This was very advanced magic, I didn't know how Harry did it but I was truly amazed, there in the sky, glittering like a thousand diamonds was written....

_**Will you be my girlfriend? **_

I looked at Harry and smiled, I guess that smile was a good answer because he kissed me again. We walked back into the room and I asked, "So, I guess that's why you sent me the note in the first place"

He smiled, sat on the cushion and said, "Yeah but I wouldn't have done it if Ron didn't pursue the plan, he was the one who actually thought of it"

I smiled, so that's why they were so noisy in Professor Binn's class.

"Anyway, you and Ron are the only ones I have now that Sirius is gone and I wish to keep you both much closer to me..."he said and motioned me to sit on his lap. I blushed and said, "Harry, I don't—"

"Come on!"

I blushed but I did as he said....I thought of his question and pondered about it, will I be his girlfriend? Is this for real? Or am I just one of those other girls she's toying with. I may be Harry's friend but I am not cheap, I don't want to end up like one of those girls he left because of his mounting irate and despondence, I want to make sure I was just not another one of those things Harry considers a pillar to let all his anger and sadness out. I want to make sure that if I am truly to be his girlfriend; it will be something I won't regret.

So I said...

"Harry, what about those other girls?" I asked

He looked at me and said, "What about them?"

"Well, won't they be distraught if they found out if I am going out with you now?"

"They will be but who cares, you're mine now"

I began to stand up from his lap and looked him squarely at his intoxicating green eyes, "Harry, if I am to be your girlfriend, I want to make sure you're not playing..."

"But I'm not!"

"I'm not so sure about that..."

He stood up and held both of my hands and looked at me then said, "Hermione, look, I didn't even know those girls at first, they were nothing but mere girls whom I merely used to release my anger and sadness but you, you're my friend and I will never do anything that will break your heart...never. Because I know you better and you are someone who doesn't readily give her heart to someone _unless you trust him_"

I smiled, he is right, the part of the girls was a bit rude though but I didn't care, Harry is being honest and I should be too.

"Honestly Harry, I do love you as a friend before but it developed into something more as we began to mature, I know it sounds childish but it's true"

He smiled at me and then we went back to our normal position, to where we were before...

After a while, I realized that it was already around 1 past and I didn't make any home work yet so I decided that I should go so I said, "Harry, thanks for the night, I should be going, I still have some work to do..."

He nodded and I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went out.

When I went out I had this feeling of euphoria in me, a feeling no one could quite take away from me, I was so happy I felt like nothing was about to go wrong. Nothing can go wrong now that HARRY IS MY BOYFRIEND!

A broad smile was plastered on my face, I was so happy!

When I entered the common room, I knew I was very much wrong. The room was already dark; the fire had been put out. I crept in silently when a cold voice gave me a sudden hiatus.

"Where are you going, still early isn't it?"

Malfoy was still up and now that he was, I had to endure him but surprisingly in the dark room, I couldn't see him. That's when I knew that I was in danger; in a dark room with a Malfoy is not a good idea.

"Malfoy, quit playing childish games, I have to do some home work"

"Easy for you to say, you didn't have to go and say there _really wasn't a meeting tonight"_

My eyes widened, he was right! I missed the meeting because I was caught up with Harry! How could I? Oh my god! How could I be so careless??? Oh my God! And to think I was already so happy...

"That's right Granger, you messed up and it was all because of you entangled love life" he said with a hint of malice

"You knew?" I asked sharply

"Of course, I'd be glad to spread the word if you want"

"How?"

"Saw you both hugging like overly distressed fucking love bears"

"So if you were there, why didn't you warn me about the meeting?" I asked

"Didn't want to ruin the moment for you..."

I glared at every place I thought he was in and said, "Well, thanks for caring at the wrong moment!"

Then I began stomping toward my dormitory but just as I pulled the door, Malfoy came out and closed it with a loud thud.

"Just because you thought I was done with you, it doesn't mean I'm actually done with you, Granger, I want to straighten a few things out with you!" he said then he pulled me down by one arm.

"Ouch! You're hurting me!" I said

With his note and arrogance, I knew he was angry, he was more than angry, he was furious and now I am in deep trouble for causing it. I don't hell know what to do now that I am stuck in this room with a dragon that is about to blow.

He dragged me down as if I was just some rag doll and he lit up the fireplace with his wand and made me sit down on the cushion. I wonder what he was gonna talk about; I hope it isn't too long or my home work will have to wait later then I realized why am I giving time to a total prick?

I stood up and said, "I have some work to do if you have something to say it'll have to wait till later—"

He pushed me down back on my seat with incredible force and that's when I realized I really had no choice so I sat silently and waited for him to talk and hoped that whatever he might say or I might say... it wouldn't aggravate his anger.

I looked at him from across the room and saw that he had nothing on but his school pants; his hair was slightly becoming undone from that slick look. I studied his contour and noticed he had a better contour than Harry, I hate to say it. He was better than Harry, his abs was perfect, he was more like sculpted than molded. I just stared until his voice interfered with my trance

"Liked your subject, Granger? Take a picture, it'll last longer" he said coldly

"Don't flatter yourself!" I mumbled

"But of course, you had more to see this night, in Potter's room I presume...both of you were having a little..._adventure" _he said eyeing my silk bra which was already showing because of the opened buttons

I blushed and covered them, "Harry and I were not doing anything of that sort!"

"Ah but of course you choose to deny it! But I wont be talking about your little sex scandal mudblood—"

"Sex scandal? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"What I'm trying to say is; you made me look an idiot by not showing up at that meeting!!!"

"I can see no difference from what you are now, exactly as you told me, an idiot!"

I had gone too far! I angered him because he lounged straight at me, fury and anger in his eyes, he held my neck tightly, the feeling of nausea returned along with the feeling of fear. He gripped my neck hard, real hard that I was beginning to choke, I reached for his hand with both of my hands but he was far too powerful.

The moment he touched me flashes of my dream came back, flashes I didn't ever want to see again but yet I did.

"Malfoy no—"

"You think you're such a big shot mudblood because you have these wild friends who think they are big shots too but I think you are not too big when you're alone, especially when you're alone here with me!"

His gray eyes flashed with fury, I started coughing. HELP ANYONE!!! He is going to kill me...

I was defenseless since I was sitting down and I had no wand with me so I was just there being strangled and allowing it.

"Malfoy stop—"

To my surprise he released me...

I gasped for air when he did and looked at him still holding my neck.

"You're nothing but vermin without Potter and Weasley mudblood, remember that!"

I looked at him and said, "Please talk in a civilized manner to me, Malfoy so that we will not have another dispute"

"What makes you think were not having one right now?!" he added coldly

He took something from his pocket and I noticed it was a cigarette, a wizard cigarette, what the hell? Malfoy is a head boy, sure he may be wild and a bully and a pain in the ass all the time but I didn't know he'd go this far. He lit it with his wand and I said, "Malfoy, you're a head boy..."

He took a long drag and blew a smoke on me, I coughed and sniffed it, it smelled like mint to me, unlike muggle cigarettes, wizard cigarettes smell good and they don't do anything to the ozone layer or to anyone who inhales them except make them cough, that's the good side but on the other hand, this cigarette can be addictive and bad to your health too. Cigarettes like that are usually used to sedate the mind if you smoke to many. I wonder where Malfoy got that, no one sells cigarettes to anyone who is below 21 years old here; it must be from his father and not only that, this kind of cigarette is actually expensive, one box is about 2 galleons? But that's no question considering the Malfoy as one of the most affluent wizard families.

I watched the slender stick in between his two slender hands, slowly depleting.

"How long have you been smoking that thing?" I asked

He cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Why want one?"

He handed me one and I directly moved away from it, he laughed and said, "No? I know you wouldn't, you're just a sissy know it all and that's what you'll be always and if you're wondering, I just had it, why do you care so much?"

"I'd rather be a sissy know it all than a fucking bully who thinks he is so big too! I'd rather be the know it all rather than destroy my health with a sedative cigarette like that!"

I shouted then I cupped my mouth, I didn't mean to say that it just flowed out.

To my surprise he said nothing but he just smirked at me.

"Malfoy that's a sedative cigarette it's not like those other cigarettes they are smoking and other than that, you're a head boy!"

He took the cigarette from his mouth and clutched it with his hand.

Boy! He is one tough guy that must hurt!

He then bended and extended his arms to the cushion so that I was trapped in between with nowhere to go.

"So you're going to tell on me, right? Go ahead, that's what you are, you're just so sissy, you just keep telling on teachers, that's all you do, you'd even get your friends in trouble, well mudblood—"

I slapped him hard on his face and he stood up and touched it.

"I guess that leaves our discussion for today and I just want to remind you, don't make me look like a fool next time or it would be your last!" he said and he threw the cigarette buts and ashes on my face sadistically, he really was angry but so am I!!!! He had no right to say those things! But what I'm really wondering on is why Malfoy walked out on me just when I slapped him, usually that ends up with me having a bit more than a black eye. I guess he just couldn't hurt a girl, even if it is a mudblood.

"Oh and yeah, here is your workload and mine! Don't protest, I'm the boss now!" he said and levitated a few books and parchments and a quill and dropped it in front of me.

"Malfoy wait—"

"You can't protest mudblood! If you want to keep your badge, after all, I am not the one who missed the meeting..."

"Malfoy, no--!"

But he already shut his door, I groaned and began to work but I left his undid.

And this was how my life started out to be a living hell, just right after Harry became my boyfriend.

And that's the end of my flashback and I'm here in this shower, showering away the memories I had for the past hour of kissing Malfoy as I fell into despair of thinking there is no escape in this madhouse, I am for sure staying here forever.

I heard a persistent knock on the door.

God! I hope it isn't that Malfoy again!

Okay guys! That's it, it's pretty long, I hope it's length can compensate for my lack of update, thank you for the reviews, I just had this wonderful chance to write because I got sick with some weird infection which means, no school for a week! WOOHOO!!!

Oh and yeah, before I forget, I stated in Chapter 1 that Hermione and Harry started going out since 6th year, that's a major mistake since it's during the 7th! Thanks guys, please comment, I know this chapter has a lot of errors since I'm writing it while I'm sick, a sicko!!!

Okay that's all, have to go my mum has to send me to the doctor!!! ;) Oh and yeah, if I asked you guys if **ADAM LEVINE OF MAROON 5** is cute will you all say yes??? Because he is definitely cute in **SHE WILL BE LOVED!!!**

See yah all!!!!!

**Hellish **


	8. More Disputes

**Chapter 8: More Disputes **

Disclaimer: Not enough time to write, Harry Potter is still not mine and it never will be, Tom Felton is still uncontrollably hot and unreachable? What kind of sick world is this? Leaving me none of these life's desires, then again I just may be a person with selfish and flagrant desire...So again people, even if this may seem really pointless, I will say even if it's hard to that HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE!!! God! You don't even have to read this shit in order to know that, pretty obvious I must say, J.K is way better than an amateur writer like me sob

A/N: Another Note? Yep, anyway, basically this starts off from where I actually left it off, yup! You got that right, the sixth chapter since that wasn't the part with the flashback, about the ending scene in Chapter 7, the one with Hermione in the shower that was just a sort of overview of what she's going to experience and do in this chapter. Sorry, I just felt like I couldn't leave Draco out there in the rain and pampered Hermione in the shower, it won't work for me. Shit like that must be fixed so that's why I made it like this. Also, I don't think this chapter will contain any of Draco's POV, I don't know, I'll have to think about that. Any comments feel free to berate me but not too harsh that I lose the inspiration. Toodles y'all. So this is it...

Next Chapter: Confessions

Basically Draco will be revealing his feelings to---, I won't tell you who! You have to read in order to find out and we'll find out why Annie is such an important character and why she was indebted to the Malfoys' and why Draco can't hurt her in any way. We'll also find out what Draco has for Hermione. Basically small squabbles will heat up from both Draco and Hermione and by and by Hermione will feel guiltier why she's responding to Draco's caresses. She'll be very confused, she'll be confusing Draco for Harry because she misses the tenderness she experienced with Harry and will be meeting a character I've been neglecting so much...you have to guess! ; P

Here's a line that 'can' happen in the next chapter or in the next one after that

"Kiss me, Granger" he drawled menacingly

I backed away from him and said, "Why should I?"

"I'll kill Potter"

"You can't, you already said that before but you couldn't bring yourself to do it!"

"Because I was waiting for this to happen, I want you to kiss me and if you won't I'll have Potter's life, I only reserved his life for this sake his life means nothing to me but your kiss means everything to me"

I need more ideas for this chappie so please, please feel free to gimme your ideas!!! I'll gladly acknowledge it!

I think I'll be updating around December since I've got too little time for this story, there are some points in my life wherein I wish I could just stop time and write, oh if only that were that easy! ;p I'm sorry if I took so long to update it's just that I have this weird thing going around me that bugs me not to update unless the last digit of my reviews is 5 up, I don't know, I'm just plain weird that's all.....

Thanks to the following people who really made my day and made chapter eight possible, thank you so much guyz!!!

**BloodyPriestess: Cool name! Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Black Sniper: Hey den, got a similar name to you...brattsniper, thanks a bunch for the review, I'm thinking of changing my pen name, whaddya think? Should I?**

**Kayi: My dear friend, thanks a lot, give me more and I'll write more or so...;p**

**Granet: Tell me what I should work on please, what kind of action? I don't put much action on the story since it's a Humor/Romance genre and basically I think it's just romance and about Harry, Harry is a stereotype character here and he loves Hermione as of the moment. Please tell me what I need to work on, thanks **

**Jinger: Thanks, yeah well I'm a sicko most of the time; do tell me who you mean by this quote 'it surprised me to think of him loving her for that long' who do you mean by him? Thanks for the review, it made my day real good! Sorry for the lousy updates..; p **

**Crystallized Snow: Changed your name, ayte? Why? Anyway, I think it's cute! How is your fic progressing by the way? Haven't seen you updating recently, tell me when you do, I'll gladly read and review. Thanks for adding up to my reviews!**

**Bbychick: Thanks a lot! ; p**

**Kristine: Hey Kikoi!!! Thank you for the review, gimme more!!! Hehehe times two than the one you gave me!!! **

**Daniel: Hi kuya Ni kiki even though you're just Kristine thanks anyway! **

**Bookickz: Kee, thanks very much for reviewing three times!!! Luv yah!!! Anyway, I'm so sorry if I updated a bit late than my suggested date, it's because the words didn't reach 6000 yet and besides the whole chapter eight is a bit longer than I expected, thanks for being such a good friend by reviewing at least 3 times!!! Thanks..... AKO SI ARIS FOREVER!!!!!!! **

**Preciousaznchild: Yea, adam is soooooooooooo cute!!! I applaud you for saying that, especially in She will be loved, he is so damn hott!!!! Thanks for the review by the way!!! Toodlez! ;p **

**Trickmaster: Thanks dev, hehehe, I wish too! Mayta noh? I do wish he'll do that kind of courting...HEH!!! As if! Let's not dwell on false unattainable dreams shall we? Hehehe, kita ray masakitan!!!! Luv yah Devie!!! **

**Inugirl now: Thanks so much for pointing that out, I already changed it thanks to you!!! Thanks ever so much for that!!! **

**Anonymous: Thanks!!! I'm glad you didn't think it's a rip off because some of my friends think it's a bit ridiculous, the idea I mean, of Hermione being Malfoy's maid, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! **

**Miss Nikita: Wow thanks! I'd very much appreciate it if you point out my mistakes for me, like a constructive criticism, after all this is fanfiction we are supposed to help each other, I'm not like other writers who get mad if they got berated for their mistakes, in fact, I appreciate it so much. THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH!!! ;p **

**Okay.....so that's about it!!! Thank you guys!!**

**Ah, before I proceed, I'll have to apologize first for the length, this chapter is actually VERY LONG! Now that's something you won't hear much often since I usually squabble about it being too short, yes it is actually too long. Imagine this Hermione's POV consists of 7,830 words and that's only hers, not counting Draco's. So sorry guys! **

Hermione's POV

After I got up and sliced the idiot, not o mention slap him, I ran as fast as my two long legs could carry me to the opposite direction, having long legs was actually an asset. The rain poured harder and the more was to be seen from my obscene outfit, what the hell was I thinking anyway? Now little ferret has more to see and more to enjoy.

Yuck, the idea grossed the hell out of me.

Fuck Malfoy, what the hell does he think he was trying to do? Honestly, it felt so bad just having him on top of me, but to actually kiss me? And should I say that it wasn't just a kiss like a kiss, it was a kiss with fiery passion and it used a lot of tongue... Oh Great Merlin! Why did he do that anyway? What kind of debauched pervert is he?!

A godly perverted one that is! Fuck the hell out of him then!

I was so angry at him, I didn't notice my overuse of the indecorous and indecent words. That is so unlike me! But then I'm not me when I'm angry am I not?! I should know that by now.

What kind of weird day is this? After rethinking of what he did, I might consider killing him. That was kind of stupid of me though, just slicing him, I should have killed him when I had the chance but then again why risk it? It's only for my gain anyway; I'll be sacrificing the life of a more important person then and when I do that what's the point of living when its purpose is gone.

Idiot! I should've called Harry when I received that letter and not exactly plunge in into this mess! Now look where it got me?! In my enemy's lair but then again when you are deeply enamored with a single person, you wouldn't think twice about his invitation, would you?

OH THE JOYS OF YOUNG LOVE! Fuck love then for this is what it has done to me!

Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

I realized I did more thinking than running that Malfoy caught up with me! Oh, damn I am so doomed!

And that's where I did the actual fast sprint, to get away quickly but then again, Malfoy here had better reflexes, Damn Quidditch and all its benefits. Honestly, I'll murder that game one day, just listening to it makes me feel bored, and even more boring than I am now.

He held my hand and drew me closer to him, harshly.

"Get away from me you sick pervert!" I said in my foolish endeavor in slapping him, obviously he caught my hand.

"I don't think that's a wise idea, mudblood" he said smirking.

This guy seriously has to get real! I already sliced his neck and nearly killed him and he still had the guts to smirk? By any chance, Is Malfoy ever going to be intimidated by me, by far, just observing his actions made me think, I had the chance of a snowball in hell of getting him to be intimidated by me. In other words, I can't manipulate the man if I want to escape, I'll have to think of other sources. Creative sources that'll scare the hell out of him!

I shot him an icy glare and said, "Why can't you just die and rot for that matter?"

He laughed at that statement as if there's anything to laugh about!

"I didn't die dear mudblood because that cut you gave me wasn't deep enough, in fact I think it was only a scrape, even our cats can do better than what you just did, you honestly have no potential in killing, mudblood, if however you want to learn professional murder, see my father and he'll gladly teach you"

"I don't need your father's idea of brutal torture, I'm perfectly capable myself" I said strongly

"If you truly are, why not finish me off? Feeling a bit soft?"

"Because unlike you Malfoy, I have a thing called mercy!"

"Yeah and that mercy just lost you something important and not to mention you already had the chance of killing your enemy yet you threw it away"

Why are we even talking about this? Honestly, if he wants me to murder him so much then why can't he just find a steep cliff to jump into and die for real!

"I guess I need more practice then, so much for mercy and patience!" I spat

"Honestly mudblood, some peasant girl like you should have enjoyed what I have done earlier, you would have liked it but then you ruined the moment and I couldn't think of a bigger turn off, that is just unacceptable, you were in a position most women would die for, mudblood" he sneered

Peasant girl? He's got to be kidding!

"Well Malfoy, it wasn't like that for me, it was a position I might die from so I sliced you"

"You don't get it don't you?!"

"I don't, so I suggest you go practice your sexual assaults on that whorish disfigured maid of yours then or even better, go practice with Scarlette, I bet she'll just be waiting to serve you, Go molest them, they are you're servants and playthings, I may be your servant but I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT YOUR PLAYTHING!!!" I said as I whisked my hand away from his grasp but he grabbed it again.

I looked at his face, his eyes longing for my reply

"What do you want?" I huffed, still feeling the nausea of him touching me

Get away from me, you freak!

"From what you just did...Potter's life I think!"

Did I hear that right? Did he say he is taking Harry's life? My eyes bulged; it felt as if it was going to fall off of my eyelids.

"You what?" I choked

"Surprised? Well yes Granger, I'll be ordering his demise tonight! If you hadn't been such a slutty bitch, that moron may actually have the chance to live but seeing as you've already provoked me, you leave me no choice, you should've done what you should've done and that is to comply! Is that so fucking hard?" he asked angrily

I looked at him fuming, I can't believe after all he did to me, including the sexual assault, he was still going to murder Harry? What kind of sick monster is he? Harry is actually the only reason why I chose to spend the time with this sluggish prick, it's because of him I decided to live in this madhouse, knowing that there is no tomorrow for me to come.

It's as if death had come early when I received this news, the news of being his personal maid but when Malfoy said he's going to take Harry's life, death came in today. And he still had the fucking nerve to ask me if it was so hard to comply with him, Christ! I had enough of him already!

I just spent a few days in this manor and yet I couldn't live, Malfoy is a stink bomb. Now, I could never live because he is going to kill the person that made this already miserable life worth living

I whisked away my hand from him and said, "If you ask me, yes! That is so fucking hard to comply because you assaulted me by sexual means"

I can't believe I brought that up again, IDIOT!!! Before he could reply with a smartass answer, I fled but he caught me again and was forced to face him, again!

To my surprise the moron smirked and said, "It's not like you did not want it"

My muscles tightened and I felt my body stiffen and with that his smirk grew wider.

"So it's true then, the legacy hasn't faded because, _it caught you_..."

Why can't my mouth work when it needed to work for my defense?

I furrowed my brows and said as mightily as I could, "For your information Malfoy, I don't desire any physical contact with or from you because I find your looks very affronting and your vile sadistic attitude , if you must now, I don't want to catch either of the two"

Now that had to be a lie, right?

With that said his smirk faded but then with no other resort, he gave me the threat again,

"It doesn't matter mudblood, I am still going to kill your little Harry Potter whether you like it or not! And whether you like it or not, I'm going to leave your love life interrupted, trampled and obliterated by your worst enemy and that's how you should learn your lesson, the hard way. I gave you a chance but you denied it, so this is what you should get! Potter will die and you can do nothing about it, so this goes to say that you are indeed staying here forever with no Potter to save you. If your heart desires it, I can actually ask the Dark Lord for his head and I shall present it to you as condolence for your loss"

He said it with deep contempt and irate. Shit! There's no way out of this!

"If you must know dear mudblood, now that we have Potter, who should I inform you is defenseless, we can actually murder him anytime but Voldemort isn't feeling up to it, he loves the idea of torment but I can always hasten it by giving him my go signal and with that, you'll have no more Potter"

This guy is so sadistic that he could actually take Harry's life without thinking twice about it, I can do nothing about it besides what am I here? I'm nothing but a mere maid who currently Malfoy is growing fond of, fond of harassing that is. Harry will die and he would die the cheapest death of all because it was ordered and what's worse? It was ordered by his worst enemy. Malfoy is that sadistic, he can't even offer a proper burial fro Harry, and he'll just leave him in the sewer, dead.

Harry was once so great yet it's so sad to think that the great one can't pull off anything right now because death can come in anytime and whatever the reason may be, it's not that valid and I would be the who caused it.

I felt rage seep into me and I shouted as I whisked my hand away from his tightened grasp, "You're sick Malfoy, you're nothing but filth. Christ you're eviler than the man we all fear. You pride yourself on other people's misery, taking them as trophies, you are a man with no heart, you're merciless and depraved, and you owe everything to the world because of this. Even if you were to kill Harry, love will remain strong and that is what you don't know Malfoy, you don't know what love is, you don't even know what emotion is, you are nothing more than a mere dummy. You can kill Harry but you can never kill true love because that is something you can't define and which you can never understand. Your actions will prove to be futile because after all, keeping me here won't do anything, will it? It would just burden you more..."

And with that I walked away from him, tears streaming from my eyes. He said he would kill Harry and I know he would do it!

Christ! Why is he so fucking rude?

I never met a person more relentless than he is!

Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! I should've have known the consequences o my actions! He is going to kill Harry tonight and Damn, I know Harry wouldn't survive it!

Before I even walked three steps, he caught my hand again.

I turned and slapped him and surprisingly, this one he didn't manage to catch, he didn't even say a word about it, instead he asked,

"You're crying, aren't you?" he asked, his face slightly pinkish from the hard slap I gave him

"So what if I am, why should you care? People like you don't care and people like you don't have something we all call conscience and mercy! If you must know, Malfoy. I had been crying ever since your dark lord handed me this death sentence, now if you don't want another slap, let me go"

"What makes you think I'm going to allow it?!" he shouted then let go of me and that's when I went inside as fast as I could.

I ran as fast as I could but I stopped when I realized he wasn't following me, thank GOD!

Now, if Malfoy wasn't following me, why not pursue the little escape plan?!

Rain poured harder and as I looked down, it looked like I wasn't wearing anything at all; I knew I looked like that in front of Malfoy but I didn't notice him eyeing anything or something for that matter. Besides he was more drawn to our fight than to have his eyes rave around my nearly naked body. It was good I had panties on; I'll never forgive myself if I stood in front of Malfoy entirely naked.

I continued my pace and slipped over a tree branch, God! How clumsy could I get? It was actually because of my clumsiness that delayed my escape or rather why Malfoy caught up with me but this time, I was alone and no one was following me.

Weird, I thought and just because I was a curious little witch, I stared at Malfoy.

And there he was, sitting at the middle of the garden, doing nothing just sitting.

Malfoy sure is one weird man, well if he's soing nothing to prevent me from escaping, and then hell this must mean, Asta la vista madhouse. I was grinning as I was walking towards the door and it was then that I noticed that I still had the knife with me, I kind of inserted it at the side of my panties. I didn't remember doing that, probably because of Malfoy. This knife is the only remaining weapon I have, I have to keep it...

It felt cold against my skin as I walked to the manor and then finally as if it was just right there waiting for me to open them and see what's inside were two doors, engraved with the Malfoy crest. I couldn't remember what door I went through the first day I was here but then again I wasn't paying any attention, you wouldn't if tension is building you up.

Christ! This manor is so big; you have to have a compass to navigate. The door was made out of oak ivory, man this family is rich and I hate to think where their money came from. Maybe the Malfoys' were naturally corrupt people or they are just traditionally affluent people. Either way it justifies the fact that it pays to be rich.

So...What's behind door no.2? Whatever it is I just hope it's an escape for me not a dungeon or perhaps a room with a basilisk waiting for me. Malfoys' are weird and I can't be assured that that room is safe...

I reached for the golden knob, praying silently...

I did it slowly, almost melodramatically and just when there was enough room for me to peek in, I saw the most beautiful garden I have ever seen in my life. Much different than the garden I went into a while ago, that garden was just like a field to me but this, this has everything. It had a small bridge connecting to the other island and a slightly small river under it, it had so many beautiful plants too.

With this kind of scenery, it's hard to think that the Malfoys are bad at all, the place was just so serene and tranquil, and it's hard to think that depraved monsters actually made this garden possible.

I looked at the small hills at the far corner of the horizon and I saw that morning was creeping up, pinkish stains stained the dark blue sky. Hmmm, such a beautiful place. Just the right place for a thought that goes something like.....

Oooohhh!!!! Escape at last!!!!

I ran as fast as I could to that end and realized it wasn't raining there, the grass wasn't even damp, weird.

But then again, why think of the Malfoys' oddities when I already have escape. I continued running then I stopped in dismay as I saw that there actually was no escape because again, high fences were surrounding it and it seemed impossible for me to climb those. Fences that looked like small mountains...who knows what lies after those things.

AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!

Why give luck when it just turns out to be nothing at all???

Luck is most definitely not on my side, so I walked into the manor gritting and grinding my teeth, were those fences meant for me???

I fumed as I walked in, at least I won't be dealing with the idiot!!!

I was walking inside the manor with no actual destination, I was just walking fuming and gritting my teeth while doing so and then I saw the most beautiful thing I saw in my entire life...

Two doors, one slightly ajar...then it all came into me....

The door Lucius and I entered on the first day...

A wave of euphoria swept over me as I watched the door and just outside it was a horse carriage, Oh man!!! Escape at last...

I ran for the door before anything could stop me, grinning broadly.

Then just as I reached the exit someone or something appeared and I bumped right into it sending me falling to the marble floor.

"What the hell?"

"Oh! Ms. Granger, it's you, I was actually looking for you, anyway Mr. Malfoy ordered me to tell you that you should get a shower---"

The face of hell stared back at me and I would've screamed out of fear if I wasn't that angry I would have. The moment she blocked my escape I swear I'll hate her forever. Instead of screaming I balled my fists and glared back at her.

It was the Malfoys' eccentric and erratic maid, Annie Palace. God! She had the worst timing in the world!

I saw the carriage going away, my escape...slowly fading away!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Idiot maid! Idiot me! Idiot Malfoy! Idiot escape plan!!!!

I felt cold anger contained inside me and it flowed out, it was the kind of anger I never experienced before, it was the anger I never usually let out, But now, I am horribly furious at the slipped chance I got of escaping and I had this wild surge of killing someone who gets in the way.

I WAS WAY ANGRY!!!! Angrier than I felt in the past few days...

I stood up and grabbed her neck with one hand and said, "You did that on purpose!"

She was choking as she said, "I did what on purpose?!"

She looked so pitiful that I released her, I tried pushing past her but she blocked my way with mighty force. Such compelling action for such a skinny woman. I thought, that with her frail body and wrinkled skin, I could easily push her away, I thought wrong. The maid had capabilities I didn't know she had.

I ran out of options, so I picked the last one. The worst one.

I grabbed the knife from the side of my panties and shrieked strongly, "If you won't budge, Palace, I swear I will kill you!"

She didn't seem perturbed by the knife instead she said, "The carriage was not meant for your escape, it was for Master Lucius who had things to attend to..."

Things to attend to...Yeah right! Lucius and his fellow deatheaters are probably up to something illegal again.

"I don't care Palace, just get out of the way and then you can stay alive!"

"I don't care if you will kill me mudblood, I came here on strict orders by the master himself and if I should let you escape, I will be on matters worse than death. So if you please step aside and let me take you to the showers"

"I don't hell want a shower!!! I want out of here, so back off!!!" I said flailing the knife over her

She didn't budge, I swore I could've killed her just for my escape but my conscience was bothering me, killing her won't do me anything good just escaping that's all, seeing Harry then have the authorities after me. I sighed, no matter how I hated the woman I could not bring myself to kill her, it's not in my nature. I'm not Malfoy who does not think twice about taking other people's lives.

I have so many things that Malfoy doesn't have but by far the greatest thing I have that he does not is conscience.

And that is when it bothered me, why act like a Malfoy if I hated him so much? I'd rather stay here for a hundred years than kill an innocent person on Malfoy's command just so I can escape. Why leave then if I would be living a life that once had an imprint of Malfoy's actions?

No, I can't have that; it's something I'll never accept because then again, my escape would be a product of debauchery and cowardice.

I didn't want that to happen, so I dropped the knife with a clatter to the floor and looked at her.

"You were saying?" I said as coldly as I could manage

I received no answer so I stared at her, when I did; I realized I did something wrong because she was like so close to tears...

"Wha--?"

She flailed her arms and placed it around me and the next I knew, she was hugging me. I didn't know how to react so I hugged her back. She was sniffling when I did. Oh hell, what the hell did I do wrong, my already drenched shirt was drenched more with her unending tears.

"Thank you...Thank you..."she said continuing repeatedly

I patted her back as I asked, "For what?"

"For showing me mercy that this family never offered me...Thank you very much, Miss Hermione" she said hugging me tighter and drenching me even more

I reacted awkwardly by patting her more in the back in a sort of dignified manner. She didn't deserve this, the Malfoys' knew that but they couldn't think of anything she deserves best. The Malfoys' as far as I'm concerned are just vile creatures walking about the earth tormenting other people and wrecking their lives. That's what they do whether it's an occupation or just an exhaust of their emotional anger or rather just a way of fun.

Then I again I wouldn't claim I know so much of Draco Malfoy, because I for one, don't.

When we broke apart she sniffled and I had this odd propensity to laugh. How could one person look pitiful and laughable at the same time? But I managed to restrain myself from bursting to chortles.

"You were saying again?" I asked in a lighter tone than the previous one I used on her

"Master Malfoy told me to usher you for a shower" she said wiping her tears with the sleeve of her brown and cream uniform.

"You still have the nerve to call that moron, Master? Honestly you should quit that shit; he doesn't deserve an ounce of your respect"

She smiled and said, "I know but I am indebted to him and his family and I have to do everything they say to keep _what is left of my family alive_"

I picked the knife from the floor s her words replayed on my mind.

_What is left of my family alive_? I didn't like the way that sounded then again the Malfoys' are brutal murderers. I wished to question Annie about her family but then I remembered her first reaction after I gave her my kind of careless interrogation. What is the reason behind this all? Is this just some façade or is there really some probity and veracity in her claims, if there is, then hell Malfoy is totally depraved.

The Malfoys' may be rich but they had no hearts, why did Annie have this treacherous sentence of lifetime service? It's just like what I received a few days ago....

I just smiled at her and every ounce of hate I had for her slowly drained away, she deserved some of my sympathy, that's why I decided to give it to her.

"I don't think Malfoy wanted me to get a shower, he just wanted me to stay put in this house, and he knew me to well and knew better than to let me escape"

Annie breathed her apology but I waved it off.

"You were commanded to; it's not your fault, honestly"

She went with me to the shower room I used before; when I did she went off leaving me with some clothes, not the uniform.

Christ thanks for that!

I went inside and closed the door, Annie left after that, I stared at the humungous bathroom again; I saw the tempting colossal bathtub waiting for me to get it and the not so tempting shower.

I chose the shower over the tub, I wanted to wash away the dirty memories I had the past few hours with Malfoy...

I got in to the shower, turned the knob and.........

"EEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!"

I shrieked, the water was so cold, too cold it felt like a thousand needles piercing through my skin...My body felt numb the moment it came in contact with the water.

My head swirled with its cold temperature, no wonder why the Malfoys were so cold and heartless, it's because they have cold shower everyday. I felt a few more drips on my forehead before I turned it off.

I stared at the knob then after a while, I turned it on again, the same cold water fell over me and I shrieked again but this time much louder. God! I've got to stop doing that! I might wake someone up and get into serious trouble.

Because of my constant shrieks and violent movements, I sent water everywhere, almost flooding the entire area. Then again, their shower's current was strong enough to blow me away that it pounded on my head.

It took me a while before I got used to the odd temperature of the water, then I faced the water as I reminisced the memories I had when I was in seventh year, the last, the most wonderful and eventful year of my life and the most tragic as well.

I closed my eyes as the water splashed on my face, sending terrible tremors throughout my whole body.

No, I'm being a bit too dramatic; it's also the most horrible year. But then again it was also blissful.

I can still remember Harry courting me, bringing me to the balcony and declaring his love on the skies, that was truly sweet. Now the only thing I can call sweet in this house is something like candy.

_Harry, I miss you....._

_Where the hell are you.....?_

_Are you still alive.....?_

_God, I hope you're okay _

_I hope you are still alive _

_I hope that at this exact moment you're thinking of me too..._

_I hope you still love me despite what we've been through ..._

_I hope you won't blame me for this mess _

_I hope you still have a good amount of hair on..._

This is pointless, Malfoy said he is going to kill him and there's no stopping him....

Harry, please fight him! Stay alive for me... at least

I broke down to tears as I realized he couldn't, he was wand less and defenseless.....

God Harry, why does it have to Malfoy?! Of all the people, it had to be him!!!

Then suddenly I remembered a similar dream I had recently, a dream I once had on my seventh year.

My head ached as I got a clear vision of my dream.

The horrible dream, the horrible dream I had of me and Draco.

So suddenly I opened my eyes and realized that the dream was somewhat connected to where I am now...

No, it can't be, Malfoy and I can never have sex, we are too different, it's not a premonition. It's just a childish coincidence, Malfoy and I will never have sex, not even in a million years or in my next left. The idea is just so absurd....

Then again judging his actions a while ago...

OH MY GOD!!!!

No, No, No!

I might be here, totally defenseless and helpless but nothing of that sort is going to happen because I'm not letting it happen, no...it won't happen, I'm pretty sure of that.

I racked my brain hard as I told it again and again...

**YOU WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH MALFOY! **

**YOU WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH MALFOY!**

**YOU WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH MALFOY!**

**YOU WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH MALFOY!**

This is getting silly!!! I am never going to do anything to him, just because I had that dream, premonition...whatever! Doesn't mean it really has to happen, it's not necessary!

I don't even like him, my heart raced as I realized....

_I didn't even dislike the kiss he gave me........_

GOD, PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!

I didn't dislike the caresses he gave or the wonderful kiss, not even the tantalizing smile. Well at least not now, maybe tomorrow I'll forget about it...

Oh Harry why do you have to be so far away????

You're so faithful to me so I have to do the same, not that I like Malfoy but I just might have the tendency to do so...

_**Harry, no matter what happens to me I'll never stop loving you even though as time goes on I'll feel something towards the enemy because I know there was something going on when he gave me that kiss, I didn't dislike it...It reminded me of you....**_

_**I'm sorry Harry, but nevertheless, I don't think I'll ever fall for the enemy because it's for you, my heart is only for you...**_

_**Just stay alive for your sake...and mine too...Because when you're alive there is no guarantee that I'll fall for a monster....STAY ALIVE...**_

I applied shampoo as I thought about my recent predicament, after I was done I approached the clothes Annie left for me, they were nice well picked out clothes, clothes decent girls like me love to wear and clothes men like Malfoy think is for the daughters of pastors, the one they think that revealed to little skin. But then again, I like it so there's nothing he can do about it.

I put on the underwear first, God! I hope none of this is Narcissa's I hate the thought of borrowing other women's clothes and the thought of borrowing other women's lingerie....Eeyuck! The thought of having those panties worn by someone else...older than you! But at the present moment, I had no other option, this was the only option I have and I have nothing to do but to gladly accept it rather than object.

Besides, it's a lot better than that horrid uniform Malfoy prepared for me.

I picked the bra, it was lacy blue and I tried it on, at first it didn't seem to fit but after a few seconds, it readjusted itself magically to my bust size.

Oh the joys of having magical fashion lingerie, I thought sarcastically

It honestly amazed me, having so much magical items contained in one hands.

There are not only magical items but also dark artifacts, my brain retorted

After everything was set, I approached the magical head to foot mirror and studied myself.

Not bad! I thought

In fact, I think I look beautiful which rarely happens, I hated the way I used to look but then again why should I like the way I look now, Malfoy created this, not me. This is Malfoy's creation a mixture of oddity, beauty and a bit of sex (Honestly, the boobs and the eyebrows, I missed my old bushy eyebrows!), just what he wanted his maid to be...

Then again it's a lot better; maybe I'll thank him someday.

"You look good, Ms. Granger but that long blue skirt and turtleneck button down long sleeves baby blue shirt doesn't seem to match, it looks like it was picked out by someone who looks like this..." the mirror said

Then it showed Annie's reflection at first, her bright reflection and colored hair almost blinded me on the spot, I almost shrieked then I stifled my chortles

"You honestly look like a nun" it said

I furrowed my brows and said, "Who asked your opinion anyway?!"

Now I'm totally losing it, I'm picking a fight with the Malfoy's mirror?

"No one but I think a certain man of this house will like it better if you had something like this on..."

Then it showed my reflection wearing the exact same outfit only it was a bit tampered with, the turtleneck shirt I had on was now sleeveless and the long skirt long disappeared, and was then replaced with a shorter skirt just right below the knees and my hair was tied neatly in a bun.

"Nah, I don't think so, I like this better...Hey!!! Why are you functioning like a high tech mirror anyway? Mirrors are just supposed to speak not give suggestions!!!"

"Let's just say I'm one of the creative creations of Mr. Draco Malfoy..." it said

Yeah...Draco Malfoy, the one I've been recently thinking about because of the crazy dream I had but then I didn't have that dream only once I had it almost three times I think....

It's just impossible, Malfoy and I...making love???

That can't even be called making love for Malfoy, it's just plain sex

I heard a slight knock on the door but I didn't quite hear it. Maybe it was just the wind if it's somebody, I hope it isn't that Malfoy again.

God! The idea of having sex with him is as bad as having sex with someone who is asleep for that matter.

This is insane! We are not even in first name basis, we are still like students in school, calling each other with our last names, at least one of us does, he doesn't, he calls me that annoying name as ever a name he'd like to call—

"MUDBLOOD!!!"

God! Why did I even forget to lock that god damned door! So, since I was such a water princess a while ago it sent my wonderful water prince a.k.a Malfoy, sliding then crashing into me...

Did I just call him my water prince? Nah!!!

I was so surprised I didn't realize that Malfoy and I were in the position before, him on top of me..... His impact on top of me was so great that his face almost touched mine, I even thought he was going to kiss me! God thanks, he didn't! His weight was over me and he felt really heavy, talk about muscular athletes, no actually his weight was added because of his drippy clothes, the clothes he had on when we were under that torrential rain...

"Get away from you freak! What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

He didn't budge instead he pushed my shoulders to the floor more, ripping the brand new shirt I loved, sending buttons flying away. The bra I wore was starting to show along with my cleavage, so I had to push him away, but he didn't budge.

"Malfoy, will you move??????!!!!!!!!!"

He didn't, instead his gaze traveled from my face to the newly ripped blouse which showed the wonderful line that separates my two breasts. God! Does this guy have to be such a pervert every time?

"Get up, Malfoy--!"

I stopped because I definitely noticed something on my leg, something hard....

I looked at him then he got up and turned the other way, so I wouldn't see him or rather the _'thing'_ he was hiding. I got up and straightened my skirt.

Before I did, I noticed him blushing.

My gawd! Malfoy...is blushing? Now where the hell did that come from?

Shit! Now my clothes are wet! Leave it to Malfoy to ruin everything!

"God! Malfoy, do you have to destroy every clothing I have? Look what you've done, my clothes are wet..."

He gave no reply, instead I heard him draw in long breaths, the one that you usually do to calm your nerves...

What the hell??

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?! Didn't you notice I was taking a bath and that I was having my private time?!"

Glad for the first time he replied, his silence was slightly unnerving.

"Private time my arse Granger" he said but he still was not facing me

"Then what the hell are you doing here, anyway??"

"Annie heard screaming twice! So I came in to check" he said slightly seething

"Well, she could have come herself, why leave it to you? Worried about your little maid Malfoy?"

"Shut up!"

"I won't and why aren't you facing me?!"

"I can't look at a horrid face, especially a face more horrid than Annie's!"

"Quit joking Malfoy and face me!"

"Curious little witch, aren't we mudblood?"

"What are you hiding show it to me!" I demanded like a six year old girl with blonde pigtails.

God, I'm such a whiner.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"YES!!!"

"Why were you screaming again?" he asked

I was so shocked at his sudden question that I answered directly

"Because the shower was so cold, thanks to you!"

"How cold?"

"Very cold! NOW WHY WON'T YOU FACE ME?!"

Before I could say another word he sped up to the shower and turned the knob and showered himself into the coldness of that evil water with his lower clothes on...

That's when I realized it, that's when it all came to me....

"Stimulated aren't we Malfoy, can't believe you would be turned on by a mudblood like me....."

Oh man! Am I going to have fun torturing him...

"Shut up!"

I smirked and thought about torturing him a bit more...

"Ah, Malfoy...this is something that should land on the Daily Prophet with a headline that says "A pureblood falls for a mudblood" or it should even appear on Witch Weekly something like "A biased pureblood goes for a filthy mudblood, where's the ethics now?"

I said savoring every word slipping out of my mouth.

"I said shut up, Granger, I'm warning you!" he said

"Tell me why I should, Malfoy, you have no threat against me now, do you? Harry is dead what makes you think I'll be following every order you'll be throwing at me—"

He shot me a look, a look that should have sent me running, but it didn't, in fact I stayed.

Smirking at me he turned the knob off.

He got out of the shower smirking looking lewdly at me, his hair now very disheveled and walked towards me...

Something tells me that I should start running but something held me in place to, it must be his intense gaze....God!

His hands trailed on my face, touching and violating every inch of milky skin his finger landed on.

He was still smirking, why wasn't I doing anything?! Easy, I couldn't, something about his stare made me just stay put.

His hands traveled to the line that separates my two breasts, stroking slightly and he ripped the already ripped shirt, ripped it all the way down, sending more buttons flying.

There was nothing I could do, just stand and stare.

He slowly slid his hands to both of my shoulders and took the entire shirt off my upper torso, leaving me with the lacy blue bra only. His hands trailed on the lacy details of the bra sending shivers down to my spine.

I could hear myself moan from it. IDIOT!

His smirk grew wider because of it. He rested his hands on one of my breasts and felt my heartbeat, my sporadic heartbeat because of his soft touch.

**WHY AM I LETTING HIM VIOLATE ME?!!!!**

**SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! **

His sudden softness was interrupted when he pushed me to the wall of the comfort room.

"What the?!"

Now he was so close, he held my waist with one of his muscular arms and grabbed me closer and before I could protest, his lips met mine.

He gave me a very mocking kiss.

A kiss much different than the kiss he gave me a while ago.

My body seemed to have a mind of its own because his kiss aroused something in me, something like an inner desire, something fishy that I didn't like one bit. Something about his kiss made me grasp his naked and wet torso closer to me. He was pushing me to the wall while slowly disheveling my neat hair. He responded by grabbing me closer holding me tighter, somewhat possessively. I did something on my own too, I stroked his platinum hair.

I was angry with him, very angry to be exact but why am I letting him do this to me???

WHY? WHY? WHY?

I felt his hard length against one of my legs .

WHY AM I DOING THIS???!!! I already made a pact with my stupid brain not to do something like this! Something tells me I have this secret desire for him.....not.

My mind was functioning weirdly, I couldn't bring myself to do something about his intimate torture.

But when his kiss deepened and traveled onto my neck, something happened since that was a different story.

I raised my hand and slapped him...hard.

REAL HARD!!!

I thought he would twitch in pain or throw foul words at me or even worse, curse me to death.

What I didn't expect was a laugh, a laugh from the arrogant ferret.

I glared at him.

"That ought to shut you up! Nothing personal, Granger, it's just that you're getting a bit too noisy for my taste!" he said holding my chin to face him while mocking me.

"Honestly, I thought you would react right away but I guess I'm wrong caused you liked it didn't you? You loved it! Admit it, you do...Damn I'm good! Now, I'm not the only one who is stimulated, turns out...YOU ARE TOO!"

I fumed; I couldn't believe this git still had the guts to do that after killing Harry. Treacherous idiot! And I can't believe I just stood there doing nothing, God! I had to do something, I think it's just because I love Harry so much and miss him that I suddenly thought Malfoy was Harry...

Nah! I don't think so...

I have to figure this or I'll die from what I just did...

I just kissed Malfoy on my own will! That's something that is really weird!

He'll pay for that, I'll make sure he will and God he will pay well! I picked the remains of my used to be beautiful shirt and put it on without any hesitance of any kind.

"Well then Malfoy" I said as sweetly as I could though it sounded vile...

"**TASTE THIS!!!**"

And that's when my leg met his over stimulated dick and I kicked it hard.

"Ooof!!"

He clutched it, that's 2 for me and nothing for Malfoy, I score twice on a single day.

Not bad! Talk about girl power!

Before he could hex me or curse me or do anything at all, I lunged for the door and went out leaving him with his tormented penis.

I smiled at the thought

Draco's POV

I was still clutching my penis, which the mudblood kicked a while ago.

Fucking Bitch!

Does she have to do that every time I do something intimate to her? Honestly, she should be thanking me for that kind of gesture, not kicking my penis every time she gets aroused by actions. Honestly, I think she was.

Damn hell, it hurts so much! My face contorted with agony and pain as I tried to look at the mirror.

I still look good, despite the fact that I already had my hair disheveled.

"My god! Mister Malfoy, what happened? You look horrible!" the mirror said in what you call European accent

"Shut up, Liar! You're supposed to adore me every time not judge me!"

I studied myself and noticed the bulge didn't even ease after that hard kick! Damn! Even cold showers don't help anymore...

You nasty twit!

Although I must say, the mudblood's kick helped well than that stupid shower.

Damn that mudblood to death.

The little thing I had still hurts so...

"ANNIE!!!!!!!!!!!"

God! Why do I have to resort to this maid?

Easy! She wasn't going to kick my dick at any cost and besides, she'll be begging me to order her around.

At least when she's around, this little thing won't get hurt.

"Hmmm..."

I didn't notice the little maid was there, of course she got her wand back you moron! What do you expect her to do? Walk from floor 1 to floor 6? You've got to be kidding me!

I noticed she was staring at something....

"What the hell are you looking at?" I snarled looking at her

"Nice length you have there, Draco..."

"Shut up!"

God! I'm sick of people making fun of my thing!

She approached me and touched my bare chest with her two overly callused hands and massaged it...

Shit! What the hell is the moron doing?

I threw her hands away but she continued to smile and trail her finger on my contours.

God! I wish the mudblood would do that....

No....wait!

"Tell me Annie, what exactly are you doing?" I said coldly

She faced me and smiled, I WISH SHE DIDN'T!!!!!!!!

I could have almost cried at the spot! Could anyone possibly be uglier than this creature? She even makes nineteen year old guys cry...Hell, please get out of here now! You're scaring me honestly.

But I maintained my cool...

"Well Draco, it concerns something with this little thing..." she said as her hand slipped down and clutched my thing.

I quickly grabbed her hand and drew her closer, I wish I didn't now the face of hell was so near to my face, I backed off a bit and smelled the scent of blueberries again. I'm getting sick of that scent.

She smiled, "Hasty aren't we?"

"Tell me, what exactly you are talking about?!" I shouted

"Oh you know Draco..."she said in her foolish attempt in being sweet "I didn't now a good looking guy will be really stimulated by an ugly girl like me"

I clutched her wrist tighter...

Shit!

Damn! I couldn't tell her, I could never tell her it was because of the mudblood, if I would she would ran off to my mother and tattle, that would get me into so much trouble, more trouble than I already am now....

Damn the little fucking pointy over stimulated thing then!

I released her wrist and thought about it---

Just as I was about to do some thinking a pair of overlarge fish lips lunged straight to my face and landed on my lips...

"EEEYUCK!!! Annie, will you get real?! Get away from me will you?" I shoved her away hardly that she almost crashed on the wall, if I didn't hold her to prevent her from doing so.

_I don't want that to happen, I never want that to happen because if that would, I'll be in serious trouble, there are some things in this house not worth meddling with, not even Annie Palace, our twit maid, even if she deserves meddling, she doesn't deserve hurting. If anything happens to her, Oh god....I will just---_

"Why? You like me, don't you? I mean your thing tells me you do"

"Shut up and I don't like you"

God! I wish I didn't call her in the first place...

Fucking maid!

"But you do...--"

"Annie! This is pointless, YOU ARE MY MAID! Okay? My maid! Not my girlfriend, not even my plaything—"

"I could be your plaything" she suggested hopefully

"You're not applicable and appropriate for the job, I only hire good looking PUREBLOOD witches, not deformed maids like you"

Even though she knew I was joking she took it seriously and started sobbing, God! I would do nothing to comfort her! No way! Malfoys' are heartless by nature so there is no way in this world that I'll ever be comforting that miserable twit!

"Look, this is pointless! You are my maid and—"

"You don't seem to see it that way when it's her!" she sobbed

Oh damn! She can't be bringing this up, not now...God please!

"Look will you so something with it first" I said referring to my thing and she did with her wand, she flicked it and glad for the first time, it relaxed.

"Anyway, who are you pertaining to when you said 'her'" I said

There is no way in hell she's telling me it's the mudblood, she didn't notice did she? Or am I just that obvious?

"Don't you even play mind games with me, Draco! I know you like the mudblood, I saw you both under the rain and GOD! I am ever so thankful you got sliced, Can't you see it, and she doesn't like you! I know how you feel, you feel that this is the certain girl who is fit enough to give you attention, well let me tell you something, it may be attention but it's loathe, Draco...it's not attraction, the mudblood loves Potter stick to that!" she said strongly

Liar! Why did she respond to my actions if she didn't feel any attraction of any kind?! Why did she have to bring up that subject.? And why drag along Potter?

"Look Palace, I was horny and I...You're 25 for God's sake and I'm 19! Do cram some sense into yourself!"

"Don't even try to change the subject!!!"

"Just leave it, will you?"

"No! Don't you know what you're risking just by liking her?" she asked

Shut up bitch! Just shut up!!! But I couldn't make her, the more she talks the more I want to hear!

Damn maid!

"What am I risking then?" I asked raising my brows "besides Palace I don't like her, lust and like are very different words..."

"Shut up! I know you do, don't you even know you're risking her very life because of your careless actions?"

No, I didn't know that

"You're father won't approve of this, Draco!"

But father isn't here to notice his son's misdemeanors, Is he? I though in deep contempt, just thinking about my father made me want to strangle somebody, he left again, left for that vile monster! He didn't even attend to his son, damn! It's in times like this I wish I had a brother or sister, someone I could scheme up with to rebel against my ignorant parents!

Damn Father to hell! I swear from this day on, I will no longer regard him as my father but rather a mere decoy standing about in this manor adding to the painful agonies of his long lost burdened son.

I hate this life! I hate my fucking father and mother!

"You—"

"Shut up!"

"You can't—"

"I can! And shut up! Leave and don't show me your vile face again and I swear if you try to kiss me again, I swear I'll kill you" I said sadistically

"You can't do that you are—"

"Do you think I'll even think about that when I'm this angry, Palace?" I said looking at her squarely at the eyes

She said nothing more and she bowed and made her exit, tears clearly seen in her eyes

"Palace!" I barked

She looked at me inquiringly "Clean this mess and get the mudblood some new clothes and tell her I'll be seeing her in the waiting room" I barked

I could hear her mumble from my command but she could do nothing so she cleaned the mess and made her exit.

I hated the way she reminded me of being alone in this miserable life, I hated the way she reminded me that no one else seems to care, I hated the way she reminded me of the most essential things I lack in this life...

But the thing I hated most, is the pounding denial in my head about the mudblood that she seems to be pressing on every conversation we have...

I went into my room and took the black silky box and opened it, I've been saving this ever since that mudblood landed on this manor. It's only for her and for no one else and I decided to give it to her, she deserves it.

Surprise is definitely in store for the unknowing bitchy mudblood!

It's going to be pure torment for her, well that's enough to compensate for her audacious attempt in kicking me on the balls. How many victims do this mudblood actually have how many balls were tormented and left...battered? How many guys were wafted by her beauty and left....very much scathed.

I hated to think about Potter's balls when he starts to shag her, then again the mudblood will probably allow it. It is Potter isn't it? There's pure guarantee she'll give herself wholly to him. I gritted my teeth at the thought. No, it's not that I like her it's just that Potter actually has a bigger chance of shagging her than I do, something I feel right now is what I call lust and **I WILL NEVER** mistake it for love. _That's all,_ _just lust, not love not even like. _

Potter had a bigger chance on lust that I did with the mudblood, my first attempt...**GOT SLICED** which by the way is still probably open, don't care. Second attempt....**GOT SLAPPED AND KICKED**....on my third attempt...this will probably be written on my tombstone

**Draco Anthony Xavier Malfoy**

**R.I.P**

_**DIED because of a mudblood's aggressiveness in sex and a horrid maid's interruption. Though dead he may be, legacy lives on and before he died he managed to take the mudblood's virginity. Though we all think it's because of the mudblood's touch that killed him, purebloods therefore are generally allergic to mudbloods and his death shall prove it.**_

Yeah, that's about it, she would kill me in my third attempt and by that time, I would have castrated balls. Oh god! Treacherous aggressive bitch she is!

As my thoughts reached Granger, Annie's horrid face popped again and this time, I didn't feel laughing anymore.

Damn you Palace! Why do you have to act like my conscience every time?

Hermione's POV

Damn that little ferret! I hope that agony I gave him will last for a lifetime, insufferable prick! Stupid idiot! Thinking he could do that for the second time this day! I swear he'll pay and he will pay well!

Insufferable prat!

I hope that over stimulated penis of him tormented him so much, I hope that kick would last an agony for years. Then again, why did I respond to his kisses? Why did I allow it? He is my enemy why I am playing to his rules, I'm not supposed to be compliant, I'm supposed to obstinate and headstrong, and I'm not some girl who directly gives in. Maybe Malfoy just knows how to handle the mood which made me respond.

Idiot!

God! I must miss Harry so much, why did he have to---

Shit! Harry...

I clearly remembered Malfoy saying he would kill him...perhaps that's why Lucius went off to go somewhere for the demise of my fiancé. Oh shit! Why does that prat have to be so relentless? Maybe that's why Annie never allowed me to go out in the first place because some things have to be done....

Oh my god! Harry was about to die and just a few moments ago I was fooling around with Malfoy....

Damn!

I sobbed silently at the chair, I was sitting down at the entrance hall of the manor, or so that's what I think just sitting down not escaping, I was behaving for once! Malfoy ought to be thankful and proud of that! Besides what use is escaping now? When I already have nowhere to go? No Harry to return to, no love to share....no person to love!

Fuck you Malfoy! Fuck you to hell!

I got up my shirt flailing around, the stupid git did this and if I had a wand I could have fixed it! But no! Master Malfoy wants his own way to be followed, no wands for the maids.

Screw you Malfoy, you've done enough damage to my life already...

I don't even consider you as my enemy anymore, I consider you one of the persons I intend to kill one day, one day you'll see, I will kill you, just like you killed Harry and I shall feast on your body, eat it's delectable skin and taste it with savory sauce have you cooked in a pan......

No way! That's too barbaric, I guess killing will do, but eating is different thing.

I reached for one of the curtained windows of the Malfoys', the Malfoys' have this weird rule about keeping the house well shaded, not one of the curtains should be opened ever. Weird. Really weird.

No wonder why they are so dark, or perhaps they're just afraid someone from the ministry might actually find this place, but then, it's a secret dwelling isn't it? So why close the damned curtains? Honestly, the Malfoys' skin need more light from the sun.

I peered through the window and noticed daybreak came...beautiful colors came from the horizon of mountains surrounding the area.

God! I wish you were here Harry, here with me watching the beautiful scenery...holding our hands declaring our love to the skies....I just want you to know wherever you are dead or alive, I still love you, that will never change even in death....

Suddenly someone welcomed himself/herself from the double doors

I spun around to see who the person was....

"Hermione!!" he said

God I couldn't believe it!

It was Harry....

God! I sure do hope this one's a cliffie because I've wanted a cliffhanger in my story for so long! Tell me what you think about it, was it so much, so less? So whatever? Tell me anything, I'm open with suggestions and so many things! Just leave a little review for the longest chapter I've made yet!

Thank you so much guys! And for the record, Adam Levine is still hott, though not as hott as....Ryan Philippe too bad the guy is married to someone like Reese, it should've been someone like me, like dream on!

Hahahaha!

See you guys on December! Luv yah all!

Hehehehe,

What do you think of this as a new story, sort of parallel to this but not quite(Like here, this was actually HERMIONE'S STORY in this new one, it's actually Draco's)...Here's the briefing: What if one day Hermione 'accindentally' saves Draco and what comes with it is a special bond, a bond that even Malfoy can't breach, which means he must do anything that Hermione wants and just what this mudblood wants is what he can't comprehend and do, being her slave....Setting seventh year and told mostly in Draco's POV...

Whaddya think? I'm working on another one which will probably come out on December, it would've been earlier if my brother didnt mess up with the PC and delete it from the desktop. OOOHHH! Someday I'm gonna murder the hell crap out of him!

Toodles yall!


	9. Unexpected Notions, Actions and Emotions

Chapter 9: Unexpected Notions, Actions and Emotions

Disclaimer: Not this again! But then maybe it's a necessity so once again people, no matter how annoying it may sound, I SO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! There! That should settle that!

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, they got me worked up for the next chapter, really! I never received that much after one post, so thank you to all of you readers and reviewers you made this chapter possible! Thanx ever so much! Luv yah guyz!

What do you think about story parallel to this one, only this time Draco is the slave and its entirely his story unlike this, it has Hermione's. Here's the briefing of that fic:

Predicaments of the ordinary pureblood or The Mudblood and his pureblood pauper

There are some things that Draco Malfoy can't buy and one of those things is freedom, freedom from his relentless mistress, Hermione Granger. If he hadn't let the mudblood save her in the first place none of this would happen, there was no breach in law 17: Once another witch or wizard saves your life a bond is created and with that bond comes along the wish of the savior. Now he was indebted to her forever and his father can't even save him, pureblood shame, it's what they call it, his father turned his back on him, disowned him as a son, leaving him alone to his new mistress, Hermione Granger, without money, power and a wand and what's worse she demands him to be _clean and pure_ to serve him always, which means, no sex forever well except the mudblood but then again, she wouldn't allow it. TOLD ENTIRELY IN DRACO'S POV or so I think……..

Okay here are the shout outs to the wonderful reviewers who made this next chapter possible, thank you all so much!

Kairi Leonhart: Yay! A new reader and reviewer, thank you for taking the time to read and review!

Jesska-14: Yah, I thought of that but he has his own ways but he did use the imperious curse on her though, in the 4th chapter. Thanks for suggesting though, and thanks for the review

Bloody Priestess: Ei KIM! Thanks for the review, sure kah mao to hang funniest? LOL. I thought ang 4th ang funniest, anyway thanks and keep em coming, lol

Lil-Miz-Malfoy: Thanks so much and oh I love the name!

Professional Toilet Flusher: Damn! I love your name! I wish I could steal it…it's so well imagined and not to mention…unique and about Claire Danes….YOU ARE SO RIIIIIGHTTTT! She so sucks! She's a bitch anyway, she doesn't even look good anymore, ah well she never looked good for once in her life. Anyway, thanks for reviewing my fic, I checked your profile too after I got the review and I must say, I approve of everything there….Hermione/Hagrid sucks…Can you imagine them having a romantic evening? Or more for the R rated fics….they actually make them ROMP in the forest (Sorry for the indiscretion) It's really bad because some of them were greatly written but then Hermione with Hagrid….now that's just wrong….no sick actually! Anyway, where in Philippines do you live? Finally someone from my own country who reviewed! Thanks so much! Now, I have to cut this short before I start blabbing too much….Luv yah! Oh before I forget, I sent you an email, hope you got it!

Astrid: Hey thanks for the review, I actually thought you were classmate but I don't think so, or maybe you are, I don't know. So anyway, real thanks for the review you made my day!

Xsilentonex146: Thank you for taking the time to review, I hope you will like this chapter especially since it's written under so much strain…; p

IsisChandraWu: Hey Marlette! You be grateful my mum didn't really know what the hell jism is! She probably thought it's some sort of sicko word you invented yourself, anyway thanks again! Continue giving me reviews telling me how sick I am even though you know you're the influence…harlot! JOKE! Anyway thanks again! ; p Marlette, thanks for the letter by the way and Happy Holidays!

Nicole-HP fan: Hey thanks so much for reading and reviewing, reviews certainly make my day possible!

Mizsumone: Yeah! You guessed right, there are only a few of my reviewers who actually got the correct guess and you are one of them! Thanks for the review!

Crystallized Snow: Hey! Love the new name though it took me ages to find you before I realized you changed your name! Anyway, what title? What should you replace it with? Thanks for the review

Realistic-hedonist: Thanks for reviewing and yeah you guessed right! It was only Blaise, I mean won't people think I'm going a bit far out by making Harry appear suddenly, right? Anyway, thanks for the review!

Nikkila: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the late update, home works are definitely weighing me down and not to mention the countless rants I have with my younger brother…Anyway, I'm talking too much…So thanks again! And oh…you scared me at first! Thanks anyway

Mocha: Yeah, I though about that too! Others thought it was going rather too slow and I thought that too especially in my infrequence in updating but I've written a fast paced story when I was thirteen basically the typical Hermione and Draco story with Draco falling for Hermione yet still in denial but it didn't have that much feedback unlike this one, so thanks for pointing it out, I'm glad you like the way it goes and about the name, I'm glad you noticed…Thanks!

Jinger: Oh that! Thanks for pointing that out but I can't recall that one, I think it was Harry who said that because Draco basically realized his feelings when Hermione landed on his Manor and started treating him with care unlike his parents. Thanks for the review, you made my day!

FireGuardian: Hey Jessica, I read your fic and you didn't update yet! I like it! Come on, please update, I'll be waiting for your latest and I'll review right away! Anyway, thanks a lot for the review!

Padfootsluvr: Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry for the lapse in updating, thanks a lot for your review

Pinky's Pearl: Thanks for the review!

Kikee: Thanks kee, anyway I'm not feeling up to writing right now after what happened last December 18, 2004 wink geez! Why does he show up at wrong times and don't you dare think you don't hell know what I'm talking about! Thanks anyway!

Bookickz: Oh I got your point dearie! Don't worry I won't! ;p

Kristine: I already told you in school so you wouldn't mind finding out in advance anyway thanks for THE LOAD of reviews hope you don't give me MORE next time…JOKE! No…I'm serious…MORE and THANKS

Kaye: Yeah, yeah! Anyway thanks again, let's just pray we'll run into Ariz again, ayte, Kristine?

Kristine: Where's the nagging? Hehehe, joke! You don't have to nag because I will post sooner or later anyway; by the way I still have your bag! Better return it…someday...

Devielle: Ehehehe! New name? Cute anyway, Veggies? Where the hell did that come from? Madam Paza? Anyway thanks for the review and no thanks to your NO UPDATE! Hehehe joke, update girl! Please…Anyway Dev, I'm thinking of posting a new story: ONE SHOT It's entitled…Camp Catastrophe with and R rating, I hope you already get what I'm picturing, it is still Draco and Hermione and told in POV's, whaddya think? Plus another one that's bound to come out next year, it's called The Bouquet and Garter, well? I hope YOU WILL UPDATE because I really want to see the Draco and Hermione parts in your fic and YOOHOO! People, read XIN-NIX's fics, they are great too! Oookaay! This is way too long! So thanks anyway!

Ashley48506: Ah! Finally a reviewer who said I can have Ryan Philippe...CERTAINLY! Thanks for that and you can have Tom Felton any day, though I don't mind trading! Thanks anyway for the review that is! ;p

MGoddess: Well, here's my update, I hope you'll like this and thanks for your review!

Goddess of Wisdom: Hehehe! Hell yeah! Thanks for the review anyway!

Parcheezie: Nope, I don't mind long reviews at all, in fact I like 'em that way! ;p Thanks anyway and about your suggestion about fixing Annie, I don't know but basically Annie is just a maid who lurks in the manor who Malfoy is just making fun of, I can't make Malfoy shag Annie because…I don't know I can't picture it in my mind yet, but thanks for the review anyway!

Dracoluver31: Thanks for the review!

Review inspired this story to grow longer and plot-wise, so thanks a bunch for the reviews as you all have noticed, I really make an effort to thanks each and every reviewer that just goes to show how important they are to me, so thanks again!

**WARNING: This chapter contains a bit of rape, you've been warned so please no harsh insults about that…Thankz! Oh and yeah, promises are meant to be broken, right? I loved the notion I had about the cigarette I wrote in on Chapter 7, I used it again, I guess it'll be appearing more than twice, sorry about that and thanks.**

**Hermione's POV **

I stood still for a moment, several thoughts swirled my head all drunk with euphoria. Just seconds ago I thought how life ended as it is, unfair and sad but just moments ago something happened that changed the entire perspective.

The entire perspective of having my life tumbled down just turned into a perspective of having a real escape from this manor!

Oh my God! This is so not true!

How did he do it?

Several questions flowed into my mind, yet they all seem absurd for nothing compares to having your man stand right before you as if waiting for you to run away with him and that's just what I'm about to do.

The ring Harry gave me started to grow warm and I knew exactly what that meant….I'm in love and happy once again. Finally, a shade of light from the array of dark days I experienced.

Everything was all too good and nothing can be better….

"Oh Harry!" I said flinging my arms to grab him in a tight embrace

This was all too good to be true, it was all too much but then again it's not that I don't want it, finally Harry decided to come and rescue me, I knew one day he would but I didn't know it would be today.

I hugged Harry tighter and buried my face in his chest, sobbing.

"Oh Harry! Wherever have you been? I hope nothing happened to you, you just don't know how much I miss you! I think about you every second in this madhouse and finally, you showed up!"

I was sputtering nonsense words and it was all the effect of the euphoric feeling I have of having him so close to me, as if a hundred years had been robbed from us, it was all to surreal yet everything came back to me in reality.

Harry was home, he was here with me.

Harry reacted weirdly, he didn't hug me back but I didn't care, he was here, I'm holding him, my heart pounding loudly beneath the ripped shirt.

Oh god! I can't believe this is finally happening, I missed him so much, my heart beats madly for him.

I cried a river oh his shoulder, I missed him so and he was here finally, nothing could be more perfect.

Harry did nothing, he stood nonchalant, surprised in fact by my sudden actions…

I didn't care, he's probably too surprised to say anything anyway

"Oh Harry! You don't know…you just don't know, I am so happy to see you, I'm so glad! You make me so elated—"

I was cut off by his response, finally! I thought he didn't miss me after days of being apart, after days of thinking that we wouldn't be together again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tighter…

But he didn't say anything, which was weird, isn't he supposed to say how much he missed me or just something to assure me that he still loves me.

He held my almost naked body tighter, pressing my body next to his.

"I've missed you…"he said whispering on my ear making several strands of my neck hair stand up

His voice sounded weird, it wasn't like his usually sweet and gentle voice, instead it was something that sounded rash and harsh, not to mention gruff yet something was familiar with it too, but I pushed the thought away, we were in each others arms, what more could a girl want?

I pulled him tighter and just to make sure everything was real, I pulled back and gazed at his green eyes and he smirked…

Smirked? Why in hell?

I touched his cheek and he touched mine and then all of sudden, it happened, I kissed him like I never kissed him before, a kiss of longing and passion.

His response was not what I expected, I expected a long kiss, a passionate kiss from the man I've been robbed from, I expected him to run his fingers through my hair and whisper words in my ear, words of assurance that this was all real.

All the things Harry used to do when we made out, what I had not expected was for him to push me down on the couch I had been sitting a while ago. Pushing me and crushing my lips with his own, his rough hands traveled through my flat stomach, gnawing it with his fingers.

Has Voldemort turned Harry this rough? No, it can't be, Harry isn't like this abducted or not.

Something told me I should be panicking, so I did…

"Harry, Stop"

He didn't instead, he forced an entry into my mouth when he kissed me.

This can't be, Harry would never do this but yet…no!

"Please Harry!"

Warning bells clanged on my ears when he reached for the bra I wore and unclasped it, I started to squirm beneath him but I couldn't as much do that because his knees were weighing my legs down and his right hand was holding my hands over my head.

No! This couldn't be, I stopped squirming and thought rationally, no it should be Harry who else could it be, Malfoy is upstairs where I left him with his tortured penis, then this should be Harry…….

But Harry isn't this harsh and fast, in fact Harry liked to take things slow…

When he looked up to my pitiful face, I gazed at his eyes and that's when I realized this was not Harry, his green eyes didn't hold the tenderness Harry has in him, it was pure coldness mixed with hunger….This is not Harry…

"STOP!"

"Shut up!" he barked

Tears started to brim in my eyes, just when I thought Harry came to save me it turns out that an impostor was just playing to be him, whoever he is, I could never forgive him. I closed my eyes, there was no use fighting him…he was way too strong and what could I do without my wand and pinned against his heavy body.

Oh hell! My ring felt uncontrollably hot right now but I can' think about that, not right now…….

"Please stop…." I pleaded

"I told you to shut up, didn't I?" he snarled as he fumbled with his belt, tears slowly slid from my eyes

What's the use of crying out for help, Malfoy would probably just sit down and watch the show even if I called him out, he wouldn't care and he would certainly won't give a damn and Annie? Annie is probably several floors up, she wouldn't hear me…

Tears continued to drop from my eyes and when I opened them, I saw Harry's bare chest, the chest that served as a refuge to me in times of depression and anger but now I only saw it as a block of hatred.

I couldn't picture this out, it was just like Harry and I making love, Harry and I never made love before, no it's not that, it's just like Harry raping me, I can't have that! Even if he was strong perhaps I could fend him off, maybe I could, there's no harm in trying…

I squirmed against him and tried to free myself from his grasp what I got instead was a hard slap on the face; I swore blood trickled from my mouth, I looked at my assailant who was in the form of Harry, imploringly.

"Stop moving!" he barked

Suddenly it registered, his voice was very familiar it was……..

He crushed his lips against mine, bruising them and forcing an entry, instead of giving access, I clamped them tight and I got a second blow from his hand, my mouth bled more right now.

"Open your mouth, bitch!"

Hell I won't!

I looked at him defiantly and glared at him.

There was no way he was ordering me, his hold on my hands got tighter and I squirmed.

His hand traveled to my unclasped bra and pushed one of the cups aside and touched.

No!

"STOP!"

I couldn't fend him anymore this was all too much!

"STOP IT!"

I closed my eyes as I shrieked; I swore the whole manor heard that. Suddenly I felt the weight being lifted from me, when I opened my eyes, I saw a shirtless Malfoy punching the impostor's lights out.

Thank God!

I got up and fumbled with my clothes (which included clasping the bra), just when Malfoy was about to give him a second blow, I quickly blocked it with my own body and received his full blow. Now, I certainly looked like a mess.

Blood trickled on my neck, blood that came from my bruised lips.

Oh hell and I thought I was saved!

"Fuck!" he swore "What the hell do you think you're doing mudblood, get out of my way and let me finish this guy, whoever he is!"

Suddenly something rushed into my mind, Was Malfoy actually saving me?

I had no time to think about that, he was about to murder that guy alive! Without even knowing who he really is, he might have raped me, well sort of but it can't hurt to know who he really is…

I rushed to Malfoy and held his hands with defiance but he pushed me out of the way and rushed to the impostor Harry who was sprawled on the floor, blood gushing from his face.

"Malfoy stop! You'll hurt him!"

He gave me a glare that clearly said, "You really are nuts! This guy tried to hurt you and you have the nerve to stop me from castrating him!"

He let out a sigh of annoyance and explained, "Granger, if you hadn't noticed this man tried to rape you, do you honestly want to see this man alive!"

I looked at him squarely in the eyes and said, "Yes"

He looked at me blankly and said, "What kind of asinine thought is that!"

"Nothing, I just want him alive long enough to see who he really is!" I said

I can't believe I just said that, oh well the man deserved it anyway!

I looked over to the impostor who was already knocked out, blood was still gushing from his face, his demeanor certainly looked like Harry's and it hurts me to see him that way, even if he's just an impostor….I can't afford to see Harry hurt, bruised and defeated….

"Besides he could die from blood loss" I suggested hopefully

He snorted and said, "God, you are the lamest person I have ever encountered!"

I forced a weak smile and regarded the unconscious body beside us

"Looks like he fainted" I whispered

Malfoy snorted….again

I looked at him apprehensively, worried about what he was thinking. Why would he laugh at a situation like this?

It just proves how barbaric he can get, beating up people for the sake of it but then again, he saved me….

"Obviously he is out cold, Granger! Do you think I give girly punches like you?"

I looked at him and fumed, "I do not give girly punches!"

No hell freaking guy should make fun of my punches, saved or not! Besides, wasn't I the one who almost knocked him out in third year? Or perhaps he needs another hit in the balls?

Just to prove my point

"Oh? Then tell me why you were shrieking instead of fending this man off?"

"I…I…" I bended my head feeling defeated "I couldn't fight him off, he is way too strong!"

He smirked and said, "See? I told you weren't all the headstrong and defiant Granger they said you were, you couldn't even fend off a scrawny man like Potter!"

My head swirled at his words, "He is not Harry! And Harry is not scrawny!"

Oh God! Am I every bit defensive? But who cares? It's Harry we are talking about here!

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Christ, Granger! I can't believe you are still defending that son of a bitch boyfriend of yours!"

"He is not a son of a bitch! You are!"

He drew near and said dangerously, "Are you calling my mother a bitch, Granger?"

I looked at him warily and said, "No uhm…-you shouldn't have said that about Harry!"

He smirked and said, "I can say whatever I want to say about that pencil dick of a boyfriend you have!"

"Harry does not have a pencil dick!"

"What makes you so sure, Granger? Have you seen it?"

"No!"

He laughed and that's where I lost it, I don't care if he saved me, he still is infuriating.

"How the hell would you know what a pencil dick is, Malfoy? Or are you insinuating you have one!"

He stopped laughing and drew near….dangerously near…

"Why ask, Granger? Do you want to see it and compare? Be my guest…"

I flushed and said, "No…keep it to yourself thanks!"

He roared with laughter and I retorted, "Why do you bring Harry up so much when we talk? Are you jealous!"

He stopped at my abrupt question and said as he drew away from me…thank god!

"Jealous of that weenie? Oh god hell no!"

"Well stop insulting him then!"

"And why should I?"

Oh God! We are going at it again, whenever are we going to grow up? This has got to stop one day, I'm growing weary of it already. I couldn't think of anything else to throw back at him, so I kept my mouth shut and gladly so did he.

"We should clean you up" he said looking at my bloody lips then he called the little elf named Scarlette, who came scuttling toward him…

"Yes Master?" the elf squeaked

"Bring the mudblood a wet towel for her to wipe that bloody face off" he commanded without any please or anything, you shouldn't count on Malfoy for decent manners.

The elf left quickly, leaving me alone with Malfoy again…

"What did he do to you, anyway?" he asked nodding towards the unconscious figure right before us

Concerned? It was time for me to return his scorn…It is **PAYBACK TIME** Malfoy!

"Worried, Malfoy?"

"Hell no! Your anguished screams startled the hell out of me"

"Then, why ask?"

"Shut up"

I got him….

The elf came back with a cream colored towel; Malfoy threw it to me and ordered for me to clean up. The elf left after Malfoy ordered her to do so

I wiped my mouth and so far, I noticed only a little bruise was left, probably Malfoy's work. But it was still freshly cut; blood was still dripping from it.

Malfoy sat down on the couch and let out a sigh, he stroked his hair and furrowed his brows, then he regarded me with interest and said, "Are you sure you don't want me to finish him off?"

I blew up and dropped the towel without noticing, God why does he have to be so shallow! Couldn't he see I'm not as barbaric as he is?

"**OF COURSE I'M SURE, YOU BASTARD! God Malfoy, why do you have to be so barbaric!" **

"Hey! I'm the one who saved you, didn't I? I deserve a little thank you too you know…"

"Yeah but thanks to your punch, I have a scar on my mouth which will probably lessen the possibilities of eating!"

Oh yeah was I over reacting!

"Now that's not my fault! Who jumped in and said 'No Malfoy, you'll hurt him'" he said in an imitated girly tone.

That tone murdered the hell out of my personality! I do not act like that!

"Well…?"

He looked at me as if waiting for an answer when I didn't give it he said, "Is chivalry dead, Granger? Or are you simply suggesting that it is"

Okay now he was convincing me……

I blushed, yeah it was true he did save me, I suppose he deserves a little credit for his trouble, after all it is not everyday you encounter Malfoy working up his ass to save a mudblood, maybe this is just one of those days or probably the only day, so he pretty much deserves a credit.

"I….I…-"

"Yes?"

I glared at him, " Okay! I'm sorry I was being too hard on you and yes, THANK YOU! Happy?" I said

He smirked and said, "Well, a little kiss wouldn't hurt you know, for my trouble…"

His statement sent shivers down my spine, his voice was deep and gentle….almost serious, and then I realized he was laughing…

Since when did Malfoy ever get serious! But his voice convinced me, it was as if he was imploring me…Oh hell no!

I whacked him with the cushion pillow, laughing too! I didn't really care about his statement anymore, I was just laughing my head off how could he pull out jokes on serious moments? Sure, Malfoy may be cold and sadistic but there are inevitable times wherein I find him warm and humorous, there are times only it's not always.

Malfoys were sent to this world to bring out the cold and dread in everyone, in simpler words there are rare times when you see them laughing because basically they are just cold people…

It can be weird you know, just a few moments ago we were fighting over petty little things, now we seem to be getting along….

His attraction to me may be mere lust but I really can't bring myself to care right now.

I continued to whack him with the pillow while he was shielding himself with his hands, suddenly he caught my arm and pinned both of my hands down. The next thing I knew, he was on top of me.

I stopped chuckling and looked up at him.

I looked at him warily, gazing at his grey eyes. Thinking about what just happened seconds ago with that impostor Harry made me regard Malfoy warily, I didn't want it to occur ever again…

Oh no! Am I in trouble…

He looked at me and said, "I'm serious you know…"

My heart was beating at top speed, he did look serious and I knew when I was with him, he wouldn't go off to the limitations I set up, so maybe it is okay…but then I can't be so sure

He is my enemy after all

His finger trailed on my cheeks then to the bruise he left, I shivered and it traveled to the darned shirt he destroyed hours ago, he parted the shirt, placed a hand on my cheek and looked back at me….

"I want you, Hermione…."

Oh my God! He just said my name and he said it without hostility, it sounded nice coming from him. For the first time, I heard something beautiful from him…

Just saying that made me forget about the events that occurred earlier and it didn't matter because right now, I couldn't help but want Malfoy too….

I just stared at him then when everything was right……

He bent down to claim my lips and kiss me.

I did not restrain, in fact I responded, I didn't know how that happened it just did.

He stroked my hair and kissed me hard but I wasn't complaining, in fact I was giving in for the first time.

For the first time, I really didn't care if it was Malfoy or not.

All I cared about was about the moment, nothing should break it because if something does, I wouldn't be able to kiss him again.

And there I was a few seconds ago, thinking about Harry yet now, not even Harry crossed my mind and the ring felt utterly cold because of that.

I didn't care, I kissed Malfoy back and my hands traveled to his back while his landed on my flat stomach caressing it with his callused fingers. I stroked his platinum hair and kissed him back wanting him more than I usually do.

He began kissing my neck with his hands traveling to my bra, and then suddenly something stirred just inside of the room…

"Screw this" he muttered

A rejection?

I looked at him blankly, and then I realized that the impostor Harry started to stir already…

No, it was not rejection just an untimely interruption…

Malfoy got up and I stood up and fixed my clothes…

What just happened? If I can recall I was having an intimate making out session with Malfoy and I did not dare restrain…

My eyes traveled to the naked top back of Malfoy and I realized he was bending down to the figure he just nearly killed a while ago. When the figure sat up, I realized it was….

"Blaise!" Malfoy said in surprise

I choked "Blaise?"

So that was Blaise….groping me… I looked at my assailant and saw his messy blond hair falling to his face with blood dripping from his nose and when his brown eyes darted towards me; it was clearly filled with lewd malice.

The idea couldn't get any worse, I've just been violated by one of the sickest minds in Slytherin and I thought he was Harry.

Damn! I should have seen that! I knew well that Blaise was disguising as Harry to fool Harry's relatives but then I didn't think of that when all euphoric feelings came rushing into me as I saw 'Harry' running into me….

"Blaise? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission…" Malfoy asked helping him up

"Oh sure I was, I was being the faggot boyfriend of that maid of yours and damn! Their house was a madhouse; Potter had this son of a bitch cousin that kept torturing me, hell if it wasn't for the dark lord that hell of a pig would have been dead right now…"

So…they were buddy-buddy right now, aren't they? Can't Malfoy recall Blaise's assaults? Then again, who am I to him anyway, I'm just his maid…..

Slytherins….SCREW them, they are all the same! Bastards and bitches!

They are all united under the vileness of a single person named Voldemort…

Not to mention most of them look ugly, as if taken by disease…well with the exception of one anyway….

OH god! Did I just say that!

Ah well, Malfoy is still a dunderhead…

Oh god! I've got to stop this!

"Well Blaise, what gives? What the hell are you doing here?" Malfoy demanded

And here I was thinking Malfoy was all buddy-buddy, obviously Malfoy is rude to basically anybody…

And that includes his biased friends

"Tell you later" Blaise said nodding at my direction; I obviously know what that means, Blaise doesn't want me to overhear something I might consider important…

"Can't have hot lips here overhearing our discussion"

Hot lips? Get real, you fag! So what the hell is this faggot doing here? Obviously he isn't here for tea, something must have happened back in Harry's lair that's why he was sent and that's why Lucius left, ah hell! But damn it gave me hope….

So what if I can't overhear their conversation, it doesn't mean I won't eavesdrop... Or does Blaise's sudden flight here confirm Harry's death….nah! He would gladly say that in front of me, then again I can't be so sure…maybe he is indeed here to confirm that…….

I scowled at him and interrupted their brewing conversation, "Don't mind me, Malfoy but I have some business to do…"

Malfoy looked at me blankly and I swept up right past him and gave Blaise a hard slap on the face….

Thank God Malfoy didn't dare stop me or he would have gotten one too!

Blaise looked up and said, "Hey what the fuck? Hey sweet lips I thought we were getting along a while ago….."

"Get along my arse, Zambini, if you lay one more finger on me, I swear I'll cut that finger off and I'll have your penis castrated! And tormented that is for sure" I taunted

"You've got to get used to that, Blaise" Malfoy said in exasperation "She can do all those"

"Ah…I bet I could get used to that especially since I'm staying here for about 3 days or 2…"

"WHAT!" Malfoy and I said in unison

"You cannot stay! And you are not going to stay" I said defiantly

What more could happen after tonight! I bet he'll come to my bed overnight and rape me right there and then! Oh hell!

"Hey, you are just the maid around here, mudblood…he is your employer" he said nodding toward Malfoy "he should be the one making the decisions…"

"Shut up you bast—"

"You still can't stay, Blaise" Malfoy said calmly

Oh thank God you are agreeing with me for once, I looked at his silver orbs in silent gratification but none was returned to me…

So what happened a while ago seemed like nothing to him, eh? Thank God it is! It just proved he only wants his maid for lust not love, not that I needed his love anyway….

"Now why would you that, Draco? We are buddies right?"

"We are, Blaise but you can't neglect your duties as a deatheater….you must go back and fulfill it besides, who will be taking Potter's place if you are here….."

"Ah well, I guess they wouldn't notice I'm gone anyway….I had to get away from that sick cousin of Potter, he was torturing me!" he whined like a little girl

"Fag" I muttered

He heard it

"Bitch"

I glowered at him

Malfoy regarded him with interest and said, "Blaise, when you said that his cousin was torturing you, in what means of torture do you mean?"

"Well, there's this awkward glances he gives me—"

"Maybe he noticed your different moves that he clearly noticed you weren't Harry" I interrupted

Blaise snorted and said, "Yeah right! And do you suppose these glances were not filled with desire, talking about fags mudblood kindly spot one if you do because clearly your boyfriend is one certified fag with a seal! "

Malfoy roared with laughter and I reddened with fury

"HARRY IS NOT A FAG!"

I'm playing defensive again but this time I had a reason…

"Oh? So can you explain then why his cousin ended up on top of me one night breathing madly, I did all I could do to withstand the urge of turning him into an overlarge dingbat!"

"Shut up!"

Now that he mentioned it, Harry did say something weird about Dudley how he seems to act weirdly around him when he returned from 6th year….

"Harry is not a fag, Dudley is!"

"RIIIIIIGHHHHTTT! We'll so believe that if we want to!" Blaise retorted

It surprised me how much in contrast Blaise's attitude was to what he was doing to me a while ago…

"Now, excuse me both of you, I have to get my things ready, I believe I'll be staying in the east wing as always, right Draco? I hope Pansy didn't wet the sheets"

Malfoy snorted and I chuckled, "Your girlfriend actually wets the sheets? What is she? A 4 year old not potty-trained idiot?" I asked

Malfoy smiled and said, "She does not wet the sheets, Blaise…she drools on them. Honestly, she killed Palace with a heart attack by doing that and by the way Blaise, you still can't stay and mudblood; I have far better tastes than the likes of Pansy"

_Which means I'm better than Pansy, right Malfoy?_

Blaise looked bemusedly at Malfoy, and then suggested the impossible "Why can't I stay? Are you spending some time with this new maid of yours? Seeing an attraction in her or perhaps more? Something that goes in line with affection?"

"You'll have to take that back, Blaise" Malfoy said, it didn't actually hold any anger or fury, in fact it was calm but the effect it had on Blaise was wondrous.

Maybe Slytherins did fear Malfoy because he was such a clout.

No wonder he paraded the halls with his usual cronies.

"Whatever Draco, but I still have to stay"

"There has to be a reason for that"

"Well, check this if you demand so. The Dark Lord asked me to stay for at least 2 days, your father was the one who sent me the letter this morning and so he had to leave himself because the Dark Lord asked for his presence….something I have to tell you when we are alone. I came here because I had a message to deliver that was too important to be intercepted or be carried around by owls and since I do not trust the barriers of this house too well, I did not dare Apparate, so I traveled on foot. So, is this enough? Or need I say more?"

There was definitely something happening in the lair, what else could have sent Blaise here that was too important to be carried around by owls…?

That alone gave me a shimmer or hope.

Harry was indeed alive.

I looked at Malfoy and I saw the pain constricted in his face, now where did that come from? Isn't he happy he is finally hearing from his Lord? The look in his face suggested that he wasn't at all happy with the present condition.

"Fine, you can stay but you'll have to stay in the west wing—"

"What! I always stay in the east wing because-"

"It is the nearest to my room. There will be no late night drinking, Blaise…Sorry. The room is occupied for someone else and besides, I already had a door constructed just this afternoon for it to connect to my room"

Wonder who would be occupying that room?

"Fine, so where do I get to stay again?"

Malfoy smirked and pulled out something from his pocket and then I realized that it was the stupid bell, he rang it thrice! Damn, I'm not going to answer to that!

Suddenly with every clang of the bell, the sound grows louder and more strident and it started to hurt my ears, what kind of sicko object is this?

"Malfoy, what?" I said covering my ears

Blaise laughed and said, "Pretty nifty, didn't know you transfigured that into a bell"

"Couldn't find any other use for it other than annoying my former maid, but this time I made it exclusively for the mudblood, which means, the strident rings of this bell is nothing to us but something to her…"

Kind of like a dog's whistle.

"Damn Malfoy you are so childish!" I said

"So what? I can have fun can't I?"

Yeah but you're fun comes with blood and gore

"You can't have fun when it involves me in the situation!"

He raised his brows and said, "Just to remind you of your place, mudblood you are still my maid and I do want you to escort Blaise to his room"

My eyeballs almost fell from its sockets…**NO HELL FREAKING WAY!** After what Blaise did to me a while ago, does he expect me to show some courtesy to this dingbat and show to him to the room?

If he orders me to kick his arse then hell that is something **I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO DO! **

God! I do not even know where the west wing room is!

"You are so not going to let me do that"

"Yes you are and Palace is going to accompany you and afterwards, you can meet me in the parlor after Blaise is through talking to me….."

Fine! At least Annie is coming…..

"Palace!" Malfoy barked

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically said, "Do you honestly believe she'll hear you in this large house?"

"God Mudblood!" Blaise retorted "And I thought you were smart, of course he doesn't expect her to hear him, and he used the sonorous charm and God! I thought you were smart!"

He said it with a duh tone…

Sorry but I didn't notice the increase of his voice!

So with all this magical things, what the hell does he need the bell for!

"I wish you would shut up for once in your life!" I said

Blaise opened his mouth to retort but Annie arrived and intervened with the situation…

"Yes, Master Malfoy?" she said in her casual attire of nun clothes

Hey! Mine was better!

"Bring these two dolts to the west wing and escort Blaise back to the parlor after you change the mudblood's clothes…and oh pick something presentable not something that is in accordance with your taste"

Annie looked as if she was slapped on the face; I actually pity her then she said, "Come with me both of you…"

"Uhm, how about using apparition so it would be easier?" I suggested

She glared at me then I quickly said, "Just a suggestion!"

She went up using the left staircase

I followed her then so suddenly then impish idiot caught up with me and hissed "I'm not done with you, mudblood"

"And if you do that, I'll make sure every part of you is castrated!" I hissed back

He just smirked and said nothing…

**WHAT IS IT WITH SLYTHERINS AND SMIRKING ANYWAY? Is it a universal code or something! Freakish idiots!**

"You better watch out. Mudblood cause I'll be living somewhere near you and who knows what tendencies there will be and now you won't have Potter to save you…"

"But I still have Malfoy!"

I cupped my mouth and he immediately stopped and there was a glint in his eye that made me wary of pure suspicion…

"What did you say?" he asked menacingly

I looked at him, dropped my hands and said, "Nothing, you shut up!"

"Oh mudblood, clearly I heard something slip from your mouth—"

"I swear Blaise, if you won't stop talking, this fist will conveniently find its way to your mouth" I threatened

He opened his mouth to say something smart but decided against it, so we continued walking until we reached a room I've never been too before.

Hey! I was here for a short notice besides the manor was big!

Annie led the door open and I saw a very enormous room with a lavish king-sized bed.

"Master Zambini, your quarters await you…"Annie said bowing down

What is it with her and formality?

"This is where you shall be staying for 2 days"

Blaise nodded and said, "Right and oh mudblood, see you around!"

Then he closed the door but before he did, he gave the ickiest most gruesome wink anyone can ever give.

I rolled my eyes and said, "What now?"

Annie stared at me and huffed, "We best get you some clothes"

I nodded and followed her to the comfort room I was in a while ago…

She fumbled something that was in the cabinet while I stared at my gold ring. It was in a blue hue in the form of a sapphire gemstone and I didn't know what the hell that means, I still have more to discover about the ring…

"Ms. Granger" Annie addressed me formally, I looked up and saw her handing me out clothes

"Yes?"

What the hell was this formality again? I thought we were friends

"Would you be so kind to tell me what happened a while ago? In the acceptance hall?"

So that was what it was called…

"Uhm well, Harry ah...er...Blaise came in disguised as Harry and sort of took advantage of me…"

"And I'm glad he did, you dimwit!" she muttered

"What was that!" I said suddenly taken aback, I clearly heard that though I'm not really sure what it meant.

"Nothing…You should change your clothes or Mr. Malfoy will have my head for sure"

I looked at her skeptically and took the clothes and went into one of the stalls of the bathroom….

I checked the clothes out, not exactly my type but they'll do fine, if I was to put a say in this, I'd say Annie didn't pick them out herself…

It was simple and innocent, the way I wanted it. A sleeveless cream button down shirt and a white skirt that went below the knees with two pockets.

Now I know why Malfoy thinks I'm a nun and why the mirror thinks I'm close enough to a choirgirl…

"You still love him, do you?" Annie asked

"Yes" I said out of pure instincts, I knew who she was referring to "I still love him, Annie and I'm just hoping he is okay"

"Well, I'll let out a little secret, your boyfriend; Harry Potter is still alive…"

I stared at my reflection and suddenly asked, "Why do you think so?"

"Draco would never kill him, even if he did want to…"

"And why is that?"

"He would have no other threat against you, why else?"

"I see…"

I fumbled with my hair, it was getting warm so I grabbed the white colored ribbon which was tied to one of the door stalls and tied it around my hair to form a bun. Pretty nifty

I saw Annie gave a disapproving look but I ignored her, I've e got to keep my hair up!

"Ms. Granger—"

"Hermione" I quickly suggested

She ignored me and continued talking, "May I ask, why is it if you love Potter so much, you answer to my master's caresses with your own?"

Her question startled me that I yanked the ribbon that I tied to my hair and thus beginning to tie it again…

"Uhm…well…That's really none of your business you know" I said successfully tying my hair into a bun, finally!

"Well to you it is not, but it is something I am rather concerned in because after all, the young master is still in my care even if you are his personal maid"

Was she turning against me now? God this maid can be so super eccentric! But to cut her questions short, I have to answer her damn ill-witted interrogations.

"Well, you see you will sort of feel like that when you miss a certain someone, when you miss his loving touch and kisses, you sort of yearn for those kind of attention and your master happened to give it to me, I kind of confused him for someone I really love because something he gave to me was something I sorely miss from Harry, his caresses and everything, they were far different from Harry's but still it reminded me of him, I don't know but I don't think it would happen again…"

"But he is your enemy" she said pointedly, I swore I could have hit her for pointing that out…

I went out of the stall and looked at her squarely in the eye and said, "Well yeah, but love can make you do stupid things"

"So, are you insinuating that you have feelings for Mr. Malfoy?" she inquired raising a black brow.

Her clear blue eyes unmoving which meant this conversation was way serious than I thought it was…

"Not even close, Annie. I don't have any feelings for Malfoy I mean look at us, we are still not even in first name basis, we despise each other not even close to that, every time we see each other there is a sort of passion that makes us want to kill each other, he hates me, I hate him and that's it, nothing can spark from hatred, Annie"

"Then why did you suddenly say Love can make you do stupid things?"

"I was referring to Harry, because I'm so crazy about his touch a part of me confused Malfoy for him and I guess that's why there are times, Malfoy and I get along"

"But you do not love him?"

"I do not"

She muttered something I didn't quite catch but it sounded like 'Poor young master" but I can't be so sure…

"I'm revealing so much of myself don't you think? Now, why don't you tell me, why you happened to be in this dreadful place, scrubbing floors like a cinder girl if you are indeed a pureblood?"

Annie looked at me warily as if it wasn't a subject she didn't want me to lead her into…

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it, I'll just—"

"No wait! Actually, I think it is about time I told you what really happened here"

She grabbed two chairs and motioned for me to sit down…

"You see, Hermione my father used to be a deatheater, he was just in it for the power and wealth, so that he can provide for us, at that time he got fired from the company he was working on because they say he was old and useless and we were a struggling family facing a financial problem and with a family of 10 people who would live? That's why my father went to the dark side to provide for us and for nothing else, my father loved power and wealth and that is what led to his downfall ten years ago, he was even the dark lord's right hand but when it all went out of hand, he panicked he didn't want to see people killed he didn't know that as a deatheater this entails him to do a lot of killing and be involved in several bloodsheds. So, when the dark lord ordered him to kill one faithful heir to the order, he refused and the dark lord got angry."

"The dark lord charged into our house took all of our belongings and emblazoned them and our land was long lost, my father didn't mind, we stayed together my other brothers dies along with the accident but my father remained steadfast but the dark lord sensed his weakness which turned out to be me, the youngest daughter of Arwaine and Agatha Palace. Before the Dark Lord cast the spell, my father placed a charm on me that couldn't make the dark lord or any of his fellow deatheaters kill me, the dark lord got angry and killed my father instead and sent me here, enslaved to the Malfoy's."

"I am not granted of my freedom unless, Master Malfoy becomes the new deatheater and if he decides so, Lord Voldemort made the pact himself, he said that in replacement for 'his loss' Draco must become a deatheater and then I can be free..."

"So why can't the Malfoys' hurt you in any way?"

"Narcissa and Lucius couldn't because they are both deatheaters while Draco can't hurt me because if he hurts me, there will be no longer be any debt or any freedom to be granted which means, he immediately becomes an eligible deatheater and I'm wondering if he wants that or not…"

So that's why, power can indeed destroy people, Annie's story moved me…It just proved how vile Voldemort and his followers are…

"You know, I don't really mind being here that's why I don't want Master Malfoy to become a deatheater"

"And why is that?" I inquired carelessly

"I don't want him to turn out like my father"

"What power hungry and wasted?" I said a little to rash

"No, deprived of his loved one, Master Malfoy might crave for power but he can't find it in his heart to kill another human being and he might just turn out the way my father ended up"

"What makes you think Malfoy would never harm any other person, physically?"

"What makes you think Potter is still alive?"

"Uhm, well…You said that he did that because he'll have no other threat!"

"Believe me, Hermione he wouldn't hurt a soul, Draco has a gentler side in him that he doesn't show too often, he wouldn't dare touch Potter for the world"

"That may be true but that won't stop him from telling Voldemort to do so"

"That might be true but we'll never know, Draco is a very unpredictable man"

"You can say that again!" I said then I laughed

She laughed too…Sometimes it pays to have a pal in this place…

"Oh" she started breaking the laughter "Before I go, this is something I found in one of your pockets, you might want to keep it for uhm...er sentimental value"

She handed out a violet colored envelope and then it hit me…._Harry's invitation!_

The one that was mailed in the house, I quickly accepted it from her and gave her a quick big bear hug…

"Oh Annie, Thank you so much! I do not know what to say!"

"Say that you'll keep your mind on Potter and lay your hands of my master"

"Excuse me?"

"Uhm nothing, enjoy the treat I gave you and oh, just wait here, I'll have to escort Mr. Zambini to the parlor…"

I was so happy I forgot about eavesdropping on Malfoy and Blaise's conversation…

I opened the envelope and saw the inscriptions….

_**Dear Hermione, **_

**_Tomorrow is our 2nd year anniversary, if you wouldn't mind I would like to invite you for dinner at the newly opened restaurant in Valescent Avenue, Please be there by 7:00 PM sharp…_**

_**Love, **_

_**Harry Potter **_

I clearly remembered that day, I was staying somewhere in Privet Drive but not exactly in there, and I was spending 3 weeks there looking for a job that might suit me well, Harry was doing the same. Due to the preoccupations, we didn't see each other that often and the letter seem like the most profound excuse for that and that's why I gladly accepted…

Little did I know that the letter wasn't meant for an evening of romance but rather an evening of torment and an evening that would part me from Harry forever..

Draco's POV

I sat down on the black sofa of the parlor and let several thoughts enter my head.

I closed my eyes and breathed in, took one of the slender sticks I had on my pocket and took a long drag.

Blue smoke encircled me; it has been quite a time since I used this one.

The sedative cigarette, one of those the mudblood is most against about.

I chuckled as thoughts of her angelic face entered my mind. The soft feel of her skin, the fullness of her lips and the elaborate curves the peak of her breasts had, the way her hips swayed when she walked…

Damn! It was all too much, I shouldn't be thinking of her…

But the thing that strikes me most about her is her bright smile, the way it glows…the way she stays happy despite the fact that she's really sad deep down inside.

The glow of her smile seems to light up a portion of my dark life but I didn't like it one bit because somehow when she does that, a portion of myself is wrenched out from my body…

Damn I hated her! I hated her all right but I couldn't help thinking that the person I hate the most has been the only one who can provide ample attention and light into the darkness of my enigma.

I took another drag and forced her out of my head, but somehow she pops out just like crazy…

Random thoughts swirled into my head, thoughts I wished I could block yet I couldn't.

Not in a million years.

I was staring at the lush green carpet, a dark region of it covered the floor, a rumor said that if someone unworthy or disloyal would dare step on that portion he or she would dissolve into the darkness, never to be seen again. It was an inane biased rumor, more likely to attract customers to buy the product but still we can never be so sure…

It was cushioning my bare feet, I just love how it feels against my skin, so lush and soft and full…very much like the mudblood's skin, so very much alike… tempting and sensuous, yet untouchable…

I loved the conspiracy I had of seducing her only to wish that I wouldn't fall into a predicament of falling in love, which would be most impossible since I forgot how love had felt for the past 19 years of my life.

Maybe something as big and emotional like that would bring back the spark of my dim and destroyed life, but something immense as that emotion is what I call excess baggage, it isn't to be toyed with for it can be dangerous, so I'm better left this way unloved and with no one to love.

It's a selfish notion, I know but whoever said Malfoys' weren't selfish, it's our nature to be so…

I suddenly felt cold all over but I didn't care, I was almost naked, only my black slacks covered the rest of my body and the absence of the slick look of my hair made me feel weird, but I didn't care, I brushed off a few strands away from my face..

I took another drag and blew a blue circle as a cold wind swept over me…

I felt colder than I already was, with my still moist body and disturbed mind, who wouldn't?

I walked over to the window and was about to close it when someone entered the parlor…

When I turned around to see who it was, I almost jumped

DAMN! I must get used to that…

"Master Malfoy?"

"What is it now, Palace?" I said taking another drag

Annie looked at me quizzically and started towards the window…

"Why is this open? And why aren't the curtains closed?" she asked

"How in hell would I know Palace?"

She gulped and closed the window herself, I hated my mother's notion about keeping curtains closed, and it's stupid and unnecessary.

"You know you should quit that cigar—"

"So, now you're berating me too?"

She looked at me warily and said, "No! I—"

"Bullshit, Palace! I don't want to hear those excuses again, you're not my mother so don't act like one, you don't care for me so don't pretend that you do and lastly I don't like you so will you stop tailing me? You're as worse as Parkinson" I said taking the last drag

Her lower lip quivered and tears stung her eyes, not this again. I'm not going to pity her…

"It's that girl isn't it!"

That did it! Enraged, I threw the cigarette butt on her feet and shouted,

"Christ! Don't even start with that! All that shit is bull, now will you get out of here! You're disturbing me…"

She nodded and frantically wiped her wet cheeks with her hands and went for the door…

But before she could leave…

"Palace, tell Blaise and Granger, I'll be waiting for them here but don't take them here together"

She nodded stiffly and went off and I took another cigarette, it lit itself when my mouth reached it's filter, and I took another drag.

I need more calming than I thought.

I hated it when she talked about the mudblood, I seem to have a sudden outburst when she does…

Because something in her words stung on me, some of her words proved a point.

And I hated to admit that.

She noticed

I noticed

Did the mudblood notice?

Hopefully not!

This is getting rather difficult, I never lived in a house wherein everything seemed like bullshit to me, I can't describe how this is taking me, that's why I had to let her go but then my idiot of a mother wouldn't let me.

There was a knock on the double doors that indicated Blaise's arrival, but I ignored it. In fact I didn't hear it, I was so immersed with my thoughts.

This is all her fault!

And it's also your fault, Hermione!

Why did you even have to come and step in to my life!

Only to make it worse…

Or yet, even better….

"Goddamn you Hermione, Is this lust or like I feel?" I shouted

A thud on the door disturbed my thoughts, I shifted my head to the door's direction…not to find Blaise, but Hermione who was very much shocked and appalled…

She stared at me and I just sated at her

I guess she heard

Better have some explaining to do

Shit!

That's not supposed to end there, but I had no other choice, it was getting outrageously long! So I'm sorry if Draco's POV is a bit shorter than Hermione's, I'll make it longer in the next one, and I'm so sorry for the lapse…….I really am, I've been busy with school and all……Thanks in advance, leave a little review please! And oh before I forget, do notice the signs I give out, the sort of symbols because they play a pivotal part in the story…..Thanks….


	10. Blaise's Visit and Vodka

Chapter 10: Blaise's Visit and Vodka

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, the usual…I don't own Harry Potter blah, blah, blah. Damn! This is getting waaayyy too lame, Can anybody suggest a more interesting way of posing Disclaiming Notes? I certainly can't write another story or poetry for a freaking damned Disclaimer Note! If you do have a suggestion, please leave it on your reviews, Thanks!

Author's Note: Before I go on, I want to clarify a few things about the previous chapter…Draco's last line is "Is this lust of like I feel?" not love! Jeez, I almost made a fatal mistake! Thanks you guys and especially to you **XTINE** for pointing that out! Feel free to drop your ideas and I'll gladly be acknowledging them! Thanks!

And this goes to the lovely reviewers who again made this tenth chapter possible. To be entirely honest, I was supposed to be waiting for 15 more reviews since, as what I have noticed, I only need 15 more to make my reviews 200 all in all but then I figured out I couldn't desert you guys, so HERE! Thank you reviewers and readers as well!

Onawhim: I'm so sorry about the grammar stuff, but that was chapter 1, I think I got better in the latter chapters. It's just that I don't have the time to edit it and post it again but I will if I get the luxury of time, thanks again…

Shayla: Thanks Shayla, I loved your review and I appreciate it very much! Every review counts for me! Thanks you oh so much! And I'm glad you are not complaining about the length because I think this fic is a tad bit too long! Thanks! ; P

Bloody Priestess: Hey kimi! A bucketful of thanks to you for giving me that review. Anyway, the previous one isn't the shortest chapter; it's just shorter than the previous chapter I have installed. Anyway, if you read it thoroughly you would have realized how much it was written under so much strain. Yeah, I'll say that again…SO MUCH STRAIN! Third year was being a pain is the ass in my writing days, but as for Hermione's forgiving character…well, it was completely intentional. I know it sounds so OC, I had a couple of complaints about that one but I can't bring myself to make Hermione aggressive again and kick Blaise's balls again since I had complaints on that one too. So I figured out the best way to sort it out was to make Hermione slap Blaise without Draco's interference and if he did, which he should have (wink) he would have gotten one too. Anyway, I appreciate your review Kim, thanks so much. Feel free to give me any more ideas, they'll be gladly acknowledged and feel free to point out any mistakes I have. I love criticisms anyway, but I do hate flames! LOL anyway, thanks a bunch; I hope you are enjoying your summer far better than I am! LOL

Kayi: Hey Karyl, haven't seen you reviewing in a while. So thanks for that. Anyway, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother to ask you, I would like to ask which of the two stories you prefer more, is it the one I wrote when I was in first year and abruptly ended when I reached 3rd year or this one, the one I just wrote last year because of a…lol VERY INSPIRING GUY! LOL, I dedicate this fic to him! Lol

Mrs. Biggerstaff: Hey, Mrs….Bigger...uhm stuff? LOL, I'm kidding, no need to give me that icy glare, Lyn! Thanks so much for the review! Hope we are still housemates when I reach 4th year, you know what I mean! LOL; p Anyway, luvlotz, can't write that often since dad is forcing me to do typing tests…Geez…lol

FireFairy14: Hey Melissa, I sent you the email and I have seen that you have replied, thanks a lot for your review! ; P

Unknown/Kae: Yeah! Buang xah! But lately he is not! He is such a badass! Wahahaha, anyway, it's nothing negative. He made my day last April 01 2005 and I thought he was gonna play a prank since it was well…April Fools, gladly he didn't or else he'll be getting a helluva trick from me! LOL, love yahz Xtine! You know what, it was because of him that this story progressed this way and in that way, I installed more chapters! So…I should thank him, I guess….NAH! Cyah around! XTINE, you've got to sooooooooo Find a way to you know get him to sit in one place wherein the three of us can have a nice chat! WAHAHAHAHAH, Jeez I need more ideas…..Eew…Rat! LOL, Love yahz xtine!

Shenny G. Potter: Dear cuz, I know this shout out will never reach you because you never read this fic…lol. Oh well. I sooo agree with you, he is tooooooooo Damn hott! To handle!

Jinger: Hey girl thanks for the review. You're one of my favorite reviewers actually, I always check my reviews and see to it that you have reviewed before I actually update I don't know why, I loved the way you lay out your commentary about my work, it's not at all like the norm like "I rather like it, Update soon! Make them kiss, where are the sex scenes and blah blah blah, I like the way you review because it clearly showed that you have been reading and not only that, you actually play attention to small stuff people barely notice! LOL, I sooo love your reviews and about the rug, well…uhm, lol. I really don't know what to do about that thing, before it was just for you know the kicks, so that my ninth chapter would be longer and I needed something out of this world to compare with Hermione since for Draco, she is. LOL. I'm blabbing too much, thanks OH SO MUCH! You are by far my favorite reviewer, not only do you constantly review but you also lay out details, like I've said. OHHHKAAAYYY, this is getting insanely long, I am blabbing so much so one again THANKZ A MILLION TIMES!

Sibes: Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you will like this chapter, thanks so much!

Juicy-Fuit for Drako: LOL, thanks I'm glad you liked it despite the way I laid it all out. Completely unorganized! Thanks so much!

MintGreen68: Point Taken! LOL, anyway Thanks!

Superwoman13: LOL Thanks so much! I am glad you enjoyed it!

XOxOKissmyassxOxO: Here's your update and thanks for the review

Kikz: Ehehehe, I can vividly remember the day this happened, lol. WE went to see YAY! LOL, the last day when he was EVER SO CUTE! LOL

Thanks Xtine, you're the best, thanks for supporting me by giving me hordes of reviews!

IsisChandraWu: Thanks Marlette, and congrantz. You have no idea how much I needed that right after I received those two…uh… Berating notes! LOL Thanks so much Marlette, you're the best. Hope we'll still be mates next year!

J Deann: Okay, that's a first and thanks anyway. I don't care if it's a flame or whatever, you added to number of my reviews which will intrigue readers. Anyway, yes I am in junior high school if that's what you mean, however since I am not a resident of America you will probably not understand what I am about to say, but I'm going to be a Senior this coming year since I am 15. Enough about that, I rather appreciate you reviewing despite the fact that you hated my fic, anyway…I can't please everyone, I've gotten over that. What I don't understand is, you not giving enough details on why you thought I had no feel for Hermione's character. Is she too rowdy for you? Well, I am well oriented about the rules of FF. net and I freely wanted to do that to Hermione's character since this is after all fanfiction. However, if you gave enough details, I would understand why it's written badly and therefore I'd appreciate it more. If you wouldn't mind kindly point put my errors so that this would be written to your accordance. Thanks and about the grammar, hey, I'm still learning and in fact there aren't too many mistakes! I do understand the nature of constructive criticism and I would have appreciated it if you gave me one. Well, there's a first for everything…thanks anyway.

Tomo Star: I totally agree with you, most authors I like didn't update for like what…300 years? Alright I am exaggerating, lol. Anyway, thanks and yes Annie is indeed in love with her master since there is no other guy in the manor except for Lucius of course who is currently taken. LOL anyway thanks!

Kairi Leonhart: Thanks! I'm glad you took the time to review!

Undiscovered: Thanks! And there will be something like that in the latter chapters. LOL, I'm a beginner in this sort of things so I hope I wouldn't disappoint you! Thanks

Devielle: Yeah, thanks Dev, I kindah miss school nah! And you know what…YOU ARE SOOOO RIGHT about Mr. Potter's plate number, it really is what you said, How did I find out? LOL, he gave me a lift since we were practically going out together with my other friend, his bro is cool too, I mean he drives. LOL, thanks for the info by the way Dev! ;p

Babi leenie: Thanks, I hope you will like this because it's written under so much strain, stress and basically vice…lol! Keep reviewing girl and thanks!

Jesska-14: Thanks girl! And yeah, it was a little too loud! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! ;p

Professional toilet flusher: I still love your name! And thanks!

Kikee: Thanks for pointing that out girl!

Draco's POV

Every single breath that came from my lungs seemed to have left me the moment the mudblood heard my untimely confession.

A confession that she wasn't supposed to hear

A confession that is still in question

A confession that I am trying so hard to deny

She continued to stare at me, she was apparently appalled.

Completely appalled at my loss for words and reasons ….

I regarded her with guarded eyes, eyes that defied truth and I saw that underneath her innocent demeanor was a strong woman who grew curious in my recent confession.

Her voice rang through my head…

I had to say something, anything…..because if she asks that question, I could never answer her…

"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be up in the bathroom, getting ready…you're not supposed to be eavesdropping!" I roared

She snorted and threw her piled hair back, an action so unusual…for her.

"Eavesdropping? Get real, Malfoy! You're alone; there is nothing you'd say that I'd pick up"

"But still I was having what I'd call a private time in here; you're supposed to be upstairs, waiting until you are called"

She laughed her reply and looked at me scornfully, "You're trying to conceal something that might destroy you, Malfoy"

No, I'm trying to conceal something that might destroy you, Granger…and in the process destroy me.

I'm trying to conceal something that could destroy us.

"You're an idiot; you'll realize the consequences for your actions after I talk to Blaise…"

She raised her brows at me, acting like she didn't care. Acting like Potter was the last thing she had on her mind right now.

She was unperturbed and I was steadily growing to panic

"Threatening me now, aren't you Malfoy?"

"Yes, Do you have any problems with that!"

"No, but I do have a question for you…"she said eyes glinting with fury and anger

"And that is?"

How stupid could I get? Here I am trying to avoid the subject and I fall prey to her exceptional traps….

Whorish Vixen!

"What were you trying to insinuate, Malfoy?"

She asked the question, I so refused to answer.

I couldn't answer her, what was I supposed to say, "Hey mudblood, I jus realized I sort of like you, no problems there, right?"

That sounded lame even to me.

I wasn't even so sure of my feelings and here she is, inquiring me about it….I don't know a thing about love…so why am I pretending like it exists?

Does it even exist or is it just revolving around this girl?

Now what the hell am I supposed to say?

I wasn't even sure if I like the mudblood.

I wasn't even sure if the thing called love exists.

But I'm sure of one thing…Granger makes life complicated.

She got onto her feet and regarded me with curiosity, a look that I hated most about her.

I looked at her spitefully

"Get the hell out of here, if you know what is best for you…Mudblood"

I added the last word with sarcasm and malice which seemed to have left me while we were doing our passionate making out on the cushioned chair a while ago.

But to my surprise, it didn't affect her the way it used to.

She must have gotten used to it.

"I won't" she said defiantly "Not unless I get some answers from you, Malfoy"

"If you want to see Potter alive, you'd follow direct orders"

"You won't dare lay a finger on Harry"

I was shaking with maddening fury; I can't get rid of the witch!

"What makes you think so? I'm vile and evil, I dominate you…what makes you think I won't go as far as slicing Potter's neck just to get you out of my face? What makes you claim I wouldn't hurt him when in fact a single call from me would cause his demise? I could do it, Granger…and if you're the smart girl I once knew, you'd be a good girl, toddle back to your room and forget whatever you've heard from me…."

"You won't do it, Malfoy" she said silently bending her head down

My temper isn't t be tested by some mudblood, she's going to pay for this!

"**YOU FUCKING GET OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW OR I WILL PERSONALLY CUT YOUR BOYFRIEND"S HEAD OFF!**" I roared completely losing it

She looked up; the knowing look long gone from her face was now replaced with a despondent visage. She felt threatened, and I knew it…I could feel it but I didn't regret what I have said.

If she had a bit of sanity left she would have left at my first warning, but she was stubborn…so increasingly stubborn, which is one of the traits, I find most interesting about her.

But somehow, her curiosity of the person I am trying so hard to conceal made her defiant and immune to the threats I give out.

And that was beginning to be a problem.

She started to open her mouth but she closed it again as she saw my stern look.

I raised a brow and inquired angrily, "So tell me mudblood, if you are all that knowing…I'm sure this is one question you can _never _answer, What makes you think I wouldn't slice Potter's neck. I'm barbaric and murderous as you say I am or are you trying to imply I have changed mudblood? Well…let me tell you something since you are so curious today. Malfoy's don't change, not for anyone, deal with it, I am cold and sadistic as you say I am…So then, answer me, what gives you this crazy notion?"

She looked at me, a mad calculating look about her glassy eyes…"You wont hurt Harry…"

She trailed off without continuing and I started to grow impatient, the sound of that golden boy's name made my anger soar higher!

"Because what!" I spat

"You won't dare hurt him because you're shaking and trembling…you're just doing this because you are trying to hide something" she said softly

I could've killed her on the spot if I hadn't the slightest of conscience...

_Conscience?_

"Granger, I bid you my last warning. Leave or Potter dies!"

She looked at me and I thought she was about to consider but…

"No..."

I lost all of my control and temper that I lunged straight at her and grabbed her neck. I was totally losing it. She looked startled but she remained defiant…

"This wont help, Malfoy" she choked

I looked at her, her eyes were glassy…as if she was about to cry. I heaved a breath of disappointment…Why do people even have mercy?

Why did I even have it? It was a rare gift that Malfoy's never had but somehow I was blessed by it when this maid of mine walked into my life and bestowed it unto me.

I released her and I saw her coughing on the ground. I must have a strong grip…

Don't say I didn't warn you mudblood…

"No, that won't help…" I agreed I said as she fell onto the couch in front of me.

"But this will" I pointed my wand at her, clearly losing it all

I didn't like the fact that she had a way of dominating me because I let something rather important slip.

For all I know, she would be inquiring about it for the rest of my life

I cannot have that

She gave a weak smile and said, "Are you really that desperate?"

No I was not…I wouldn't even kill her for the world…I needed to threaten her into chickening out of this notion she had of finding out what she was not supposed to know.

She was right; I was being inconsistent and desperate. I usually act cool and nonchalant but right now I was driven out of my wits because of her query.

I lowered my wand and sat on the green couch, letting a long sigh of resignation.

"Why, Malfoy!" she inquired looking at me with her glassy eyes

She isn't about to let me do this….

"What do you want me to say, Granger!"

"The truth…"

Does she even have any idea how absurd the truth is! I'm facing feelings which I was never aware of! How the hell am I supposed to know why I care for lowly beings like you? Beings I consider useless….beings that are left to rot in my dungeon.

How do you expect me to answer you? It's even vague…even to me! Do realize it mudblood, can't you see it's even hard for me!

I was alone in this world Granger…and you suddenly came by. And that's when everything started to get so fucked up…

Why does she even want to know? Perhaps she feels something for me in return then…

"Why do you want to know so much, mudblood! It's just me! Your employer! Your master, is it that important!"

She stared at me, she said nothing for a moment and the finally, "Aside from the fact that it involves me, Malfoy. I want to know more about the person you're trying to hide. I want to know if there is more to you than what I really know."

She was speaking softly, almost trying to soothe a young toddler who is crying his heart out but instead of feeling annoyed, I felt relieved and calmed.

"I want to know, if you are just as humane as we all are…I want to know if a person like you is capable of…"

She stopped as if she didn't want to say something more...

Then she looked at me as if she said something that offended me, she stood up from the couch and started for the parlor's door.

"You are right, Malfoy. I should be leaving…Good evening and I am so sorry to have disturbed your "private time" she said softly but the sarcasm didn't leave her voice

But she had stirred up my curiosity too much that I stopped her before she even got to the door.

I grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face me so abruptly that she lost her balance that she grabbed by bare shoulders for support.

A faint color if pink rose to stain on her milky white cheeks as she saw that she was facing my naked chest.

But I was for too intrigued by her sentence to notice, she released her hold on my shoulders but I kept my grip still on her wrist.

"Capable of what, mudblood!"

She bent her head then said, "_Capable of feeling_, Draco…"

She said my first name and in a way I didn't feel angry even if she wasn't supposed to call me that…she was supposed to address me Master Malfoy but then, I found out that Draco is more into my preference.

I scoffed remembering what she just said as I let go of her wrist, "Of course I feel, Granger. I feel hatred and pain, I am clouded with all that pent up anger I had for nineteen years, and I feel all the negativity that is excreted from this house. You may think I am so lucky, Granger but to tell you. I am the saddest person on this earth. I may be the only person who thinks that death is the happiest moment I will ever have in this mundane earth"

"Why?"

"You don't have to know, Granger. You are prying into personal matters that you are not supposed to know and you are my maid"

Something flicked in her chocolate brown eyes and I figured out it was anger. She hated it when I reminded her of how little she meant to this manor.

Or rather was it because she thought she meant so little to me…

Is that why she suddenly gets so angry when I tell her she's my maid?

"What I don't understand, Malfoy is that why you are trying to make a big of a deal of a simple question, I want to know why you said what you said a while ago"

I countered her with my own anger and stood from the couch, "Well, dear mudblood. I supposed I liked the kiss you gave me and decided to take things further, maybe I even want to take you to my bed! Is this the answer you are trying so hard to fish for!"

It was almost true, but so far from it. It was the only thing I could think of to get rid of her.

She flushed at my blatant explanation, perhaps she expected the flowery confession gay boyfriends do to take their girlfriends to bed, but no I am not a fag. I say it straight, even if what I am saying is so far from the truth…

"Acting modest now, mudblood? Is this something you don't discuss frequently with Potter! Are you trying to insinuate that you are still a virgin!" I said returning her scorn

"That is not true"

"Strike one, mudblood! I for one know that you are a virgin, the way you naively responded to me was one of the hints you obviously gave out!"

"Malfoy, you are just trying to twist the topic!" she shouted

"So what if I am, at least you are not fishing for something you shouldn't know!"

"I just want to know what you really mean, the truth" she said

"The truth--!" I scoffed

At that precise moment Palace arrived and I couldn't thank her more for having a better timing.

I practically beamed at her for her…bad…er...good timing!

I thought this would pull the mudblood off from her silly interrogation. Little did I know it takes so much effort to make a mudblood change her mind.

"Tell me, Malfoy" she said looking at me with deep set eyes

I wanted to tell her…

I wanted her to know what I'm suddenly feeling for her so that she might be able to explain it.

Because I refuse to think it's more than like or lust itself.

Refuse to think that I care for her…

But how could I say it when I can't even understand what this is…

Annie as usual, looked as if she just walked into a room with nothing unusual going on.

She regarded the both of us with a curt nod before she started with her formalities.

Such formalities are in contrast for such a clown like character like her. Her peach cashmere blouse and long plaid skirt aren't the necessary clothes for a clown like her.

Maybe I should give her something a lot funnier to watch than this.

The thought itself made me chuckle lightly but none of them noticed. It pays to have Palace around, who cares if she's a nut, as long as she lightens me up when I'm feeling a bit depressed, especially since she looks so much like a clown…

Especially since she is so weak

Especially since she is so in love with me

And most especially since the price of her freedom is far too great, which by far means giving up my own freedom and permanently seal my allegiance to a monster.

The thought heated me up a few more notches that I decided to discard of it before my temper goes any higher than it already is.

Palace looked at us and made a slight noise in her throat that made me regard her.

She smiled at the both of us and gave me her bow.

To hell with formalities.

Although she did regard the mudblood with a mild interest and was looking through her as though she were made of glass…

Maybe she noticed the mudblood's tone of voice or maybe a bond was formed between them…that Palace felt attached to her.

But no matter, the mudblood wasn't helping; she was making it seems like something happened between us, that I hurt her in some way.

I didn't, did I?

"Is something wrong, Hermione?"

Hearing her name drop from Palace lips was all I can withstand from recalling the night's earlier events.

It all seemed surreal to me, starting from where I first heard her name escape from my own lips…

I should never have said that because it means that I am regarding her more than a servant or my maid, that we are somehow connected and with that she may regard me something other her master.

Saying her name screwed a few things but it was better to address her that way, without her giving me her icy glare after I call for her.

But nonetheless matters needed to be taken care first…

"Nothing is wrong with her, Palace!" I barked

Annie looked at me as if I said something offensive

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here and where is Blaise?"

Now that I've come to think of it…she was supposed to escort Blaise here….Now where the hell did that moron go!

"Master Zambini wanted you to come up yourself, that's why I came by. He said this room is too cold, he wanted to have a drink while you both have a chat, and he prepared his own wine upstairs, if you would like, I'd escort you there myself"

Insufferable prat!

As if I needed any escort

"Tell him to accompany me here or I'll burn his white ass…"

Annie bowed and went for the door, her out of this world features clashing with the rooms antiques.

Hermione toddled after her but I'm not going to let that happen! Think of the things she'll be telling Annie once they are out of sight..

"Granger"

She looked at me with eyes in a deeper shade of brown. She must be angry or sad, I don't know. I can't seem to read any emotion from her blank expression. That's a first…

She walked back to me and asked, "So, you have reconsidered? You want t talk…about what you said earlier?"

Reconsidered my arse, Granger

Fat chance!

But I ignored her and called my elf which came scuttling about after a maximum of ten to fifteen seconds…

Fast Service..

"Yes, Master Malfoy?" It squeaked

"Take the mudblood up to her new room, you know where it is" I commanded and sank down back to my chair…the cold night seeping into my skin even more.

The elf understood what I said, the mudblood however…looked surprised, and I guess she wasn't expecting a new room after a few weeks since she came here.

I suppressed a laugh as I saw the perplexed and convoluted look she had on her face.

The elf accompanied her, in ratty old cloth while she was dressed….not at all like a servant...

I have to do something about that….

I looked at the slender sticks that lay forgotten at my end table and decided to take another one.

This was a bad day indeed and it isn't going to get any better…

The moment the stick came in contact with my mouth it immediately lighted itself…but then a wind blew through the window, making me colder than ever.

I took the stick from my mouth and crushed it in my palm, littering the green rug with its remains. No need to rely on that now, I'm being a coward…

I'll resort to that later.

Another gust of wind came but I didn't close the curtain…it was better off this way.

In fact that was just what the mudblood said, I am a coward. The day she saw me smoking that cigar again, I can still remember the way she reacted when she saw the room was filled with its scent. I gave a silent laugh as I recalled how she reacted.

"_You are sick, Malfoy! So sick! You are trying to kill me with this smoke while I am trying to study" _

"_Study elsewhere then" _

"_In case you haven't noticed, Malfoy. WE SHARE THIS ROOM" _

"_Sharing includes two persons, these two persons I am referring to includes me. Wouldn't it be sharing if you just find your own place? Technically, that would still be called sharing, you after all will be sharing your whole room and this whole place exclusively to me, though I wouldn't really know, sharing is something VERY FOREIGN in my dictionary, Is it sharing then?" _

"_No! You're such an asshole" _

"_That's beautiful asshole to you mudblood!" I said brushing a few strands of hair away from my face and regarded her with a mocking smile_

_Some of the day's gel had gone off; the slick look seemed to be a lot less menacing these days._

"_You are so full of yourself! No wonder you never had a girlfriend!" she spat _

_I snorted, if only she knew the numerous girls who lined up just to have a place in my bed. Maybe she could consider herself one of those girls soon…I silently laughed at the thought._

"_Honestly mudblood, I rather think I am too beautiful for any of the students of this…uhh…substandard school" _

_I took another drag, walking to her desk and blowing the blue smoke directly to her face. _

_She coughed and I roared with laughter._

"_You think you're far too good for this school, well guess what, Malfoy. THIS SCHOOL IS FAR TOO GOOD FOR DUNDERHEADS LIKE YOU!" _

"_That's an understatement, mudblood. I rather think I'm too good for anyone in this school, I even think that I am doing you a favor just by being in your presence which for your information is highly nauseating" I said _

"_Leave then!" she spat almost immediately_

"_In the magical boundary mudblood, in which we both currently are, I have a higher social standing than you do, something of aristocracy and affluence, whilst you have the makings of a slave girl, it wouldn't be right if I left, it wouldn't be manners at all" I said liking every passing moment I had of infuriating her_

"_You are so old fashioned! In case you have not noticed Malfoy, we are not in the medieval times! And you don't know a thing about manners, that's crap!" _

_Something in her sentence stirred me to do something about what I have noticed about her lately._

"_Oh? Then I suppose this is why you act so…perplexed and nervous when you're around me? Well, that is just so modern mudblood" I said sarcastically _

_She tensed a bit and I took the opportunity to torture her_

"_Tell me, have you been obsessing about me like every other girl in this school? Is that why you are so nervous while you are around me? Why you silently called out my name three nights ago…" _

_She looked at me with her big brown eyes, all filled with turbulent thoughts._

_I stood up from my seat and walked over to where she was, the flame of the furnace seemed to make her eyes glow in a brown red color. _

_In a way, if she just wasn't the mudblood that she was I would have considered that flicker in her eyes interesting, but just as our social standings grace us, there's nothing more I could describe it other than a very common eye color. _

_Very much unlike my blue gray ones, with the intensity to change colors depends on the mood._

"_Yes mudblood, I heard you call out my name and I figured out that you must have some sort of infatuation in me, not deserting Potter are we now? Well mudblood, I'd like to take that infatuation to a whole new level" I said standing really close to where she sat bending down so that I could reach for her face as I gently stroked it with my finger. _

_The touch sent waves of nausea to my stomach, but I was having too much fun to care._

_Touching her was like hell but total domination along with humiliation is a very different thing!_

_The mudblood formed little beads of perspiration on her forehead, so there was some veracity in what I said then, it should be. _

_I heard her a few nights ago._

_She glared at me and whisked her head away from my touch. _

_I silently laughed_

"_Of course, I'd rather have a PUREBLOOD in this room than you, even the touch revolts me" I said blowing the smoke to her face that she coughed_

_I sat down beside her chair and laughed. _

"_That's it! I'm leaving!" _

"_Best idea you had all day mudblood"_

_Finally some time alone, I needed some time to think and she wasn't helping. _

_But I had another surprise waiting for her, I don't know why I wanted her to infuriate her so much but what I know is that she had to do something for me first._

_Something I find rather boring for a Malfoy like me to do._

_She toddled toward her room and was appalled to find it locked. I stifled my laughter as she tried it with the alohamora spell. I did something that only **MY SPELL** could undo…_

_I found it in a book I was browsing for in the library a while ago. Something like Magical Trickeries, fool anyone_

_I roared with laughter as she made her way back down and shook her fist at me._

"_You'll pay for this! I'll make sure of it! I DEMAND YOU OPEN IT TO MALFOY! Or else…" _

"_Or else what? What are you going to do? Send your skinny boyfriend to kick the big bad wolf's arse!" _

"_No, I'm going to report you to Professor McGonagall or worse to Professor Dumbledore; he'll take your badge for sure" _

_I snorted and blew another smoke on her face_

"_You will not" _

"_Oh yes I will!" _

_I just laughed and continued to take long drags from the cigarette. At some moment during that time, the mudblood grew silent and suddenly serious._

"_You should stop that, Malfoy. That's not even allowed here in school and considering your position as headboy. You should quit that you know…" _

'_Who are you? MY mother?" _

"_No, but by doing that you are being a coward" _

"_How am I being a coward then, mudblood?" _

"_You smoke to relieve yourself of your problems, thinking that it's the only thing that could help you, in fact it's the only thing you can rely on, and you think it helps you but it does not. It is destroying you, Malfoy" _

_I hated the fact that she was right and in a way I felt like agreeing to what she just said. Did she notice how much strain I was in, that somehow she sensed some of the problems I had to endure!_

_I hated to agree with a biased notion such as being a coward by hiding under the solace of a sedative cigarette, so I shoved the thought away and raised my brows at her._

"_So what if it is, not caring are we now?" I asked insolently pushing the subject away from my confined self and problems _

"_Hell no!" she retorted_

'_Good, so shut up" _

"_Malfoy…" she whispered somewhat impatiently_

"_What!" _

"_Open my goddamn room" she said harshly _

"_I will" I said with a hint of malice in my voice_

_The mudblood thought I would resign so quickly but then she didn't know what was in store for her…_

"_A-are you s-serious!" she stammered_

"_Yeah, on one condition..." _

_Her tone turned wary as she said, "On what condition!" _

_I snickered, finally liking what I did to torture her, she wouldn't tell Potter, and she knew the consequences if she would…_

"_I don't know, it's a little heavy for you I think…" _

_She sighed and I smiled my victory_

"_Name it" _

_I laughed, God! She was so weak and easy to dominate, little did I know she would be so hard to dominate right after._

"_Well, Professor Binns gave us a lengthy homework to do today and those essays we have to do in Potions won't come in easy either, I just need you to do those things and before I forget, I don't want duplicates and I want my work to be far better than yours, I don't want to be second best…"_

_Of course I didn't care if I was best or not, as long as I have homework but it seems it'll be taking her more time if she did it that way. _

_This meant I had more time to collect myself while she did my dirty work_

_More time to contemplate and more time with no mudblood with me _

_She laughed, "Save it, Malfoy! You do your own work! Professor Binns gave us enough time to work on that homework! It's due next week, Monday…only three days then"_

"_Precisely, you have two days to work on it, two free days! Consider yourself lucky, mudblood"_

_She looked at me and spat, "What makes you think I will be doing something like this? That I would be reduced something to what I term as…a homework slave?" _

_I snickered, "Do you want that room open or would you rather spend your entire seventh year in this common room without any privacy with the presence of a beautiful nuisance and the suffocating smoke or better yet, share the room of your enemy! Consider this as an immense opportunity to live the lives of the elves you love so much, mudblood. Finally, you can feel their pain!" I said sarcastically like very moment that passed by_

_She smirked, "You cannot possibly get away with this, and I will personally make sure that Professor McGonagall will put a halt to this" _

"_Good idea, and while you are whining about my head boy quality kindly remind her what kind of head girl you are and lay out the subsequent IMPORTANT MEETINGS we had" _

"_They were not IMPORTANT! You just needed an excuse to disturb me!" she spat but her eyes told me that she was defeated. _

_One rule about being a head boy and girl is that you should both agree, despite the circumstances and that whatever meetings the head boy or girl should hold, each one must make sure they would attend. _

_This thing about agreement…makes me wonder if that's the primary reason why they threw off Macmillian off the Head Boy position and made me the one instead, because they wanted me to tag along with a mudblood…_

_How utterly revolting _

_Father would have a fit if that were the case_

_She sighed her defeat and took my paper and started the homework. _

_She loved her position that she would do anything to the extent of doing my OWN homework. _

_But she did her work better, not that I minded, at least I have something to pass…and what's more, it's a higher grade than the ones I usually acquire._

"_You CANNOT enter your room if you don't finish my work by tomorrow, if ever you should be done, give a light tap on my door and I'll open you room" I said as I made my way to my room closing the door. _

_Little did I know that little tap on the door would be a raucous sonorous spell threatening to wake the whole castle up, but the little vixen had a silencing charm on. _

I laughed, seventh year was an easy blow on me with the mudblood's help. If she hadn't been with Potter she wouldn't have been reduced to a homework hut I used to get the grades my father wanted to see, not my grades…it was actually her grades.

If had hadn't been with Potter, she wouldn't have to sneak out almost every night and miss her fucking meetings!

No wonder I came in second when I was in my seventh year. Not that I am a dunderhead or slow actually, but it was in my seventh year that more of my problems occurred because I was nearing the age, the age of fall as I call it.

The age when I was supposed to get my permanent marking. I was supposed to be a member of the congregation when I reached 18 but so much had happened that time that they postponed it to my 20th birthday, the day I fully become a man, as they say.

I never wanted to become the monster my father always wanted me to be, but then I had no choice, it was what to be expected and I have to accept it, I never complained. It was due to the mudblood I survived that year, so much had happened while I had the tension of having that mark.

But Voldemort had a different idea at that time, after his full restoration he decided to use it to its extent by dominating the magical and non magical world and eradicating the mudbloods and all muggles at once. He overestimated his power but of course our golden boy always had a way of stopping him and when he did, Voldemort barely survived, it took two full years for him to restore his dwindling life and my father's allegiance to him was ever strong.

If I had a master who's life was dwindling on the pendulum swings, I'd desert him right there and then. Not that I would ever consider serving that monster.

It was actually all thanks to Potter for the procrastination of the mark, the more days I age, the more agitated I become.

Having the mark had its advantages, like my parents' care for one. They will finally see me as a son and not as an heir to their misdeeds.

Somehow, my agitation is eased only when that little brunette of a mudblood is around and it's getting weirder everyday.

My thoughts were interrupted when water started to trickle through my upper bare body. I hadn't realized it had been raining again, I was so immersed with my thoughts that I got drenched.

I quickly closed the window and caught a glimpse of the lightning before I heard the taps from the door which meant Blaise's arrival.

Blaise entered rather noisily with his heavy feet tapping on the marble floor, when he saw me he regarded me with curiosity.

"Hey Malfoy, old chap… Is something bothering you?" he asked as he saw me creasing my forehead.

"As a matter of fact, there is Blaise but I hope you would understand that this is not the perfect time to discuss it" I said looking at him

He just nodded his head toward my direction and said nothing more.

At least even though he is one of the friends I hold in my inner circle, he doesn't pry.

Unlike some who think they already have a place in the limited space of the circle.

I saw that he was indeed, bringing his own liquor which of course was Firewhiskey, one of my favorites but I had to turn him down, I wasn't in the mood for one of Blaise's drinking sessions, we had this kind of meeting almost thrice a week back in school, getting so drunk in the Slytherins' dormitory and with the little mudblood wondering where I had been.

This was what I hated about Blaise the most; there is nothing he seemed to be sad about. It was always like a happy time for him.

There is absolutely nothing that can make him sad and that is just plain weird.

And with that, he seemed rather surreal to me, not at all like a real person.

Which was I think I needed him as friend in school, because our personalities clashed.

He was happy and I was cold, I think that made sense.

But it sounded rather gay so I discarded the thought.

The way he invited me to drink reminded me so much of how some of seventh year nights used to be. I almost got expelled when Filch found me sneaking back into my room with slurred speech and liquor breath.

It's a good thing the headmaster believed in second chances

Being a headboy may have its advantages, but it was also being a pain in the arse.

Blaise saw me regard the bottle with interest and said, "Brought you something to drink, Draco thought you might need it and I have a bottle of vodka for my own entertainment"

"Vodka?" I asked

"Yes" he replied "A muggle drink I have grown very fond of, slightly strong but definitely worth it and not to mention that this one's particularly expensive, you should give it a try"

I wasn't about to gulp down anything that relates to those infantile and useless creatures.

I cocked an eyebrow at Blaise who just smirked his reply

"Since when have you been so fond of Muggle drinks?" I asked rather accusingly

I knew Blaise and he was just every bit of a muggle hater as I am, he hated anything that has to do with those vile creatures, but now I am not so certain.

"Relax Malfoy! I've been drinking this stuff since I landed on Potter's pad; I decided right away from my first taste that I dig it! Anyway, where can I find any magical drinks out there anyway? I needed some liquor in this body in order to live" he said matter of factly

Even Blaise's manner of speech seemed a little bit weirder than usual; maybe the Dark lord shouldn't have given him this task.

Blaise is sure to have an untimely death; he loved drinking so much he might as well kill himself off.

"So Malfoy, what do you say? Let's have a drink" he said

"Blaise, it's about 2 in the morning, I don't fancy a drink it might give me a headache tomorrow, you and I both know how much I detest hangovers" I started

It was almost true, but it wasn't quite there yet.

He looked at me as if he never saw me before then said absurdly, "You sound so gay, Draco. Listen to yourself! So what, nothing's ever stopped you before or are you just worried that you'll wake up having to face that little mudblood with a hangover? With all musky breath scent and slurred speech, afraid you might let something fatal slip?"

I don't even know why he said that, did he perhaps suspect and saw something in the acceptance hall a while ago, if he did, I am dead.

"Don't you even dare go there" I warned and gladly he didn't say more

"Malfoy. I know you don't 'fancy' drinking this late but I believe that you and I will need it, seriously I do" he said as he took a seat across from me"

I doubted very much if I will be needing it, but there was absolutely no point in arguing, Blaise would keep twisting everything until he got his way.

I sighed my defeat and nodded and so I conjured two crystal stemmed glasses right before us.

"What the hell do we need those for!" Blaise asked stupidly

I cocked my eyebrow at him and said, "Unlike you Blaise, I don't like the idea of drinking straight from that bottle"

I poured myself a drink and Blaise did the same, only his was the vodka.

"You know, muggles usually drink this with smaller glasses they call shots, it's rather fun to see especially when they do this thing called body shots—"

"Blaise!" I warned

I didn't want to hear anything that concerned muggles, especially since I am increasingly infuriated with one, _a curious one in fact who doesn't know when to stop._

"What!" he said "I was just trying to make some small talk"

I sneered and said, "If I might recall, you weren't here for small talk, you said you were here for an important matter"

He took a sip from his drink and nodded, "Right, I'm sorry I forgot"

You better be sorry, I thought as I gritted my teeth

"Well, you see here Draco…this maid of yours; she hasn't sensed anything has she?"

Not about the mudblood again

"No, I think not, she would have told Palace if she had and Palace would tell me"

"That's exactly my point, Draco. Have you or have you not talked to your clown faced idiot of a maid? The other one I mean because the other one is pretty hot!" he hooted

White hot anger surged into my mind bursting images of the mudblood and him together in the couch a while ago.

I seethed as I recalled the thought, and I suddenly realized something….Was I jealous of what Blaise did? That somehow I claimed the mudblood as my own?

And that the reason for my current behavior is because of what Blaise did?

That I'm snapping and being cold to him, not because he thinks of muggle thing so much but rather because of what he did to Hermione?

Damn! I needed to digest this, but in a while, I need to finish this asinine talk first.

Because I can't even believe it firsthand, someone like me being jealous of a member of my coterie because he almost shagged my maid?

I needed a drink, so I poured myself a glass of Firewhiskey.

'That's it, Draco! Anyway, the Dark Lord suspects something is linking the both of them together and that whatever it is; you need to stop it, because if there's anything that is happening in Potter's lair…it's nothing good. It's something that's keeping Potter strong, if possible stronger, in fact he is getting somehow too strong that he killed off one of the deatheaters with just a glare, good thing the Dark Lord easily placed a halt on that…"

"Who was the one who was killed?"

"A fresh deatheater, who was initiated earlier this month, the Dark Lord didn't grieve for the loss, he didn't like that deatheater much anyway, but as he stated we are one deatheater short, so in replacement for the one that the fag killed, your father took off, that's the primary reason why it was so urgent you didn't know about it…"

I'm sensing that this is going to the subject I am avoiding.

"So you are saying that Potter is getting stronger because he has knowledge that his girlfriend is still alive?"

"Probably so, but the Dark Lord said it might be more than just that knowledge, it is _something that connects the mudblood to him_, but he doesn't know what it is, you have to find out what it is, Draco…"

Detective work again for me, I'm not even a deatheater yet and that creature is already ordering me around

"Why does he even suspect that!" I demanded

Blaise took a sip from his vodka and looked at me intently.

"You should have seen him, Draco…it's like he falls into a daze and he suddenly whispers the mudblood's name…he is getting stronger and the Dark Lord doesn't like that one bit…"

"Well, he should just kill him off then"

"You know very well he couldn't, he needs something from him…_I need to take back what he has taken from me _is what he always said, he probably needs to restore his youth" Blaise joked but I didn't find it funny

Blaise continued laughing and suddenly said, "In fact Draco, he suggested the mudblood's assassination, he ordered for it in fact because she is becoming more of a threat every single day, with Potter's knowledge that she is alive….that's the only thing he needs to know to keep him alive, she's becoming an intimidation the Dark Lord cannot handle and for that she must die…"

No, Hermione should not die…

"Blaise, is that why you are here? To tell me that I should kill Hermione?" I said

Blaise raised his brows at the sound of the mudblood's name and laughed, "Getting close and comfy aren't we Malfoy?"

I glared at him and he continued, "Basically yes, but I think that you wouldn't like to do that—"

I gave him a surprised look and he laughed, "You are a predictable man, Draco but anyway, all you have to do is find out at the very least what's linking them, destroy it and then you can keep her alive besides your father said that mudblood has becoming an asset he just couldn't dispose of her so he came up with a brilliant plan…"

"And that is?"

"To make Potter believe that his precious girlfriend is dead"

That didn't sound good, but it'll make new possibilities happen

If you know what I mean by that!

Once again, I'm gonna apologize for ending this SOOOOOOOOOO Abruptly, I repeat so abrupt! I'll agree to that but it seems like the best line to end with, a bit of a cliffhanger but not really….I don't know

I'm sorry, I've been a lousy author lately, not giving any updates for almost two months….So much has happened, I've suffered two consecutive heartbreaks sob and I've endured all the pain there is locked up inside of me.

And the more I get drunk the more I forget of what I am supposed to write, So guys I'm really sorry, I know it is sooooooooo short but it is the best I can give you, I can promise nothing as of now but I will try my best to make the next chapter eventful and love filled than this one.

Thanks and Ciao!


	11. Harry's Secret

Chapter 11: Harry's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own, the usual yaddy yah….

A/N: I noticed in the past chapter that several question marks were missing and were replaced by the ever dominating exclamation mark; there must be some bug when I tried to upload the chapter because I certainly placed the question marks. Anyway, I'm sorry about that and about this chapter, a few chapters ago I had a review stating that I should give Harry a POV, I gave it some thought and I realized that I am more focused on what is happening in the manor than what is happening at Harry's lair which wasn't a problem at first since Harry is a stereotype character but anyway, since I have much to explain about the connection, I will focus a bit in the lair but NOT give Harry a POV. So in conclusion dear guys, this chapter will be all about Harry which I might add, will be short for there are no POV's unlike the other chapters….Only Harry, no Draco or Hermione point of views.

More A/N: I want to emphasize the R rating I've placed on this story particularly since this chapter will be violent, so please if you are a squeamish type of person, this chapter isn't for you and I suggest you take the quickest way out possible, thank you.

A BUCKETFUL OF THANKS TO:

**Atalanta's apples**: OH thank you so much! It's so flattering to have a review from my very favorite author, thanks so much! The albino thing was from Not another teen movie, it's weird really how I came across it. THANK you so much! I can't thank you enough really! ;p And yup, it is HermioneXDraco, it's my favorite pair, lol THANKS REALLY

**Kerry**: Wow, thanks, I've updated, hope you will like this

**Astrid**: Thanks!

**Tessa**: I know this isn't soon enough but I hope it's good enough

**Johanna**: WOW! Somebody who has the same name as I do! Thanks for the review!

**Kortney**: I love the name, thank you by the way

**HELLO**: Hey, thanks for the review!

**Cateyezgold**: Hey, I hope I wouldn't disappoint you, especially since this is such a chort chapter, but thank you anyway! ;p

**Holdencaulfield01**: Thanks ui! And oh tagah Cebu kah? If so, where man kah school?

**Sibes**: Thanks for the consolation and oh I read your fics, do update! Thanks once again!

**AMANDA**: Thank you!

**Unknown**: Thanks kee

**Kaye**: Hey kee, hell is definitely burnin' hot and oh…it's not getting any better(I hope you get my point) lol, Kee, what am I to do without you, Luvyahz so much! And oh, I did what you requested and updated before classes started. Mwahz

**Bookickz**: hahahahaha kee, I'm not really doing well emotionally, but if it weren't for you guys I really wouoldnt survive (yak! Dramah sad dah, lol, amao gyud sah?) Anyway kee, I'm sooo thankful I have you guys as my friends! Love yahz till the end (And kee from where I'm from, there's no end ;p)

**Kikee**: THANKXU! Hahahha, labyu kee!

**Xteen**: Sus! The spelling is XTINE! Not XTEEN! Lol, joke! Heheheh loveyahz kee

**Flowerchild9909**: Awww! You figured me out before I spilled the beans about the link! Lol, Thanks anyway! ;p Thank you for the review!

**Devielle**: Oh devie! You are the only one who is making these lines on your reviews and so far I LOVE IT and you are NEGLECTING your story, unzah man kah section dai? Lol Amao jud ko sah? Anyway, Devie, I love you and you are not better than me! I'm no good at writing especially on fantasies, I have you for that! Lol, We're both the same, we're both good! Lol..Nakz bagah sad akong atai dah, Hahahaha anyway, THANKXU sa review, labyu! Mwahz

**Mrs-Sirius-Black**: Thank you so much, I really don't know when I'm gonna finish this fic though, I'm a long way from there

**Jesska-14**: Thanks jesska! You really are one of my favorite reviewers, I wait until I see you also since you are one of the constant ones who review per chapter. Thanks again!

**Patronuscharm2**: Thanks! I did feel better!

**Juicy-fuit-for-Drako**: LOL, yeah thanks! Ultimately, I guess everybody will live, I don't even know myself, lol, Some author, right? Lol Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

**Babi leenie**: Aww that smile melted my heart, thank you so much for reviewing! And oh I'm giving you one of my smiles in return  ;p

xoxoKissmyassxoxo: Wow, I'm sorry for the lousy update, anywho I'm still thankful you've reviewed, even though I'm really lousy at it! Thanks so much

GUYS, Thank you all so much, I've endured a heartbreak because of your wonderful reviews, I love reviews they take the pain away, little by little…lol

THANKZ!

In a dark dwelling where no person or wizard have ever set foot on except for dark wizards, sat a boy.

He was in the midst of six deatheaters, heavily guarded, yet all of those who guarded him were more wary of themselves than of him, for they were steadily intimidated by him, for earlier this evening, he killed one…with a single glare.

It was amazing how his power grew instead of making it weaker, he was made stronger by each passing day.

All he did was to think, and his thoughts preserved himself and his sanity, with what is remaining of him, he clung to that and made sure that source of strength never left him.

He was quite not the ordinary boy he used to be, for now, he was much stronger and by each passing thought some of his strength was restored and he steadily became what he was….

A boy whose thoughts ran deeply amok, coursing through the back of his head

As he thought, constant flashes of memories from a girl he really loved played on his mind.

A lovely woman 19 years of age, with brown hair, brown eyes, rosy lips, a hearty laugh and of course, a warm smile.

A woman that he knew loves him as much as he does.

The only person who considers as family

The only woman who he can return to

The only woman who is keeping him sane and alive

Oh the joys of having someone love you…

"_I am going to find a way to rescue you away from this awful place…"_

That line alone brought a smile to Harry Potter's lips

In the dark barren room, this was the only life source he had…knowing that each passing day, a girl still lives healthily on his account and one day when he is strong enough, he will save her.

He once thought that this parting would make his love for her wane, which was of course his greatest fear.

But thankfully, he was wrong.

It only made his love for her stronger.

He had fond dreams of her, even in the presence of the dominating deatheaters and in the constant nuisance of having his hair cut for Blaise's daily supply; he continued to think of her.

Only her vibrant face and hearty laugh kept him alive for the past few months.

He would dream longingly of her kiss, her sweet and slow kiss that ignited his passion for her.

He wanted to feel the way her skin felt against his fingertips…the way it felt against his mouth, the way she used to run her fingers across her hair and the way her hand fitted perfectly with his…

The way she used to shiver when he whispers her name through her ear or the way she giggles when he gives her sneaky caresses when they were both studying…

Harry furrowed his brows and sighed, and as a result, deatheaters cast him a questioning glance but he ignored them

_Hermione..._

_My love…_

_My fiancée…_

_Do you still love me like I love you?_

_God I miss you! _

_I want to feel you in my arms again _

_I want you to come home to me_

God! He missed her so and he only hopes she misses him just as much…

He heard the sound of splashing water but he didn't care, nothing could barb his thoughts for his fiancée, his only remaining love and family.

The only person who made him stronger and endure the Dark lord's continuous torture

Sure, he might have countless wounds at his back, a part of his head shaved, an ear partly infected and an arm bruised and wounded.

But the pain he felt was nothing, the continuous torture was nothing.

In fact, it feels nothing like pain at all…

Those wounds are enough to compensate for his love for her

The more thought of his fiancée, he unconsciously knows that he is healing himself, that the wounds were beginning to recede because of his continuous thoughts of her.

Thankfully, none of the deatheaters noticed, that his hair was partly growing and his ear was steadily healing, his wounds began to close

He didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on with him; he just feels the warmth which he thought was because of his great love for that girl.

He grows stronger everyday because of this single notion of having his fiancée alive.

Harry Potter was still unaware of his imminent powers, for as he matures he gains more of them, that is the thing that sets his distinction from other wizards

The present situation should sadden him, but his happy thoughts of her kept him happy and healthy...

Not once did that dismal fate bring a despondent tear on his face, for he knew….she was alive.

_Alive_

That was all he needed to know to keep him sane, strong and alive.

He didn't need the constant indecent nourishment these people gave him, for only knowledge was enough...

Knowledge that his only love is still alive, faithfully waiting for him to make his escape, but she need not worry, he is getting stronger.

And the stronger he gets the faster his escape would be…

He felt his blindfold loosen and once again he saw the harsh light of the room which was lighted by candles, more candles than he could ever imagine.

The scent didn't bother him the way it used to before, he was used to it now.

Months and days did that to him.

He was accustomed to the scent that bothered him so much at first.

He snapped back to reality when he saw a deatheater approaching him, a corpulent one at that…

"Here's your meal, Potter!" the deatheater barked handing in what looked like mud and slime

Harry didn't feel particularly hungry so he ignored the deatheater and continued his happy thoughts as if the deatheater was not in front of him.

The deatheater took a wooden spoon, scooped a bit of the mud slime food and nudged it on Harry's mouth.

Harry however did not open it.

He was fed like this, like some toddler who didn't know how to feed himself, like a handicapped person who needed to be tended at all times.

They were cowards, they were far too afraid to challenge him, for if they might loosen the rope that tied his hands, he might start a revolt and take them on.

For a numerous number didn't intimidate him, he would take them on any day.

And now that he was steadily growing stronger, the more intimidated they become of setting him free.

And that was the way he wanted it, only a few more days and he shall be reunited with his one and only life source and love.

The deatheater continued to nudge his mouth with the wooden spoon filled with slime.

Harry heaved a breath but his mouth remained closed, the deatheater grew impatient and said, "You ungrateful idiot! We provide you with good food and this is what we get! I'm even babysitting for your ass, Potter! So if you don't want any trouble then eat!"

Trouble? As if he wasn't in so much trouble already…

Harry insolently laughed at the deatheater and the deatheater lost it.

"Fine! You don't want to eat, then starve to death, you insolent piece of shit!" he yelled threw the spoon violently on the murky water which sent splashes on Harry's foot and on his face.

That made Harry laugh more and the deatheater got angrier. He took his whip and lathered Harry's very castrated bare back thinking this would silence him, but to his dismay, there was no silence, only steady chuckles which scared the hell out of him.

Since the deatheater didn't like being scared, he beat the living daylights out of Harry's back and continued to lather it with his whip

"Not laughing, are we now Potter!" he taunted at Harry's sudden silence

But so suddenly the deatheater noticed something on Harry's back

"WHAT THE? This can't be happening!" he said as he lathered Harry's back more expecting splashes of blood to come out

The wounds were closing and the deatheater became a lot more afraid

So he dropped his whip and quickly made his exit, afraid of Harry's reaction.

Harry only laughed more; they were nothing but idiots and cowards to him.

They may lather him and torture him to oblivion but they didn't intimidate him at all.

_She's alive…._

"_Hermione…"_ he whispered as he started to close his eyes, then so suddenly a voice also called…

"Harry!"

And with the sweet sound of her voice, he got into a deep slumber with a smile playing on his lips.

He felt a soft mattress at his back, the feeling was nice, he already forgot the feeling of having a good sleep on a mattress, and he was in his lair far too long already.

He just wanted to lie down there and forget about everything and just think of a single person…

"Harry!" She shouted

Oh the sweet sound of her voice….it sounded so beautiful, so real, so near

He didn't want to open his eyes, for if he does, he knew that this was just all an imagination, that it was never true.

It was far too impossible for her to be with him…

"Harry, open your eyes!" she said softly tickling his ears with her soft voice and soft hair…

No…

She must have felt his resistance for she said

"Harry please, you have to try!"

"No, because if I would you will disappear" he whispered

"Just give it a try, I won't disappear, I promise"

_I promise…._

That sounded good to him, so he did open his eyes, gently and when he fully gained his sight, he saw his angel…

He didn't have his glasses on but the sight was still breathtaking and clear, she was still beautiful, the way he remembered her.

His beautiful angel, always and forever.

He smiled, sat up and said, "Hello Hermione, I've missed you…"

At the sound of his voice, tears broke into her eyes teasing her cheeks with a crimson stain and she threw her arms around him…

He could almost feel the sweet brush of his hair on his cheek, but it wasn't quite right

Nothing felt real to him as of the moment

This was just too impossible

But still, the sight of her hugging him sent sparks of joy coursing through his head

"Oh Harry! Harry! I've missed you so much!" she said crying and then she pulled away from him to get a better vision of what her fiancé looked like

But surprisingly, nothing changed in him

Not even the bottle green eyes which still hold all the love he has for her

And with that she cried, she was overwhelmed with joy, she was finally with him

He never wanted to see her cry, but all was well, she was with him.

And finally there was something right in all of the wrongs in his present enigma.

He grabbed her and she fell on top of him, perfectly in place and he hugged her all the same and this time he felt her warmth

"God! I've missed you so…"

He let her cry in his shoulder letting all her emotions flow, he missed her so much and she missed him just as much.

He kissed the top of her head and continued to assure her, "Don't worry, I am here, nothing can stop us now…"

She pulled away from him and smiled, "I know, everything is all right when you're here with me, it always is…"

It suddenly occurred to him that they might not be safe, that they might be somewhere that might hinder their very lives again, he didn't want any of that to happen again, he didn't want to put their lives in jeopardy again, he loved her so much, he didn't want her to go through that again…

"Hermione, where are we?" he asked cautiously taking in his surroundings which was very surreal…

A cloudy sky stained with a bit of pink with the both of them lying down on a soft feathery mattress

She giggled and that sent all his euphoria on the very edge, she was still on top of him, giggling with a stain of pink from the crying and of course the hint of embarrassment that he was wearing nothing on top.

Whilst she was wearing the same thing he saw her wearing when he proposed to her...

He smiled stroked her cheek and said softly, "Tell me where we are…"

Her lashes batted softly and she furrowed her brows, then she sat up and Harry did also…

"To be entirely honest, Harry I don't know myself, and I think you would have the answer to that question…"

Harry looked at her inquiringly and gave it some thought. He drew nearer to her, kissed her neck softly then asked, "Any ideas, my brilliant lady?"

She laughed and said, "Not exactly…"

Harry sighed and fell back onto the bed and she continued to laugh…

He loved the way it sounded, so angelic and clear, it was music to his ears, all he knew was that he longed to hear it…and he heard it once more.

He smiled and she fell back on top of him and smiled, "Well, if you want to know so much, I remember touching the ring you gave me, your face popped out as usual and of course…I think I slept but before that I think I hear you call me out, I responded and then…this happened…"

He furrowed his brows and began to digest what she just said…

And that it all came down to him, his body was still in the sewer and that all this was just another fantasy and unattainable dream…

No wonder he couldn't feel her touch or her caresses…but still all was right

And at least they shared this, this dream.

He sighed and thought that at least if this was a dream, he must never gain sight at the real world again for he was far too euphoric in here…

"Harry?" she said, her eyes filled with question and so suddenly the hint of realization…

Harry looked at her, he felt his heart breaking at the sight of her tear brimmed eyes…

"You don't think this is a dream, don't you?" she said

Harry sighed, she was right and that just confirmed it, this was a dream and there was no way this could be true…

At the sound of his sigh, tears rolled on her cheeks and Harry wished nothing more than to kiss them all away.

He grabbed her waist so suddenly that she was shocked at first…

"If this really is a dream, Hermione…then I'll make it the best dream you ever had" he whispered on her ear silently…

"What do you--?"

But he silenced her with a taking kiss, a kiss she was so familiar with and she kissed him back with her hands splayed on his bare chest.

God! He missed her so!

He continued to kiss her sending waves of excitement to her spine all the while stroking her cheek.

And for her that was really Harry, her man, her only love for there was no hint of brutality in his kiss, no signs of demands, just the sweet kiss and caress that drove her crazy all the time.

She loved him so much; she'd go insane without him.

His hands traveled at the back of her shirt, caressing her spine while endlessly kissing her.

And only then did they break apart, with each having sweet and knowing smiles on their faces, they did nothing special, Hermione was still clothed and Harry, partly but they shared something, they kissed and what's more, they shared this dream.

They couldn't be happier, so physical contact wasn't at all needed, just the knowledge that both still loved the other.

So they sat up and faced each other, just taking in the other's beauty, hopefully imprinting in on each of their heads forever…

Hermione touched Harry's cheek and kissed him fleetingly then said, "I love you, Harry, always and forever…"

"I love you just as much Hermione" he said smiling

Hermione smiled too and took hold of her surroundings and asked, "So Harry, what you think happened? Where do you think we are?"

"As you said, I think this is just a dream, I think I'm finally beginning to realize that somehow that ring I gave you is the one that is linking and connecting us together which somehow resulted to this dream…"

"What!" she asked "But then, if that really is the case, then why now? Why didn't I have these dreams sooner?"

"I believe it's because I'm getting stronger by each passing day and only then did I began to realize this newfound powers I have, but then I can recall I had a dream once about you, we saw each other, I guess but then I left you because I was too afraid, I thought I wouldn't see you again because I thought I made you up….and for that I am so sorry…"

She smiled, she remembered that dream wherein suddenly Harry's face turned into Malfoy's

She laughed as she recalled it and said, "That's okay, Harry but I don't understand, why does this ring link us, what kind of magic did you use?"

"It wasn't any ordinary wand magic, Hermione. I think I used my own magic on that, I concentrated on making that ring beautiful and perfect and no amount of wand magic could do what I did to that ring, so I held it and so suddenly it charmed itself, I guess I placed a bit of myself on that ring and since you are the beholder of the ring, it bounds us…"

She furrowed her brows and said, "So that's why, it acts as a mood ring also, did you know that?"

"I guess, it doesn't read your moods only, I think it reads mine too, it can tell whether or not I trust the person you're with…"

She smiled and said, "It's a beautiful ring, Harry. So mysterious and beautiful, thank you for that"

He smiled at her too, "Yeah, but there's more to be discovered about that ring, so keep a close watch on it…"

"Got that!"

"And whatever you do, never let your finger part with that ring, they belong together, just like we belong together…"

"I promise" she assured him "what made you so strong anyway?"

He smiled seductively…"You want to know?

She laughed and said, "Yes"

He kissed her suddenly and said, "You made me stronger and with knowledge of this dream…I'll be even stronger..."

She shifted her position and said, "Harry I miss you so much, I miss the tender sweetness you always have for me…"

He kissed her again and she kissed him again and when they parted his eyes bore holes into hers…

"I miss your beautiful eyes…"

"These eyes are only for you and for no one else"

She smiled, he was too much and her love for him was far too great to lock up in such a small frail heart and so she expressed this by holding him tightly against her.

"I don't want to wake up; I wish I could forget…"

"Don't, I don't want to forget about you…"

And so she started crying again…

"Hermione, please don't cry…"

She sighed and said, "Tell me how Harry, I can't stop, I know you will be leaving me again…and I can't bear that thought…."

Harry smiled tilted her chin up and said, "That's where you are wrong, I will never leave you, and that's a promise and as long as you have that ring, I can assure you…I will never leave you…I love you Hermione, but now it's time to wake up.."

"No Harry, I can't wake up to reality and go back to that monster, I want to stay here with you, because if I go back, I will die—"

He suddenly forced her on the bed, with both of his hands holding against hers in sweet captivation.

"Harry—"

"Don't you ever say that!" he commanded

"What? That I would die! Harry you don't understand, I hate the manor, I want you—"

But he kissed her and didn't let her continue her statement; he didn't want to hear any of it, so her rants were replaced by moans and shivers…

"Harry?"

"Hermione, you are the only one who kept me strong, so bear in mind, I continue to live only for you, so don't you ever have that crazy notion about dying, you are the only family that I have left and I love you"

"I love you too, Harry"

"I was hoping you'd say that" he smiled and kissed her again

After their kiss, they remained on that position and Harry said, "Do you have any idea how long it has been since we've been together? God! It's been so long, I miss you so much…"

"I guess it has been around 5 weeks here…"

Her reply made his eyes bulge, "5 weeks?" he croaked

"Yes, how long has it been there, anyway?" she asked

"Hermione…it felt like months"

"I guess it was, I mean it's a secret dwelling isn't it? So it's bound to be like that…"

"Yeah, maybe you are right"

A dark color washed over the sky and Harry thought it was best if they both wake up to the real world again…

"I guess, we should go back…" he said

Hermione nodded with silent tears on her eyes, he kissed them away and kissed her before pulling apart and saying, "I love you, Hermione and never part with that ring, promise me that…"

"I love you too, Harry and yes, I shall never part with it, for it is your promise, you are still marrying me after all" she said with a smile

Then she got up walked from the bed and was about to get sucked by a hole but then he said…"_I will rescue you…that's a promise_"

And with a last glance at her beautiful angelic face, he was sucked into the dismal reality again…

And he found himself staring at the bright room, he was smiling, he just had a wonderful dream, a dream that made him a lot stronger.

Another deatheater entered his lair, carrying something that horribly looked like scissors.

It was time for his daily shave, he sighed as the deatheater approached him…

"Blaise will be needing more of this, Potter…"he snickered

Harry said nothing and closed his eyes and just pictured Hermione's face on his mind

"Just imagine the fun he would be having especially since he is now at your fiancée's current location, Blaise liked her so much, Potter. There's no knowing what he would do to her, he might even rape—"

Fury rushed into Harry's head as the words sunk in, he hated Blaise and he hated that deatheater…

"_Lumos_"

He was getting moodier at the moment

"What the--!"

Nothing was said more for all the candles in the room were blown off by a very strong wind which was of course, a result of Harry's maddening fury…

"Fuck it, Voltaire! You've intimidated him, already! Now, there's no telling on what he does next!" another deatheater said

Harry was cloaked in nothing but semi darkness, the only light coming from a single deatheater's wand.

Dolts!

"Hah! Potter? That boy doesn't intimidate me, Goyle! Just watch him wrench when I give him some good whacking, he'll be on his knees when I'm finished with him"

"You're mad! Aren't you aware of what he did to Baldon? He is capable of doing that to you, Goyle, so I would watch my steps if I were you…"

"You! You are all cowards! Why are you afraid of such a frail boy? You do you realize that you are working for the dark lord!"

"Voltaire! Don't try to anything foolish!"

"You shut up! Just watch what I am capable of…this boy shall be writhing in agony…"

"Lumos"

And so everything was lighted and the deatheater approached Harry who was still infused with anger…

"You think you are so strong Potter! You and your pathetic girlfriend, a mudblood—"

A swish of blade cut his sentence off, his scissors cut through on his neck sending flecks of blood flying all over the place and on his Harry's face.

It looked as though he killed himself, but Harry did it

He was angry and that was the second deatheater he killed and if he gets stronger, he may end up killing all of these people.

But then Voltaire was foolish and stupid, he was easy to manipulate

So he ended up killing himself, he initiated his own demise…

Harry looked at the remaining deatheaters, and they all moved back…afraid of what he might do.

And so suddenly the room was ablaze with candles burning highly again…

"Crabbe, quickly tie this on his eyes so that he can't cause any more damage…"

"Why me! Why cant you do it yourself"

"Do it or I shall personally kill you off!"

Crabbe grabbed the cloth somewhat reluctantly and slowly made his way to Harry.

But gladly nothing happened to him and he tied the cloth around Harry's head.

And so Harry was at peace again, he didn't want to see those idiots' faces…

For in darkness he only saw _her_ face...

He smiled once more his anger slowly leaving him

A few minutes later, the blazing room was filled with stench

A stench Harry was so much accustomed to

The stench of death…

And so, it was known that there was the presence of Voldemort

Every single deatheater got down on their knees even with the murky water on the sewer floor and they all bowed their head down low

"Rise my fellow deatheaters" he commanded in a voice of death, a cold spine tingling voice

And so each of the deatheaters rose to his feet

Harry flinched at the sound of his voice but ignored it, his thoughts were once again interrupted by this monster

"My lord, we should do something about this …ugh..smelly place" Lucius said

'That's right, Lucius but I cannot make amenities for our very sardonic guest" Voldemort said as he made his way to his prisoner's chair

And with that he noticed something, "What is this? Another corpse?" Voldemort inquired

"Yes, my lord, Voltaire's, he challenged Potter and got himself dead"

"And didn't any of you stop or help him?"

The deatheaters shifted uncomfortably at this query

Rage filled the dark lord's head and his red eyes turned even redder, "Cowards and idiots! I would rather have all you dead than Voltaire and for that I shall have all of you assassinated tonight!"

The deatheaters looked at him with imploring eyes

"But thus, since we are already two deatheaters short, I shall make use of you even though all of you are completely useless"

Voldemort regarded the body and kicked it sadistically, "Voltaire was good and brave but he was also fat and foolish, so he died and die he shall, it is a loss and now _I already need a replacement_…"

Voldemort made his way to Harry and said, "Good evening, Potter"

Harry made no comment

"Stubborn and disrespectful, that will get you nowhere, insolent boy, you may be getting stronger, but then you don't intimidate me"

"Liar!" Harry hissed

Voldemort grabbed Harry's cheek and he flinched at his touch, "What did you say?"

"I said you were a liar!"

"What makes you think so, Potter? You are nothing to me but a frail boy!"

"Liar! Why won't you face me if you were so convinced you aren't afraid, Voldemort?"

Voldemort seethed and grabbed the cloth away from Harry's eyes, Voldemort laughed at Harry's glare

"You do have your mother's eyes, Potter. You should have seen her when she died, 'Oh not Harry, please take me not Harry ooh oohh'" he mimicked, suddenly every candle in the room was flickering

Voldemort turned serious and said, "You don't intimidate me, Potter! Crucio!"

Harry writhed in pain on his chair and he closed his eyes…

The pain was overwhelming…

"_Hermione…_"

He snapped his eyes open and Voldemort stumbled back at his glare and was soon aided by his deatheaters

"Let go of me" he barked and they instantly did "Your precious girlfriend, Potter?"

Voldemort cackled and Harry continued to glare at him

"Well, Lucius gave me some pleasant news about her, Potter…your girlfriend is dead!"

Harry of course didn't believe a word and said, "You are lying, she is alive and I know it"

"She's dead Potter"

"She is not!" and once more the candles flickered, Voldemort looked at Harry's spiteful position…

"Well, then Potter since you know so much…Lucius!"

"Yes, my lord"

"I order for the mudblood's assassination tonight, I want her dead tonight!"

Lucius shifted then reluctantly said, "Very Well, my lord…"

And with a bow he left

Harry's wasn't believing this, Hermione dead?

That cant be

It just cant

He has to stop it

But surprisingly he cant

He just stared at the dark lord the candles continuing to flicker…

Hoping against hope that she'll stay alive, for once she dies…he himself will know about it, for the link wasn't broken

Or at least it stays that way

"I've wasted too much deatheaters on your account, Potter! So that means, I shall waste your fiancée's life! You're going to pay for this!"

Harry glared at Voldemort and taunted, "You try"

Exactly four hundred miles away from that place a girl named Hermione awoke with a start and surprisingly she remembered nothing of the dream she just shared with a boy named Harry Potter.

Her head ached for some reason but she does not know what.

She tried to remember her dream, and tried hard she did.

She was only successful in aggravating the pain on her head.

She remembered nothing but entire blackness…

"Mmmm, oww, my head hurts" she grumbled as she sat up on the marble floor of the lavish comfort room the Malfoy's had.

The light of the room caught her ring and it glistened…

"Oh Harry…"

Nothing rushed through her, no thoughts, nothing at all…

She remembered nothing

It was nothing to her but a gift from her fiancé, a gift that was carelessly stolen from her

If only she knew what just happened, but then she wasn't capable of remembering it

And she just smiled at her ring, thinking it was nothing more than a mere mood ring…

A/N: Guys, I hope this was better than my previous update, I'm still recovering from that heartache I've recently had, Guys can be such jerks, right? Jeez! I'm beginning to think all guys suck right now, but oh well…I'll learn to love some! Please tell me what you think about this "unique" chapter as it is not a point of view but rather a narrative. I really suck at narratives so I hope this is an improvement, and hey! I updated earlier than expected, maybe having a heartache has its benefits after all. Toodles and please review on your way out!

You guys are probably wondering "Why Voltaire of all the names, why does it have to be Voltaire?" I really don't know myself but it sounded good to me...it sounded fetching and you know posh and lavish, I hope you get what I mean, it was supposed to be Sherlate, but then I figured out I've already used that family name in the other story, wherein a character is named Paige Sherlate, thanks anyway guys, please review, I need them


	12. Intoxicated Confessions

Chapter 12: Intoxicated confessions

Disclaimer: Thank you very much for the feedback guys, it helped a lot! Quite honestly, I didn't expect that much after one post but then you guys never cease to surprise me and for that I thank you. Keep your reviews coming, send as many as you can (lol!) And I shall gladly keep you guys updated even though it burns out my finger pads/prints from all the typing. I've been doing quite well lately (emotionally, lol) which is why I keep on posting, you all know…going out late at night and stuff…enough of this ranting and on with the story.

SO not true! I know the lapse of my updates has been very long from May to like what September? Lol, Anyway, I'm really sorry about that and I know that I **have A VERY PATHETIC REASON FOR THAT!** I lost heart in writing this story and was planning to take it down because I lost interest in it when you know I had that heartbreak, I know real pathetic but that guy inspired the story, but then I realized I couldn't just desert this I mean somehow it was getting good, right? Anyway, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GUYS! You made me change my mind so here is your update and from now on, you guys will serve as my inspiration! ;p

A/N: Some of you were asking why Hermione doesn't remember anything from the dream she had with Harry, I will not explain it on this chapter, because I believe it would be self explanatory as I progress with this fic, you will then understand how that happened.

And so to the wonderful and ever inspiring reviewers out there…Thank you so much, without your help, I wouldn't be able to overcome that heartache ;p

**KAYE: I love you, Kee! Thank you so much! And you are so right, I'm so into Aris and I'm never gonna be over him, only time can tell and that'll be the day! Even though he's such a damned cute dwiny, I couldn't care less. He is still cute and I know he is hot! And thank you kee, YOU RAWK!**

**RavenclawPrincess13: Thank you so much for your support, here is my update, it's not as sweet as the other chapters are but I hope you will like it all the same. Thank you once again **

**Sarklover826: Thank you for your review! I'm sorry if I suddenly disappeared, it's because of that bastard who had nothing better to do than to break my already broken heart. ;p Thanks anyway! **

**Benji n Draco r my hotties: Thank you for reviewing! I love Draco too, he is such a HOTTIE!**

**Gothicangel: Harooh Cortez! Yeah, this is me VARJAZZ! Lol, the one and only anyway thanks for dropping by! Labshoo! **

**Khai: You are not my idol! YAK FEELUR SAD KAH DAH!heheheh joking, thanxu Carmel! I labshoo**

**xOxOKissmyassxOxO: Thanks for dropping by! Hope this chapter will be good..;p**

**opiniongal: Thank you very much for your review! **

**Chloe: Thanks for reviewing!Here's the update hope you'll like it **

**Memeyselfni: Interesting name! lol Anyway, thank you for dropping a review! Hope I'll be encountering your name on the reviews of this chapter ;p**

**Deathstrike: Thanks Margie! Hope I can see you review again and you are sooo right about my choice of words (blush) lol, I like to use big ones most of the time so that I can practice using them in my daily speech (weird nuh?) lol Anyway, thank you very much for your review, I mean that is how a review should be! You weren't mean at all! Lol, you're so way away from mean! Anyway, hope you'll be reviewing me again! And oh thanks! Oh and it is sooo true, I use the thesaurus when I write because I get real fussy and persnickety (lol, notice that…heheh) over words that are getting too redundant but I soon realized it sounded real stupid when I read it because I was like "Whoa! Can Draco even spell that word? Or perhaps it's just not the norm of speech and thus results into a very KATAG(lol) sentence I mean, you're right, it's sooo true I mean when things are getting a bit hot and heavy and when this type of words are inserted, hell it gets real hilarious! So thanks for the advice! I did what you advised me to do on this particular chapter. I can't assure you however that this one is a compelling read because of the recent circumstances I am in…lol but anyway thanks a lot for your review and advice it totally helped! And oh yeah, I'll be counting on your review on this particular chapter! ;p Thanks Margz, I know you're a fine writer yourself, judging your review totally blew me away! Very impressive, I must say! ;p If I write on the dead of the night, it's hell like crazy! ;p**

**Da-manta-ray: Thanks so much! ;p lol You'll find out soon enough about Harry and Hermione, it isn't really a mystery as soon as the chapters flow in. **

**ToxicSeoul-Fire: Thanks for dropping by! Hope you will like this chapter ;p**

**Sibes: Yep, I read your stories! You should update and thanks for sharing them with me! Thank you for reviewing too! **

**Gottalovedrakie: Thank you so much for that compliment! It made my day hope you'll be reviewing some more! **

**Jinger: Thanks so much! I hope this chapter will answer all of your queries, although it needs a bit more work it is the best I could do. Lol Anyway thank you so much for keeping me posted with your reviews, I usually wait for you review until I post the next one! Thanks again!**

**Juicy-Fruit for Draco: Thanks for the review but I am afraid I won't explain anything about Hermione's forgetfulness in this particular chapter because I know it would be self explanatory as this story progresses. Anyway, thank you so much! ;p**

**Notdavidtalbot P: Thanks for the compliment! ;p Thanks for the review too!**

**Blacksniper: Hey den, I have a similar name too, brattsniper…lol Whaddya think? Anyway, tahnks for the reveiew!**

**Jesska-14: Thank you so much for that review! It helped a lot with that heartache I recently had. I kept reading and rereading it over and over again, thank you so much for boosting my confidence again! ;p Thanks a lot! ;p**

**The Notorious Wookie: Hey great name! lol Yeah, I don't really like Harry and Hermione ship but I don't dislike it. It's just an alternative, anyway THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW!**

I read the 6th book, it was sooo great but hey the 4th one is still better, anyway I would just like to inform you guys that changes are not made in accordance with the book, so this story is already partly AU…anyway, thanks so much. I love you all

This chapter doesn't really contain any "nice and sweet scenes", it'll be more on confessions and stuff but I can assure you that the next one will be packed with that kind of stuff. Please review on your way out! Thanks! ;p

On with the story….

Hermione's POV

I began scratching my head as I woke up, the harsh light of the room bothering my eyes and making them water.

I started to move, the cold marble against my skin.

The very cold marble which was dominating every inch of my skin that was touched to it reminded me of a very sadistic person.

Draco Malfoy.

Cold

Domineering

And

Relentless

I yawned

I couldn't even remember sleeping but I did remember feeling awfully tired after my "encounter" with Malfoy in the parlor room.

Not only that, I couldn't even remember being here

Or what I dreamt about

All I felt was dread and longing

And I suspiciously felt something…

Something like...

_Guilt?_

Now, why would I be feeling that?

Why of all the things I could have felt, I felt guilt?

Did I do something?

Did I unintentionally do something wrong?

Did I desert _someone_?

None of the three questions seem to fit my state right now. I couldn't think of a single bad thing I've done.

So I decided to overlook the feeling I had on that particular moment.

I looked around the room and studied my surroundings and tried as hard as I could to comprehend why I was here in the first place.

But then again, maybe it was one of Malfoy's inane schemes.

Maybe he magically sent me here to repent for my so called "faults"

I scratched my head as I got onto my feet and as I was about to pull my hand, my hair caught the ring and thus knotting it in a serious number of curls.

I tugged harder and when it came off, a bundle of hair was littered across the lavish marble floor.

I nearly scalped myself. Damn! The new hair Malfoy gave me is most certainly not doing its work; I preferred the old bushy one than this straight and slightly curly one.

Then again, this may make me look a lot prettier but the old one was stronger.

I took off the ring and studied it and when I saw the color and immense jolt tugged the pit of my stomach making me stumble backward.

I wondered if that was just my imagination or if that was real, but so far the only thing I could understand was the color of the ring.

The shade of color it had was exactly the same with the color of the eyes of a person I've missing so much these days.

It was deep emerald

The exact color of Harry's eyes

I smiled and placed it back on my finger, still trying to comprehend why I had fallen asleep and why I'd been such a dolt to have slept on the floor.

It was still green when I looked at it; I smiled and started to think about him…

For some reason, I feel that he is alive, he is there waiting for me and I just smiled at the thought…

He is still alive, that was a good assurance

One of these days, we'll finally find a way out of this mess and pursue the life we've always been wishing for, Harry

That's a promise…

I brought the ring to my lips and kissed it softly and when I did I only saw Harry's face saying, "I love you, Hermione"

I didn't know if that was real or not but the power of love is really strong that it can make you see things that aren't really there.

I'll save you one day, Harry

And if ever I shall do that, I promise I will love him eternally…God. I miss Harry so much…

As I made squirming movements about the floor, a certain person made its entrance into my thoughts and this person was not really welcome in my mind at all.

Malfoy….

I can clearly remember how we passionately made out in their sofa a while ago, I didn't dislike it in fact I liked it…

The way his lips molded rightfully in mine and when he said he wanted me everything just seemed to fit in place.

When he caresses me, I don't feel utter revulsion instead I feel only the steady feeling of wanting to hold him again.

And the way he said my name was just so right, it was harmony to my ears….

I had the sudden feeling at the pit of my stomach that I wish to sample Malfoy's lips some more, and perhaps go a bit further.

I bit back the thought, why am I even thinking of this?

I love Harry, the oh so sweet and handsome boy of my dreams, the man who promised to make me the happiest girl in the world ever….

The only guy who made my eyes water the moment he went out with another girl.

The first guy I've _seriously fallen in love_ with…

But why does it feel like I'm falling for the sadistic Draco Malfoy, the depraved death eater who vows nothing on me but sweet revenge

Why is it that I have this continuous feeling of wanting Malfoy when I know what's in my mind and heart is Harry? Why do I even have to contemplate Malfoy over Harry when I know from the very beginning that it's Harry that my heart craves for?

I know that I am aware that Harry is the only person in my heart and I know how much it madly beats for him.

Yet again, with every beat of this heart of mine right now, only the face etched with smirk and sadism appears right in front of me,

No, it can't be true…it's too far out!

Yet the sudden plight I'm facing right now tells me how wrong I am….

And that I found myself in an enigmatic situation…

A situation of falling for the wrong person

A person who doesn't know love

A person who didn't even experience love

A person who can't love….

No...

I don't love Malfoy, I was just new to the sensations he was giving me, so unused to the way he called me and told me that he wanted me…

"That's right, Hermione. He did say he wanted you he never said he loved you, so don't twist the things you feel, you have Harry, the oh so sweet Harry compared to the sadist and Barbaric Draco…" I said to myself strongly

The Draco whose lips just claimed yours a while ago, he may be a sadist but then again, I was never kissed like that, not even by Harry, there was something in that passionate kiss and somehow that thing ignited something in me, making me want him…..

"Stop" I ordered myself

Stop thinking about him, you are making this no easier if you keep on thinking of all the good things about him and not the negative ones.

It was just infatuation, nothing more. I have to learn how to distance myself from Malfoy, how to stop his caresses before they go further. Stop the steady feeling that is already growing, shun it and hopefully let it die away…

I was glad Blaise intervened with the situation who knew what could have happened if I allowed it to continue….Malfoy and I could have been….

I didn't want to think of it, I wanted Harry to be my first, not Malfoy….

Because when it's Malfoy it's just plain sex while when it's Harry it could be considered making love...

Jeez! I better stop this contemplation, it's getting me nowhere…but one thing is for sure, I'm not hell falling for Malfoy! We are not even on first name basis, well at least one of us is, but that makes no difference.

"_I am steady like the wind and whilst this ring shall remain with my finger I shall never let my heart fall into sticky paths that it may soon regret having stepped on"_

And so since I was so inspired by the thought, I glanced at my ring and plastered a sated smile on face and said "I love you, Harry, I will never let anything come between us even the darkest of my fears of falling out of love with you"

It meant that even if I have the slightest chance of escaping, I shall take it….because I am afraid of the constant truth I am facing: that I might be too weak to withstand the caresses of Draco Malfoy and end up having to face a situation wherein I find myself falling for him…

That I might soon take the path of no return

That I might end up loving him too

And getting no love in return

No….

I need not even think about this

I must be strong for both Harry and me because I don't want anything to ruin the relationship I have worked so hard on and of course the recent relationship that I always wished for to happen.

The relationship I always wished to work out

Nothing will happen…

I shall remain steady and strong

Oh my God! I seriously doubt that!

Draco's POV

I had no idea how many glasses I had of Blaise's horrid drink.

The idiot forced me to down so many that I lost count but damn who knew that stuff tasted so good?

Even for muggles, it's quite good I have to admit but I shall keep that to myself.

Maybe one day I'll have another sample of it and thank Blaise for introduce me to this wondrous drink…

Either that or I am way too intoxicated to even think about what the hell I am thinking or saying...

I had too much to drink that my head ached.

"Fuck you, Blaise!" I slurred

He laughed hard; we were both drunk, way too drunk in fact.

This was his idea; he shall gladly pay for this one day.

I didn't particularly fancy the idea of getting drunk when matters were needed to be discussed.

"That's a good one, Draco. Even for a person like you!" he said completely making no sense

I snorted, "I didn't even say anything you dolt! God! You're too fucked; I can't even talk straight with you in this state"

But to my surprise, he kept laughing

"No, no…I meant to tell you something but I think I forgot what it is, hahahaha. This is all your fault, you made me drink so much that I forgot what I'm supposed to say, maybe the next time we'll be meeting up, we won't have a drinking session anymore"

I stared at him, "What are you trying to imply?"

"That we'll have a pot session the next time!"

I laughed too; I mean seriously how far out is Blaise's idea!

Too far out!

"Yeah, I know! Funny right! But you know what's funnier!" he asked continuing to laugh

"What?" I asked laughing too

"That our dark lord wants your mark done by the next four months! Hahahaha, isn't that funny Draco? And to think you were not so intrigued about this whole situation when your mother told you, well guess what Draco….we're working alongside now, I'm a deatheater and so are you, well in a few months or so that is…."

He kept laughing jovially but I stopped, reality started to hit me on the face as he Blaise made his announcement.

As he made my verdict clear, that I was after all going to be a deatheater, that after all I'd be working for a master I didn't want or rather I loathed, I scrunched my forehead.

I didn't want this

No…

"Why?" I asked

He laughed again, not sensing the seriousness of my tone

"Because the Dark Lord is fucked, that's why!"

I raised my brows and he laughed harder

"He is one deatheater short Draco! I think he needs you on his side now because he feels that Potter is growing stronger and he needs help from his so called faithful allies, that depraved twit needs some screwing that's what! He's fucked Draco and now he wants you fucked too!"

Blaise wasn't making any sense, but it was clear to me…

Even the steady vertigo I felt was starting to dwindle, all because of this announcement.

I, Draco Malfoy am about to accept my duty as a deatheater?

No!

Shit Potter! Why do you even have to kill one off?

Now that idiot needs me and what am I supposed to say!

Blaise continued to laugh and was saying something, "That's partly the reason why your father left, Draco…he wanted to settle matters with the Dark Lord, he didn't want you to be a part of our group yet because widdle Draco was so weenie he cant fend off for himself yet"

"What?"

Blaise stopped laughing but his tone was still slurred, "There are commitments in this group wherein one's loyalty must lie and if ever it is broken, one's life must dearly pay for it. In other words Draco, your father is afraid you might not achieve the given tasks and have your life pay in atonement"

"You're right, Blaise. The dark Lord is fucked!" I said

He laughed again, a lot harder this time.

His laugh rang my ears; it was so strident that it made the dust on the ceiling quiver.

"No, Draco…you know who's really fucked? It's not the dark Lord, but I am sensing that it is you, you want to know why? It's because you're starting to fall for that mudblood maid of yours!"

A harsh wind blew making my cold body colder.

I was struck by what he said but none of it had any probity, he was just plain drunk that is.

But the effect of his words was powerful, I don't know why but it had a pull.

"You and I both know that I don't fancy mudblood's, Blaise!" I said coolly

"Oh?" he said

I kept quiet and waited for him to say more

"Well, if that's the case, Draco then hell I'm one lucky guy. That mudblood has the best lips I've ever tasted—"

"You're too drunk, Blaise. That's enough for tonight; I think you should be off, now"

"But no, not yet! I'm not yet done, did I mention she has the best tits—"

"You fucking shut up!" I roared

He laughed and kept talking, "Jeez Draco, be a good sport! You should have seen her face when I was abducting her as her fiancé, it was hilarious---"

I lunged at him and gave him a death blow straight on the face, it was the second time I'd him that day.

I didn't like the way he was talking or the way he said Hermione's name dirtily, as if it was something to be taken for granted.

I don't know why but the more I talked to Blaise, the more I would dislike him then.

"So this is it then Draco—"

"Shut up" I said

For the first time that night, Blaise wasn't laughing, he wasn't talking in slurred speech.

He didn't even seem drunk anymore.

"You and the mudblood—"

"I believe I told you to shut up, Blaise"

"So I guess that's it, it's true then….I didn't want to believe it at first, but then judging your actions and—"

"You should be asleep, Blaise. You had too much to drink, I'd take this matter as if it never happened, now leave before I give you a second blow"

"I—"

I stood up my back facing him and said, "Leave, you are not easing me temper, Blaise"

I heard him stand up and leave out of the parlor and that satisfied me.

I let out a sigh of breath and stared out in the vast sky.

It was already star draped unlike the rainy evening I had once experienced with Hermione, the very night I had first sampled her lips and caressed her skin. The caress of her skin, the sweet touch of her fingers, her vanilla scent and the feeling of her lips against mine, it was all driving me mad…

I am in deep contemplation on ethics over this new feeling!

I furrowed my brows, I should not be thinking of things like that so I took one of the sedative cigarettes I had, lit it and took a long drag.

I stared at the box, it was almost empty, and I needed another supply, I smoke too much on this particular night because of Blaise's sudden visit. .

The slender stick between my hands and the slim stick in between my lips with its smoke circling around my head made me feel temporary euphoria; somehow it made me calm and cool…

But too cool that I felt colder than usual with my bare body and all…

I needed wood to light the furnace

"Palace!" I shouted

Not a minute had passed and there she was standing behind me, making her presence known by that horrid blueberry scent.

How the hell does she do that?

"What is it, Master Draco?" she asked in a squeaky voice very much in contrast with her previous voice

I hated it when she called me that…

"Do we have firewood? Light me a fire so that I'll be warmer" I commanded

"I'm sorry, but we're out of wood" she said placidly

"Then do something you dolt before I freeze to death!" I roared

"I can do nothing for you, Draco…"

I raised my brows at her sudden suspicion filling me, I then asked, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" she countered

"How is it that when I need you, you are here right away and how is it that when I ask for something you're instantly there without a bypassing minute? Tell me Palace, how do you do that? It is not possible for you to apparate within the vicinity of the manor and I certainly doubt a wizened lady like you could walk that fast…"

"Your words hurt me, Draco I am only 25"

"By age not by face, answer the question"

"It only shows how much you could use my assistance than of the mudblood's since I am here in an instant whilst you have to wait for her, the mudblood I mean"

"Don't call her that and you are not answering my question, Annie" I said sternly

She sighed and said nothing

"Why do I have a feeling that you were eavesdropping to my conversation when I told you to accompany the mudblood upstairs and assist her into her new garments?"

"I never listened to any of your conversations—"

"Bullshit Palace! Then how is it that Blaise knows, you are the only possible source of that kind of information!" I roared

She sighed in resignation, "I admit, okay it was me! But I could do nothing, Draco; it was a part of my job"

"In case you haven't noticed, Annie, you no longer have a job"

"By you but your mother gave me the authority to watch over you"

Those words rang through me, I hated to hear that!

"She meant for you to spy on me! You nosy little bitch and so is my father!"

She kept quiet.

"So all along you were asking these questions about Hermione because you wanted to know if I had any feelings for her—"

"But you do have feelings for her, don't you!"

"That is not the point! My point is that you have been fucking spying on me all along! And I thought you were nothing but a useless piece of creature in this manor, No wonder you knew what had happened, no wonder why you knew I had kissed her---"

I heard sniffling sounds, horrid sounds in fact and I realized Palace was crying…

"I won't apologize for what I have said to you, Annie…"

She said nothing so I sat down

I took another drag and blew it upwards blew smoke filling the air

"It wasn't like I had a choice, Draco…"

I looked at her tear stained face

"Choice? What choice, Palace? Isn't it your idea of fun to know what your master has been up to!"

"No, it is not…"

I actually cocked an eyebrow at her as if to challenge her to take back what she had said but she didn't.

"I think I made it clear, Draco. I had no choice" she said

"Why is that Annie?" I asked, somewhat challenging her

"You wouldn't---You wouldn't understand…" she stammered

I raised my brows at her and said, "Try me, Palace…."

I then took a long drag and blew it on the air without taking advantage of its sedative effect.

"It's probably better that you wouldn't know, Draco"

I took a seat and waited for her to take one too but when she didn't I said, "What's the matter, Palace? Will the truth hurt?"

More tears fell from her eyes as she took a seat across from mine and then she began…

"Your father—"

She stammered but then she lost heart, she stood up and was about to go for the door.

But I stood up and halted her by saying, "What about my father, Palace? What the hell did he do to you now?"

She stopped halfway when I said it then continued walking as if she had not heard me

I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

I knew that this was going to Palace's only remaining priority.

"It's about your family, isn't it?" I asked

That brought her to a full stop and when she turned to face me; her face was so shiny with tears.

"If you must know, YES!"

"Why?"

She sniffled, "Your father threatened to finish them off if I wouldn't apprise him of your growing relationship with the mudblood, he has his won suspicions, Draco when he saw you hanging out with her too much and of course when he saw the two of you alone in your room. I knew he was going to kill them all, Draco. Your father is going to kill my only remaining hope—"

"But I'm not like him—"I quickly defended

"I know, Draco…I know you are not like that bastard you have for a father, Draco. But haven't you really realized what I am to this manor? What this maid is to you and your family? I am nothing but a prisoner, Draco."

She sounded like Hermione and it reminded me of Hermione.

It all fits, I have a depraved family and there is nothing I could do about it….

She was a prisoner of my family's depravity and sardonic ways

She can do nothing but await her verdict

Just like Hermione whose hope lies on Potter

And just like Annie whose hope lies on her family

I didn't like the way it was set, I knew that my family had total control of this people, but somehow that control will turn these two persons insane someday.

I wasn't proud of it

It was all screwed up

How could one pride himself or herself over another person's misery?

Startling realization struck me

That was what Hermione said to me

It isn't true; I don't want to see other people miserable

You made me realize that, Granger …..

My contemplation was cut off by Palace's words

"I was supposed to be free, Draco. I guess I no longer have debts for your family since the day you released me and turned me into a monster, in doing so you broke the pact of my eternal imprisonment, your father solely promised my father that you would never hurt me in any way, but you broke it but instead of leaving I stayed"

She continued to sniffle but I regarded her with nothing more but plain placidity.

"If you really are free, Palace then why are you still here? Why not leave and go back to your family, your only remaining priority"

"You wouldn't understand, Draco…I know you couldn't and I know you would never believe me" she moved closer to where I was sitting with her tear stricken eyes

I looked at her then said, "Why?"

"You just couldn't" she bent over to see my face clearer her blueberry breath sending weird sensations throughout my body.

In one way or another it reminded me of, Hermione

"Then try, Palace, make me believe"

And then it happened she was too close and as if it were bliss, she pressed her lips into mine, her enormous lips against mine.

I shoved her off almost instantly

"What the fuck do you think you were doing!" I shouted

It was the sickest sensation I ever had in my whole life.

It felt nothing like a kiss at all.

Her lips were too big and it felt like rubber

"God, Palace! I could have your head for that!"

"Then have it! I wouldn't care, I knew you wouldn't believe me, I knew I was bound to be rejected; I knew there was someone you'd rather have when that mudblood set foot on this manor!"

"**Palace, how long will it take for you to understand and realize that I DO NOT LIKE YOU!" **

"I know, Draco but despite my one sided feeling, I prefer to stay and I suppose you don't know why…"

I smirked and said, "You couldn't leave because **YOU LOVE ME SOOO MUCH!"**

She stared at me then said, "Partially but not entirely"

"Then what, Palace? Don't you fucking say that you wanted to stay because you're my mom's watchdog---!"

"I wanted to stay because I wanted to protect you, DRACO!"

I scoffed and said, "Protect me from what, Annie? From you!"

"No, I wanted to protect you from becoming just like your father. I didn't want you to become like him. I don't want you to grow on depravity and I know that I know you better than your parents do"

That's not true, my parents know more about me than you do

But something inside told me that what she was saying was right

'That's why I loved you, Draco because I wanted you to know what love is, I know that you never felt anything like that from your parents—"

"That's enough!"

"But—"

"I said enough, Palace" I roared

"NO! You will let me finish! I know this may be hard to take but you will listen to every word I will say, Draco for I will say this confession only once!" she countered, her despondent visage gone and now plastered with rage and fury making her distorted face uglier and more horrid than ever.

"I knew I had no chance of making you feel the sensations I wanted you to feel from the moment you fired me, I knew I can never teach you love, I knew you will never learn what conscience is, I knew that you will never love as I am, I knew that you will never feel all of the emotions I wanted you to feel, I knew I had no chance of turning you someone unlike your father and I knew I had no chance of stopping you from becoming a deatheater but someone will, Draco…"

"And who is that!" I spat

"Your personal maid, Hermione Granger. In one way or another, Draco she is going to change you and soon enough _you'll learn something you have never learned from this house and that you will learn from her…_"

She had a point, she made a huge point but I didn't want to admit that, I didn't want Hermione to change me, I knew she couldn't, I knew she wouldn't.

She loves Potter….

Not me….

Strange pain went through me as I thought about that

I discarded the thought and laughed

"Christ Palace! That mudblood has no chance in changing me!"

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you, Draco. You know as much as I do that you have a feeling inside of you that is steadily growing…"

Right again, Palace

"And so, are you implying that my father knows all about this?"

"No, I'm saying that I'm just here enough to see your actions when you are with her"

"And why didn't you tell father?"

"Because I know he'll be the biggest obstacle of what is coming towards your way"

I didn't understand what she was trying to insinuate but I didn't ask anyway

"So how did Blaise know?"

"He was pretending to be knocked out when in fact he was peeking a bit when the both of you were making out in the cushion"

"God Palace! You seem to be everywhere!"

She smiled and I took another drag from the cigarette

"You know, even though she loves that Potter guy so much I think she cares for you"

"Why would you say that?"

"I just know"

For the first time that night I smiled, I sat down and poured myself another drink and downed it in one gulp.

"But do tell me, Draco…any admission would do"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked pouring myself another drink

"You do have feelings for the girl don't you?" she asked

I laughed and drank the remaining liquid from my glass and said, "If there's one thing you should know, Annie_….Malfoys_ don't feel! So don't expect anything from me, I don't feel anything for her"

She had a knowing smile on her face and with that I said, "Now leave me, your presence is slightly nauseating"

She laughed, "That's the nicest command I probably heard from you"

And with that she went for the door

"Palace"

"Yes?" she asked

"Don't you ever do that again"

"Do what?" she asked innocently

"Kiss me"

"Now?"

"No! God! I meant don't you ever do that again!" I shouted

She laughed and went

Some maid she is

Honestly, I never met a maid as erratic as her.

But then again maybe having Annie has its advantages…

A lot of advantages…

I took another drag from my cigarette and was surprised there was only two left in the box

There were usually fifteen sticks

I smoked too many just this day

And the alcohol wasn't helping

Maybe I should get some sleep

But it was getting colder

I took another drag as I drank the remaining vodka from the bottle, believing that it would help.

But instead it made me a lot colder.

Damn! What the hell is this?

I stood up and rubbed my arms with my hands, hoping that that would make me feel warmer.

I shivered and reached for the firewhiskey, hoping against hope that it would help

Again, nothing….it only succeeded in making me drunk

It was getting really cold

So cold

Cold like death

I laughed…

I pointed my wand towards me and was about to do something really stupid like set myself on fire to ease the cold, when a familiar voice said,

"God! I can't believe you are still relying on that shit!"

I turned to look who it was…

It was her

"What are you doing here?" I slurred, the harshness so way away from my voice

God! How did she get here so fast?

My vision started to blur and there was little to see of her pretty face, I stumbled forward and then….

"Oh my GOD!"

And that's when everything turned black and I started to fall on the cold marble floor.

Hermione's POV

It has been exactly forty minutes since he fainted, he should be awake any time now.

And in any time he'll find out the compromising position we are in….

He was actually an idiot for falling on top of me

It was not my fault, I tried to catch him but then…he was too heavy

God Damn you Malfoy! Why do you even have to rely on those damnable cigarettes?

What a doltish thing to do!

Even for someone like you…

Any minute now….

You should be awake by now, you twit! I tried pushing him but was surprised to find out that the idiot was heavier than I thought.

Damn it!

"Malfoy…." I whispered on his lips which were getting too near to mine.

I was only successful in distancing my face from his, he was heavy.

I guess those lean muscles weren't just for show

He didn't do as much as to budge of flutter his grey eyes open.

No budge at all…

"Malfoy.." I whispered a little louder this time

God! He was making this more difficult!

"Sod off, Malfoy! You're heavy!" I shouted

Suddenly he gripped my arms hard, as if he were afraid or was scared by something…

I was startled by what he just did so I looked at his face.

He was perspiring, but not that much.

It was the effect of his stupid cigarette.

He had too much…

And he was drunk

I didn't want to do any movements of any kind for if Malfoy was having a nightmare, he might just do something really stupid and finish me off with his heavy and strong hands or crush me with his muscular body.

No, I was already crushed by his big muscular body…

Suddenly, his grip softened and it turned to something like caress

"Hermione…." He whispered on my lips making them warm

Oh no…

"Hermione…."

I looked at him and I realized that he was still sleeping or perhaps he is…

But he was smiling dreamily, so he should be asleep!

"Hermione…" he mumbled again rubbing his lips onto mine, his hot husky breaths against the skin of my lips

No! You're not doing this again…

"Malfoy, stop!" I shouted

But I knew it had no effect, Malfoy was in a sedative state.

Not just any sedative state

It was a side effect of that cigarette since he had too much and it was aggravated by alcohol…

He couldn't hear me…

Only time could tell when he would wake up…

His hands traveled around my body, touching it and caressing it…

"Malfoy, please…" I said but a lot gentler this time as I closed my eyes

I won't be tempted…

No…

I promised myself and Harry

Harry, my only love, my only remaining hope—

"I love you, Hermione…"

My eyes fluttered open, he didn't just say that….

No, Draco Malfoy could never say that

That was not true…

His mouth traveled to where my lips were…

I closed my eyes…

This was too much…

I think I'm starting to have feelings for you

But it isn't true…

It can't be…

I just can't handle this anymore

He was so close

It was impossible not to like him

He looks just like a God

And the gentle touch of his skin against my skin reminded me of Harry

No…

It shouldn't be

But when he is in this state wherein he doesn't know what he is doing, I can't just resist…

By doing this, you remind me of a person I'm sorely missing, Draco

And that hurts more because I know you're not him

But I guess the confusion that is clouding me is pushing me to like you

You're too close…

Too close to resist…

I'm sorry, Harry

Pardon my weak heart, Harry

And so I kissed him back with as much passion as he had

And that's when his eyes started to flutter open and see the girl beneath him…

Yeah, I know cliffhanger…lol evil me. So sorry but I can't prolong it or I'll be running out of ideas!

Anyway, thanks for your reviews and support please review on your way out! Thank you all mwahz!

I didn't like this particular chapter but it felt like I needed to end it here but never fear, I AM SURE THE NEXT ONE IS bound to be something sweet and cute, hopefully, lol. Remember that Draco is drunk, anything can happen when the two of them are alone! Lol…I'm just suggesting that, I can't really tell…;p

Thanks anyway guys, maybe the next update would be on September or October! ;p


	13. Sedative Cigarettes

Chapter 13: Sedative Cigarettes and the thing called Love

Disclaimer: I don't own even the smallest bit of Harry Potter. If I had been, I wouldn't be on this site and oh yea, I'd have all the cars in the world; p

Author's Notes: This is getting a lot harder to update! I mean, my ideas are getting too abysmal and my inspirations lost, soon after I will need all the help I can get from you my readers, I hope you would bless me with some of your ideas as I am running out of them, I shall forever be grateful to you! Thanks once again!

And again…to you amazing reviewers who made this chapter possible:

(Kayi, skittleprincess99, Mamell, Brittasia, blacksniperX, Bloodcalling13, tonangel, peachykin, devielle, applepie, Sandrine, Kaye, Darkpixy, ashley48506, bloody priestess, dance4ever88, HarryPotterFreakEver, Deadrose21, Sammygurl262316, muskymcfurry, LIVE FOR MUSIC, Vritti, RavenclawPrincess13, Juicy-Fruit for Drako, Sibes, emma, Jinger, dorie, The Legend Begins, Benjie and Draco hot should be Goths, sarklover826)

If you have noticed I didn't use the individual messages for each reviewer but I'm doing this as an experiment since there were rumors flying around that isn't allowing that anymore, however if my suspicions are confirmed, I will be doing the individual messages in the next chapter.

THANKS ALL VERY MUCH!

Draco's POV

I immediately stood up with my head still whirring from the cigarettes I had, it was a doltish notion to have to rely on them, and these abysmal cigarettes are going to wheedle my sanity slowly out of me.

But surprisingly and ironically this cigarette which could cause my insanity is about the only thing I could rely on.

The cigarette has always been my solace; only in that little stick could I find real salvation from the emptiness of my life.

The way its smoke fills my head with delusions, I feel so free…I find solace in the destruction of that stick.

There I could find real fulfillment and more, in that cigarette, I am offered the delusion of seducing the mudblood finally into my bed.

Ha! The mudblood, I gave out a scornful light laugh, where could she be now?

She's obviously more of a challenge than I thought she would be…

I smirked, she sounded like a nun betrothed to Jesus…

The wind blew making my cold skin even colder, the night had been troublesome with Blaise and I drinking ourselves silly and that didn't alleviate the situation.

It was an idiotic option to choose, but in a time wherein man has to choose between his limited options, he chooses the worst and I just did that.

I was getting increasingly cold and I had to rub my palms together to keep me warm, surprisingly they had the tiniest effect on me.

I'm going to freeze to death if I don't do something soon.

Maybe I'm cold because it was aggravated by the steady spins of the room.

I barely noticed the mudblood who was carefully standing up.

When I did notice her, I gave her one of my meanest scowls. How could she be here in a time like this?

How could she see me like this?

Moreover, how could she be here in a time wherein I am so vulnerable?

"Dammit Granger! Get out of here!" I roared

She said nothing but straightened her skirts and then the question struck me like lightning,

"What are you doing here?" I barked

She shrugged and regarded me as if I were nothing but mere air surrounding her, but I did notice she had a kind of flush on her cheek which made me curious.

"Then if you're here, make yourself useful by lighting the furnace"

She looked at me as if I were some nutter and that really annoyed me

She made it seem like she knew most things and that I was nothing more than an undergraduate student deficient in knowledge

"Well!" I huffed

"The furnace won't help you, Malfoy" she said simply with that all too irritating knowing look on her face

Damn her!

Can't she see I was dying here?

Some cold mudblood of a bitch she is!

I hate know-it-alls, particularly when it comes to know-it-alls like her!

I instantly cocked an eyebrow and sardonically ask, "And what, may I ask makes you think that!"

"You're in a sedate state right now" she explained

"And?" I demanded raising my eyebrows as if to question her sanity

"That won't help you; you're in a sedate state. Your mind is very weak and it will play weird tricks on you soon if you don't get warm enough"

I gave a silent laugh, a scornful one in fact.

She had this seductive way of implying and saying things without the merest idea of what she's doing.

Her innocent vulnerability makes her a lot more appealing, and hell lot harder for me to endure.

Particularly in the loins, mind you.

I ignored the aching pain I felt between my legs and said,

"Then dearest mudblood, why don't you give me the pleasure of warming me up if that's what you suggest"

Color rose to her cheeks and I laughed at that, she was in a more vulnerable state than I am…

She moistened her lips with her tongue and that simple act alone made me want to stand up and directly kiss her, there and now.

But I wasn't known for losing my self control immediately.

If I can help it, that is…

"No, I guess not!" she said coldly

Unfortunately, that didn't do much to ease the cold.

I sat down and started to shiver as I scrunched my forehead

"Light the furnace, mudblood!" I commanded

"I already told you!" she said impatiently "It won't help you!"

I nearly wanted to choke her to death for saying that, "Then, all knowledgeable and prodigious mudblood, might you explain a bit more on why this can't help me!"

"Those cigarettes are the cause, Malfoy"

That was not answering the question; somehow she is giving me the impression that she is evading the answers to my queries

"I am perfectly aware of that, thank you" I spat

Why isn't she giving me any answers?

She was fidgeting about something I didn't know what, why was she acting so weird anyway?

My head started to spin, if she doesn't do anything soon, I was pretty sure I was going to die.

Hermione's POV

"Well?" he asked

I sighed, the moment he stood up I knew he could remember nothing, he can't even remember those three words he had said and I don't think I need to tell him what he just said, he'll find out himself and it probably wasn't true.

I kept silent, thoughts running backward and forward through my head making me utterly confused and leaving me just as vulnerable as he is.

Besides in his sedate state, who would know whether what he said was true or not?

No one would ever know, for a man like Draco will never understand what love means because of the fact that in his dark life, he has never experienced love.

Never will he find a reason to love or be loved because he is Draco… a heartless and ruthless man, incapable of loving but capable of killing just that.

But that didn't bother me, what bothered me was….

The fact the he said he loved me as if he knew what the word meant even if he was in deep slumber.

Only God could tell what he truly meant.

The more I thought of it the more I got confused and bothered.

"I believe I asked you a question, Granger"

His voice cracked my torpor and snapped me back to reality. I looked at him and was surprised to find him too pale, paler than usual.

His icy glare demanded an answer from me

"You smoked one too many, Malfoy and you aggravated it by alcohol, nothing can ease the coldness, I'm sorry, you will just have to wait"

"Wait for death!" he asked incoherently "Well thank you for suggesting that mudblood, I think I'll do just that!" he scoffed

I didn't answer him, the past events of the room stirred something in me and I didn't want to confuse what they meant, I had to get away from him fast.

No, as far as I am concerned I want to get out of this house no matter what and that was entirely impossible so I'll just have to settle for what I can do now.

I walked away from him and neared the furnace in hopes that he wouldn't ask what else could he do to make himself warmer.

Actually there was a way to ease out the cold he is experiencing but I didn't want him to know what it was.

The thought alone made me blush.

The thought alone was revolting, I didn't want to do it, never would I dream of doing it but because of this mixed up notions and pent up emotions, I don't know what to believe anymore.

I heard the steady clinks of glasses drawn together, but I ignored it. I was more aware of what I'm beginning to feel than to actually care what is happening around me.

I'm not exactly clear with my emotions anymore, that's why I wanted to get away from him and from this house before I start to think of this feeling as something else.

I was insanely incoherent and from all that thinking beads of sweat began to form on my forehead. I spotted a stick and made a grab for it.

I grabbed the ugly looking stick that closely resembled a chopstick that was sitting atop on the furnace. I piled my hair into a bun using the stick.

"Hermione…" he whispered, as if he had a hard time speaking

His voice was so gentle it was almost a caress…

Again, his voice cracked but this time it was more like a plea than a demand, and it was endearingly painful to hear that kind of voice. The same tone he used when he said he wanted me…..

The same tone he used to say that he loved me

"Are you suggesting that I die instead?" he said hoarsely

I looked at him clearly appalled by what he just said. I saw what was in his hand, he probably took two more shots of whiskey and that made him a lot colder, alcohol won't be any much effect to the coldness his experiencing instead it is the total opposite.

God! Malfoy why did you have to be so stubborn!

It'll worsen his condition, why didn't he heed my word!

His lips looked so pale they were almost the color of his skin.

Oh my God! How could have I done this!

"Do you fancy a drink with me? And have a toast to my death and finally to you're freedom?" he managed to say jokingly

"No!" I snapped "And what made you think that whiskey would make you feel better?"

He ignored my query; instead, he cocked his brows at me and sighed

He stood up and stated hoarsely, "I think I'm going have to summon a healer"

He won't survive in that state if he would still call a healer he'll probably collapse and suffer a long illness if he does.

"Why didn't you listen to me!" I demanded

"I don't need to take your words seriously because you're a mudblood, besides I don't think you know how serious the situation is, Granger, I think you'd rather have me dead, I'd rather entrust my life to an expert who knows better than to entrust it with careless hands like yours" he stated placidly but there was strain in his voice, as if he had a hard time talking…

He was nearly choking, I need to do something fast.

Mildly hurt by his tone I made my decision…

He was going for the door and I called him out, "Malfoy wait!"

He looked at me impatiently and said, "What! And that's Master Malfoy!"

I rolled my eyes; I can't believe he can still think about that in a life or death situation, what a real git!

"There is actually a way to ease your cold feeling…"

"Then what is it!" he spat

Here goes nothing, besides you might owe me soon enough…

I inwardly smiled

I gulped; I took my blouse off and revealed my upper half to him, with the bra of course.

"Let me show you instead…" I murmured, words barely escaping my mouth

"What are you doing!" he asked as I neared him clearly surprised by what I just did.

Was that an appalled look or a hungry look ready to devour its victim plastered on his face?

I shrugged it off, he needed help

I said nothing and went to him, and then I enveloped my arms around him

He was towering me but I knew this was going to work.

My forehead barely touched his jaw, he was incredibly tall…

And with that body, he was incredibly male

Inadvertently, I blushed and held a bit tighter than I should have

He was incredibly cold; he was making me cold too…

"Only body heat can ease the coldness, it will have to take time, you should do without those cigarettes or soon enough, if you filled your head with more than enough delusions, it'll strain itself and you'll go insane"

"Oh yeah?" he whispered, his slightly cold breath caressing the skin on my cheek, sending goose bumps at the back of my neck.

I held him close, not actually believing myself for doing this...

Damn it, Malfoy! Why did you have to be so idiotic as to do that!

"Oh really?" he asked gruffly "And do you suppose I shall take your word for that when you nearly left me dead?"

But as I looked at his face, he was paler than ever...

The warmth that my body was excreting was not enough, he still looked pale

I immediately withdrew myself from him, all shame gone and discarded the rest of clothing except for my panties.

And then I enveloped my arms around his body again. This time the moment my bare breasts pressed against his cold bare chest, I felt how utterly cold he must be.

Too cold, he was cold as ice.

"You're damn warm, mudblood" he said

I blushed, only realizing then that I had nothing on.

"Shut up" I retorted

He smirked, oh god! It's starting again…

I looked at him and I saw him grinning, the prat was actually enjoying this!

I looked away, I didn't want to do this but I had to, he was going to die out of coldness if I didn't or worse, he'll experience weird hallucinations if not tended.

The unknown feeling resurfaced again and this time, I tried real hard to keep it at bay before I did something really stupid that I might soon regret.

Vaguely aware of my almost nude body I forced myself to think about Harry but surprisingly, not even Harry could keep this growing feeling inside of me at bay.

Dammit!

"Granger" he said surveying me

"Yes?"

He smirked, "I never knew you cared"

I blushed for the thousandth time that day

"I had to do it, it was an obligation rather than an act of caring, Malfoy"

He sneered and said, "Might you explain why?"

"If I left you dead, they would have blamed me for it, who else could they blame? Knowing that I am your enemy after all"

I silently chuckled, that was fast thinking even for me

"Enemy, huh?" he said

"Yes, and I didn't fancy the idea of going to Azkaban for a crime I didn't commit"

His arms suddenly snaked around my waist, pushing me toward him.

My nude body and breasts were pressed against his chest.

It was all I could do not to slap him, but rather I had the slight twinge of feeling that I was enjoying this.

I stared at him and at that instant I met his unmasked solid gray eyes, and I found all the answers there…

He wanted me…

Again I blushed, harder this time "What are you--!"

But his finger crept up and he gently pushed it on my lips, silencing me with its gentle caress.

Waves of emotions swirled around me in indescribable frenzy, it was happening and God knows what I could do to stop it and instinctively my hands crept up to entwine itself on his neck.

His muscles flexed on my breasts, he was incredibly tall and well sculpted, girls would swoon over him easily, I swayed beneath him but he held on tight.

When is this going stop?

Christ help me…

"Did it even occur to you that enemies could become assets?" he murmured

"How?" I sighed in an inaudible whisper

He smirked at that as if it was just what he wanted to hear...

His head came down and for a brief moment I thought he was going to kiss me but it came down on my neck, he just laid his head there for a moment, trailing soft kisses down to my shoulder.

I closed my eyes.

God! You can be so unpredictable sometimes!

What am I going to do now? When now you have totally confused what I thought I have learned from the very beginning from the man who was supposed to marry me…

You're confusing me Draco…

You are confusing love

I'm confusing love

And I'm confused over you…

I'm beginning to reconsider the fact that you are my enemy because soon enough, you won't be…

"Close your eyes…" he whispered on my ears

I didn't bother to ask why I just wanted to know what would happen if I did.

Besides, I was already closing them

"Granger…" he whispered

And for a brief moment I thought he was going to say those words again, those words I longed to hear but I didn't hear them because I felt them…

I felt his lips on mine for a minute, making its savage claim on my mouth but as I opened my mouth, he came plunging inside taking everything and giving nothing in return.

My knees buckled beneath me and I thought it was all I could withstand not to fall but soon enough, he broke the kiss.

"They become assets when they accompany their enemies to intimate places, particularly in bed" he said scornfully

Fury rose to my head, and there I thought he was kissing me with ardor because of love but he did it because of lust!

It wasn't love I had felt but lust!

Damn! How foolish could have I been!

I looked up and searched his eyes, when I hadn't found the one I've been searching for I started to break away from his grasp. But then I noticed, it has grown incredibly tight

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" I asked hotly

"Getting more warmth from you"

I blushed and then I noticed his hand was rubbing on my bare shoulders…

"Malfoy please…"

"No, I thought you wanted to help me?"

"I have helped you enough!" I spat struggling against his lean body

But the more I struggled, the tighter he held me

I looked up to him with imploring auburn eyes to his stormy gray ones.

"Release me"

"Not yet" he breathed on my neck

I sighed; there was no getting away with this if it's Malfoy.

I silently prayed that I wouldn't be carried away with my emotions again but that didn't help so I decided to change the subject instead.

"So Malfoy, considering that I saved your worthless life aren't you going to say some sort of gratitude?"

He laughed at me and asked, "Like what?"

I rolled my eyes, can he be serious? "No, thank you Hermione? Or perhaps….because you saved me I decided to grant you your freedom!"

He smirked and scornfully laughed, "You're in tough luck!"

"Come on!" I said like a three year old "Not even a thank you!"

"My pride weighs more than my morals, Granger I had come to understand than you were aware of that"

I kept silent after that then he said his voice increasingly hoarse and gruff…"Let me thank you in other ways instead"

"What are--?"

But before I could finish what I was intending to say he pulled the stick that was pulling my hair at the back of my head.

Oh no…

My hair spilled over my shoulders and breasts.

"Perfect, and this time I don't want you to struggle or you'll break the moment" he said sardonically

Oh my God! No….

"Think about Harry…" I stated calmly

I mentally kicked myself as I voiced out my thoughts

For a moment I saw anger in his eyes, but not a moment passed when it had gone

"No…" he said caressing my shoulder with his hand

"Think about me instead" he whispered on my neck making the hairs there stand up

I blushed and started to squirm

"Don't do this, Malfoy"

You don't know how you're making me feel just by doing this, Malfoy…

I really wish he wouldn't, if he did again…then I would feel those feelings that I know wouldn't be reciprocated again.

He merely smirked at me and said, "Let's make this warmer then…"

"No Malfoy, I won't let you do what you intend to do…."

"You know as much as I do that you want this, Granger"

And without warning, he took my mouth in his for a long taking passionate kiss.

I squirmed beneath him wanting to be free from his grasp but at the same time enjoying the feeling that he was giving me. He kept kissing me, his tongue sliding in and out taking everything and giving nothing in return.

I pressed my hands on his chest in restraint, but instead of taking that as a warning he took it as an approval, he groaned and delved into my mouth once more in a hot searing kiss.

No! I can't do this anymore…

I don't want to feel the feelings you're making me feel…

When he noticed me squirming beneath him, he stopped and looked at me…

"Please, Draco, I'm begging you, please stop this…"

"Why?"

"Because I love Harry"

"Bullshit!"

Tears stung my eyes, why is it so hard for him to understand!

What I was doing is just to protect the feelings I have for him, I wanted to preserve what I had built from the very beginning. I didn't want to lose my love for Harry because I believe I have fallen in love with you.

"You don't, Granger…I know you want this as much as I do"

"No, please—"

But I was already silenced with his kiss…

This is getting harder and harder for me, why can't he just understand that it's Harry I love and not him?

Why is he being so overly difficult to deal with!

My thoughts were reeling in and out as his hands made its caress on my bare breast, I moaned against my will.

"Draco, please stop!" I cried out I disengaged myself from him, took my clothes and dressed myself quickly and I went for the door but when I did they magically closed themselves.

I turned and saw him holding out his wand and pointing them to the doors making them close.

I stared at him his stance was calm but there was a hard look in his face, he was incredibly angry

"Draco, why do you even try to question my feelings for Harry when you don't even know what love is itself? Why can't you just understand that I'm just trying to protect myself from you!"

"Then make me understand love, Granger!"

"What?" I asked not quite believing what he just said

But he shrugged it off and said something else

"You are not leaving without giving me an explanation"

I stared at him for a couple of seconds then said

"What do you want me to say, Malfoy?" I retorted

"I merely want to know why you find me so revolting" he said

"You're not revolting in fact you are wonderful and gorgeous" I said honestly

Though not as gorgeous as Harry

I can't believe why we are having this conversation

"Thank you for noticing I was beginning to wonder if you have noticed the innumerable women I brought to my bed, Granger leaving them panting after me"

I rolled my eyes, he was still a prat no matter what and I did notice the innumerable ladies he has brought to bed every night. Who couldn't with those horrid sounds I had to endure while making HIS homework and MINE during the seventh year.

Suddenly he was walking to me, closing the distance between us but with his dark gaze, I could do nothing but stay rooted on the spot.

Oh no! Prepare for the worst Hermione….

"What I do not understand is, Hermione…is why you don't want to do this with me, or at least find me attractive or moreover, why you refuse to want me when your body has yielded to the caresses of my own"

He was standing before me, gloriously gorgeous like a God, he was so beautiful, perfectly sculpted and made, his gray eyes held nothing but remorse and lust; I was a product of that lust.

My knees buckled beneath me, betraying my body because of his dark gaze.

I wanted him!

God help me! I wanted him but I had to deny that fact because want is not enough to satisfy love.

I don't love him like I love Harry.

I don't want this feeling right now.

I wanted it away from me.

"Tell me, Hermione….is it so hard to make fucking love to your enemy?" he said angrily

I took in deep breaths, he was towering me with his height and his stare demanded the answer I couldn't give.

"It is hard, Malfoy because as we all know it is not making love, it is just sex because you know as well as I do, that neither of us hold any affections for the other and of course, we are both well aware that I still hold feelings for Harry"

Although I was hardly denying that because certainly a while ago, when he was asleep he had said what I couldn't believe he would ever say.

"How very rational" he sneered

"But perhaps, we can make arrangements suitable for the both of us…"

His hand crept up and tried to separate the blouse I used to cover my breasts, I stopped them.

"If you are talking about an affair, Malfoy I'm afraid not. No arrangement could ever dissuade me from my love of Harry, Malfoy I hope you are capable of understanding that" I said firmly

His mouth edged up, "I am perfectly capable of understanding that you are a staunch bitch for your loser of a fiancé"

His words stung my eyes but I held my tears, "You're so cruel, Malfoy"

"As you said, Granger, I am a Malfoy"

Yes, but a while ago even I was fooled that a man like you could love now I know better.

"Please, let me leave this room---"

Before I could say another word, his mouth came crushing down to mine, kissing me as if

I was nothing but his harlot.

But that was all I was right?

His harlot.

I clamped my mouth shut, not allowing him to gain access, no…not anymore!

I pushed him away and with that, he slightly abraded my shoulder by holding on tight.

I slapped him hard and I thought I would get a blow too…

"I won't be manhandled, Malfoy—"

"Damn it, Granger! You're so hard to understand, your body tells me that you want me—"

"My body betrays me, Malfoy" I said stiffly

He smirked, "So now am I supposed to hear your confession?"

I sighed and looked at him, he was simply not getting this, "I do want you, Malfoy with all due respect I do, I long for your body to touch mine or have you kiss me, have you touch me in places so intimate but then again Malfoy, I have my own ethics saying that I still love Harry to consider but even that is getting questionable and so to answer your question, yes, I do want you…"

Something flickered in his eyes when he said, "So I gather that there is no problem, Granger than what are you fussing about"

I turned away from him; I can't say this to him in front of him…

I began walking to the double doors and said, "It's simple, Draco…I never want to want you..."

"You sound like you're married to Jesus!" he roared "Can't you even have a bit of fun?"

No, I can't…

Not when my feelings are on the line Draco

I didn't bother to answer him

Instead I walked away and this time, he didn't hold me back instead the doors magically opened for me to make my hastened exit.

Draco's POV

"Damn you, Hermione!" I roared as she went out of my room

I could have sworn there were tears in her eyes, why did she have to deny the fact that she wants me?

Why does she have to be so all saintly as to follow her biased ethics?

Doesn't she understand that sex is so simple? It's just for a night!

One night and that's it!

Is that so hard to do?

Dammit!

I vaguely noticed that my anger replaced the coldness I had felt a while ago.

It's all the mudblood's fault! Why couldn't she just provide me what I need?

Damned Harlot!

I swore so loudly I thought I was in it for that idiot maid again, but gladly and fortunately she didn't come down to see that I was unhappily unspent and have weird notions about doing it for me again.

I could have sworn I could still feel the taste she had on that horrid mouth of hers. Damn all the women in this manor!

They're all fucking insufferable!

I sighed as I slumped down on the couch.

Someday Granger…

Someday…

I'll have you

All it needs is a little patience and a little seduction

I inwardly swore, this is going to be harder than I thought.

I noticed that I clutched something in my hand, it was her stick, the one she used to pile her hair.

I looked at it…

A while ago she acted like she cared

Like she'd give a damn if I died

I scornfully laughed at the idea

Care! That bitch!

Hell no, she wouldn't care for me, never in this world would she have the heart to care for someone like me…

Someone who is so ruthless and menacing

No, she be fooling herself if she actually cared

And Hermione Granger is not foolish, she'll make sure she has something in return to for her to care for somebody

Something….

Something called love perhaps?

Love! I scoffed

I don't know what it is, I could never care for another person as much as I care for myself!

And Love? Well, Love destroys you, I don't want to destroy myself

One solid example of Love's destruction is the mudblood herself.

I smirked, she saved me just to save herself as well

She said it herself, she saved me so she wouldn't land in Azkaban

And suddenly a streak of thought entered my mind as I though about that…

_But what if she really did care for you…? _

How in blazes could have I asked myself that!

I don't want the damned mudblood's care…

_**I wanted so much more…**_

I mentally kicked myself on my throbbing area

"Fuck it, Draco!" I said to myself "**_You cannot go on wanting something you don't understand…" _**

I was thinking so hard that the stick I clutched snapped in two…

I _don't want anything more than the mudblood's body_

But then again, before all of this happened before her touch happened, I had a biased notion that she would feel revolting.

And that I would never touch her for anything in the world.

And now I am finding myself in a state of unspent lust all because of her touch.

Maybe if I'd pursue this kind of path I would find myself in a trap of no return…

No…

All I want is her body, which has been normal from the very beginning.

I rarely had sex these days that's why I felt this way.

But there was also the distinct feeling I had when she's around, especially when that smart mouth of hers starts talking.

Its sensual curves was all she needed to drive me crazy with a frenzy of lust.

"Damn you, Granger…"

I sighed…

I was saved by her

By a mudblood

I smirked

Somehow, she gave me the impression that no other person could have saved me but her…

Only her…

"Only you…" I whispered to the winds

And then I remembered what she had whispered when I held her tight…

"_Think about, Harry!" _

Fresh anger surged to my veins making them throb menacingly.

Fuck Potter!

I broke away from my trance and reminded myself that I was angry at her.

"Fuck all the women of this house and fuck this dark life I've been dealing with for the past 19 years!"

I spotted the box of cigarettes I had that evening and I threw them across the room and spat, "And fuck you for making me so damn horny tonight!"

I woke up early the next morning with a broad smirk on my face

I had a brilliant plan

It was flawless; it absolutely surprised me that I even thought about it

It was absolutely perfect that I didn't notice the owl that was tapping its beak to my window pane. Of course, who would notice? With the inane notion my mother had of keeping curtains drawn….

I couldn't think of anything else but the plan…

Perhaps it will work and finally I will be able to outsmart the brilliant Hermione Granger

And when I will, I'll say it in front of her face and gloat about forever

So now I'm being childish, but hell who cares? It's damn good to be evil…

I stared at the dark blue velvet box which was lying on the end table of my bead. I smiled in spite in myself; it's a good plan…maybe it'll work after all…

Suddenly I felt a hot searing pain on my forehead.

I shut my eyes, it was as if a hundred daggers punched themselves on my forehead.

It was too damned painful…

More painful that what I have felt last night…

I opened my eyes and screamed for Palace.

Hermione's POV

I didn't sleep much, I swear I just closed my eyes when I felt a rather large hand raking on my hair and on my face, badgering me to wake up.

I waved the hand off thinking of the wasted hours I spent with Malfoy; I should be getting more sleep.

The abnormally enormous hand persisted and it made me gag as it covered my nose.

I sat erect and with as much rage as I could muster I shouted, "What's your problem! If you haven't noticed it's still around 5 in the morning and the sun hasn't shown its face yet"

I stared at the woman, it turns out it was Annie Palace. I didn't mean to be rude or anything but if a person doesn't get enough sleep, well let's just say that strange things happen.

She looked almost imploring while she said, "Please, Ms. Granger—"

Ms. Granger, huh? Weird…what's with the sudden formalities?

"Malfoy asks for you" she finished

Some prat Malfoy is waking me up at dawn

"Tell him to buzz off and find someone else to bother" I murmured as I grabbed the sheets and was readying myself for that warm comfortable sleep I have been deprived of.

"Hermione, please…he'll die…"

I smirked, he was too predictable…

"Well, let him die instead and tell him I send my condolences" I said sardonically as I shut my eyes

Malfoy isn't fooling me for one, that cigarette had a temporary effect, there is possibly no way he could be suffering from anything just about now.

Nothing would aggravate the effect that easily, I should know…

"Hermione please, he's really pale…" Annie pleaded

I rolled my eyes

Damn Malfoy, you're such an actor…

As I was already up, without any chance of getting more sleep with the maid Malfoy sent, I decided to humor him and embarrass him as well.

That ought to teach him

I got up, pulled the garments off my body and dressed into the clothes that were left for me but I noticed Annie flinch her nose…

"Is anything wrong?" I inquired with one brow raised

She cleared her throat as if she didn't want to say what she was about to say but she had to.

And to add her predicament, she was having much difficulty speaking as she seems to be choking…

"Well, you see…." She looked at me and was unwilling to continue the rest of her sentence

"Go on" I urged

"Well, Master Malfoy wanted you to wear these instead of those rags as he termed it; he said it yesterday when he had a rendezvous with Mr. Zambini…"

She handed out a piece of clothing which seems to be my uniform!

I glared at her and threw the garments to the floor and fired up at once, "If this is the reason why he wants me up just to humiliate me, then I'm sorry Annie! Tell him he is an idiot for thinking that I would fall for such an atrocity!"

And with that I climbed back to bed and shut my eyes hard forcing myself sleep but before I could even think of the dreamland wherein I'd meet the face of my fiancé, Annie knelt beside my bed and bowed her head so low, her nose was almost touching the floor…

"Please…" she muttered her voice strained from her tears

I gaped at her, what the hell is she doing?

I got out of bed and stood beside her…"Annie--?"

But so suddenly she was on my feet, kissing them ceremoniously as if I was a goddess of some sort.

She startled me so much that for a moment I could do nothing but stare.

But when her voice cracked at the sound of her tears, I jerked my foot away instantly as if she was contagious.

"Annie please, get up….No! Please don't Annie, we can resolve this, why are you even doing this? Why are you reducing yourself to something as low as that? You are a pureblood remember?"

"Purity of blood doesn't matter to me, Hermione. To me it wouldn't be disgracing myself if I knelt before you"

I helped her sit up and I asked "Why Annie? What's wrong?"

She choked and coughed on her tears as she covered her face with her monster enormous hands.

As horrible as she looked, as filthy as her face was, as enormous her hands were, I actually felt pity for her and despite the comical figure she was projecting, I couldn't bring myself to laugh.

I remembered so well when I was in fourth year, creatures were treated like Annie was treated.

Only in Annie's case it was a lot worse because Annie is neither an elf nor a creature, she's a person.

Malfoy can be so damn sadistic….

"What's wrong, Annie?" I urged

She gulped and said, "Well, he told me that he would kill the remaining members of my family left if you wouldn't go up in my bidding and he told me he would fire me if you didn't wear that uniform, please Hermione just this once…I'll ask you that favor, my family means so much to me and working here is like salvation to me"

That's really weird, how could she think of this doomed place as salvation

However, I resigned and let out and exasperated sigh

"Well, no matter how convincing that may sound, I couldn't find it in my heart to believe that Malfoy actually has the heart to kill a person moreover, someone you consider dear to you and someone you consider a family…"

Annie looked at me, "You may be a very logical person, Hermione, you are very smart…yes, that is true but no, you failed to assess Draco's real personality for one, it is hard to discern and if you must know, Draco does not have a heart so he couldn't find a decision to kill anywhere except in the steady vengeance on his head for his lack of attention and real family and secondly, Draco has never had anyone who truly cared about him for him so he doesn't know how a real family works, so he wouldn't know how I'd feel if he killed one of my brothers or sisters. In short, Draco doesn't understand at all…."

I gaped at her, she understood so much….she knew so much, then why allow all of this to happen…

"I believe you could change all of that though, Hermione….I believe in you…" she said and with that she went out

I didn't know what she meant so I just stared after her…

No matter how Annie tried to convince me, I still couldn't say for sure that Malfoy would be able to give out that kind of verdict….

It just isn't him

But then I never knew him for that long, maybe there are darker sides of Malfoy I hadn't discovered yet.

I sighed, when is this going to end?

And if it indeed it would end, would the ending be favorable?

Would Harry still be mine?

I frowned as I recalled my last encounter with Draco Malfoy, I set it aside and opted not to think about it as I picked up the supposed uniform I was going to wear for Malfoy's eyes' fancy…

Damn! I couldn't believe I'm doing this…

No, I'm not doing this for anyone but Annie; I just hope it goes well.

I looked at the dress and noticed that some modifications were made, for one it was already colored dark emerald green with silver contours. Elegant, very elegant…if it weren't a uniform it could have passed something as what the _lavish sluts_ would wear.

And do notice I emphasize the word sluts there.

When I wore it, I realize it had a snug fit and it wasn't that provocative and revealing anymore, but a bit of cleavage was exposed.

All in all, it looked like one of those French maids would wear for their masters, only this was green and silver and it had a deep neckline that showed the swell of my breasts, and of course it was more lavish….

I rolled my eyes

It was soooo typically…Malfoy…

Gladly the skirt wasn't hitched up so high or I would have protested, it was a skirt below the knee but it didn't reveal much…

I breathed in and prepared for the worst….

And stepped up on my way to Malfoy's dark chamber…

I breathed in and took an agitated step towards the profligate stairs of the Malfoys'

Troubled thoughts entered my mind as I drifted back to where Annie and I ended our conversation…

There had been countless times wherein he taunted me about killing Harry, yet I knew he could never lay a finger on Harry, he wouldn't dare.

It is not in Malfoy's nature to kill.

I can never tell…

It seems unlikely but there is a possibility

One could never doubt that

Back to matters first, I ordered myself

My head spun, dread washed over with every step I took, my stomach was churning either from hunger or from apprehension.

Perspiration swept over my protruding chest and itch swallowed my body as I began to feel the lacy details of Malfoy's so called uniform.

I began to hate the damned uniform more as I felt its hideous frills abrading my flesh as I made my way to Malfoy's room and my doomed fate.

Honestly, I'm in frills!

There is no way something good would come out of this encounter; something bad is bound to happen.

A heated argument is one that could happen in the least.

And even I couldn't handle that right now…

Damn you Malfoy!

Damn you to hell!

I exhaled deeply and let all of my exasperation out as I reached the final step and headed towards the doors of his room.

I breathed and rested my hand on the silver knocker which was located right below his name plate, hmmm…flashy.

I grasped the sliver knocker tightly and started to knock but before I could even do so, the door flung open hastily and rather harshly bringing me along with it. I banged my head on the door but gladly it wasn't that painful.

I was too shocked at the doors' sudden movement that it didn't even register to me that Malfoy was standing by the window, his right hand clutching or rather crumpling a piece or parchment. His back was facing me…

He was wearing the very same clothes he had on last night, except that he had a white polo shirt on, kind of similar to the one we used to have in school.

He turned around to acknowledge my presence and I noticed that he indeed had the a shirt on, but it didn't make any difference to what he wore last night as it was unbuttoned all the way down.

"It's rather rude to stare, mudblood"

I blanched and then I noticed him staring at my pathetic uniform too.

"Well, you are right, Malfoy, it is rude to stare which is why I'm wondering why you are doing it yourself"

I expected him to give a snide remark or give me one of his trademark smirks; I didn't expect him to be soooo quiet, as if he didn't care about my smart assed answer. I gaped at him and I noticed a flicker in his eyes….

Oh my God…

I've never seen him this angry before, I was too stunned at his silence that I didn't notice I was still grasping the silver knocker, I hastily let go and when I did the doors instantly closed.

When I looked back at Malfoy, I noticed he had his wand drawn; I began to be warier of my surroundings than I was when I first stepped into his room. As he passed by the furnace, he threw the parchment and the flames roared and hissed and he advanced toward me.

Oh no…

There seemed to be a manic gleam in his eyes that scared me…and then it all came to me

Malfoy was not angry, he was drunk

And this was a lot worse than an angry Malfoy

This intoxicated Malfoy was a lot worse than an angry Malfoy, as this Malfoy is perfectly unaware of what he is doing.

Don't get me wrong, I've seen Malfoy drunk the night before but that was different as he was in a sedate state, this is different…real different.

He smirked evilly and said, "Afraid, mudblood?"

Afraid? Oh God I was too afraid…

He took a few more steps, cornering me and trapping me

"I uh…please stop" I said pleadingly

He laughed scornfully, "Stop what?"

And with he roared even more…

I looked at him nervously

"I believe I asked you a question, mudblood"

I chose to ignore him and I stared down to the little toes of my feet which was lightly adorned with the silver sandals that came along with the uniform…..

I breathed erratically for about a minute, I almost thought Malfoy would back off and let me go…

I was so wrong

He huffed and said, "Look at me, mudblood…"

It was a harsh command with insult tainted on his voice but a gentle tone crept on his statement, but I didn't dare look up.

"I said, look at me, HERMIONE!"

The abrupt sound of my name made me jerk my head up and I saw his eyes…

His eyes told me so much about himself, and now it was very confusing…

As if he was trying to mask what he feels…

Or as if he was trying to fight off his desires

I couldn't really tell

He opened his mouth then closed it again…

He breathed heavily…

It was very apparent he was trying hard not to say something he wanted to say…

"You're such a fool…" he said

"What?"

He laughed more…

"You're just like that pathetic maid, Palace---"

When I heard Annie's name, rage filled me and I found the courage I hadn't mustered a while ago…

"While you little depraved people user! I can't believe you, Malfoy! First this uniform and now Annie Palace? How barbaric could you get! You would actually go to the extent of killing one of her family members just because you don't understand the principles—"

I broke off my monologue when I heard him snicker and chortle, I glared at him and continued…"God, Malfoy! I couldn't even believe it at first but—"

"Honestly mudblood, did you buy everything she said! Then hell you are not as smart as everyone thought you were back in school, now that we have come to that, I think I've got more brains than you do, you're so pathetic"

I gaped at him with my mouth open….

Realizations struck me all at once as I saw him smirking back at me somewhat superficially…

"Why that little--!"

"Bitch?" he offered casually

I just stared at him, I couldn't believe Annie…

I've been tricked by the schemer!

Uhhh! So much for pity!

I fumed and I pelted my anger towards the only man in the room…

"Well Malfoy, it doesn't change the fact that you have twisted principles, you're still vile and—"

He suddenly seemed angry again and something flared in his gray eyes…

He advanced more; pushing me into the corner I was trapped in…

"How dare you talk to me about principles, mudblood…when you can't even resolve your convoluted feelings right now! How dare you accuse me of that bullshit when you don't even realize what's happening to you!"

His voice was low but it held all the anger which made me shrink away and lose the remaining courage I had…

Malfoy had an overpowering stance, and his flexing muscles weren't helping either…

Judging his muscular chest and his toned arms, I'm guessing I wouldn't be so hard to choke…

I looked up at him and summoned a bit of courage, enough to muster the strength to say

"What particular principle?"

He heaved a sigh and said, "My oh my, mudblood, you were never that smart after all, for once I have to tell you, you are betraying yourself, why do you resist from my touches when in fact you know as much as I do that you want me as much as I'm craving you right now…."

He was not going there…

I didn't want to discuss this, not when it confused my deep contemplation about him yesterday night….

I looked down again, not meeting his gaze…

I don't want him to probe in into my most innermost thoughts…

To the fact of my admittance that I indeed want him…

"You're just horny"

"Look at me!"

I instantly did and he said, "You're eyes betray you, they tell me that you are lying, you do want me"

How could I make this any clearer to him, I had to change the subject…

Before he got to the point wherein I'd confide…

"You're not getting the point, Malfoy! Why are we even talking about that! We should be talking about this damned uniform—"

"**THIS DAMNED UNIFORM! Well, mudblood if it doesn't suit you, then you best go naked!" **he shouted angrily

And without warning, his huge hands came over me and tore the delicate material that covered my body. With one rip, he tore the bodice and I was left half naked…

The sound of ripping cloth broke my heart…

Why is he doing this!

Why is he making this so hard…?

I tried to stop him, but he was too strong

"Malfoy stop!"

I heard more ripping sounds…

Soon enough he'd leave me naked…

I sobbed, he was humiliating me…

Why are you so angry?

What did I do?

"Please stop!"

"Tell me why I should, mudblood! You're always complaining about this bullshit of a uniform right! Well I'll take back what's rightfully mine then!"

And with that I heard the loudest rip of all which came from my skirt and left me standing with my panties only…

I stared up at him and I expected to see his triumphant face, but I saw a blank look instead…

I was sobbing…

I tried to cover my breasts but….

"Leave it, I want to see what has been rightfully given to me by the dark lord!" he said harshly and he tried to pry my hands away from my chest…

'Haven't you done enough!" I cried and with all my strength I managed to fend him off or maybe he was a little concerned that he let go.

"Are you happy now? You've humiliated me enough, Malfoy! You're cold hearted and cruel, you will never understand how it is…how it is…"

I couldn't say it…

I don't want to say it...

"How it is to what?"

To love…

I looked at him, it would have relieved me to see him in a triumphant stance but instead I saw the same blank look.

It was all I could withstand; he never understood how it is…

And I resolved it, Malfoy would never understand that emotion…

The moment he humiliated me I understood, a man like Malfoy could never love…

I had to understand that

When he tore my uniform with no emotion but anger I told myself he wasn't capable of it…

He was a cold cynic…

He was a Malfoy

I broke down covering myself with my arms as if I didn't want to be tainted by his touch…

I cried and covered my face…

Why did he have to be so harsh!

Why did he have to do this…?

There was a long moment of pause wherein nothing could be heard except my steady sobs and his long intakes of breath…

Damn you, Malfoy…

I felt him kneel beside me but I ignored him and said, "You're a bastard…"

"Yes, and you're a mudblood" he countered

But I noticed the gentleness of his voice…

I didn't falter; I'm not going to fall for that…

"What have I done? Why do you have to humiliate me?" I asked still fighting the urge to look at him…

He didn't answer and so I said, "Idiot…"

I heard him chuckle and reach out for me but when he placed his hands on my arms I backed away, 'Don't you even think of touching me!" I hissed…

He withdrew his hand and I felt him sit down beside me….

"Hermione?" he whispered….his face so near to my ears…

"What!" I spat

"I'm sorry…"

For a moment I thought I'd gone deaf and I heard the wrong words…

So I looked at him disbelievingly and said, "What did you say?"

He looked at me with an impatient gleam in his eyes but he said it anyway,

"I said I was sorry…"

I looked at him scathingly and sardonically said, "Ha! You? Sorry? That's a laugh, Malfoy"

He just looked at me…

So I said…

"Well, just how sorry are you?"

He smiled and said, "How about I'll show you instead?"

Before I could utter a protest, his mouth found mine and he kissed me

No matter how much I hated to admit it, it was the apology I was definitely the apology I was looking for.

Lol, did Draco's plan work? You'll find out in the next chapter entitled Sorry... Thanks guys and Happy Holidays y'all! Anyway, I know it's not really that good compared to the other chapters especially now that I'm running out of ideas, I was hoping you would like it as demented as the chapter was, lol. Anyway, I'm not promising anything as the moment as I have a hard time writing this story because it was inspired when I was around fourteen and I'm like sixteen now, lol. Anyway, my apologies for this chapter but under strain and pressure it's the best I could offer, but it's really you guys that made me continue this, so I thank you very much! ;p


	14. A pureblood's apology

Chapter 14: A pureblood's apology

Author's Notes: This is getting really hard to update with all my problems piling up in front of me, oh god I am only sixteen! I'm risking the chance of not being able to graduate, damn it! Damn all our term papers and ISP and oh yeah, I have to lay off the subject now ang get on what I am supposed to say. You see, this story is not meant for a fast paced romance kind of style because I see that kind of thing much too often, so I want you to pardon my work from that one which is one of the reasons I have never written any scenes containing sex in it, secondly, I don't have the guts to write lemony stuff yet but as this story deeply requires one, **I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST** in the latter chapters, so you probably should keep a watch out for my mistakes, but do mind the flames as I hate those really and I really make it a point to make sarcastic remarks regarding the flamer. Thank you for the support guys, I find solace in writing nowadays, it's good to know that I can find good reviews in the only thing that matters to me now because everything in my life is plainly bullshit, I swear. :D Truly me, Hellish

P.S.: I didn't bother erasing what I had to say beforehand really, but to make everything plainly clear, I'm already eighteen and I'm currently enrolled in Nursing which makes it a lot harder for me to write and update but given this wonderful time to write, I shall try…in the meantime, thanks for bearing with me;p Lol

Disclaimer: Lol, it's been the fourteenth chapter but do I still have to??? Damn, lol anyway for my story's sake and my membership of course, I do not own Harry Potter, any senile idiot could tell. ;p

Hermione's POV

The flutter of butterfly wings swirled in frenzy around my stomach, making me sweat even more.

My body anticipated what was yet to come; welcoming whatever it would be as my lips parted gently drawing in hot and slow breaths

I closed my eyes harder and tightened them shut, as I waited for it to come….

I peeked a bit and anticipated what was about to happen...

Waited for whatever was about to come

Yet, it didn't come at all

In fact, I imagined it all

It never happened

Of course, I was having one of my spells, why could have I imagined such things firsthand?

He never approached and closed in the distance between us for a kiss

Or moreover say his apologies with an accompanying kiss

How absurd! How could I even expect this scum of the earth to say sorry to an even more scum of the earth to him?!

Not that I consider myself one

But…

Honestly, I think there was too much rift for a man like Malfoy to actually say his apologies

And moreover, his pride was on the line

"Granger?" his voice cracked the deafening silence in my head

I stirred and opened my eyes, I gulped, and he was smirking

This is ridiculous, what the hell is wrong here?

Our lips didn't even touch and here I was sweating madly, imagining it had

Damn! I shouldn't even think about things like that

"Uhhh?"

"What the hell were you doing?"

Mildly aware that I was still half naked, I just stared at him

He raised his brows…

"I was just thinking of…."

"Of what?" he provided

Of you, a very hot you saying how sorry you were in congruence to your erotic actions towards my body

A very hot you kissing me and starting to caress me and kiss me in places, only you could tell…

_Only you? What the--?-_

_Now where the hell did that come from--?_

"What? You actually thought I'd kiss you after that argument?!"

Yes...

"No"

He laughed, God, he did he know?

This man has a way of reading women's minds, God! I hate that about him

He looked at me in that way that made me feel as if I was dirtier than filth itself

Mind you, I was for allowing such sordid thoughts to even enter my head.

I blushed under his stony and unmoving stare.

He gave a mild chuckle and gave me one of his rare smiles, "Well, Granger…all you have to do is ask..."

"What?!"

"Well, do you want me to kiss you?"

Yes

"No! Why would I want that?!"

"Well, for one, you're breathing heavily and you kept glancing at my lips for the past few minutes"

He can't be serious!

"Stop it, Malfoy"

"Stop what?"

He's not doing this again, not anymore and certainly not now wherein I feel so incredibly vulnerable to his charms.

I was mildly aware that I was with a drunk Malfoy and whatever I would say or do if it comes out wrong, I sure will be dead meat.

And when I realized that he was drunk, I carefully put into mind to say things correctly or do them right if I don't want to get tangled up in a mess.

I tried to string the words together, and in my mind I rehearsed it carefully so that I wouldn't get blown by a harsh punch, be lashed out with biased insults or worse yet, be affected by his charms.

Who knew the possibilities that would happen when one is drunk?

Very drunk in fact, I stated mentally as I saw Malfoy give a little sway.

But to be honest, Malfoy was a bit more in control of himself than other drunkards I have seen, it's rather amazing.

"Malfoy—"

"Master Malfoy!" he spat

I guess I should have it his way if I didn't want to have my throat cut.

"Fine" I seethed under my breath "I didn't expect you to kiss me, I was hoping you would at least apologize"

He raised his brows as if I suggested he dance stark naked in front of me, as if he thought my suggestion was rather ludicrous.

"A man of my stature won't do well with apologies, much less address apologies to mudbloods like you"

His words was all it took to bring me down to earth, I shouldn't have illusions about this guy, plus it pierced the cold like a blunt dagger, he was obviously that dense.

I opened my mouth to retort but I bit it back, arguments with Malfoy could lead to nowhere good, and we may end up snogging each other again which is of course…worse.

"Well, if there isn't anything more, I should leave then, MASTER MALFOY!" I stressed the last words with much venom throwing my hands at the air.

Malfoy gave a silent chortle, and after that he was in a fit of laughter.

Oh no…

"How quaint, mudblood" he said with mild and rather dry humor

I simply stared at him, nonplussed

"Am I to believe that you are under the impression that you are fully clothed or do you simply want me to gawk at them?" he said with full composure

Belatedly realizing what he meant, I covered myself quickly with my bare hands and arms.

WHY???

Really, why is it that it's only with him that I disregard everything else?!

He has this way of making me feel tense, tenser than I've ever been in my life. Maybe it's because I know that the life of my fiancé depends on his mood or rather…my service to him.

He continued to laugh as if he found the thing really hilarious.

What's the big deal with breasts anyway? Well I guess, in Malfoy's case it's rather different and new to stare at an enemy's breasts…

Well that's just plain sick…

He continued to look at me with that manic gleam in his eyes.

That's rather strange, if Malfoy was drunk he should be swaying or spitting things that he should be right now, but maybe it had a different effect on him, an effect I might soon find out and not like.

Whatever it is, I hope it isn't something that I would fall prey to.

But still the faint glimmer in Malfoy's eyes was apparent, maybe he was drunk or he could be pretending.

He advanced towards me and smirked, I covered myself more tightly and stared at him

"As a matter of fact, mudblood" he said "I do need something from you"

I cleared my throat and asked, "And what is that?"

He chuckled and sat down across from me and he breathed in.

"I need your warmth"

I blushed as he touched my cheek

"Don't do this, Malfoy. I guess it would be better if you'd dismiss me if there's nothing more you want me to do"

He cocked an eyebrow and continued to touch my cheek with that painful gentleness he rarely has. He gave it light and feathery touches that I was never aware that Malfoy was capable of.

In fact, I was never aware that Malfoy could even make me feel this feeling I am feeling right now.

I looked at his eyes, his cold unyielding eyes that seem to hold no emotion at all.

My lips parted and before I realized it, I uncovered myself and once again I fell prey to his charms again.

He held my right hand and brought it to my cheek and touched me with that familiar touch.

He closed the distance and before I could stop it his mouth started to close in mine.

Before I could do the unthinkable, my ring started to grow intensely cold, too cold in fact.

Harry!

"No" I said firmly, although I was mentally kicking myself

In fact, I regretted it

I looked up to his stony orbs and relief washed over me, if I hadn't stopped him an inch before his lips closed in mine, there's no telling on what would happen next.

But somehow as I stared into those gray accusing eyes, something was wrenching inside of me, something told me I was lying to myself…

No! I am not…

And I cannot

This is not right…

He cocked a brow

"No?" he asked bringing his thumb to my lips

He was testing me! God he knew!

He was trying to see how far I would go to resist him.

I sat up and said, "No Draco, because things like that shouldn't be done to persons you don't love"

He laughed and stood up, "Yes, but they are done to persons you _want_, Granger…"

I looked at him imploringly

_Please don't make this harder than it already is…_

"I've already made myself clear, Granger. I do want you, as insane as it sounds" he said his back facing me.

The crisp white cloth of his polo shirt was swaying with the wind, everything was so melodramatic.

Everything was so surreal…

But everything isn't the way it should be

Completely setting aside Malfoy's drunkenness, I said what I shouldn't have…

"I know, Malfoy but I can't stand the fact to have sex with a person I do not love and certainly not with--"

"What the fucking hell is love all about, Granger?" he shot back

_It's something you'll never understand…_

I stared at my hands; it was difficult to explain love to a person who hasn't experienced it…

I knew I had touched a nerve, Malfoy was clearly enraged at my slight insinuation.

"It's something I'll never understand right?" he snapped "I know that, Granger. I know for a fact that I'm a cold cynic, I would never understand right?"

This was more complicated than I thought it was

"You're right!" I fired back "In fact, I pity you, Malfoy…for nineteen years of your life; you missed out on love, when in fact it's one of the most beautiful things that could ever happen to you…"

He bent his head in resignation, "I guess, Granger…I may have everything in life but I lack the things that really matter, is that what you are trying to say?"

Yes…

He looked at me as if he was trying to challenge me

I looked at his back and said nothing

When he saw that I wasn't about to say anything, he shook his head in disbelief and threw his shirt on the couch and laid down on it.

"Principles" he huffed "It's bullshit, Granger, you don't need that damned thing called love to exist in order to have sex and you know that. Bloody hell, you wouldn't need love in order to procreate, you just need simple lust. Sex isn't all about love, it's about getting what you want and finding self fulfillment in it, you'll never need love in sex"

"_**I may not need it, but it is something that I want, Malfoy…"**_

And there is also your ethics to consider

He looked at me as if he was disgusted as if he was absolutely revolted by what I just said.

"Asinine thoughts should be kept at bay, Granger. Look what that foolish thing called love has done to you, it gave me the privilege of having you as my servant for a lifetime"

I shook my head, "You'll soon understand, Malfoy. How it would feel to risk everything you hold dear and give it up for just one person you entirely love with every fiber of your being…."

He shifted in his sofa and looked straight at me with his stormy gray eyes and said, "How soon?"

I couldn't answer because I couldn't tell how long it'd take for him to understand…

I wanted to end this verbal spar about love with him, especially since he doesn't know much about it or rather has his own biased notions regarding it but somehow, I couldn't bring myself to stop.

I stood up and carefully covered myself with my left arm and started for the knob of his door and said, "You know, Draco…Love is inexplicable and sometimes, it's up to the person to understand it"

For a moment, there was nothing but silence, I turned the knob and started to get out when…

"Well, would you be so kind to teach me and help me understand what that damned thing is?" he said softly

I turned around; he was hidden behind the sofa so I couldn't discern his emotions of if he was sincere.

He was drunk.

That was one implication to think of, Malfoy would never give innuendos like that in a normal condition.

How could I be so foolish?

So foolish to think that I have fallen in love with a person who does not even know what love is?

Or call love "a damned thing"?

"You can't teach a person how to love, Malfoy"

He laughed "You can't, but how is possible to love a person who can never love you back?"

That was so abrupt that for a moment I stopped

I was not going to answer that

I was about to go but-

"Don't go"

"Do you need anything else?" I asked

He sat up, the faint light of his room illuminated his face, nothing could be discerned from his stony face.

Not even anger

Or hatred

Or jealousy

_**Or love…**_

Am I to believe that Malfoy is as jaded as he really seems?

"I don't need anything else, Granger but I know that you lacked sleep, so just sleep in my quarters instead"

My eyes widened with shock

Did he really expect me to sleep in his room with a drunk him in it?

That is so thick

"Thanks Master Malfoy" I said with added sarcasm "But I'd rather sleep in my quarters instead"

There was a moment of silence as I reached for the doorknob but his next comment made me stop myself from making my exit.

"Why so afraid, Granger?"

"I am not afraid, Malfoy. But I am under the impression that you are thinking quite clear as of the present moment and whatever shall happen to me, you shall be held accountable, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

He smirked, "You're afraid of me, aren't you?"

"I was never afraid of you, Malfoy" I said with an air of finality

But I am afraid of what you might do to me and end up challenging what I have for Harry.

I picked up the remainder of my blouse and covered myself lamely with it.

"You are such a coward, Granger. Why can't you admit it? That you are so afraid to fall for someone who might jeopardize what you've so persistently preached? Why?"

"Because I still love Harry, Malfoy…"

"And you are afraid you might fall for me…"

He didn't ask, he simply stated

I looked at him with so much loathing in my eyes, **I DO NOT WANT ANYONE TO QUESTION MY FEELINGS FOR HARRY ESPECIALLY NOT YOU MALFOY!**

"You have no idea of how I feel, Malfoy"

"You are right I don't, but I do know that you want me as much as I want you, Granger"

"Do not question my feelings for Harry!"

He ignored me and that irked me even more.

"Good night, Malfoy"I said icily and without another word I walked out of his room leaving him in the cold recesses in it.

DRACO'S POV

The moment the door closed on my face I slammed my fist into it.

"FUCK!!!" I swore so hard that any minute now I am sure that asinine maid of mine would be running here to tell me off

"Damn you to hell, Granger!" I seethed through my breath as I threw myself on my bed.

Why the hell does she have to act like a virginal idiot prancing away with those great legs and milky skin preaching about that fucking screwed up notion love.

Love can never exist, it's only a foolish notion about lust. Lust comes as varying degrees of desire which foolish men and women mistake for love.

And that includes her.

For someone who is so smart she could actually be stupid.

Or if what I reckon is true then…but it can't be, the mudblood's too in love with her fiancé to consider what I have just implied to her.

I breathed heavily, I still wanted her in my bed. I still wanted to know how that soft satiny warm skin will feel like against my cold unyielding one.

I sighed, I would have to make up for what I just did.

She wanted an apology.

I couldn't muster a simple sorry out, even if I could, it'd be…empty and useless and moreover extremely insincere.

Plus, I thoroughly hate the word, I give myself a mental whiplash at the back every time I utter that acid word.

There has to be more ways than simply saying it, there has to be another way of working through it.

Ah fuck! Women are so hard to discern. Perhaps if she found a wonderful set of charmed diamonds beside her bedpost by tomorrow she'd at least reconsider what I wanted to do with her delectable self tonight.

But then again, we are talking about the mudblood here.

Damn it, there has to be a way to get her into bed with me without resorting to an apology or false uttered words, or much worse…damned declarations of feelings I don't feel and which she can never return.

There has to be at least one, surrendering all further contemplations, I hailed for Palace.

This is going to be a hell of a night.

Damn, when does one man resort to so many options just to get ONE woman in his bed?

Apparently not always

But what Granger has to know is that a Malfoy will always get what he wants.

I will have to be resourceful and before I know it, everything will fall into place.

With that idea formed in mind, I smirked but something was at the back of my mind, something bothered me about the mudblood's reactions.

The fact that she had reacted to my insinuation about falling for me was interesting

Too interesting in fact…

A/N: Okay, I know…most of you want to wring my neck for giving you such a short chapter after a VERYYY LONG BREAK, lol. Well, you see…I really have my reasons for that, I'm already enrolled in a hell course and I really don't have much time to write if I want to pass (which I really do, desperately). I can't promise frequent updates nor can I promise longer chapters but here's one thing, if I'll update often perhaps chapters will be shorter like this and the story will be lengthened but perhaps I'll make chapters longer but the story as a whole… shorter, but I really do not want to crop down the plot. Anywho, I am sooo very sorry guys, my clinical instructors are like vampires preying on our fresh necks, I hope this was an okay chapter in the least and as I've said, I can't promise anything for now but with all determination…I shall try) Till then, Hellish:D


End file.
